La Saga de Atenea Segunda Parte: La Orden Dorada
by Eduardo Castro
Summary: Una gran lucha entre cristianos y musulmanes está a punto de librarse pero también otra terrible lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad comenzará en Atenas. Una nueva Orden se forma para dar inicio a la epopeya
1. Chapter 1

SEGUNDA PARTE

LA ORDEN DEL SANTUARIO

Capítulo 1

El hombre venido de Oriente

Principado de Moscú, Diciembre de 1394

El camino lucía demasiado desierto para aquellas horas de la fría mañana pero no era raro que los pocos mujiks que podían recorrerlo prefirieran esconderse ante el grupo de hombres armados que, a caballo, estaban en el y a paso lento parecían caminar sin rumbo

La comarca moscovita estaba devastada. No hacía mucho que las victoriosas huestes de Tamerlan la habían recorrido tras vencer a Toqtamish y a la Horda de Oro por completo. El derrotado Khan había buscado refugio en Moscú y Tamerlan había caido sobre los indefensos rusos, matando y destruyendo todo a su paso

El victorioso Timur jamás había conocido derrota y quiso completar su terrible historial con la conquista de Moscú, pero las enormes distancias que lo separaban de la ciudad sagrada de los rusos hizo muy largo el trayecto y tuvo que ordenar el regreso. Tamerlan era tan hábil estratega que sabía cuando podría ser derrotado y la única fuerza a quien no se había atrevido a desafiar era la naturaleza. El invierno, que podía matar a los propios rusos, empezaba y si prolongaba el sitio, podía quedar atrapado en el.

El saqueo de Timur empobreció aún mas las estepas rusas cuando el invierno empezaba a llegar. Aquel manto blanco que hacía temblar a los rusos empezaba a aparecer en las llanuras y todos hacían lo posible por sobrevivir a el, tratando de guardar alimentos y leña. La gente se mataba por algo de comida y los que lograban coger algo se las quitaban los boyardos cuyas soldadescas pululaban por las campiñas buscando algo de valor o de comer sin añadir a bandas de tártaros de las derrotadas huestes de Toqtamish que se habían dado a la rapiña tratando de sobrevivir al invierno

Boris Odinov cabalgaba junto a su escolta por aquel camino. Las cosas se le pintaban lúgubres al boyardo cuyas tierras habían sido saqueadas por Timur. El, hombre orgulloso y acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, se sentía profundamente humillado por lo sucedido y merodeaba por los alrededores buscando el desquite. Siempre habría algún rezagado pero hasta ahora solo había encontrado mujiks temerosos a quienes había hecho colgar "si han sobrevivido es porque se han coludido con los mongoles" era el razonamiento que esgrimía pero solo era para calmar su conciencia ya que aquellos cuerpos que pendían de una cuerda le proveían cierta satisfacción como si con ello se vengara de Tamerlan

Era lo máximo que podía hacer. El príncipe Vasili le había ordenado limpiar su reino de mongoles pero el no había podido juntar suficientes tropas para una expedición contra los tártaros. perseguir a Timur era un suicidio pero ansiaba regresar a Moscú con algunas cabezas tártaras para así ganar algo de prestigio en la corte. Es por ello que casi lanza un grito de júbilo cuando a la lejanía ve a un jinete con vestimentas tártaras e inmediatamente llama a sus hombres

- ¡Traedme de inmediato la cabeza de ese tártaro! - les ordena y diez jinetes se lanzan a galope contra el solitario mongol quien solo saca su arco y dispara. Inmediatamente un jinete ruso cae lo que hace palidecer al boyardo quien manda diez mas contra el mongol. Este, al ver el número, se lanza a galope

- Mi señor - le dice uno de sus acompañantes - creo que debemos replegarnos y esperar a los hombres ... hemos quedado muy al descubierto y con pocos hombres

- ¡Vete al diablo Ivan! solo pasame mas vodka y que todos desmonten ... estoy cansado de cabalgar

Ivan sabía que al boyardo no le gustaba que le repliquen y se limita a obedecer. Una vez que todos hubieran desmontado un zumbido llega a sus oidos y trata de advertir pero se da cuenta que ese zumbido solo podía haber sido de una flecha, lo que no pensaba es que esa flecha estaba destinada para el. Boris ve a su lugarteniente caer y corre hacia su caballo pero ya el caos se había apoderado de la pequeña escolta que comenzaban a disputarse los caballos mas cercanos mientras los zumbidos seguían escuchándose y mas hombres caían.

Boris alcanza a coger un caballo pero uno de sus propios hombres lo empuja y se lo quita para luego huir. Tras un momento de confusión en el que Boris permaneció sobre tierra, levanta timidamente la cabeza y ve los cuerpos caidos pero también ve que está rodeado de varias figuras inconfundiblemente tártaras. Boris no se pone muy nervioso. Ha tratado con tártaros muchas veces y no era la primera vez que lo capturaban

- Soy Boris Odinov ... boyardo de Moscú ... llevenme ante su jefe

- Estas ante el - le dice una voz y un joven se adelanta ... era Yazin. El boyardo se sorprende al verlo tan joven pero se sonríe al reconocer sus armas, propias del derrotado khanato de Crimea

- Pues, debes de saber que vuestro aliado Toqtamish es nuestro huesped en Moscú así que dejense de tonterías y no se atrevan a lastimarme que ...

A una señal de Yazin, los mongoles cogieron al boyardo y lo arrastraron al lugar donde lo esperaban peyones de caballo en la cual lo envolvieron y ataron para arrojarlo al suelo. Yazin se acerca tranquilamente al maniatado boyardo quien lo mira con espanto

- No te preocupes ... tendrás el final que le reservamos a los nobles cuya sangre no podemos derramar ... morirás tal como ordenaron nuestros ancestros

- ¿De que demonios hablas¡no puedes tocarme¡Soy Boris Odinov!

- Lo se ... te conocía antes de verte ... alguien me hablo de ti ¿no recuerdas a una joven esclava llamada Irene?

- No entiendo ... no conozco a ninguna Irene ... por favor ... debe haber un error

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas a la joven esclava a quien abusaste hace 7 años?

- Yo ... yo he tenido a muchas ...

Yazin suspiró e hizo un último intento, acuclillándose ante el aterrado boyardo

- Aquella que fue recogida por la madre del principe Vasili ... aquella que fue entregada al emperador de Constantinopla

El boyardo lo mira con incredulidad y luego parece recordar

- La ... la recuerdo ... pero ella no se llamaba Irene ...

- ¿No?

- No ... su nombre era ... creo que era ... Esvlastania ... recuerdo que le decían vlastushka

Yazin se queda pensativo y sin decir nada mas se retira pese a los gritos desesperados del boyardo. Sin decir nada monta su caballo y se aleja a paso lento. Los mongoles se encogen de hombros y, suponiendo que eso debían hacer, montaron sus caballos y por turno pisotearon al boyardo. Después de saquear a los caidos, se retiraron sin rumbo fijo y sin saber adonde había ido Yazin.

Cuando la escolta, que había ido a perseguir infructuosamente al mongol que les sirvió de señuelo, regresó, encontraron el triste espectáculo de sus compañeros caidos picoteados ya por los cuervos y los lobos empezando a merodearlos. Recogieron a los que pudieron y regresaron presurosos a Moscú. Lo que quedó de Boris Odinov quedó allí donde lo dejaron los mongoles porque de el no quedaba nada reconocible

Yazin miraba el atardecer mientras el frío arreciaba ... pero no miraba la puesta de sol sinó hacia el Suroeste ya que en aquella dirección estaba el camino hacia ella

Había llegado el momento de regresar

Samarcanda, capital del Imperio Timúrida

Las victoriosas tropas timúridas hacían su ingreso a la capital en medio de la aclamación general. El paso marcial de las tropas selectas imperiales impresionaban a los habitantes de la ciudad. Al paso de los infantes siguió el paso de la caballería con sus jinetes engalanados y por último el paso atronador de los elefantes, la que muchas veces decidió las batallas a su favor y, encima de uno de ellos se podía ver la figura del gran conquistador, Timur Lenk, llamado El Cojo, o que los occidentales conocían como Tamerlan

Timur tenía un tamaño impresionante que sobrepasaba en mucho la estatura de los hombres normales, lo que combinado a su energía y fortaleza, hacía imposible el cuestionar su autoridad. Rengueaba ligeramente debido a una antigua herida de guerra. Ya con casi setenta años, el conquistador había hecho renacer el antiguo esplendor de los mongoles como guerreros desde los tiempos de Gengis Khan. Los mongoles veneraban a aquel jefe que no parecía conocer límites y que había derrotado a todo aquel que se había atrevido a desafiarlo y amenazaba con extender su poder hasta los confines del mundo

Pero la ironía de la vida había hecho nacer a Timur como turco y no mongol ...

Mongoles y turcos estaban emparentados pero ambos no se consideraban de la misma raza. Los turcos, fueron empujados hacia el Este por las hordas de Gengis Khan y desde ese entonces no habían dejado de ser enemigos. Timur fue adoptado por la corte de Samarcanda y educado como mongol pero no fue hasta sus victorias como general del Khan en la que pudo ganarse el respeto de la corte a la que luego subyugó detentando el poder real. Su sueño de poder unir todos los khanatos en un gran imperio se frustró por el desprecio de los reyes ante aquel a quien consideraban inferior, desprecio que se transformó en odio, especialmente de su mortal enemigo Toqtamish a quien una vez ayudó. Ningún reino quería aliarse con el y tuvo que liberar guerra tras guerra, surgiéndole nuevos enemigos a cada momento. Eso hizo que Timur mostrara su peor lado que era la crueldad. Era esplendido con sus aliados pero los enemigos derrotados no podían esperar piedad de el. Las familias de los gobernantes derrotados eran despedazados en su presencia y las ciudades arrasadas con los habitantes muertos sin distinción de edad y sexo. Grandes pirámides de craneos conmemoraban sus victorias y legendarias ciudades eran ahora solo ruinas que ni siquiera recordaban su pasada grandeza

Pese a ser cabeza del imperio, Timur jamás pudo adoptar el título de Khan. Sabía que eso le ganaría enemigos entre los mongoles y ya tenía suficientes. El Khan legítimo, Soyurqhtamish, era un prisionero del palacio en manos de Timur pero en este estaba la frustración de no poder haber unido a los mongoles en una sola causa que era la conquista del mundo, terminar la obra iniciada por Gengis Khan y los años se le habían pasado tratando de ser el mas poderoso del mundo

Timur no sabía leer y escribir pero no era inculto. Podía hablar de cualquier ciencia y materia así como demostraba sus grandes cualidades en el arte de la guerra. En su corte, los sabios eran bienvenidos y un séquito de intelectuales lo rodeaban continuamente. las embajadas de muchas partes del mundo llegaban a Samarcanda las cuales eran regiamente recibidas y la antigua ciudad persa era ahora un símbolo de la cultura y del poder

Es por ello que el emisario del rey de Castilla, el conde Enrique de Guzman, fue bien recibido junto con sus acompañantes. Había llegado en compañía de Robert de Norfolk y Roger Guiscardo trayendo el mensaje del rey de Castilla Enrique III. Había el grupo llegado a Samarcanda en mayo de 1392 tras un largo y peligroso viaje en el preciso momento en el que Timur regresaba de su victoriosa campaña contra Toqtamish y la Horda Dorada y preparaba su ataque contra Persia ante el desafío de los Muzafaridas al desconocer su autoridad. Timur los recibe obsequiosamente y, tras conocer los motivos de su visita, le pide al español que lo acompañe a su campaña contra Persia

El 5 de agosto de 1392, el poderoso ejército de Tamerlán cruza el río Oxus iniciando una guerra que de conquista que le daría el dominio de Persia y la Mesopotamia. El conde Guzman regresó con el conquistador a Samarcanda en absoluto silencio, actitud que mantuvo en la ciudad dedicándose a pasear por las calles, atrayendo la atención de los habitantes que jamás habían visto a un europeo

Robert y Roger conversaban mas entre ellos, dejando al conde solo en sus divagaciones. Robert de Norfolk se consideraba sinceramente impresionado. Samarcanda, el imperio de Timur y sus ejércitos lo habían dejado así. sabía que ni los ejércitos combinados de Francia e Inglaterra comandados por el Principe Negro serían rivales para Tamerlán. La magnificencia de la corte era superior a cualquier corte de Europa y las riquezas eran incalculables. Pero también había visto el lado oscuro de todo esto. Vio las ciudades destruidas y la matanza de sus habitantes, el saqueo, la humillación de los pueblos y la desaparición de dinastías completas. Vio como la antigua dinastía Muzafarida de la que había oido hablar de niño por su tutor en historia, desaparecía entre los cascos de los caballos de los victoriosos mongoles. También vio las pirámides de craneos erigidas en honor del conquistador quien se paseo por entre esos macabros trofeos. Roger lo miraba y Robert no tuvo remedio mas que admitirlo

- ¿Sabeis lo que estoy pensando verdad? - le dice el normando

- Si ... lo que me preguntaba es que si recien descubris lo que es la guerra

- ¿Acaso insinuais que la guerra es así? yo ...

- ¡Basta Robert¿acaso olvidais que hablais con un pirata? he visto esto antes en Sicilia e Italia ... lo he visto en los saqueos de los barcos ... lo he visto cuando las tropas entraban a una ciudad tomada ... recuerdo cuando los ingleses capturaron una aldea en Francia ... todos los hombres fueron decapitados, incluyendo los niños. Las mujeres de doce años para arriba fueron repartidas entre la tropa ¿crees que se les perdonó la vida después de eso? hubiera sido mas misericordioso matarlos a todos junto con sus padres, esposos o hijos ... así al menos hubieran muerto juntos

- ¡Eso no es posible¡mi rey no hubiese permitido tal cosa!

- Despertad Robert ... vuestro rey estaba en Londres y el rey frances escondido en Veyes ¿quien lo impediría? yo no pude ... y vos fuisteis traicionado por vuestros propios hombres

Robert se muerde los labios de impotencia. Siempre se sentía con ganas de golpear al normando pero sabía que las cosas acabarían mal para el, además que debía reconocer que Roger tenía razón

- Se que duele - continúa el normando - sois un noble y fuisteis educado para la guerra ... los nobles se llenan de honor en ella ... es su razón de ser ... yo desciendo de vikingos y llevo la guerra en la sangre ... ¿creeis que lo que os dije no me duele también?

Robert se aparta del normando no queriendo escuchar y se acerca al conde quien seguía en su apatía y apenas le dedica una mirada

- No hace falta que os pregunte para saber que vos pensais lo mismo que yo, conde Enrique

El conde lo mira cansinamente

- ¿Que es lo que vos pensais?

- Este lugar huele a sangre ... hemos visto cosas horribles aquí que el oro no alcanza a calmar ... Tamerlan se contenta con la gloria y sus tropas con el oro ¿que hacemos aqui¿Estamos esperando a la embajada de Enrique III¿no hemos cumplido nuestra misión ya?

Emrique de Guzman ya les había revelado que la verdadera embajada estaría en camino muy pronto, jefaturada por Ruy Gonzales de Clavijo y que su misión era el de poner eso de conocimiento de Tamerlán. El conquistador estaba entusiasmado con la visita de los europeos que los retuvo en la corte y le dio la oportunidad de participar en una de sus campañas

- La sangre en Francia también se huele en Londres - le dice el conde - ¿que diferencia hay? en cualquier lugar donde vayais encontrareis esto

- Al menos estaré en mi casa

- Yo no os obligué a venir

- No necesitais encarármelo, conde ... en Inglaterra os pagaré por vuestras molestias

El conde lo mira severamente pero no le contesta. Solo recoge una piedra y la avienta lejos

- Somos como una piedra barón ... hemos hecho este camino juntos como dos piedras lanzadas por una misma mano ... yo no os obligue a venir pero acepté vuestra compañía por un propósito ... me di cuenta que vuestra presencia no es cosa del azar sino del destino ... peleamos juntos en Constantinopla y ahora tenemos con nosotros a un normando que tampoco tenía nada que hacer aquí, pero a diferencia vuestra el sabe que tiene un propósito que cumplir y por ello está aqui

- No os entiendo ...

- Recordad joven barón que he dedicado parte de mi vida al estudio de muchas cosas ... vos, vuestros pocos años lo dedicasteis a la guerra. Somos una raza extraña. Cuando no tenemos guerra la buscamos y luego hablamos de paz ... yo decidí hablar de paz y deje de mirar a los musulmanes como enemigos mientras la Iglesia, la que fundó Cristo con la Palabra de Amarnos los unos a los otros, sigue reclamando la muerte de los infieles ... esa paz me hizo ver el mundo de otra manera

- ¿Me hablais de paz en este mar de sangre? Sois extraño conde ...

- ¿Acaso creeis que yo vine aqui solo por ver a Tamerlan?

- Lo que vos me dijisteis era que fuisteis obligado por el rey y la Iglesia

- Solo en apariencia ...

El conde da unos pasos mas y luego se vuelve al sorprendido joven

- Mi querido amigo ... antes de la muerte del padre Miguel ante mis ojos, supe que me acercaba a una verdad y sus últimas palabras fueron que me cuidara ... pensé mucho en eso cuando estuve ante el rey y sus consejeros ... me di cuenta que el destino me daba la oportunidad de alejarme de aquellos quienes habían matado a Miguel y que debía de aceptar ... pero en el camino, nuestra llegada a Constantinopla, nuestra lucha en Macedonia y el habernos conocido me hizo darme cuenta que no podía solo ser azar ... que había una fuerza invisible que nos empuja y nos lleva por los caminos que debíamos seguir ... lo sucedido en Constantinopla, el haber encontrado a vuestro hermano y nuestra presencia en Jerusalén y ahora aquí en Samarcanda obedece a un destino y ... mi querido joven, hemos llegado al final de este camino ... este camino al que mis pies me han llevado y donde debo encontrar algo mas que vuestras palabras para poder dar media vuelta y regresar

- No os entiendo ...

Robert iba a decir algo mas cuando, de en medio de la gente que caminaba por las atestadas calles, surge la figura de alguien envuelto en una manta, llevando un cayado y su cara cubierta por un sombrero de ala ancha, muy diferente a cualquiera que haya visto. Este hombre se detiene frente a Enrique de Guzman quien lo mira con atención. Roger Guiscardo se pone al lado de Robert quien no atinaba a decir nada

- Eres el hombre de mi sueño - le dice el conde en el idioma de los tártaros

- Y tu eres el viajero europeo - le contesta el recien llegado levantando la cabeza y mostrando su rostro al quitarse el sombrero. Robert pudo ver aquellos rasgos orientales pero muy distintos a cualquiera que haya visto. Enrique de Guzman se sonríe y le extiende la mano

- Soy el conde Enrique de Guzman ... vengo de españa

El extranjero le tiende la suya y también le sonríe. Robert jamás había visto una sonrisa como esa y fue en ese momento que la desconfianza hacia ese hombre desaparece por completo

- Yo vengo de China ... mi nombre es Docko

Atenas, Marzo de 1395

El ducado ateniense habíase mantenido independiente frente a las presiones externas y eso le había dado un periodo de tranquilidad para la población. El duque seguía siendo Ettore De La Guardia quien había mantenido una posición firme gracias a su emparentamiento con la corte de Bizancio que habíale elevado su prestigio en Florencia y en el resto de Europa. Ettore había aliviado la opresión hacia sus vasallos griegos y mantenía una actitud tolerante frente a ellos, quienes se sintieron agradecidos a Dios de no tener amos que los opriman de la manera que lo hacían antes. Mas que nada agradecían tener una señora como la duquesa Carmesina

No era desconocido para nadie que la influencia de la otrora princesa bizantina había tenido mucho que ver en este cambio de actitud. La joven esposa del duque constantemente se informaba de la situación de la gente y buscaba la manera de ayudarlos. Gracias a ello, el duque mejoró el puerto y contrató a barcos de los mercaderes para que los productos atenienses puedan ser mas fácilmente vendidos. Los impuestos fueron reducidos una vez que el comercio se restableció y la princesa hizo construir mas escuelas de artesanos y carpinteros. Carmesina también introdujo el protocolo bizantino en el ducado, tanto así que Atenas parecía nuevamente una ciudad bizantina. Esto le trajo ciertos problemas con el clero católico a lo que la nueva duquesa se vió obligada a aceptar la autoridad del Papa para evitar problemas con Florencia pero en secreto mantenía su fe ortodoxa

El duque también fortaleció el ejército, introduciendo ciertas tropas reclutadas entre la población, lo cual si fue mal visto por la nobleza que consideraba inapropiado reclutar a vasallos como parte de las tropas regulares. Ettore tuvo que convencerlos de la necesidad de mantener las fronteras de su ducado y la seguridad de sus vasallos. Nerio de Corinto y otros nobles florentinos contestaron que para asegurar dichas fronteras bastaban los florentinos, pero la victoria definitiva de Bayazid en Bulgaria y el incremento de incursiones turcas en los Balcanes les hizo ver que aún eran insuficientes para enfrentarlos por lo que dejaron en paz a Ettore. Este consiguió poner en operaciones una pequeña fuerza de 1,000 hombres de infantería y 250 de caballería bien entrenados, suficientes para mantener la paz en su ducado

Esa tranquilidad le permitió embellecer su ciudad. El arte griego clásico empezó a entrar en vigencia y bajo la sombra de los antiguos monumentos se producían espectáculos teatrales y musicales para la diversión de todos. La penetración de ideas clásicas empezó a hacerse mas fuerte en Europa siendo la fuente de ellas, Constantinopla, pero en lo referente a arte griego, Atenas era una referencia obligada

Gran agitación reinaba en el castillo tras el anuncio de la partida de los amos hacia Constantinopla, invitados a la ceremonia de aniversario de la coronación de su primo Manuel como emperador de Bizancio. Toda la servidumbre preparaba los bártulos para que la pareja pudiera viajar sin contratiempos y lo necesario para su estadía en el palacio imperial que se preparaba a recibir a comitivas de los principales reinos de Europa y Asia. La escolta armada se alistaba también para partir. Un joven caminaba por entre esos grupos de gente, demasiado ocupada para percatarse en el campesino que miraba por entre la gente como buscando a alguien y su mirada revela que ya la había encontrado. Una joven que se encargaba de dar las instrucciones a los sirvientes escucha que la llaman

- ¿Aristos¿que haceis aqui? - le pregunta la joven que no era otra mas que Irene

- Irene ... necesitaba hablar con vos

- Este no es el momento ... tengo poco tiempo para dirigir esto antes de que el duque parta

- De eso te quería hablar ¿iras tu también a Constantinopla?

- La duquesa me ha pedido que la acompañe

Una mirada de desilusión se dibuja en los ojos del joven e Irene lo toma de la mano pese a las miradas de los demás sirvientes

- Escucha Aristos ... sabeis que no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones

- Pero a mi si me descuidais ... quedamos en que te quedarías conmigo en mi casa cuando termine el invierno y veo que no pensais cumplir

- No te lo prometí y mas bien lo condicioné a lo que pueda pasar ... esta coronación reunirá a muchas personas en Constantinopla y quiero verlas ... me han dicho que el noble Alseci estará presente y sabeis que lo quiero como a un padre

- Supongo que esperais que el mongol de quien me hablasteis una vez aparezca

Irene endurece su mirada y se vuelve

- Si vos vinisteis a atormentarme con vuestros celos os ruego que os vayais ... si no estais convencido de mi amor por vos perdemos el tiempo hablando ... marchaos

- Pero ...

- Ya os dije que os marcheis ... no me quiteis mas el tiempo

No era la primera vez que las conversaciones entre ambos terminaban abruptamente y Aristos sabía que era inútil insistir así que salió del castillo. Irene lo sigue con la mirada y no puede ocultar la trsteza en ellos

- ¿Problemas de amores joven Irene? - suena una voz que atrae la atención de la joven que se vuelve y reconoce al caballero Philip quien llegaba

El caballero de Rodas llevaba un año ya en Atenas, con el permiso del Gran maestre y rápidamente el duque lo hizo capitán de la guardia, cosa que el llevaba adelante con mucho empeño. En ese tiempo su amistad con Irene creció junto con la admiración y el respeto que mutuamente se inspiraban

- Oh Philip ... ¿como entender a los hombres?

- Os juro que esa misma pregunta nos la hacemos con las mujeres ... solo os pido paciencia y comprensión ... es normal que un hombre cuide su propiedad

- No soy su propiedad, noble Philip ... no necesito que me pongan bajo la protección de ningún hombre

- Por Dios que lo se ... pero eso es algo propio en nosotros pero debo preguntaros algo ... se que el joven Aristos es celoso y ya lo demostró conmigo cuando creyó que entre vos y yo había algo ... aunque es una idea muy halagadora debo decirlo ... lo que me lleva a preguntar si lo que dice el tiene algo de verdad

- ¿Respecto a vos? sabeis que os quiero lo suficiente para consideraros algo especial mas no como el piensa

- No preguntaba por mi ... pregunto por Yazin

Irene se queda unos momentos pensativa antes de contestar. Philip la contempla por unos minutos y no dejaba de sorprenderse ante esta joven a quien conoció hace 5 años. Ahora Irene tenía 19 años y si bien, las huellas de sus pasados sufrimientos podían verse, su figura imponía respeto, tanto como el de la joven princesa

- ¿Porque pensais eso caballero?

- Si yo pienso en el no veo porque vos no

Irene lo mira con cierta extrañeza y se sonríe

- No puedo negarlo ... pero eso no significa que prefiera su compañía a la de Aristos

- Entonces ¿porque no os casais?

- No tengo porque hacerlo ... aún soy joven

- Las mujeres ...

- Se lo que vais a decir ... pero dejadme decirle que en mi aldea, la mejor manera de asegurar a una doncella era casarla con cualquier patán que pudiera pagar unas cuantas botellas de vodka ... eso es símbolo de posición ... nada me parecía mas despreciable y juré que no me casaría hasta que demuestre que no necesito a nadie

- Irene ... eso lo se muy bien, pero vos estariais mas feliz si os casais

- ¿Porque estais tan seguro? a vos os enseñaron que las mujeres no servimos mas que para eso y que la meta de nuestras vidas es esperar al hombre y estar sometida a uno

- No le digais eso a vuestro confesor ... la Biblia dice lo contrario

- No me hice cristiana por un libro, lo hice porque así me lo dijo mi corazón ... Jesús no juzgó a las mujeres ¿porque he de aceptar que alguien que se hace llamar su representante lo haga?

Philip no quiso discutir mas así que no le contestó. No estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de la joven pero prefirió no contradecirla. Irene aprovechó el silencio para cambiar el tema

- Caballero ... ¿sabeis algo de Yazin?

- No ... es imposible saber algo de el ... lo último que supe fue que tras la batalla del río Jundurcha hace 3 años, el Khanato de Crimea quedó debilitado ... Toqtamish se refugió en Moscú y se ha mantenido a salvo de Timur que ha recuperado el Caúcaso y regresado a Samarcanda ... hace casi dos años me encontré con el Maese Alseci en Rodas, cuando viajaba a Jerusalén ... le pedí que hiciera lo posible para averiguar algo sobre el conde Enrique y Yazin ... se que el estará en Constantinopla para las celebraciones del emperador Manuel y será una buena oportunidad de saber algo

- ¿Y estará Maese Schelotto?

Philip movió negativamente la cabeza

- No lo creo ... ni Maese Alseci ha tenido noticias de el ... tras el desastre de Bulgaria y la ejecución del Zar Ivan, Bulgaria es tierra de nadie ... los turcos han arrasado con el país y lo que ha quedado se ha convertido en botín de mercenarios ... ahora la guerra es entre turcos y húngaros y se que el rey Segismundo esta reclutando tropas de todo sitio y ha enviado mensajes a los reyes de Europa para que lo ayuden ya que el Sultán está preparando sus tropas para una invasión a Hungría

- Guerra ... no hay mas que guerra en todo sitio ... Francia e Inglaterra siguen en guerra ... turcos y cristianos combaten en Bulgaria ... italianos contra alemanes ... españoles contra moros ... mongoles contra mongoles ... si quisiera huir de la guerra no podría

- Estais muy enterada de la situación ...

- No se habla de otra cosa en las cenas del duque ... ¿como no enterarme? peor aún con vecinos que envidian la prosperidad del ducado de Atenas

Philip calla y piensa en Hipólito de Macedonia ... desde lo que sucedió hacía 4 años no había dado señales de vida hasta dos años después cuando aniquiló una avanzada turca. Los prisioneros fueron empalados y arrasó con las aldeas sospechosas de haberles proporcionado alimentos. El territorio del ducado se había extendido hacia el norte y el noreste, quitándole territorios a albaneses, griegos y turcos. Los emisarios del Sultán, que fueron enviados para llegar a un pacto fueron decapitados sin ser escuchados y sus cabezas enviadas a Adrianópolis. Pese a este desafío, Bayazid estaba demasiado ocupado en Bulgaria para dedicarle atenciòn al joven duque

La figura del joven duque se había tornado de gallarda y prometedora a lúgubre y temible. Sus selectas tropas eran las mejores de la zona y recorrían las comarcas en una siniestra marcha donde la rapiña y el saqueo eran la consigna. Muchas avanzadas turcas habían preferido retroceder antes de enfrentarlos y una atmosfera de miedo rodeaba los dominios del duque donde los vasallos estaban prohibidos de abandonarla. Aquellos que habían osado desafiar la orden fueron despedazados en público o empalados. Esta última parecía ser la favorita de Hipólito, cuya siniestra fama ya se hacía sentir en los reinos de Europa quienes lo consideraban un bastión contra los infieles. Mercenarios pagados por varias familias nobles de Europa acudían a servir al duque y pese a los excesos, los nobles prefirieron cerrar los ojos debido al terror que inspiraba a los turcos

Florencia había renunciado también llamarlo al orden e incluso Nerio de Corinto le temía y no se atrevía a darle ordenes dejándolo actuar a su antojo, considerándose afortunado que no le quite territorios. El duque salía muy poco y cuando lo hacía vestía una armadura negra con extraños símbolos que parecía ser muy pesada pero que el la usaba con mucha facilidad. Verlo en la batalla era indistinguible y generaba un impacto visual al enemigo

Todos temían que el joven duque intentara tomar Atenas pero no lo hizo y mas bien parecía ignorar al ducado de su odiado rival. Muchos pensaban que era porque el amor hacia la antigua princesa y nueva duquesa se lo impedían pero para Philip, eso no era así

Irene sabía en lo que pensaba el caballero por lo que hace una reverencia y se excusa de seguir la conversación ya que debía asegurar que el viaje estuviera convenientemente preparado. Philip asiente con la cabeza ya que el también tenía sus propias obligaciones. Philip se retira al puerto a ver los navíos que se alistaban para partir

En aquella hermosa habitación, solo se encontraba una joven que miraba por la ventana el paisaje a sus ojos. La duquesa Carmesina pensaba en su querida Constantinopla y ansiaba encontrarse allí. La joven era mas conocida ahora como la Dama de Atenas y muchos evocaban su nombre cuando pedían bendiciones al cielo. Su piedad y amabilidad ganaron el cariño de la población que se sintió aliviada tras muchos años de ferreo dominio extranjero. La joven duquesa se aparta de la ventana cuando Irene ingresa a ella quien le hace una ligera reverencia. Carmesina se sonríe. Muchas veces el duque Ettore le había amonestado por las formas poco protocolares con la que Irene se dirigía a ella y la reverencia era mas por respetar al duque que a ella

- ¿Esta todo listo?

- Lo esta mi señora - responde Irene - tan solo falta que vos y el duque aborden el barco

- Ay Irene ... estoy tan ansiosa por volver a ver a mi ciudad natal ... y ver a mi primo Manuel y su hijo primogénito ... desde que nació no he podido verlo y me gustaría tenerlo en mis brazos

Una sombra de tristeza nubla los ojos de Carmesina y se vuelve. Tras cuatro años de matrimonio, los hijos no llegaban y Carmesina se sentía mal por ello. El duque no le reprochaba nada pero sabía que el también sufría por ello. La necesidad de contar con un heredero era exigencia también de Florencia, mas aún que el vástago tendría sangre paleóloga lo que le daría derechos sobre el trono en caso de que la ocasión se presentase. Florencia hubiera deseado que Ettore y no Manuel hubiera tenido un hijo

- ¿Pensais en que vos deberiais tener un hijo? daos mas tiempo

- Se que Ettore lo desea pero no me dice nada ... es algo que ansío ya pero tengo miedo que mi hijo pueda ser usado contra mi primo

- No penseis en eso mi señora

- Tienes razón ¿y vos¿no pensais casaros con Aristos?

- Todo a su tiempo, mi señora ... aún somos demasiado jóvenes

Carmesina no replica. No entendía la resistencia de Irene ya que ella le había dado su permiso de casarse desde hacía dos años pero Irene se resistía a dar ese paso

La comitiva no tardó en estar lista y se dirigió al puerto para abordar las naves. El duque Ettore fue el último en abordar su nave, ya que se quedó hablando con Philip

- ¿Han habido inconvenientes? - le pregunta

- No mi señor ... cinco naves escolta os protegeran en todo el camino

Ettore suspira. el mar seguía siendo inseguro y la protección de los genoveses era cara. Las actividades de los piratas berberiscos habíase incrementado con el apoyo de los turcos, cuya media luna penetraba en el corazón de Europa

El duque piensa en Constantinopla. Sabía que no solo iría a presenciar las ceremonias de celebración. Sabía que el emperador deseaba reunirse con el y con muchos otros nobles para tratar sobre el futuro del imperio

La escuadra se pone en camino esperando llegar con buen viento a la antigua ciudad de los césares

Samarcanda, capital del imperio timúrida

Robert y Roger observaban con curiosidad al extraño hombre de ropas desconocidas, sonrisa franca y voraz apetito que estaba sentado frente a ellos mientras comía un plato de carne servido por el propio conde quien no había dicho una palabra. Era evidente que este hombre provenía de mas al oriente. Hablaba bien el idioma mongólico por lo que se entendía con el conde sin que se molestaran en interpretarlo para ambos

- ¿Quien crees que es ese sujeto? - le pregunta Robert al normando

- Ni idea ... pero creo que les dicen chinos

- ¿No me digas que vienen de Catai?

- Marco Polo tendía a poner los nombres que quiso ... mas allá de China está lo que el llamó Cipango pero su verdadero nombre son los Japones o Nipon como lo llaman ellos mismos

Las palabras provinieron de un frances entendible y lo mas sorprendente es que lo dijo el desconocido dejando estupefactos a ambos occidentales. Solo el conde sonreía

- Vos ... ¿vos hablais frances? - exclama sorprendido Robert

- ¿No es acaso el idioma de los nobles europeos¿como podisteis pensar que vendría a ustedes hablando en chino?

- ¿Donde lo aprendisteis? - pregunta Roger poniéndose de pie

- Aqui y allá ... viajo mucho y hablo varios idiomas

- Si venis del pais de Catai os habría costado una vida el poder llegar a Europa y otro tanto regresar

Docko se sonríe y termina lo que había en el plato antes de responder

- Marco Polo trajo escritos de Francia, Italia y Alemania ... trajo gente que se quedó ... hay una escuela de francés en la Ciudad Prohibida ... allí aprendí

- ¿Y lo aprendisteis porque pensabais encontraros con el conde Enrique¿desde cuando se conocen?

- Desde hace mucho - interviene el conde - fue a través de un sueño que me llevó hasta el lugar de nuestro encuentro. Sabía que en algun lugar de Samarcanda enfrentaría mi destino

- ¿Y cual es ese destino, conde? - ´pregunta Robert

- El destino es el mismo que vos habeis encontrado aqui, Barón de Norfolk - interviene Docko

- ¿Sabe quien soy? pues déjeme decirle que yo no os he soñado y soy bdueño de mi destino

- Lo mismo que el conde y lo mismo que vuestro compañero normando ... cada uno es dueño de su destino pero lo que vivireis a partir de ahora os ayudará a decidir mejor cuando llegue el momento

- ¿De que hablais¿que cosa pasará ahora?

- Vosotros habeis sido señalados para iniciar una senda en la que pocos llegarán al final ... mi misión aqui es el poder abriros los ojos a las verdades del mundo y podais tener la fuerza para enfrentar lo que os espera a vuestro retorno a Europa

Robert y Roger se miran y acaban por reirse. El gigantesco normando se acerca al oriental tapándolo con su enorme sombra

- Mira hombrecito ... no será el primer y último peligro que yo afronte ... soy un hombre de guerra y me he bastado yo solo para poder vencer a cualquier hombre ... vos me oleis a hechicero y no necesito de hechicerías para enfrentar al mundo. Mi espada siempre me ha bastado para eso

- ¿Tanto para enfrentar a las fuerzas que respaldan al duque de Neopatria¿aquello que os hizo titubear en Constantinopla?

Roger lo levanta en vilo y pone su rostro a la altura de la de el

- ¡¿Como sabeis eso¿sois acaso un adivino o teneis pacto con el diablo?

- Vos iniciasteis este camino porque sabiais que algún día os volveríais a enfrentar a vuestros temores ... ¿os creeis listo para ello?

- Vilonga esta muerto

- Yo se y vos sabeis ... que no es así

Roger lo suelta y se da vuelta para coger su hacha y encarar a Docko

- ¡Deteneos Roger! - le ordena el conde

- Vayaos al diablo conde ... vos habeis traido a este demonio de rostro amarillo aquí no se con que propósito pero yo no me dejaré engatusar ... he acabado con brujos por donde quiera que he ido y ninguno me ha demostrado tener algún poder que haya salvado al menos su vida ... el no será diferente ... os reto hechicero ... demostradme que teneis algo que enseñarme

Robert se aparta. Jamás había visto a Roger así ya que siempre había demostrado mas calma ante cualquier situación, pero la presencia de Docko parecía haberlo hecho perder el control de si mismo. Enrique hace un ademán pero Docko hace un gesto que lo detiene

- Cuando querais, normando

Roger con gran velocidad, trata de decapitar a Docko quien solo hace un movimiento y esquiva el hacha pero también hace una barrida en el suelo, pateando el abdomen de Roger. El barón inglés había sido testigo de la fortaleza de Roger pero no se esperaba que ese golpe lo arrojara al otro extremo de la habitación. Tras unos segundos, Roger se pone de pie dificultosamente

- Tu ... me has sorprendido ...

Roger se pone de pie levantando su hacha pero Dcko da un salto para atrás haciendo imposible que el normando le acierte por la rapidez. El siguiente movimiento desafía la temible hacha y de un golpe parte el mango, mientras otro derriba al gigante quien trata de ponerse de pie pero la presión de los dedos sobre una parte de su cuello inutiliza al guerrero quien se queda de rodillas sin posibilidad de levantarse. Finalmente el normando cae admitiendo su derrota

- ¿Como ...? - balbucea Robert sorprendido - ¿como pudo vencerlo?

- Fácilmente - dice Docko - y esto solo fue una pequeña demostración de lo que ustedes podrán hacer cuando se enfrenten al verdadero enemigo ... entiéndanlo que yo no lo soy ... soy vuestro amigo ahora y debereis seguirme en lo que os mostraré para que alcancen el nivel que os sorprendió en Atenas cuando conocieron a Nestor ... conocerán el poder del cosmo ...

Fin del capítulo 1

Mujik se les llamaba a los campesinos rusos que en ese tiempo estaban sometidos a un régimen de servidumbre terrible


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los avatares del destino

Constantinopla lucía aún majestuosa desde la lejanía a bordo de los barcos en las cuales las delegaciones extranjeras llegaban en respuesta a la invitación del emperador Manuel. Ettore y Carmesina llegan al puerto junto con otras naves y bajan en compañía de Philip e Irene para dirigirse al palacio imperial. Una sombra de tristeza cubre el rostro de Carmesina mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad y Ettore sabía el porque. Cuando su primo sube al trono, Bayazid estaba furioso con el por la huida de Brusa, tanto que mandó a ejecutar a los guardias que lo custodiaban y Mustafá a duras penas pudo salvar su vida pero le fue quitado el mando de la flota. Bayazid quiso usar las amenazas para sacar a Manuel del trono pero al no poder derribarlo decidió someter a Constantinopla a un bloqueo que se prolongó por casi todo el año de 1392, con lo cual consiguió arruinar mas la ciudad y a sus habitantes, tanto así que tuvieron que derribar sus propias casas para tener leña con que calentarse. Los genoveses se apoderaron de Galata, al frente de la ciudad con la excusa de proteger sus intereses y desde allí abastecían a Constantinopla pero con precios exorbitantemente caros. La ruina de las calles y la miseria a su paso bastaron para deprimir a la princesa

Al conocer el regreso de su princesa, mucha gente la esperaba en la puerta de palacio para pedirle favores, lo que incomodó a Ettore ya que por un instante, la princesa se mezcló entre los desventurados repartiendo dádivas y acariciando a los niños. Tras cierta espera, la real pareja consigue entrar a palacio donde son recibidos por la guardia imperial. Ambos no dejaron de extrañarse al ver a la joven escolta que había reemplazado a los rudos varegos, quienes, ante la imposibilidad de poder mantenerlos, fueron regresados a Moscú pero otros habían querido seguir al servicio de la familia imperial por lo que fueron recibidos en Atenas por Carmesina. La nueva guardia imperial llamaba la atención no solo por lo bisoño de sus miembros, sino porque vestían uniformes similares a los que usaban los turcos por lo que a los visitantes les dio la impresión de que quien saldría recibirlos no sería un monarca cristiano sino el Sultán

Pero para alivio de todos, Manuel, emperador de Bizancio es quien sale a recibirlos. Carmesina se da cuenta que los años no habían pasado en vano ya que Manuel lucía mas avejentado pero su presencia seguía siendo imponente. La primera en ser saludada por el emperador es ella quien se inclina ante el pero Manuel la hace ponerse de pie suavemente

- Lucis cada vez mas hermosa, querida prima

- Mi presencia aqui reconforta mi espíritu, Su Majestad

- Llamadme Manuel ... vos teneis mi permiso

Manuel se separa de ella para recibir el saludo de los demas invitados. Emisarios de toda Europa se habían hecho presentes para las celebraciones y todos son invitados a entrar al palacio. Para Philip, el palacio lucía impecable pero mas solitario, lo mismo que las calles de la ciudad. Estaba observando las comitivas entrar cuando una mano se posa en su hombro

- Veo que pensais lo mismo que yo honorable Philip

El caballero de Rodas se vuelve y casi lanza una exclamación al ver a Alseci frente a el

- ¡Maese Alseci! ... me alegra veros aqui

Ambos se abrazan y mientras los dignatarios ingresaban al palacio imperial, ambos guerreros caminan por las enormes escalinatas del palacio

- Creo que notais que la ciudad luce mas arruinada que la última vez que estuvimos aqui - le dice Alseci

- Asi es ... sabía que el bloqueo de los turcos la había postrado pero no pensé que a tal grado ... por lo menos la cuarta parte de la ciudad luce en ruinas

- La gente tuvo que derribar sus casas para poder proveerse de madera para calentarse ... los genoveses poco o nada hicieron a no ser que se les pague ... los venecianos se desquitaron del revés sufrido en 1390 deteniendo las naves que trataban de aprovisionar a la capital ... fue suerte que Bayazid levantara el bloqueo por los últimos reveses sufridos en Bulgaria

Philip suspira ... la estrella victoriosa de los turcos se había eclipsado los últimos años. La guerra contra los húngaros y las rebeliones de los campesinos búlgaros habían puesto a su ejército en situación comprometida por lo que prefirió mantener cordiales relaciones con sus vecinos. Sometió al principe valaco Mircea El Grande y luego lo convirtió en su aliado otorgándole grandes favores. Pactó con Ivan Stratsmir del reino bulgaro de Vidin imponiéndole vasallaje y finalmente decidió pactar con Manuel, tratando de evitar que se aliara con el Papa. También tuvo tratos con el rey de Francia y el de Inglaterra para facilitar el viaje de los peregrinos cristianos a Jerusalén

Pese a todos estos pactos y alianzas, ambos personajes sabían que eso era efimero. Conocido era ya que una guerra abierta entre Segismundo de Hungría y Bayazid se aproximaba. El rey de Hungría había enviado emisarios a Roma y Vouyes (corte de Francia) y sus tropas habían conseguido frenar el avance musulmán. Hungría era el único reino cristiano lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a los infieles y eso era una oportunidad que los monarcas cristianos no podían desaprovechar

- ¿Acaso la guardia "turca" es parte de la alianza con Bayazid? - pregunta en tono irónico Philip

- Mi querido Philip ... no juzgueis al emperador con severidad por su actitud conciliatoria con el Sultán ... recordad que su posición es muy difícil pero el haber adoptado algunos estilos turcos no son actos de sumisión sino de táctica ... no es un secreto para vos que los estilos de combate turcos son los mas apropiados en pequeños territorios ... si el ejército se viste a la usanza turca, no solo le da mas movilidad sino que además impone mas respeto ... ahora aquí se le teme mas al turbante que a la armadura

- Lo se ... no quiero juzgar al emperador, pero creo que si hay un buen momento para sacudirnos de la opresión del infiel Bayazid es ahora ... ¿habeis escuchado los últimos rumores?

- ¿Quien no? ... y creo que es el motivo por el que estamos aquí

- ¿Que quereis decir?

- Muy pronto lo sabreis ... de la boca del propio emperador

Samarcanda ... capital del imperio timúrida

Enrique de Guzman, escoltado por los guardias imperiales se encaminaba hacia la sala de audiencias donde el poderoso Timur Lenk lo esperaba. Hacía días que pedía audiencia al soberano pero recien ahora se le había concedido. Era raro que Timur no atendiese de inmediato a un extranjero, pero el conde sabía cual era la razón

Timur lo recibió en aquella sala reservada exclusivamente para el. Lo espacioso del lugar contrastaba con la sencillez donde Timur se encontraba sentado, un espacio cubierto por comodos cojines de seda que estaban a la misma altura de otros que servían para que se sentaran los invitados. El gran guerrero lucía ya viejo pero denotaba aún gran fortaleza física y su enorme tamaño le daba un aspecto incluso atemorizante. Timur lo recibe con una sonrisa y lo invita a sentarse frente a el donde unas viandas estaban colocadas sobre una alfombra persa de hermosos diseños. No había nadie mas que el y los guardias que mantenían una posición rígida además de que se les estaba prohibido hablar a menos que se les ordenase

Enrique no hablo mientras Timur comía y no hablase el primero. Tras unos minutos, el soberano lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que se sirva a lo que Enrique accedió ya que era una señal para que el escuche mientras Timur hablaba. Lo hizo en su idioma que ya Enrique podía entender

- Mis consejeros me pidieron que no te reciba conde Enrique ... consideran que un emisario de un reino tan lejano como es Castilla no merece la pena de perder el tiempo a no ser que piense conquistarla ¿creeis que eso sea posible? ¿conquistar Castilla?

- Mi señor - responde el conde - he visto vuestro poder y creo que hay pocas cosas imposibles para ti ... pero vuestros consejeros tienen razón cuando hablan de que Castilla es muy lejos

- No tanto mi querido amigo ... los árabes conquistaron toda vuestra tierra y ellos no están muy lejos de aqui ... algunos de sus príncipes son mis vasallos y Bagdad es mía en el momento que quiera ... se también que el reino de Granada es el último bastión de la fé de Alá en Castilla y viven bajo permanente amenaza de ser conquistados por vuestro rey

El conde calló ... sabía que replicarle sería provocar a Timur quien podría verse impulsado a gestar una campaña contra los cristianos. Timur se da cuenta de eso y le sonríe

- Pero no os preocupeis amigo mío ... no tengo interés en vuestra tierra ni en luchar por los hermanos en la verdadera fe a un lugar tan lejano ... mi único interés por tu rey y tu tierra es saber de ella y comprender el interés que tu pueblo tiene en mi imperio

- Mi señor ... mi rey quiere establecer alianzas con los gobernantes mas poderosos del mundo y no he conocido a nadie mas poderoso que tu ...

- Excepto quizás al Sultán de los otomanos que tanto preocupa a vuestros reinos

Enrique casi se sonroja. Timur no sabía leer y escribir pero era un hombre muy conocedor de todos los temas. Estaba informado de todos los reinos de la tierra además de poder hablar de cualquier ciencia por lo que era muy difícil sorprenderlo o maravillarlo con alguna cosa. No era de extrañar que estuviera muy enterado de los sucesos en Europa

- Señor ... no deseamos causarle mas molestias ni indisponerlo ante el Sultán a quien tu no tienes porque temer, solo queremos que Bayazid nos deje en paz pero no lo hará mientras no tengamos a alguien que nos apoye. La alianza entre mi rey contigo sería también un mensaje contra las ambiciones de Bayazid

Timur coge una fruta y la mastica lentamente como tratando de pensar su respuesta. Finalmente mira al conde seriamente

- ¿Sabes conde que Toqtamish, aquel traidor y malagradecido que una vez estuvo sentado donde estás ahora y que me juró alianza y fidelidad para luego hacerme la guerra por dos ocasiones, ha decidido lanzarse a una nueva guerra contra mi?

Enrique se mueve intranquilo. Era natural que Timur tuviera un actitud escéptica frente a las alianzas ya que casi todos sus aliados lo habían traicionado aprovechando aquella situación de legitimidad. El verdadero Khan se encontraba por algún lugar del palacio o en el harem y el poder real lo tenía el. Timur, pese a todo era respetuoso al título de Khan ya que ni el mismo se consideraba digno de llevarlo ya que no le costaba nada echar al Khan títere y tomar el poder total. Si no lo hacía era por su respeto a las tradiciones mongolas. Esa situación era usada como pretexto por todos los monarcas que habían desconocido su autoridad

- No hay mejor momento de pensar en una alianza que ahora señor - responde Enrique - si Toqtamish decide aliarse a Bayazid sería una seria amenaza a vuestro imperio

- Bayazid se encuentra ahora muy ocupado en el reino de los hombres búlgaros - responde Timur - y Toqtamish es demasiado arrogante para buscar su alianza ya que desprecia a los turcos en vista de que yo tengo mas de turco que de mongol ... siempre me he bastado solo conde Enrique. No he necesitado aliados y mucho menos he necesitado ayuda de cristianos

- Entonces ¿mi presencia aqui no tiene un sentido para ti señor?

- Si que lo tiene ... es saber, conocer, aprender de los europeos ... tu eres el primer europeo que se sienta frente a mi y he aprendido mucho de vuestros reinos, vuestro Papa y vuestras guerras. He aprendido cuanto podría interesarme Europa en el futuro ... pero ahora mi interés es acabar con Toqtamish y luego cumplir el sueño de mi vida

- ¿Cual es señor?

Timur se pone de pie dejando ver su enorme estatura que cubre con su sombra al conde

- ¡China! ¡ese es mi sueño! ¡cumplir nuevamente la hazaña de Gengis Khan y conquistar China! ¡Cruzar la Gran Muralla y caer sobre la Ciudad Prohibida para hacerla mía! ¿lo entiendes cristiano? ¿que interés puedo tener yo por la miserable Europa que no puede con sus guerras ni con los otomanos cuando yo tengo tan cerca a la legendaria China?

Timur camina por la habitación antes de volverse y confrontar al conde Enrique

- Eso es algo que tengo que agradecerte conde ... vuestra presencia aquí me hizo recordar mi sueño acerca de China ¿sabes porque? porque tenía una duda ¿Acaso tu visita tiene algo que ver con el hombre de vestimentas chinas que te ha visitado el día de ayer?

Enrique traga saliva. Era obvio que Timur los tenía bien vigilados así que pensó que lo mejor era no mentir

- No necesariamente señor - responde - la presencia de el obedece a que ambos soñamos que debíamos encontrarnos aquí ahora que el ha llegado, creo que es mejor partir y seguir el destino que ambos debemos de buscar ... por eso, como considero que mi presencia ya no es tan importante y que mi rey enviará una embajada oficial ante ti, quería pedir permiso para regresar a Europa

Timur no contestó, solo se acercó al conde y lo miró fijamente

- ¿Quieres decirme que tu presencia en mi ciudad fue por un sueño?

- Creo que a poco de mi llegada a tu ciudad te conté los detalles de la misión que me encomendó mi rey y las circunstancias que nos rodearon ... no quise contar lo de mi sueño ni siquiera a mi rey porque no sabía si sería cierto ... quise creer que sería real pero no quería que nadie lo supiese hasta que sucediese ... aquella noche que hable con el consejero de mi rey ...

- ¿El sacerdote cristiano?

- si ... el ... me dijo que la noche me traería respuestas y fue cuando soñé con aquel hombre venido de China que me decía que debía ir a Samarcanda. Cuando el rey me lo pidió pensé que no podía ser coincidencia

Timur volvió a guardar silencio tras escuchar a Enrique. Caminó con la cabeza gacha y luego se dirigió nuevamente

- Déjame contarte conde ... hace muchos años, cuando era un joven general, llegué con un cuerpo de mi ejército a las remotas regiones cerca a la Gran Muralla ... algunos expedicionarios habían desaparecido y yo personalmente decidí buscarlos, me topé con algo extraño ... demasiado para los ojos de una persona común y corriente ... algo que yo no soy ... las aldeas con las que me topé estaban vacías ... lo mas extraño es que en algunas casas, la comida estaba servida, como si algo se los hubiese llevado ... no encontré a nadie pero tras unos días encontré a un fugitivo. Ested hombre, completamente fuera de sus cabales solo atinó a decirnos de unos horribles ritos donde las personas eran sacrificadas ... seguí sus indicaciones de como llegar y fue allí que encontré a aquel grupo de seres que no parecían personas. De rasgos bestiales, nos atacaron y los exterminé. Capturé a uno a quien hice torturar hasta que pude sacarle una confesión para llegar al lugar donde los aldeanos y mis soldados estaban ... los encontré. Maté a todos los que nos enfrentaron y luego hice lo mismo con lo que parecían ser sus familias, capturando a su lider. Un viejo de una mirada que me causó temor. Por primera vez sentí miedo ya que este hombre no parecía importarle su destino ... debo decir que muy pocos de sus prisioneros estaban con vida y encontré cuerpos de esa gente con horribles heridas y semidevorados. Lo mas sorprendente es que ese viejo me negó que ellos hayan sido y si quería saberlo solo debería esperar hasta la noche cuando los que se alimentaban con las ofrendas llegaran. Al viejo y a los suyos que quedaban con vida los encadené en el lugar donde encontramos los cuerpos y los dejamos ... nadie quiso esperar hasta la noche mas aún con las súplicas de los hombres que rescatamos quienes rogaron que nos fuéramos ... por primera vez decidí retirarme pese a la curiosidad de saber que era lo que había pasado

"Desde ese entonces, la mirada de ese viejo me ha perseguido ... hay noches que no consigo conciliar el sueño y ansío la luz del día ... siempre me rodeé de sabios y de conocimiento porque se que la ignorancia es el peor enemigo del hombre que nos reduce a la condición de bestias y es por ese conocimiento que se mas ahora de lo que sabía cuando era solo un general ... decidí ser el mas poderoso del mundo para que aquella mirada no me alcance y por alguna razón se que tu destino está estrechamente ligado a aquello que viví y tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hombre chino"

Timur dejó de hablar pero Enrique prefirió guardar silencio. El poderoso guerrero le había dejado ver un lado que seguramente muy pocos conocían y eso podía representar un riesgo para el

- ¿Venías a pedirme algo? - le pregunta Timur como cambiando de tema

- Quería ... quería pedirte permiso para dejar Samarcanda, señor ... deseo regresar a Europa ya que mi misión ha terminado

- No, no ha terminado ... es mas, recién empieza

- ¿Señor?

Timur abre unas cortinas y le pide a Enrique que se acerque. El conde castellano mira por la ventana y observa impresionantes cuerpos de caballería e infantería perfectamente alineados frente a palacio

- Harás algo por mi antes, conde Enrique - le dice Timur - te presento a tus hombres

- No entiendo, señor

- Comandarás esta parte de mi ejército ... el día de mañana partiremos rumbo al Caúcaso ... esta vez acabaré con Toqtamish de una vez por todas y serás tu uno de mis generales ... después de eso, podrás irte

Constantinopla

Las celebraciones conmemorando la coronación de Manuel proseguían aún entre el pueblo que buscaba animarse en medio de tantas dificultades y miseria. El palacio lucía fastuoso ya que la esposa del emperador, la emperatriz Elena había revivido el protocolo bizantino y recuperado el lujo de un palacio que ya estaba acusando desgaste al paso del tiempo

Manuel contemplaba todo con un gesto de satisfacción pero su mente estaba en lo sucedido un año atrás ...

Hace un año, enero de 1394

Serres era el lugar donde Bayazid había establecido su cuartel general de su campaña contra los búlgaros. Manuel ingresaba a ella sin escolta personal quienes habían sido obligados a quedarse fuera de los límites del campamento. El emperador ingresó solo, rodeado de guardias turcos como si de un prisionero se tratase. Al entrar a la carpa del Sultán, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el interior a su sobrino Juan, quien pareció igual de sorprendido pero mas aún al ver también a su suegro, Constantino Dragas, a Teodoro, déspota de Mistra y Esteban Lazerevich, príncipe de Serbia. Tanta fue la sorpresa que ninguno atinó a saludarse y mas bien pensando lo mismo que Manuel en ese momento. Bayazid podía haberlos citado para decidir la suerte de todos. Era probable que alguno o todos ellos jamás dejarían con vida el campamento de los turcos

- Señor Dragas - solo puede saludar a su suegro quien hace una ligera inclinación de cabeza - no sabia que vos estariais aquí

- Vuestra Majestad debe de creer que yo tampoco sabía que vos vendriais

- Creo que esto no augura nada bueno

- Lo se ... es lógico ... Segismundo está en guerra abierta contra el Sultán ... los alemanes le están ofreciendo su apoyo y eso sería peligroso para el ... nosotros estamos a sus espaldas ... tal vez no desea correr riesgos

Un dignatario turco golpea el pie con el suelo y mira a ambos personajes con desaprobación

- Debereis de guardar silencio antes de la llegada del Sultán - dice en tono enérgico, lo que indigna a Manuel que estuvo a punto de replicar pero no quiso ponerse la soga al cuello en ese momento justo en ese instante hace su aparición Bayazid quien sin mas protocolo se sienta sobre su trono. Era obvio que todo estaba preparado para humillar a todos, mas aún a Manuel quien era un emperador y por lo tanto su dignidad era similar a la del Sultán, ante quien comparecía como vasallo al igual que el resto. Nada les fue ofrecido y ni siquiera un lugar para sentarse. Manuel se contuvo de decir algo y agradecía que no se les diese nada ya que allí podría haber estado colocado el veneno

Bayazid mira a todos con gesto severo para luego empezar a hablar a los nerviosos presentes

- Os saludo, señores de Grecia y Serbia ... os he hecho llamar para poder hablaros sobre la situación que me preocupa y es acerca de la mucha gente que me jura amistad y alianza y se atreve a traicionarme a la primera oportunidad ... sois los únicos aliados que me quedan pero a decir verdad poco o nada puedo confiar en vosotros que me habeis contrariado en mas de una ocasión

Esteban, cuya hermana era esposa de Bayazid se adelanta y habla

- Señor ... decidme en que os he fallado y expiaré mis culpas ... decidme quien os ha fallado y lo haré pagar si vos lo ordenais

- ¡Silencio Esteban! ¿preguntais en que me habeis fallado? comencemos por la traición de los vuestros y la muerte de mi padre a manos de un pariente suyo en Kosovo ... ¡se muy bien que vos tratais en secreto con los húngaros en complicidad con ese vil cobarde que es Ivan Stratsimir que se guarece en Vidin jurándome lealtad pero alienta a los campesinos búlgaros dándoles armas para que embosquen a mis soldados! ¡y vos Constantino Dragas! ¡vos enviasteis emisarios a Segismundo buscando alianzas y casasteis a vuestra hija con Manuel pese a que os pedí que no lo hiciera! ¿creen que no se que esas muestras de simpatía entre vosotros son solo alianzas para intentar destrurme?

Bayazid se pone de pie y señala a Manuel con el dedo

- Mi padre os otorgó confianza que vos traicionasteis en Tesalónica ... yo os volví a dar confianza y el mando de mis tropas en el Asia y me contrariasteis en Brusa, huyendo como un ladrón para sentaros en el trono sin siquiera decirme lo que pensabais ... se que vos pactais con los genoveses y tratais de pactar también con aquel espurio gobernante que se hace llamar Tamerlan ... ¿creeis acaso que no se lo que tramais? mis espias son buenos ... mi oro es generoso con los que me sirven ... y mi espada afilada con los que me enfrentan y traicionan

El Sultán hace una señal y una parte de la tienda cae dejando ver el exterior. Por un momento Manuel creyó que llegaba su última hora. Un grupo de hombres con espadas afiladas propias de los verdugos se encontraban alineados pero un grupo de soldados llega arrastrando a prisioneros cuyas ropas denotaban una condición privilegiada de donde procedían

- Estos hombres - dice el Sultán - son boyardos búlgaros que osaron traicionarme aliándose con los húngaros ... no querían ser vasallos míos así que les daré el gusto de no serlo ... morirán libres

Bayazid mueve la cabeza en señal afirmativa y un oficial da la orden. Las cabezas de los búlgaros rodaron por el suelo mientras los cuerpos se agitaban en las últimas convulsiones que precedían a la muerte ...

Al final el Sultán los dejó marchar pero Manuel no podía librarse de esos recuerdos y mas aún de la idea de poder librarse de Bayazid y de aquel ominoso vasallaje que arrastraba al trono de los césares en un sendero de humillaciones imposibles de soportar. Manuel sufría por dentro. Sus súbditos no podían saber lo que el pensaba ni tampoco los reyes cristianos que consideraban la actitud sumisa del emperador como indigna y mas aún ante los infieles ¿que podían entender ellos que era la única forma de salvar la ciudad y lo que quedaba del imperio? su verguenza se hacía mas soportable al pensar que su hijo aún niño podría recibir un mejor imperio que pudiera engrandecer

La ceremonia continuaba pero Manuel se puso de pie y hace una señal para que la fiesta continuase pero sin algunos invitados. El emperador esperó en aquella sala donde uno a uno fueron llegando precedidos por Vasili. El primero en entrar es Alseci, seguido por Philip y el duque Ettore. Tras unos minutos de espera entran Basilio acompañado de Kemal. El comandante bizantino lucía un poco mas viejo mientras que el armenio mantenía su gesto enérgico y orgulloso. Alseci y Philip saludan a los recien llegados con un gesto ya que no podían moverse antes que el emperador tome la palabra

- Es un placer volveros a ver a todos ustedes juntos y frente a mi - dice Manuel - ha pasado el tiempo cuando vosotros ayudasteis a mi padre y ahora, nos encontramos en mejores circunstancias pero igual de delicadas

- Creo que hablo por todos al deciros que también nos sentimos honrados de encontrarnos frente al emperador - dice Alseci - a su vez del placer de ver al honorable Basilio y al digno Kemal

- También nos sentimos honrados de volverlos a ver - dice Basilio

Manuel extrae un pergamino de una bolsa de tela y la muestra a todos quienes dirigen su atención al emperador

- Esto ... amigos míos ... es una orden del Sultán Bayazid para que me presente ante el en el mas breve plazo ... como saben, el Sultán entrará muy pronto en guerra contra Hungría ... el rey Segismundo sabe muy bien que los pedidos de paz de Bayazid son solo una estratagema para ganar tiempo y lanzar un ataque que acabe con los húngaros pero Segismundo no es tonto ... ha llevado a cabo una inteligente guerra de desgaste contra los turcos y ahora ha hecho un llamamiento a toda Europa para que se unan a el

Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos y el primero en hablar es Alseci

- Majestad ... creo que ese llamamiento del Sultán tiene relación con el llamado a la cristiandad que ha hecho el rey Segismundo ... se que el Papa está muy interesado en la guerra en Bulgaria y si el ha recibido ya este llamado del rey de Hungría estoy seguro que lo atenderá

- ¿Creeis que el Papa se tome en serio esta vez este llamado de auxilio lo que no ha hecho con nosotros, maese Alseci?

- Majestad ... sin animo de ofenderos ... el Papa y los reyes cristianos pueden dudar de aliarse con el imperio en vista de que las circunstancias no auguran el triunfo sobre los infieles ... pero en el caso de Hungría es distinto ... Segismundo tiene mucha influencia y amigos en Italia, Alemania y Francia, su reino es el mas fuerte en los Balcanes y puede alinear cien mil soldados frente a los turcos ... ningún reino cristiano hubiera querido asumir el riesgo de una guerra contra Bayazid pero seguirían al primero que lo hiciese, mas aún que el avance musulmán parece incontenible ... si cae Hungría, Alemania e Italia estarían en peligro

- Lo se maese Alseci ... estoy muy al tanto de mis debilidades y de mi situación ... ahora tengo un llamado del Sultán para que comparezca ante el ... el príncipe Mircea de Valaquia ha buscado refugio en Hungría tras un llamado similar, mi sobrino Juan se mantiene escondido en Galatas y ha pedido ayuda a los genoveses tras recibir el llamado de Bayazid ... mi suegro Constantino ha solicitado la alianza con los florentinos y Teodoro de Mistra esta reforzando sus defensas ... la pregunta es ¿que debo hacer yo?

Nadie respondió y Manuel se pone de pie

- No hace falta que lo digais caballeros ... se cual es vuestra opinión pero no me la direis ya que aconsejarme ir sería poner mi cuello a merced del Sultán ... se que me detesta y me considera una amenaza ya que soy el único a quien los reyes de occidente aún respetan ... si me alío a Segismundo, la idea de una guerra total contra Bayazid cobraría mas fuerza y eso no le conviene ... aún puede manipular a Juan y el ponerlo en mi lugar le haría las cosas mas fáciles ... ni siquiera debería de intervenir ya que con mi muerte, Juan sería reconocido emperador. Ir, sería arriesgarme a una muerte segura

Manuel hace un alto y luego se sienta nuevamente antes de continuar

- Si no voy, estaría desobedeciendo al Sultán y la idea de que lo romperé mi vasallaje al imperio otomano tomaría mas fuerza en el ... le daría el pretexto que necesita para atacar Constantinopla ... pese a eso caballeros ... he decidido desobedecer este llamado

- Majestad - esta vez era Basilio - esa decisión es trascendente y tendrá consecuencias determinantes para el futuro del imperio ... Bayazid asumirá que vos habeis decidido ser su enemigo y tomará acciones

- Lo se, pero esta decisión es la única que me queda por hacer ... estamos a punto de sucumbir ante los musulmanes y la única forma de salvarnos de ese destino es uniéndonos al llamamiento que hace Segismundo ... caballeros, vosotros sois los primeros en conocer esta decisión. El imperio se unirá a Hungría en contra de los otomanos

Todos se miraron entre si y asintieron. Manuel baja nuevamente de su trono para continuar con su alocución

- Os he convocado aqui no solo para decirles esto ... vosotros, Caballeros de la Puerta de Oro, sois hombres que han demostrado su valor y su lealtad a las causas nobles y justas. En este difícil momento acudo a ustedes porque requiero de hombres de confianza ... poco o nada puedo confiar en mis cortesanos a excepción de Vasili ... os necesito para encomendaros las misiones que debemos ejecutar para poder llevar a cabo esta guerra que se avecina y podamos salir bien librados de ella ... me dirijo a vosotros con la confianza que hareis lo mejor y que yo jamás os pediré hacer algo innoble

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Alseci se dirigen hacia la imagen de un amigo y compañero de armas "Schelotto ... como desearía que estés aquí"

Bulgaria, territorios del reino de Vidin

Aquel regimiento turco de caballería e infantería, en perfecta formación, avanzaba por el camino cercano a los bosques propias de las comarcas búlgaras. Aquellos hombres se dirigían a reforzar la guarnición que estaba apostada en Vidin, sometiendo a la población de aquel reino vasallo. Tras la muerte del valeroso Ivan Shishman, el reino de Tirnovo había sucumbido totalmente y los únicos restos del otrora poderoso imperio búlgaro del zar Ivan Alexander era el reino de Vidin gobernado por el príncipe Ivan Stratsmir quien se había salvado tras aceptar el vasallaje a los otomanos, se encontraba sometido a una permanente humillación del Sultán cuya última idea fue desarmar a los bulgaros y colocar una guarnición turca en Vidin

"Ivan aparenta aceptar una situación que detesta. Los restos de su ejército se encuentran repartidos en las diferentes aldeas y pueblos de Bulgaría. Otros han pasado a engrosar al ejército húngaro y constantemente hostigan a los infieles"

Los soldados turcos pasan por aquel camino dirigiendo miradas nerviosas a los alrededores. Sabido era que los rebeldes búlgaros atacaban por donde menos esperaban

"Cualquiera podría pensar que el horror de la guerra ha dado paso a un periodo de tranquilidad, pero no es cierto. La guerra es ahora mas cruel y mas violenta"

El rumor del viento mueve las hojas de los árboles y algunas de ellas caen. El oficial turco levanta la mano en señal de alto pero tras unos segundos, ordena reanudar la marcha

"Los infieles han arrasado Bulgaria. Los antiguos boyardos, cuya actitud provocó esta guerra, ahora son aliados de Bayazid. Pero el recuerdo de Ivan Shishman y el dolor de la libertad perdida ha hecho que sean otros los que luchen por la libertad de Bulgaria"

- Omar - le dice otro oficial turco - creo que debemos regresar y tomar el camino principal

- Es absurdo ... debemos estar hoy en Vidin y si tomamos el otro camino llegaremos en dos días y no tenemos provisiones

- Los búlgaros pueden emboscarnos ya que estamos lejos de cualquier guarnición

- Tonterías ... somos un regimiento bien armado ¿quien puede atacarnos? ¿campesinos con azadones?

Pero Selim estaba intranquilo y de pronto se percata de algo

- Omar ... aquí hay algo raro

- ¿De que hablas?

- El bosque ... está silencioso

- ¿Acaso esperas que los árboles nos digan algo?

- No ... estamos pasando por donde supuestamente no hay nadie ... pero ningún animal ha huido o ha hecho ruido, advirtiéndose de nuestra presencia

"Los campesinos búlgaros están en franca rebelión contra los turcos. Apoyados por mercenarios y soldados húngaros y del antiguo ejército búlgaro, forman bandas armadas que lanzan ataques relámpago sobre los otomanos. Conocedores de su territorio y con gran espíritu de combate, han causado estragos en el ejército turco quienes han visto su victorioso avance contenido por campesinos. Acostumbrado a las grandes batallas, Bayazid se ha visto impotente de poder contrarrestar aquella fuerza que aparece y desaparece en cada ataque"

La tosca lanza de madera se clava en el cuello de Selim quien cae pesadamente hacia atrás. Omar apenas saca su espada para enfrentar a aquella mano invisible pero tres flechas le impactan en el cuerpo cayendo también ante el desconcierto de los sipanhis y akinhis quienes ven numerosas figuras surgir de todas partes

- ¡A ellos! ¡barramos esta carroña infiel de la faz de la tierra! ¡sangre!

Aquella figura en armadura oscura y en una cabalgadura cubierta de corazas surge de manera terrible de la espesura, señalando con su espada a los aterrados turcos. En ese instante una lluvia de piedras y flechas se abate sobre la columna. En vano, los oficiales que quedaban tratan de reorganizarse para la defensa ya que son los primeros en caer lo que genera el caos en los soldados quienes tratan de huir en todas direcciones. Solo unos cuantos sacan sus armas y tratan de enfrentar a los atacantes. Caballeros y campesinos mezclados atacan a los turcos que son arrollados. Los fugitivos que huían fueron cazados o masacrados. En una media hora, el combate había finalizado y los victoriosos atacantes se repartían el botín y remataban a los prisioneros. Uno de los caballeros que había participado en el combate baja del caballo y contempla aquel campo de muerte, sacándose el casco para ver mejor. Era Schelotto

- ¿Algo os preocupa noble Schelloto? - le dice otro jinete que llegaba acompañando al caballero de la armadura negra

- No, señor - le contesta el italiano - la batalla ha terminado y será mejor irnos ya

- No hay prisa - interviene el de la armadura negra sacándose el casco y dejando ver un rostro casi infantil - estos estúpidos turcos usaron un camino que sus tropas no usan ... no se acercará nadie por aqui a no ser que los cuervos y los buitres ... eso nos da tiempo para un poco de entretenimiento ¡Danciu!

Un oficial se acerca y se inclina ante el joven

- ¿Llamasteis mi señor?

- Si ... ¿cuantos prisioneros teneis?

- Cerca de ochenta, mi señor

- Empaladlos a todos ... y decapitad a todos los cuerpos y haced una piramide de cabezas ... ¿el jefe de estos perros? ¿lo habeis capturado?

- Ha muerto señor

- Entonces que su cabeza corone la punta de la piramide ... hacedlo con calma para que quede bien

El joven descabalga y se sienta sobre una piedra mientras revisaba sus armas

- ¿Es necesario eso señor? - le pregunta Schelotto

El joven lo mira inexpresivamente y luego vuelve el rostro sin contestar. El otro caballero lo empuja como llamándolo a un lado

- No volvais a cuestionarlo, Schelotto, si en algo apreciais vuestra vida

- Pero ...

- No repliqueis ... sois valiente pero demasiado blando y el príncipe detesta a los que son blandos en la batalla ... si el espectáculo es demasiado para vos teneis mi permiso de retiraros ... ahora idos y no molesteis mas al príncipe

Schelotto no responde y se da media vuelta. Antes de alejarse se vuelve hacia el sanguinario joven. Se preguntaba si este príncipe, hijo de Mircea el Grande, Príncipe de Valaquia, tendría alguna cualidad aparte de su gusto por la sangre

Se estremeció al verlo por última vez ya que le daba la impresión de que había lamido sus armas manchadas con la sangre del enemigo. Sin querer, su pensamiento se trasladó a la imagen del Duque de Neopatria

"la sangre sigue corriendo, amigo Alseci. La crueldad de los búlgaros es respondida con otra aún peor. Los turcos incendian las aldeas sospechosas. Los hombres son decapitados y las mujeres y niños que llegan a sobrevivir terminan en los mercados de esclavos. Los jinetes turcos han cogido la terrible costumbre de ensartar en sus lanzas a los niños que huyen y luego cuentan los cuerpos como si se tratase de una apuesta ... las mujeres tal vez sufren un destino peor ... en esta tierra olvidada por Dios, me pregunto si esta guerra nos llevará a alguna parte. Tal vez no nos ha olvidado pero tanto horror debe ser terrible aún para El"

"Se que mi vida peligra ya que el príncipe Vlad, hijo de Mircea, me ha quitado la confianza, mas aún que hombres enviados por Hipólito de Macedonia ha tomado contacto con los rebeldes búlgaros. Se que saben que estoy aqui así que no veo otra alternativa mas que la de regresar a Italia. Espero veros pronto y que no tengais alguna idea loca. Me pregunto, mi amigo, si aquellos valores que defendimos en la Puerta de Oro son los mismos que defienden aquellos que empuñan una espada hablando de Dios. Por lo menos ahora se que el valor y la justicia no es exclusivo de los cristianos"

"Afectuosamente ... Schelotto"

Manuel seguía reunido con los Caballeros de la Puerta de Oro quienes aceptaban realizar las misiones que el emperador pudiera darles

- Maese Alseci ... os ruego que acudais a Roma y envieis un mensaje mío al Papa Bonifacio ... quiero que le renueve mi voluntad de reconocer su autoridad como jefe de la Iglesia y también mi compromiso con cualquier iniciativa que pueda tener para apoyar el pedido del rey de Hungría ... duque Ettore, os ruego regresar a Atenas y preparad vuestras fuerzas, lo cual será respaldado por un contingente de oficiales nuestros encabezados por Basilio

- ¿Yo señor? - pregunta el comandante - pero, debo reorganizar las tropas aqui

- No ... lo hareis en Atenas ... si comienzo a reclutar tropas aquí en Constantinopla, tened por segura que a la siguiente luna tendremos a Bayazid con su ejército frente a nuestras murallas ... no deseo llamar la atención y mas bien daré señales de descuido en la guarnición ... es por ello que os destituiré del rango que teneis pero será solo en apariencia ... a vuestra voz se reunirán los mejores soldados que aún tenemos y contareis con el apoyo de Teodoro de Mistra y del noble Constantino Dragas

- ¿Y yo señor? - pregunta Philip

- Vos tendreis una doble misión ... deseo que lleveis mi mensaje al Maestre de los Caballeros de San Juán en Rodas y le hagais llegar mi compromiso de apoyar a la Orden en cualquier iniciativa que tengan para luchar contra los infieles. Luego quiero que vayais en dirección a Samarcanda

- ¿Que? - interviene Alseci - ¿acaso quereis hacer un trato con Tamerlan?

- Asi es ... pero no os pediría que arriesgueis el cuello ante los mongoles ... se que el conde Enrique de Guzman está en la corte de Tamerlan así que podreis acercaros a el como una forma de hacerle llegar mis saludos al rey y a su vez poder comprometerlo en una lucha contra Bayazid ... necesitará aliados ahora que el Khan de la Horda de oro, Toqtamish, ha lanzado una campaña contra el ... os ruego, amigo kemal que acompañeis a Philip

- ¿Yo señor? - pregunta el armenio sorprendido

- Kemal ... se que no teneis ninguna obligación al imperio pero os ruego aceptar esta misión ... necesito que vos, junto con Philip vayais hacia Samarcanda ... conoceis el territorio y el idioma ... no os preocupeis por Nestor ... lo tendré a mi lado y estará a salvo

Kemal asiente, la gentileza de Manuel hacia ellos había sido constante y esa era una forma de corresponderle, además sabía que Philip no la tendría fácil en una travesía por Oriente

- Bien - dice Manuel poniéndose de pie - no hace falta pediros de la necesidad de mantener esto en secreto ... os juro que si todo sale bien, sereis regiamente recompensados. A partir de ahora, el destino de la cristiandad está en vuestras manos ... que Dios os guarde

Fin del capítulo 2

Que no se confunda a este príncipe Vlad con Vlad Tepes, el llamado Conde Drácula. Este es mas bien su padre que años mas tarde sería llamado Vlad Dracul y por eso su hijo sería llmado Dracula "Hijo de Dracul". Me hubiera gustado utilizar al Conde Drácula pero cronológicamente hablando habría sido imposible ya que el no había nacido en la época en que se desarrolla la historia. No se tiene muchas referencias de este príncipe Vlad, padre de Drácula, solo que luchó contra los turcos y sirvió al trono de Hungria e incluso se mantuvo firme en el trono de Valaquia a la muerte de su padre. En esta historia le estoy poniendo un caracter sanguinario (aunque era propio de la época) que lo transmitió después a su hijo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El Encuentro

Caucaso, 15 de abril de 1395, orillas del Río Terek

Los dos impresionantes ejércitos se encontraban ya frente a frente, separados por el río Terek. Por un lado, el poderoso Timur montado sobre un elefante observaba el campo de batalla. Alrededor del paquidermo estaban, por llamarlo así, su Estado Mayor. Generales que lo habían acompañado en muchas batallas y sabían que las estrategias de Timur eran por lo general, las mas acertadas. Treinta años de victorias respaldaban la fama de estratega de Timur Lenk

Junto con los generales estaba una figura que destacaba entre aquellos hombres orientales. Enrique de Guzman, vistiendo un traje de combate mongol estaba a caballo, al lado del elefante. Observaba aquel impresionante ejército contra quien iban a enfrentar batalla. En todos sus años como soldado en Castilla, jamás había visto algo semejante. Era indudable que el verdadero poderío militar estaba en Oriente

Por el otro lado, Toqtamish, Khan de la Horda Dorada con sus aliados presentaba también una impresionante formación. El atosigador enemigo de Timur había aprendido de sus derrotas anteriores y trataba de emular las tácticas de batalla de Timur, quien, con una sonrisa observaba los movimientos de su enemigo

- ¿Que creen? - les pregunta Timur a sus generales - ¿es el momento de atacar mientras se están reordenando o esperamos un mejor momento?

- Ataquemos con los elefantes, mi señor - dice uno de los generales - aprovechemos este momento que están en desorden y aplastémoslos ... una vez que los elefantes los hayan pisado, nuestra caballería hará el resto

- ¿Que opinais, conde Enrique? ¿teneis experiencia en este tipo de batallas? - le dice Timur. Los generales miran de reojo a aquel extranjero cristiano a quien Timur había honrado poniéndolo al frente de parte de sus tropas

- Mi señor ... Castilla jamás ha visto espectáculo mas impresionante, así que solo puedo hablar de hombres mas no de elefantes ... has guerreado mucho con Toqtamish y lo conoces tanto a el como el a ti. Has basado siempre tus victorias con tu inteligente uso de los elefantes y Toqtamish como cualquier hombre debe haber aprendido de sus errores ... el esta desesperado ya que aquí se juega la vida y no se arriesgará a luchar contigo pensando en que podría perder gracias a tus elefantes. La batalla se realizará donde el te ha esperado y veo que el terreno no es apropiado para el uso de los elefantes. Es demasiado pedregoso. Tenemos el río que está caudaloso y los elefantes no lo cruzarán rápidamente lo que le dará la oportunidad de matarlos y por eso, puedo distinguir a cientos de ballesteros rusos entre sus hombres, debidamente ocultos para evitar que los veas

- ¿Sugieres entonces que no use primero a los elefantes?

- Al contrario señor ... hazle creer eso ... el debe de evaluar a los hombres en función de el ... pensará que eres igual de arrogante que el para cometer ese error ... avanza con tu linea de elefantes y prepara la caballería

- ¡Es absurdo lo que propone el cristiano! - exclama otro general - si no podemos usar a los elefantes de nada nos sirve hacer un movimiento en falso ... debemos obligarlo a atacarnos

- Toqtamish no se moverá - vuelve a decir Enrique - si lo hace perderá su ventaja y podremos pasarnos todo el día hasta que alguien se desespere

- ¿Donde están tus hombres, conde Enrique? - pregunta Timur

- Al otro lado de la colina ... te pido señor, que me des permiso para lanzar mi caballería. Cruzaremos el río por la parte mas estrecha y atacaremos el flanco del enemigo que es el mas débil. Eso te dará la oportunidad del siguiente movimiento

- Esta bien conde Enrique - le dice Timur - tienes mi permiso ... alineen a la infantería y preparen los puentes para cruzar el río ... que los elefantes avancen a mi señal

Enrique se inclina y luego espolea su caballo hacia una colina cercana. Allí esperaban Rober de Norfolk y Roger Guiscardo

- Os veis muy bien en armadura mongola, conde - le dice burlonamente el normando

- Ahorraos vuestro sarcasmo para el enemigo ... nosotros haremos el primer movimiento ... Roger. Tu comandarás a la infantería pero atacarás a la señal de Timur ... Robert, tu y yo dirigiremos a la caballería pero desde otro extremo del campo y atacaremos primero ... ¿donde esta Docko?

- Aqui - responde una voz calma. Docko estaba sentado sobre el suelo y parecía mirar a ambos ejércitos pero su vista se perdía en el infinito

- ¿No participaras en la batalla? - le pregunta el conde

- No ... no puedo ser partícipe de una matanza sin sentido

El conde traduce lo dicho por Docko y Robert se aprestaba a responderle pero Enrique le hace un gesto

- No tenemos tiempo para discusiones ... Robert, seguidme y manteneos con el escudo cubriendoos ya que atacaremos el flanco donde estan los arqueros tártaros y ya sabeis lo peligrosos que son ... Dios os guarde Roger y no os apresureis en el ataque

Enrique y Robert se retiran a todo galope, a buscar a su caballería. Roger empuña su hacha y mira a Docko con cierta burla

- Vales por diez - le dice en francés - porque se necesitan diez para derribarme pero no quereis luchar ¿será acaso miedo?

Docko lo mira y le sonríe

- No es miedo, es piedad - le dice en un casi perfecto francés, lo que sorprende a Roger que estuvo a punto de replicar pero en eso, la línea de elefantes comienza a avanzar y la orden de Timur de iniciar la batalla empezaba, obligando a Roger a agrupar a sus hombres y empezar a caminar hacia el río Terek

Al otro lado del río, los tártaros de Toqtamish y sus aliados observaban los movimientos del ejército de Timur. Tal como dijo Enrique, los ballesteros rusos alistan sus armas para disparar contra los elefantes. Enormes ballestas empezaron a ser armadas. Un guerrero mongol avanza hacia el séquito de Toqtamish y le dirije la palabra

- Señor, me parece extraño que la infantería se alinee con los elefantes, creo que debemos lanzar ataques de caballería para obligarlos a cruzar el río

- No lo creo - responde Toqtamish - el bastardo ha caido en la trampa. Sin elefantes, nos cree una fácil presa y lanzará su principal ventaja, allí los mataremos y atacaremos con la caballería tártara

- Mi señor ... creo que el avance de Timur es muy lento, parece que solo llama nuestra atención. Debemos tomar la iniciativa ahora atacando para poder obligarlo a presentar batalla ... deme la orden y atacaré con mis jinetes

- ¿Ansioso de entrar en batalla, príncipe Yazin? no creo que vuestras ansias nos ayude en esto ... el error que cometimos antes fue atacar primero, ahora nos corresponde esperar

- Mi señor ... debo insistir en ...

- ¡Basta! ¿debo recordarte tu posición aqui? eres mi vasallo y no mi general ... yo decidiré como se luchará ahora así que regresa a tu puesto y ocúpate de los pocos hombres que tienes ... yo velaré por mi ejército

Yazin se retira furioso a reunirse con su hermano quien comandaba a los tártaros de Crimea

- Veo por tu rostro que no fuiste escuchado

- ¡Maldito arrogante! se está dejando arrastrar nuevamente por su orgullo ... Timur lo ha vencido dos veces pero se niega escuchar a alguien que no sea el mismo

- Cuida tu lengua hermano ... somos ...

- ¡Lo se! somos sus vasallos y nos trata como a perros ... estoy seguro que nos pondrá al frente de los elefantes para no arriesgar a sus tropas de afeminados ... te dije que era un error volver a seguirlo

- ¿Que haces aquí entonces? creí que regresarías a tierra de los cristianos a buscar a esa esclava

- Veo que Orgul te lo contó ... iba a hacerlo pero al enterarme que irías a la guerra nuevamente del lado de Toqtamish decidí que no podía abandonar a mi pueblo

- Muy noble de tu parte hermano

- Cállate ... cometiste un nuevo error ... era el momento de pactar y si estoy aquí es para tratar de impedir la destrucción de nuestro pueblo ... si Toqtamish pierde, el khanato se acabó

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos hermano

- Y gracias por arrastrar a nuestro pueblo por un déspota sin cerebro ... pero ¿que es eso?

Una humareda se acercaba a lo lejos. Era evidente que eran caballos ... y muchos

- ¡Maldición! - exclama Yazin - ¡los elefantes solo eran una distracción! ¡el ataque viene por el flanco! ¡preparen sus arcos! ¡los jinetes agrupense tras de mi!

- ¡Yazin! - exclama ... - ¡no puedes dar la orden de batalla sin el permiso del Khan!

- ¡Al diablo Toqtamish! ¡si no detenemos este ataque, quedará abierto el centro del ejército y romperán nuestras filas! ¡ataquen!

Yazin ordena a sus jínetes pero cunde el desorden en las tropas tártaras. Solo unos centenares lo siguen pese a los gritos de su hermano mientras oficiales de Toqtamish trataban de mantener la formación

- ¡Cubrete con el escudo! - grita Enrique mientras las primeras flechas lanzadas contra ellos por los jinetes daban sus primeros blancos. A la señal del conde, la caballería se abre haciendo una maniobra envolvente contra Yazin y mientras unos doscientos jinetes lanzan sus flechas, Enrique sigue a caballo contra el flanco de Toqtamish. Era la señal que esperaba Timur

- ¡Arqueros! ¡ataquen la vanguardia! ¡que la infantería cruce el río!

Timur se había dado cuenta que Enrique tenía razón al decir que Toqtamish esperaba el ataque con los elefantes. El terreno era desfavorable para los paquidermos pero también lo era para la caballería. La lluvia de flechas quebró la vanguardia tártara pero también protegió el avance de los infantes mongoles, algo inesperado ya que la tradición guerrera mongola privilegiaba siempre a la caballería mas no a la infantería. El inesperado ataque rompe la formación de batalla de Toqtamish quien lanza gritos destemplados tratando de retomar el control de la situación

Los primeros combates entre infantes ya se daban y los inexpertos infantes tártaros empezaron a ser destrozados por el avance de los timúridas. En medio de la batalla, Toqtamish ordena lanzar a su bien nutrida caballería, pero las dificultades del terreno les impidieron avanzar ordenadamente y acabaron aplastando a sus propios soldados antes de tomar contacto con la primera línea mongola. Se libra un combate desesperado en el centro del ejército de la Horda hasta que finalmente, la caballería se impone a la infantería, haciéndolos retroceder hasta el río. Toqtamish sonríe pero en eso el grito de batalla mongol sonó demasiado cercano y recien se da cuenta que su flanco derecho estaba siendo destrozado por un ataque combinado de caballería e infantería

Roger, al mando de los infantes mongoles, había alcanzado la otra orilla y quebraba la resistencia de los infantes, llegando a tomar contacto con los hombres de Moscovia, deshaciendo a sus ballesteros. La caballería tártara estaba enfrascada en una feroz lucha contra los jinetes mongoles, impidiéndoles socorrer a los infantes. En medio del combate, Yazin había retrocedido para socorrer a su hermano que trataba de contener el avance mongol. La superioridad numérica mas los refuerzos que mandó Toqtamish para mantener el flanco, comienzan a imponerse sobre las ya menguadas fuerzas de Enrique y Roger, pero en ese instante, Timur lanza a toda su caballería mientras su infantería, en perfecta formación, retrocedía y abría espacios para que los jinetes pasaran y sorprendieran a la caballería de Toqtamish en medio del río. Las aguas se tiñeron de sangre y formaron un río rojo ya que la batalla se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre. Al ver sucumbir a su caballería, Toqtamish lanza a su retaguardia compuesto por sus vasallos rusos, uzbekos, khazaks y chechenos quienes en completo desorden tratan de contener el avance mongol que ya era dueño de ambas orillas del río. Fue en ese momento que los elefantes entran en acción

Enrique trataba de llegar hasta Toqtamish, pero un nutrido grupo de jinetes selectos contiene su avance. Robert se da cuenta del peligro ya que Enrique estaba solo con unos cuantos jinetes por lo que reagrupa a cien hombres para tratar de romper el cerco y tomar contacto con el conde castellano, pero en eso, un grupo de jinetes tártaros los rodea y se libra un feroz combate. Un jinete lo embiste y lo derriba de su caballo. Robert apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar y lanza su daga contra el jinete que se le venía encima con la espada en alto pero la daga se clava en el cuello del caballo que se desploma junto con su jinete quien apenas tiene tiempo de detener la espada de su rival quien casi le vuela la cabeza, pero la habilidad del guerrero es mayor y una patada derriba a Robert quien cae, perdiendo su casco cuando ya el tártaro tenía su espada en el cuello y es cuando ambos se miran las caras y se quedan asombrados

- ¡Príncipe Yazin! - exclama Robert

- Robert ... de Norfolk - dice Yazin

En eso, el tártaro siente un terrible dolor y todo se torna oscuro alrededor de el, perdiendo el conocimiento ...

Los elefantes habían aplastado a las desordenadas huestes provenientes de tierras rusas pero su sacrificio le permitió a Toqtamish huir con los pocos hombres quele quedaban mientras el resto de su ejército era completamente aniquilado. Los hombres del Khanato de Crimea se dispersaban en completo desorden mientras los pocos que seguían combatiendo caían uno a uno. El conde Enrique no pudo alcanzar a Toqtamish y apenas pudo salvar su vida gracias a que la caballería mongola llegó hasta el para socorrerlo. Timur ya entraba al campo de batalla montado en su elefante, aplastando a los pocos enemigos que aún estaban vivos mientras su guardia personal remataba a los caidos. El anciano conquistador llega hasta el conde Enrique quien baja de su caballo y se arrodilla ante el

- Te felicito, conde Enrique ... tu valor y decisión decidió la batalla ... estoy seguro que tu rey debe de haber ganado muchas batallas gracias a ti

- Solo he cumplido con mi deber, señor ... y te pido perdón por no atrapar a Toqtamish

- No te preocupes ... su poder ha terminado ... su ejército está destruido y no podrá acudir a nadie por ayuda. Después de este triunfo, toda Rusia se inclinará ante mi si no desean ser destruidos ... el único lugar que puede cobijar a ese fracasado es Siberia y vivirá sus últimos años como paria

- ¿Que haras ahora señor? - le pregunta el conde

- Reorganizaré mi ejército, reclutaré nuevas tropas y me dirigiré a Moscú ... es hora de que esa ciudad pague por ayudar a Toqtamish ... pero antes arrasaré todo lo que encuentre a mi paso ... ni la Horda Dorada, ni Rusia levantarán la cabeza ...

Enrique calla ... sabía que la matanza de ahora no era nada comparada con lo que se vendría. Tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos para no ver las imagenes de las pirámides de cabezas que se levantarían al paso del anciano conquistador

- Mi señor, te he servido bien y ahora te pido que me dejes partir

- Por supuesto conde Enrique ... como último favor partirás escoltando el botín de guerra hasta Samarcanda y llegando allá podrás tomar un tercio de lo capturado el día de hoy ... estoy seguro que eso te convertirá en un hombre rico en cualquier lugar de la tierra pero también tendré en cuenta tu pedido sobre mi ayuda y mi amistad al rey de Castilla

- Agradezco tu generosidad señor

- Soy generoso con aquellos que me sirven bien ... pero implacable con aquellos que me enfrentan. ¡Tanil!

- Señor - dice un oficial que se arrodilla ante el

- Decapita a todos los prisioneros y también a los caidos ... se levantará una piramide que commemora este triunfo ... ¿algún prisionero de importancia?

- Solo uno señor ... es el príncipe del Khanato de Crimea

- Pues ... que su cabeza corone la piramide

Timur se hace subir a su elefante pero en eso Robert llega a todo galope y se deja caer a los pies de Enrique

- Señor conde ... debes de salvarlo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tienen a Yazin ... es prisionero ahora y seguro lo matarán

Enrique se da cuenta entonces de quien hablaba el oficial y a quien estaba mandando ejecutar Timur. Yazin, príncipe del Khanato de Crimea ... su compañero de armas. No pasó mucho antes que el cuerpo exánime de Yazin sea arrastrado a los pies del elefante de Timur quien lo mira con desdén

- ¿Este es el valeroso príncipe de los tártaros de Crimea? se que fue el quien cometió el error de dividir la caballería para frenar el avance del conde Enrique ... elegiste mal a tus amigos, príncipe de Crimea y ahora pagarás por ese error

Uno de sus verdugos saca la espada pero en eso el conde se adelanta y se interpone entre el verdugo y el cuerpo de Yazin

- Mi señor ... te pido, por favor, que perdones su vida y me la entregues

- ¿Que dices? ¿porque tu interés en esa carroña?

- Señor, tu poder es grande así como tu colera ... el castigo a los que enfrentan a mi rey es el mismo que tu quieres aplicar en el ... no cuestiono tu justicia por eso solo te pido que como pago a mis servicios me concedas la vida de este joven

- Aún no me respondes

- Señor ... el y yo nos conocimos en Constantinopla ... salvó mi vida y es ahora el momento de corresponder el favor ... no me dejes con mi honor mellado al no poder cumplir mi palabra

- ¿Ah si? no lo sabía ... quien iba a pensar que un tártaro de Crimea haya estado en Constantinopla ... esta bien, conde ... como deferencia a ti te lo obsequio como esclavo ... pero no te daré el tercio del botín sino solo la cuarta parte ... es el precio por ese perro

- Eres generoso, señor

- Bien ... dejen al tártaro con el conde ... creo amigo mío que no nos volveremos a ver ... cuando estés frente a tu rey dile que cualquier enviado suyo será bienvenido en mi corte y espero que algún día alguien de la mía pueda llegar a Castilla ... no te olvidaré, conde Enrique y espero que puedas cumplir tu sueño ... ambos estamos en la misma lucha y rezaré a Alá para que te proteja del mal que acecha en la oscuridad

Tamerlan se retira regiamente del campo de batalla mientras todos se inclinan a su paso. Enrique lo ve marcharse y se preguntaba si por debajo de toda esa crueldad. Timur ocultaba su miedo. Miedo a lo que viviò años antes y, tal vez, esas masacres que sus huestes perpetraban no era una forma de luchar contra ese miedo ...

Miedo que el tambièn empezaba sentir

Habían pasado dos meses ya desde aquella reunión en el palacio de Constantinopla y el duque Ettore se encontraba observando el panorama desde una torre de su castillo. Pensaba en como le estaría yendo a los demás aquellas misiones encomendadas por Manuel así como cumpliría la suya. Fue en eso que los pasos ligeros, fácilmente reconocibles de su joven esposa, lo sacan de sus pensamientos y da la vuelta para recibirla. La ahora duquesa de Atenas se acerca a su esposo con una sonrisa y lo toma de las manos

- ¿Estais preocupado, esposo mío? - le pregunta la joven

- Mi señora ... no debeis inquietaros por mis silencios en estos últimos días ... solo le pído a Dios la sabiduría para poder gobernar mejor nuestras tierras

- Lo se ... pero ¿tienen estos silencios algo que ver con aquella reunión con mi primo en Constantinopla?

- Se que vos sabeis que si, así que no necesito contestaros

- No se si en algo puedo ayudaros ... no puedo ser ajena a vuestras preocupaciones

- No quisiera transmitirte esta carga

- No lo haces, solo la compartimos ... ¿que sucede?

El duque hace un largo silencio antes de contestar

- Vos sabeis bien que los turcos son los amos de Bulgaria ... solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se ocupen de lo que queda del imperio ¿sabiais que Segismundo de Hungría ha lanzado un llamado a los reyes de Europa para que lo ayuden en la guerra contra el Sultán?

- Habia oido de eso ... ¿eso fue el motivo de la conversación con mi primo?

- Si ... vuestro primo ha decidido apoyar a Segismundo

- Mi señor ... eso no es de extrañar ... se que es muy arriesgado pero todos sabemos que Bayazid ansía apoderarse de mi ciudad ... si es derrotado, será la salvación del imperio

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿que será de nosotros si es que Bayazid vence como su padre en Kosovo? Manuel es lo suficientemente astuto para fingir neutralidad mientras apoya a Segismundo, pero en caso de que Europa responda a ese llamado, tendremos que apoyarlos con las armas ...

- ¿A eso temeis? ¿a la guerra? ¿a que los cristianos la perdamos y tengamos que pagar las consecuencias?

- Si el Papa apoya esa guerra, los reyes de Europa acudirán ... ¿pero que tiene que temer el emperador de Alemania o los reyes de Francia e Inglaterra en caso de una derrota?

Carmesina se acerca a su esposo y nuevamente le coge de las manos

- Mi señor Ettore ... ¡no podeis dudar! ¡si la cristiandad decide luchar contra los musulmanes es nuestro deber estar al lado de la cruz!

- ¿No te das cuenta Carmesina? ¡no tenemos tropas! ¡solo bastarían los contingentes en Adrianópolis para someternos! ¡no tenemos aliados ya que Nerio de Corinto nos detesta y Florencia me ha dado la espalda! ¡los venecianos me odian y los genoveses me roban! todos esperan la oportunidad de caer sobre Atenas y apoderarse de ella ¿crees que si los ejércitos de Europa deciden pelear, los venecianos o genoveses no estarían desembarcando en nuestras costas para apoderarse de lo que puedan mientras yo esté en Bulgaria luchando por Hungría? ... bien sabes que tu primo no podría hacer nada en caso de una invasión

- ¿Acaso ... sugeris no apoyar una futura cruzada?

Ettore se aparta y le contesta dándole la espalda

- No lo se ... lo que se es que la guerra nos traerá pesares ... pesares que ya no quiero vivir ni que vos vivais ... quiero ser felíz a vuestro lado y no temer que la muerte nos puede llegar en cualquier momento

- Esposo ... he sido felíz a vuestro lado, pero no puedo aceptar que por esa felicidad le demos la espalda al imperio y a la cristiandad ... os ruego que penseis y mediteis bien ... si vos no apoyais una cruzada, os verían como traidor y de todos modos, la invasión que tanto temeis se producirá

Carmesina se retira, dejando al duque nuevamente sumergido en sus pensamientos

Roma, Mayo de 1395

El Papa se encontraba en su sala de audiencias, rodeado de cortesanos, quienes murmuraban entre si acerca del pedido de Segismundo sobre la ayuda que necesitaba en la guerra contra los turcos. Bonifacio levanta la mano en señal de silencio para poder hablar

- Como todos sabeis, hemos recibido este pedido de ayuda de parte de Segismundo de Luxemburgo, rey de Hungría quien ha renovado su fidelidad y sumisión a la Santa Sede y pidiendo la ayuda para luchar contra los infieles ... como todos sabeis, el Sultán ha tomado Tirnovo y sometido a Vidin, con lo cual es el amo de Bulgaria y con ello, el último baluarte de la ortodoxia griega ha caido ... el Sultán concentra sus fuerzas en Bulgaria y trata de captar aliados para atacar a la católica Hungría y por lo tanto, creo que eso es un llamado que no podemos dejar pasar

- Santo Padre - el Obispo Orsini se adelanta - Dios no permitirá que la verdadera iglesia en Hungría sea sometida por los hijos del averno y el anticristo en persona ... ha castigado ya la herejía de los griegos y ahora nos manda llamar para que defendamos su iglesia en Hungría

- ¿Sois entonces partidario de apoyar el llamado de Segismundo? - le pregunta el Papa

- De todo corazón Santo Padre ... es necesario ya que la verdadera cristiandad se ocupe de este problema

- ¿Creeis, Santo Padre, que podamos tener la suficiente ayuda que no le hemos dado al emperador de Constantinopla? - dice un cortesano

- ¡Esa afirmación es absurda! - interviene Orsini - ¿como se podría comparar el pedido hecho por el emperador y jefe de una iglesia herética con la de un rey devoto al Papa?

El Papa levanta la mano para evitar cualquier discusión y todos guardan silencio para que tome la palabra

- Dios nos negó la victoria en Kosovo pero ahora nos da una nueva oportunidad ya que las iniquidades de los infieles es demasiado grande ... Bulgaria está devastada y el imperio de los griegos sobajado al vasallaje ... el clamor de los cristianos se escucha hasta aqui y no podemos desoirla

Un sacerdote se acerca al Papa y le dice algo al oido y este se pone de pie para salir del salón sin decir nada y los presentes se arrodillan a su paso. Bonifacio ingresa a una pequeña sala apartada donde lo esperaba Giacomo Alseci quien también se arrodilla y besa la mano del Papa

- Levantaos amigo mío ... veo que nuevamente gozo de vuestra presencia y confío que me traeis buenas nuevas

- Su Santidad ... traigo los saludos del emperador Manuel de Bizancio ... y también una promesa de obediencia a la autoridad de Su Santidad y el apoyo a cualquier acción que la cristiandad tome contra los infieles

- Mucho me place y alegra oiros decir eso ... la necesidad de estar unidos todos aquellos que profesamos la verdadera fé hace que esta misión sea agradable a los ojos de Dios y la confianza en la victoria se hace cada vez mayor

- ¿Su Santidad confía que los reyes de Europa ayudarán?

- Por cierto que si ... la caida de Bulgaria y el poder que los infieles vienen alcanzando en Asia y en Grecia es algo que no podemos dejar pasar ... la amenaza de aquellos herejes es cada vez mas grande y es necesario actuar lo que no hicimos en Kosovo ... mas aún considerando que Segismundo es fiel súbdito de Roma ... ante el imperio griego y Bulgaría, podría dudarse pero no ante un hijo fiel de la Iglesia

Alseci calla. No estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del Papa de apoyar a los amigos del papado pero olvidarse de los cristianos fieles a la iglesia griega, pero no quería entrar en discusiones teológicos y aprovechar el animo del Papa de apoyar una ofensiva contra Bayazid

- Eso nos lleva a tratar de comprometer a los reyes y señores de la cristiandad ... creo que es hora de proclamar una nueva cruzada

- ¿Una cruzada? pero eso tomará tiempo ...

- Es la única forma ... si no se proclama la cruzada, los reyes solo enviarán pequeños contingentes y necesitamos de grandes ejércitos ... vos mismo me dijisteis que los turcos pueden poner en pie de guerra a 60,000 hombres solo en Europa

- Su Santidad ... ¿no cree que solo bastaría con reclutar tropas en Italia? los turcos están disminuidos tras la campaña de Bulgaria y los golpes que le han dado los rebeldes y los húngaros ... si Bayazid tuviera la fuerza suficiente ya habría invadido Hungría ... si convencemos a Segismundo de una guerra abierta y le envíamos tropas, podríamos aniquilar a la fuerza principal de los turcos en Bulgaria ... si Venecia y Génova se unen, podríamos dominar el mar

- Mi querido Alseci ... ¿quien pagará las tropas que podamos reclutar en Italia? solo podemos contar con mercenarios ya que ninguna ciudad dará un hombre de sus tropas regulares corriendo el riesgo de debilitarse ...

- Mas aún con la presencia del emperador de Alemania ...

- ¿Insinuais que no quiero movilizar tropas nuestras por miedo al emperador?

Alseci baja la cabeza en señal de pedir perdón. Las luchas entre angevinos y gibelinos no tenía cuando acabar. Si el Papa solicitaba tropas esta sería de los gibelinos y los angevinos, partidarios de los alemanes serían mas fuertes

- No Su Santidad

- Entendeis poco de política, maese Alseci ... necesitamos tropas de Francia y España ... es la única forma de tener un ejército potente que refuerce a los húngaros ... y para ello necesitamos que Segismundo envíe embajadores a los reyes cristianos para que acepten ... Segismundo es apreciado en toda Europa y los escucharán

- ¿Embajadas? eso tomará mucho tiempo ...

- Es por eso que os encomiendo la misión de viajar a Hungría y poder ayudar a Segismundo en esta tarea ... con vuestro apoyo, esto se acelerará y podremos proclamar la cruzada en menos tiempo del esperado ... vuestra idea de convencer a venecianos y genoveses de unirse es interesante pero para eso deberemos de pactar con Manuel y con los ducados latinos ...

Alseci miro al Papa. Adivino inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando

- Se que es mucho pedir noble Alseci, pero es menester impedir que el Sultán tenga el apoyo de los ducados latinos ... especialmente del de Atenas

Macedonia, ducado de Neopatria

El contingente veneciano llegaba comandado por el noble Vincenzo, quien muy de mala gana habíase visto obligado a aceptar la misión de comandar las fuerzas venecianas en Neopatria. Este importante contingente de cinco mil hombres habían entrado al ducado a servir al duque tras el tratado entre Florencia y Venecia quien le cedía los derechos comerciales sobre la región, oportunidad que Venecia no podía desperdiciar

Vincenzo no había tenido oportunidad de evocar las terribles imagenes frente a la Puerta Aurea de los soldados empalados por orden del duque Hipólito ya que las imagenes se habían repetido una y otra vez en todo su recorrido. El ducado estaba casi desierto y muchos habían huido hacia Albania o refugiado en territorio turco. La sombra del terrible duque se cernía contra todo aquel que osaba desafiar su autoridad

Esa autoridad no era respaldada por las hordas de mercenarios a su mando, ni por las victorias obtenidas sobre los turcos ni tampoco del respaldo de Venecia y de Hungría. Dependía de la siniestra fama que el duque Hipólito había adquirido en los últimos 5 años. Vincenzo aún recordaba al joven que conoció ante los muros de Constantinopla. Aún ahí podía creer que el joven duque no era un sanguinario asesino ya que ordenó el empalamiento de los prisioneros con repugnancia ante la insistencia de su lúgubre consejero. Hasta ese momento pensaba que el duque se había portado así motivado por la pasión hacia la princesa Carmesina

Pero ahora ya no podía decir lo mismo. Las masacres cometidas dentro y fuera de su ducado habían despoblado extensas regiones de Macedonia, Albania y Grecia. Los que no habían muerto habían huido y los que se sobrevivieron arrastraban una penosa existencia. Muchos pensaron que invadiría Atenas con la fuerza mercenaria bajo su mando, ante la noticia de que Carmesina se casaría con el duque Ettore, pero nada de eso sucedió y mas bien se dedicó a hacer correrías. Al principio atacó posesiones turcas. Masacró guarniciones y aniquiló a las fuerzas expedicionarias otomanas enviadas desde Adrianópolis. Los prisioneros fueron empalados y las craneos de los caidos se usaron para pavimentar caminos. Tal fue el impacto causado entre los otomanos que desistieron de cualquier campaña contra Macedonia por lo menos hasta que la guerra en Bulgaria terminase. Gracias a ello, se pudo pensar que la civilización latina podría volver a florecer en aquellas regiones, pero la sed de sangre del duque recayó sobre las poblaciones griegas y albanas. Lanzó sus huestes contra Serbia y Bosnia, arrasando poblados y diazmando tropas enviadas para detenerlo

Tal situación motivó que se formaran alianzas contra el duque, pero velozmente Hipólito otorgó privilegios a Venecia para dominar las rutas comerciales y la cesión de territorios para su dominio. Pronto, el comercio y todo aspecto de la vida económica en neopatria era controlado por los venecianos. Si bien, el ducado seguía perteneciendo al duque, el control de casi todo estaba en manos de Venecia. A Hipólito no parecía importarle siempre y cuando pudiera cntra con tropas suficientes para continuar con sus campañas relámpagos. La fuerza real del duque, contando con los venecianos era de siete mil hombres de a pie y cinco mil a caballo

Vincenzo no estaba contento con representar al dux frente a la corte del duque. Al entrar al castillo, lo hizo con cierta aprehensión ya que tenía que pasar por decenas de cabezas que colgaban de la puerta del castillo. Una gota de sangre cayó sobre su armadura. Era obvio que aquella colección era reciente. Una vez que desmontó, acudió directamente hacia el duque quien lo aguardaba en una pequeña sala

- Querido Vincenzo - le dice Hipólito cuando el veneciano se inclina ante el - seais bienvenido ... ¿que tal vuestro viaje?

Vincenzo mira al duque y nota que parece mas alto y corpulento que la última vez que lo vio. Aquel rostro parecía enrojecido y su expresión daba la impresión que había algo dentro de el que quería salir. Aún estaba con sus armaduras, cubiertas de sangre

- Largo excelencia ... veo que vos tambien regresais de alguna correría

- Asi es ... espero que tengais la amabilidad de honrarme con vuestra presencia en alguna oportunidad

En eso, Vincenzo nota con horror que sobre la mesa habían tres cabezas. La de un hombre, de una mujer y de un jovencito. El veneciano se queda pasmado e Hipólito se rie mientras levanta la cabeza del varón y se la enseña

- Fue solo un ejercicio ... es la del gentilhombre de una comarca serbia, su esposa y su hijo ... supe que estaban proveyendo alimentos a los turcos así que con ello acabé con una fuente de provisiones de los infieles

- Pero ¿porque traer sus cabezas aqui? ¿que persigue con eso?

- Si os habeis dado cuenta ... cada uno de mis hombres trajo al menos una ... creo que debieron ser alrededor de 400 aldeanos ... que mas da

- Señor ... ¿que sentido tiene hacer semejantes matanzas? ¿espera con ello ser agradable a los ojos de Dios y de la Iglesia?

El duque lo mira con ojos de fuego que intimidan a Vincenzo. Al cabo de un rato se ríe

- ¡Jaja! que sensible sois noble Vincenzo ... vos os horrorizais de semejantes actos cuando vuestras tropas haceis lo mismo en Africa y en Asia ... solo que vosotros, los nobles venecianos, no os manchais las manos y solo se dan media vuelta para ir a la Iglesia ... no soy hipócrita y asumo la completa responsabilidad de mis actos

- ¡Habeis despoblado regiones enteras solo por simples sospechas! ¡Venecia no quiere ver manchada su nombre en actos inicuos!

- Cuidado como me hablais, Vincenzo ... no confundais mi hospitalidad con sumisión ... así como ahora están los venecianos, mañana podrían estar los genoveses

Vincenzo se contiene y el duque iba a decir algo cuando una risita se escucha en la puerta. Vincenzo se vuelve y ve a un jovencisimo caballero que hace su ingreso

- ¿Porque os preocupais por los principios de Venecia, noble Vincenzo? - le dice el recien llegado - ¿acaso la República no se arrastra por el suelo por un puñado de monedas? ¿que importan unos muertos mas mientras Venecia se hace rica? los imperios siempre se han levantado sobre los huesos de otros

- Principe Vlad - musita Vincenzo - príncipe de Valaquia y conde de Transilvania ...

- Me alegra que me hayais reconocido ... como decía ... ¿porque os preocupais por gente indigna? matas a un campesino y nacen diez ¿que importancia tiene?

- No creo que vuestro padre ... el príncipe Mircea el Grande piense lo mismo

- ¡Mi padre es un pobre tonto que basó su poder en alianzas y confianzas y ahora esta refugiado en la corte húngara mendigando ayuda para recuperar Valaquia! yo no pienso esperar tanto ...

- Estamos lejos de Valaquia, Alteza

- Estoy aquí para aprender ... y para lograr aliados que me ayuden a recuperar mi reino ... nuestra debilidad permitió que nos la quitaran ... ahora será distinto

- Invité al joven príncipe a acompañarme en mis campañas - dice Hipólito - vino hace unos días y aceptó venir conmigo ... como veis el tampoco tiene miedo de mancharse las manos con la sangre de los enemigos

- ¿Que edad teneis señor? - le pregunta Vincenzo

- Trece ... ¿que hay con eso?

- ¿Habeis matado ya?

- La cabeza del muchacho la corte yo ...

Vincenzo se estremece y hace una inclinación de cabeza para retirarse. Ambos nobles lo miran irse con una sonrisa despectiva pero ambos se callan al sentir un hedor que salía de la pared. Esta se abre y ujna siniestra figura cubierta por una capucha se deja ver

- Ese hombre será débil, pero es peligroso ... necesitamos tenerlo bajo control para evitar una insubordinación de los venecianos o que la República deje de apoyarnos con hombres, armas y dinero ... mal haceis en provocarlo

- Vilonga ... sois muy oportuno a veces ... ¿no os dais cuenta que asustasteis al príncipe?

Vilonga se acerca rengueando al joven quien permanece immutable, para luego mirarlo a los ojos

- El tiene futuro ... será de los nuestros pronto ... y sabe que con nosotros obtendrá el poder que necesita ... no olvideis mi señor duque que necesitamos demostrar a los reyes de Europa que nos necesitan ... el impostor de Roma no tardará en proclamar una cruzada y nosotros nos uniremos a ella

- ¿Combatir por la cruz? ¡Jaja! ¿ese era vuestro gran plan?

- No, mi señor ... la cruzada es necesaria para asegurar nuestro dominio y ampliarlo ... pero nada de eso tendrá sentido si Ettore de Atenas se una a ella ... no olvideis señor que nuestro objetivo es solo uno ... ¡apoderarnos de Atenas!

En Roma, el Papa seguía hablando con Alseci quien mostraba su extrañeza de que el Papa hiciera esa mención sobre Atenas, sabiendo que Ettore era cristiano, además que ya había renovado su lealtad a la causa de Constantinopla

- Su Santidad ... no debeis preocuparos por Atenas ... ellos nos apoyarán

- ¡No! - aquella exclamación sorprendió a Alseci - ¡Atenas debe ser preservada! ¡quiero su neutralidad! por ningún motivo, el duque debe participar en ninguna campaña contra los infieles ... debeis tratar de hablar con el y con la princesa Carmesina para que no tomen partido

- Su Santidad - dice Alseci pero el Papa lo contiene con la mano mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

- No entendeis maese Alseci ... hemos luchado mucho para que la Dama de Atenas esté reinando ... no debemos permitir que se involucre en una guerra ... confío que Dios no nos dará la espalda pero en caso de que los turcos se impongan otra vez, Atenas sería respetada ... si nosotros ganamos, me encargaré ponerla bajo la protección directa de Roma ... Ettore cometió un error al jurarle lealtad a Manuel II ... eso le ha granjeado enemigos en Europa que he tratado de mantener tranquilos ... por favor amigo mío ... ocupaos personalmente de aquello ... id a Hungría pero después os quiero en Atenas ... como enviado mío ... vos no mparticipareis de ninguna guerra ... vos sois caballero de la Puerta de Oro y ahora vuestro lugar es al lado de ella ... de la Dama de Atenas

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Entrenamiento

Yazin abrió los ojos tras recuperar la conciencia y poder darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo y una mano se posa sobre su hombro y le dice en su idioma

- Tranquilo príncipe Yazin ... estás entre amigos

Yazin mira a la persona que está a su lado y aunque no lo conoce le resulta extrañamente familiar

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- Me llamo Docko ... soy un amigo

- ¿Ah si? no te conozco como para considerarte así ...

Yazin se percata de algo y mira con atención a su interlocutor

- Vistes como chino, pero no eres chino

- Eres observador

- ¿Quien eres? pero primero dime ¿donde estoy?

- Estas en Samarcanda

- ¿Samarcanda? ¿soy acaso prisionero de Timur?

- No, no lo eres ... el te ha entregado al conde Enrique de Guzman

- ¿Que? ¿el conde esta aqui?

- A decir verdad, ustedes se encontraron en el campo de batalla ... caiste prisionero y el conde intercedió por ti ante Timur

Yazin iba a decir algo pero en eso se hace presente el conde, acompañado de Robert de Norfolk y Roger Guiscardo

- Joven príncipe - comienza a decir el conde - ha pasado largo tiempo

- Tu ... o mejor dicho, ustedes ... te recuerdo Barón Robert ... luchamos en la batalla y mi sorpresa al verlo hizo que me sorprendiera y me capturaran los mongoles

- Me alegro que tu cabeza no haya sido muy afectada por el golpe Yazin - le responde el ingles - y que tu habilidad con la espada siga siendo tan buena ... me derrotaste fácilmente

El diálogo había sido en griego. Docko no había intervenido en la conversación y Roger no le había quitado la vista de encima esperando su reacción pero el chino no parecía aludido como haciéndose el que no entendía. Roger no aguantó mas y se pone al frente de Docko

- ¡Ya basta! ¿porque finges que no nos entiendes? ¡hablas el francés y seguramente debes entender el griego!

Todos se vuelven sorprendidos y Docko mira a Roger con expresión tranquila mientras Enrique se les acerca

- ¿Que decis Roger? - le dice en francés - es imposible que Docko sepa griego ¡el viene de China!

- Vamos hombrecito ... confesad de una vez ... podeis entendernos así que no perdamos mas el tiempo

- Basta Roger ... desvariais - le dice Robert

- ¡Vos no estuvisteis allí así que no me trateis de loco!

- ¡Fijaos como me hablais, pirata, que yo ...!

parecía que se irían a las manos pero en eso Docko se pone de pie y se coloco entre ambos

- No es necesario que peleis por mi - les dice en francés - el normando dice la verdad ... puedo entender el francés y el griego ... aparte del chino y el idioma de Castilla ... conozco también vuestro idioma Robert de Norfolk y habló el tártaro y el rus ... supongo que estareis sorprendidos

Evidentemente, todos lo estaban pero Roger no lo parecía y mas bien esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Ya sabía que el hombre que me derrotó en un solo movimiento no podía ser normal

Segismundo era un hombre nacido para ser rey. De noble cuna, gozaba de gran prestigio en toda Europa y pese a que era súbdito del rey francés, nadie dudaba que algún día ceñiría la corona de algún reino cristiano. De joven luchó contra los ingleses pero se podía decir que tenía mas amigos entre los ingleses que enemigos. Muchos caballeros ingleses fueron sus prisioneros pero siempre los trató de huespedes y recibió la misma deferencia cuando cayó prisionero. No fue de extrañar que cuando el rey de Hungría murió, la reina viuda ofreciera su mano a las casas de Europa y el elegido fuera Segismundo

No fue tarea fácil para el nuevo monarca asumir los retos de la nueva corona, pero le facilitó la decisión de la reina Luisa de no convertirlo en solo su consorte sino el reconocerlo como su rey. La habitual resistencia ante un extranjero cedió ante la buena disposición de Segismundo de hacer las cosas bien y muy pronto, Hungría prosperaría. La muerte temprana de la reina le facilitó las cosas a Segismundo para tomar el control absoluto del reino y lejos de convertirse en un déspota, paulatinamente fue convirtiendo a Hungría en una nación de primer orden. El sometimiento de Segismundo al Papa le daría mas amigos entre los cristianos occidentales pero perdería la de los ortodoxos

Pero la felicidad del nuevo reino duraría poco. La derrota de los búlgaros ante los otomanos ponía en riesgo a la corona y ante el temor de que el invencible Bayazid decidiera avanzar contra Hungría, decidió ponerse en pie de guerra contra los musulmanes, apoyando a los rebeldes búlgaros y hostilizando a las tropas otomanas. Mas que temor, Segismundo creía que ese era el momento de atacar a los infieles ya que, pese a la victoria en Bulgaria, sabía que las tropas del Sultán estaban agotadas. Sabía que si el Sultán no atacaba o pedía una tregua era para ganar tiempo, tiempo que Segismundo no estaba dispuesto a darle. Estaba muy enterado de lo que sucedía en oriente y lo que quería Bayazid era fortalecer su posición frente al también invencible Tamerlán y no le convenía debilitar mas sus tropas en una agotadora guerra contra los cristianos, mas aún que su retaguardia estaba desprotegida ante venecianos y genoveses y una Constantinopla en la que no podía confiar. El llamado de Segismundo a Europa no era un signo de desesperación sino del talento político del rey frente a la oportunidad que Dios le daba

La corte húngara era esplendida. Lo occidental y lo oriental se combinaban aqui con una fuerte influencia del clasicismo griego. Segismundo no era muy dado al boato y la opulencia pero recibía dignamente a sus invitados. Giacomo Alseci avanzó acia el trono donde se encontraba el rey y se arrodilla ante el

- Levantaos, noble Alseci, enviado especial de Su Santidad el Papa - le dice el rey - he de suponer que me traeis buenas nuevas de Roma

- Alteza ... os traigo el saludo de Su Santidad Bonifacio quien me ha encomendado que os vea personalmente para poder tratar vuestro pedido hecho a la Santa Madre Iglesia

- Vos, como representante de la iglesia, conoceis bien cual es la situación en que toda la cristiandad se encuentra con la amenaza de los infieles quienes están ya a las puertas de mi reino y bien es sabido que Bayazid ha amenazado con apacentar sus caballos en los jardines de San Pedro

- Dios no permitirá que tal iniquidad se produzca

- Pero Dios no bajará de los cielos para expulsar a los infieles ... se que lo que he dicho podría sonar a herejía para aquellos piadosos consejeros del Papa pero la realidad es esa ... la victoria contra los infieles nos ha sido negada por siglos ... los lugares santos están en manos de ellos y nosotros ahora no los hemos podido expulsar ni de nuestra propia casa ... Constantinopla, Sicilia, España ... son nombres que nos recuerdan nuestros errores ¿Porque hemos de seguir en esta situación por nuestra inacción?

- Su Majestad - le dice Alseci - creo, como vos, que nuestros propios errores nos han puesto en esta situación así como creo que Dios espera mas de nosotros que solamente rezos u oraciones ... no hay mejor momento que el presente y el Papa esta persuadido de ello

- ¿Quereis decir que el Papa me apoyará?

- No solo eso ... esta dispuesto a predicar una nueva cruzada contra los infieles

Contra lo que esperaba, el rostro de Segismundo no demostraba alegría, mas bien un hálito de preocupación se deslizó sobre su rostro

- ¿No os parece buena idea, Majestad?

- Mi querido Alseci ... no es que no me entusiasme la idea de una guerra total contra Bayazid y es eso justamente lo que he pedido a los reyes de Europa, pero ¿Es realmente una cruzada lo que necesitamos?

- Majestad ...

- Se que os entusiasma la idea, incluso yo, en mis años de juventud, soñaba con cocer la cruz sobre mi pecho, vestir de blanco y acudir a los lugares santos ... he crecido escuchando las hazañas de Ricardo de Inglaterra y del rey Luis de Francia ... la brillantez de las cruzadas y el como se enarbola la cruz de Cristo sobre la media luna musulmana ...

"Pero no necesitamos una cruzada ahora ... no estamos marchando hacia Jerusalen sino a enfrentar a uno de los mejores ejércitos del mundo y contra el mejor general que haya conocido ... necesito un ejército a mi mando, no a varios reyes y nobles queriendo luchar a su manera con mas ímpetú que inteligencia ... necesito hombres que me obedezcan y me hagan el juramento de fidelidad y no a una mesnada que se lanzará contra el enemigo apenas lo vea ... antes de que digais algo, dejadme deciros algo mas ... todas las cruzadas fracasaron ¿sabeis porque? Porque no hubieron jefes dignos ni guerreros dignos ¿Como esperais que a Dios agrade una banda de saqueadores que fue en lo que se convirtieron las cruzadas? ¿Recordais San Juan de Acre y Jerusalen? ¿Lo que hicimos en nombre de Dios? ¿Recordais lo que sucedió en Constantinopla? Y lo justificamos en el nombre de Cristo y creo que fue por ello que Dios nos dió la espalda"

Alseci calló. Era sacerdote pero también soldado y sabía que todo lo dicho por Segismundo era cierto. No solo sobre lo que fueron realmente las cruzadas sino sobre el impacto que ese llamado tendría en Europa. No habría rey o señor que no quisiera apoyarla y eso significaría que Segismundo tendría a un gran ejército que no le obedecería y que debía de controlar

A su memoria vinieron las historias de las cruzadas, hacía ya casi 300 años. Pedro el Ermitaño recorrió pueblos y ciudades predicándola. Su fama de santo atrajo a todos y llamó la atención del propio Papa Urbano quien lo apoyó cuando hablaba los abusos que cometían los infieles contra los cristianos. Al grito de "¡Dios lo quiere!" se empezaron a armarse los ejércitos pero Pedro convenció a mucha gente a marchar a Jerusalén. Gente de todas las edades se unieron a ese extraño ejército de desharrapados que soñaban con llegar a Tierra Santa y echar a los infieles, pero los desastres empezaron a acumularse. No tenían alimentos y muchos morían en el camino por lo que se dedicaron a saquear y acabaron por ser combatidos por los propios cristianos. Los pocos que pudieron llegar al mar pensaron que este se abriría para dejarlos pasar pero fue el emperador de Bizancio, Isaac Conmeno, quien los ayudaría para finalmente abandonarlos a merced de los infieles quienes los despedazaron. La siguiente fue mas organizada y dirigido por brillantes caballeros entre los que destacaba Goodofredo de Buillon, derrotaron a los selyucidas y tomaron Jerusalén en una orgía de sangre. Mas de 80,000 personas entre hombres, mujeres y niños fueron muertos por el único pecado de ser musulmanes

Se formaron reinos y principados cristianos en Tierra Santa mientras los musulmanes se organizaban para evitar mas conquistas. Una segunda cruzada se lanzó contra los otros dominios musulmanes para borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Intentaron capturar Damasco, lo que fue un gran error ya que el rey de esa ciudad había hecho un pacto con ellos antes y ese ataque constituía una traición, lo que hizo que los principes musulmanes, antes divididos, se unieran contra el enemigo común y los expulsaron. Tras casi cien años de dominio cristiano, Tierra Santa y Jerusalen fueron conquistadas por Saladino quien, al tomar la ciudad, perdonó a los cristianos en ella, al contrario de lo que hicieron los cruzados al tomarla. Los reyes mas poderosos de Europa: Federico Barbarroja de Alemania, Ricardo de Inglaterra y Felipe Augusto de Francia se unieron para reconquistar Jerusalén. Fue la cruzada mas brillante y famosa y todavía se contaba de ella a los niños, pero se omitían las masacres de Ricardo en San Juan de Acre, la muerte de Federico y la de su hijo y las rencillas entre Felipe y Ricardo por lo que el rey de Francia abandonó la cruzada. Ricardo solo vería Jerusalén de lejos y fracasaría totalmente

La Cuarta Cruzada se proclamaría años mas tarde y los cruzados se unirían nuevamente contra los musulmanes pero al recalar en Venecia, fueron convencidos por el Dux para atacar Constantinopla. Pese a las súplicas y amenazas del Papa, los cruzados se lanzaron contra la ciudad y la conquistaron, masacrando y destruyendo todo a su paso, formando después un nuevo imperio que el Papa se negó a bendecir. La cruzada no pasó del Bósforo

Alseci recordó la de aquel ejército de niños que se encaminó a Tierra Santa con la esperanza de acabar con las guerras entre cristianos y musulmanes. Marcharon cantando y muchos pensaron que Dios los había escuchado ya que la victoria parecía cercana ¿si los musulmanes les abrían la puerta de la ciudad? ¿Quien se atrevería a atacar a esos niños? Lo que fieros guerreros no pudieron hacer parecía que aquellos humildes podrían lograrlo. Pero no contaban cn la envidia y la maldad de otros. Hubieron quienes creyeron que sus privilegios se acabarían si los humildes entre los humildes conseguían la victoria. Conspíraron contra ellos y los hicieron abordar barcos para llevarlos, no a Jerusalen, sino a Africa. Los niños acabaron como esclavos de los moros y las niñas fueron vendidas a los prostíbulos de la costa. Los que hicieron eso se convirtieron en hombres ricos de la noche a la mañana pero no contaron con que la justicia tarda pero llega. El emperador Federico II, al tomar la costa africana los atraparía y los haría ejecutar

Federico fue el quinto cruzado. Hizo todos los esfuerzos para poder llegar y el Papa lo instó e incluso lo excomulgó para obligarlo a la cruzada, pero cuando Federico partió, lo que hizo fue quitarle sus derechos al trono y proclamar un nuevo emperador ya que odiaba a Federico. Mientras el emperador luchaba por la Iglesia, el Papa luchaba contra el. Ni siquiera la invasión de los mongoles parecía convencer al Papa de apoyar al emperador y prohibió a los italianos servir al ejército imperial que fue derrotado por Ulai Khan en Leipzig. De no haber sido por la muerte del poderoso Gengis Khan y las disputas por el trono, Ulai hubiese invadido Alemania pero prefirió regresar a Asia. Ante esta terrible situación, Federico hizo un trato con el califa para que los cristianos pudieran visitar Jerusalén sin ser molestados y firmó un pacto con el para una convivencia pacífica. Acuerdo que acabó siendo desconocido por el Papa quien lo consideró una traición a la cristiandad. Federico no ganó lo que ganó por la Iglesia sino a pesar de ella

El último gran cruzado fue Luis de Francia, ya venerado en los altares. El rey era un hombre piadoso y amado por su pueblo pero consideraba su deber acabar con los infieles y reconquistar Jerusalén. Los ejércitos de Luis se movilizaron contra los sultanatos de Africa y Asia y todos pensaron que un ejército conducido por un santo no podría ser derrotado jamás. Pero sucedió exactamente lo contrario. Luis fue derrotado en Egipto y capturado por lo que se tuvo que pagar un fuerte rescate por el. Eso no desanimó a Luis quien lanzó una nueva cruzada contra Tunez (Alseci siempre se preguntó el porque ya que estaba muy lejos de Jerusalén) lo que fue apoyado por su hermano, el inefable Carlos de Anjou quien deseaba vengarse del Sultán por apoyar una revuelta contra el en Italia. Cuando carlos llegó a Africa, se lanzó a caballo desesperadamente al conocer que su hermano agonizaba y al llegar al campamento vio un espectáculo aterrador. Los hombres yacían muertos y los pocos que quedaban con vida se apoyaban en sus lanzas para non caer. Luis yacía en su camastro, delirando en fiebre y alcanzó a proclamar "¡Jerusalen!" antes de morir

Con Luis de Francia terminaron los intentos serios de reconquistar Jerusalén. Ahora el Papa se animaba a proclamar otra y recien, Alseci, cae en cuenta que las cruzadas tenían un objetivo: Jerusalen ¿serviría esa proclama para derrotar a Bayazid?

En Atenas, la corte de la ciudad impartía nuevamente justicia en un proceso abierto en contra de un terrateniente por labriegos del lugar. Desde el gobierno de Ettore, la corte de Atenas había ganado merecida fama ya que había impartido justicia ejemplar desde hacía cinco años. El duque había mandado traer letrados de Florencia, Venecia y Roma quienes habían educado a sus nuevos súbditos y asumido las funciones de jueces. Tras ese tiempo, estaban dejando los casos a jueces atenienses y este proceso era uno de los primeros vistos por jueces del lugar

Uno de ellos era Aristos

El joven labriego, a instancias del duque, había aceptado estudiar con los nuevos jueces. Ettore admiraba en el su sentido de justicia y el valor para asumir sus responsabilidades. La joven Irene lo había animado a convertirse en el nuevo juez de Atenas y desde ya tená el compromiso de mantener el prestigio de la ciudad como símbolo de justicia

Terminado el proceso, Aristos fue saludado junto con sus compañeros por sus antiguos maestros quienes ya se preparaban para regresar a sus ciudades de origen. Aristos deja de lado el protocolo para poder saludar a su prometida quien le hace una reverencia por su nueva jerarquía. No duro mucho el saludo ya que numerosas personas se acercaban con petitorios y súplicas en busca de justicia. Huelga decir que los atenienses tenían muchas esperanzas en los nuevos jueces, atenienses como ellos

Terminado los asuntos pendientes, Aristos se encamina hacia el castillo del duque donde es recibido por Irene. Ambos se besan pero Irene lo lleva a un apartado para poder decirle algo

- El duque desea verte de inmediato

- Pues, será mejor no hacerlo esperar

- Espera ... antes de hablar con el, déjame decirte que hay una desavenencia entre la princesa con el

- ¿Desavenencia?

- El duque está solo ahora ... no puede contar con su esposa para que lo aconseje y no tiene a Philip ni a Alseci para hablar ... es por eso que te ha hecho llamar

- ¿Cual es el problema?

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No lo intuyes? Los venecianos están ante nuestras costas ... los genoveses ya no quieren ayudarnos ... la guerra contra los musulmanes pronto involucrará a toda Europa y el duque debe tomar una decisión y eso dependerá de la actitud del emperador Manuel con respecto a los turcos

- ¿Es eso? ¿La decisión acaso no es sencilla?

- No ... no lo es ... ve, habla con el y después hablaremos

- Por lo menos adelántame algo ... ¿Que opinas tu?

Irene lo mira con cierta incredulidad para luego darle la espalda

- Soy una simple campesina rusa ¿Que puedo saber yo de política? Tu ya has estudiado y sabes de lo que hablo

- Se tanto como tu Irene ... no se nada de guerras y de ambiciones ... eso es la política ... una confluencia de intereses ... ¿Que es lo que quiere el duque?

- Supongo que no tiene sentido que esconda una confidencia de Carmesina ... el duque no está decidido a unirse a una guerra abierta contra el Sultán

- Pues no lo culpo ...

- la verdad, yo tampoco

- Supongo que la princesa piensa lo contrario

- Ella desea ver libre a Constantinopla de la amenaza de los musulmanes ... es cristiana y sus simpatías van hacia los cristianos

- Yo también soy cristiano, lo mismo que tu ... ¿No deberíamos apoyar a los cristianos si es que hay una guerra contra los musulmanes?

- ¿Que diferencia hay?

- ¿Que dices?

- la bondad y la maldad están en ambos bandos ... ¿Porque tenemos que ser enemigos de otros solo por su religión? En mi pueblo había gente que practicaba sus antiguos ritos pero escuchaban al pope cuando iba a hacer misa y respetaban a los musulmanes que venían del sur ... todo iba bien hasta que que el obispo de la región ordenó matar a los curanderos de mi pueblo poruqe decían que adoraban al diablo ... luego sus hombres atraparon a varios musulmanes y los colgaron ... conocía a esas personas ... eran buenas pero los mataron por pensar diferente y creer en cosas distintas ... recuerda lo que sucedió en Macedonia ... el duque se proclamaba cristiano pero todo lo que hizo ... Mohamed, el pirata, tiene mas nobleza que muchos cristianos que conozco y fueron los sipanhis los que nos salvaron del duque y sus hombres ... no puedo comparar al noble Philip con Hipólito y mucho menos con el despreciable Vilonga que, vestido de sacerdote, debe arder en el infierno

- No creo que sea así de simple ... los turcos matan y destruyen en Bulgaria y los piratas sarracenos han atacado varias veces nuestras costas

- Como te dije ... la bondad y la maldad están en ambos bandos ... no quiero decir mas y creo que no debes hacer esperar al duque

Aristos asiente y se retira a ver al duque. Al entrar al salón donde el duque recibía a sus visitas y lo encuentra sentado, apoyado en su mesa y al parecer muy preocupado. Aristos se inclina ante el y el duque le extiende la mano

- Os felicito por vuestra elección de juez y vuestro primer juicio

- Os lo agradezco señor ...

- Confío en vos y en vuestra imparcialidad al momento de impartir justicia ... siempre creí que vuestro juicio era sensato y es por eso que os he hecho llamar

Aristos no contesta porque ya sabía de que se trataba. El duque se pone de pie y camina por la habitación antes de hablar

- Aristos ... en este momento debo tomar una decisión trascendental para Atenas y todos nosotros ... una guerra se aproxima y debo decidir a quien apoyar

- No se como podría aconsejaros en algo tan delicado

- Se que quieres lo mejor para Atenas y se que si te expongo los hechos y os poneis en mi lugar, podreis darme un consejo

- Os escucho señor

- Pues, vereis ... el rey de Hungría ha decidido lanzarse a la guerra contra los otomanos y ha llamado a los cristianos a que se unan a el ... Manuel, primo de la duquesa y emperador, ha decidido apoyarla pero de una manera sútil ya que está virtualmente rodeado por los infieles ... estoy seguro que los reyes de Francia, Europa y Alemania lo apoyarán ... los señores de Europa también ...

- ¿Vos lo dudais?

- Asi es ... podríais pensar que mi deber es apoyar a los cristianos, pero yo se que si presto mi apoyo abierto, el ducado será invadido no solo por los otomanos sino por los venecianos a quienes he tratado de mantener lejos de aquí. Atenas sería fortificado para luchar contra los infieles y los venecianos tomarían el control de todo ... no quiero eso pero tendría que aceptarlo porque no tengo tropas. Los 1,500 hombres que tengo no cuentan para nada

- No podría advertiros de las implicaciones de una decisión así ... conoceis la situación mejor que yo

- Pero, os pregunto que deseais para Atenas

Aristos se toma su tiempo para contestar

- Quiero que la paz y la justicia reinen en esta tierra, donde puedan mis hijos vivir y educarse con tranquilidad ... donde existan valores de solidaridad y amor entre los que nos llamamos cristianos y que miremos como hermanos a aquellos que profesan otras creencias

- Eso mismo quiero yo también

- Pero por lo que me dice, la guerra vendrá de una u otra manera ... la neutralidad es imposible, mas aún como vasallo del emperador ... vuestro vasallaje a Constantinopla os convierte en vasallo del Sultán

- Entonces ...

- Todo depende de Constantinopla señor ... el emperador debe definir su posición y si os arrastra a una guerra contra los otomanos, no tendrá opción mas que seguirlo o declarar vuestra lealtad al Sultán lo que os convertiría en traidor ante los cristianos ... sea como sea, los venecianos o genoveses buscarán la forma de apoderarse de Atenas, sin contar a ...

- Al duque de Neopatria ... me dicen que los venecianos tienen el poder pero a veces lo dudo ... Hipólito hace lo que quiere pero curiosamente nos ha dejado en paz

- Si me permite un consejo mas, señor ... Atenas es y siempre ha sido un objetivo del duque Hipólito porque aquí hay algo que el quiere ... que los venecianos tomen el control en Neopatria y posiblemente Atenas es parte de ese plan

- Te refieres a ...

- Si ... me refiero a vuestra esposa, la duquesa Carmesina ... una vez que los venecianos se hayan apoderado de Atenas, Hipólito tendrá las puertas abiertas para tomar el poder ... eso sería reafirmado con una posible derrota de los infieles

El duque Ettore no contesta y se sirve vino en una pesada copa que alcanza a Aristos quien solo se inclina

- No bebo señor ... os lo agradezco

- A veces es bueno ... el vino es como el miedo ... poco es bueno, mucho es malo ... sois un buen consejero y sabeis de lo que hablais ... desearía integraros a mi corte

- Me honra señor pero creo que mi labor es importante en la corte de justicia ... me veo obligado a rehusarlo

- Os comprendo ... ¿me habeis perdonado lo del pasado?

- Si hay algo que perdonar ya lo he hecho señor ... creo que las deudas entre nosotros ya han sido saldadas

Aristos le hace una reverencia y luego se retira. Ettore piensa en aquel joven del pasado que lo odiaba y quiso matar a Carmesina y podría jurar que aún no lo había perdonado del todo

Carmesina caminaba con Irene fuera del castillo, seguidas de cerca por una escolta para prevenir cualquier atentado contra la seguridad de la duquesa. Carmesina se sentía mas segura con Irene al lado, quien guardaba una pequeña espada enre sus ropas pero Irene sabía que no sería necesaria usarla ya que la población quería a la duquesa a quien veían como su protectora. la situación de la gente había mejorado mucho y estos se mostraban agradecidos a sus nuevos señores. Tras soportar a los señores francos y luego a los almogavares, los atenienses se consideraban afortunados a diferencia de los griegos de otros señoríos

La joven duquesa parecía preocupada y le había contado el parecer de su esposo a Irene en busca de consejo y aspiraba que Aristos haya aconsejado al duque en respaldar una lucha contra los musulmanes. Irene la mira con cierta incredulidad

- Me sorprende, señora, que vos apoyeis una guerra contra los otomanos ...

- No me gusta la guerra, pero Constantinopla no puede soportar mas el yugo de los turcos ... si esto continua, mi primo no va a tener mas remedio que abandonar la corona del imperio y entregar la ciudad al Sultán

- Por lo visto pensais mas en Constantinopla que en Atenas

- No me prejuzgueis ... pienso lo que es mejor para ambas ciudades

- Pero Constantinopla es Constantinopla ... Atenas no se le puede comparar

- No pretendo eso ... pero quisiera saber que le puede aconsejar vuestro prometido al duque

- Conozco a Aristos y se lo que piensa ... el apoyaría a los cristianos pero detesta la guerra y le recomendaría al duque cautela

- Tenía esperanza que Aristos pudiera convencerlo de que Atenas se una a la cristiandad

- Estoy segura que sea lo que haya dicho, Aristos ha opinado buscando el bien para todos ...

- ¿No podeis orientar su opinión a lo que os he dicho?

- Mi señora ... ya os he dicho lo que pienso ... no puedo convencer a alguien en algo en lo que no creo

- ¡Irene! ¿deseais que mi ciudad y todos nosotros sigamos con la espada de damocles sobre nuestras cabezas?

- Una victoria de los cristianos sobre Bayazid solo cambiaría la cimitarra por la espada sobre nuestras cabezas ... los venecianos desean apoderarse de Atenas y aprovecharán cualquier pretexto para ... un momento ... mi señora ¿acaso esta posición vuestra tiene algo que ver con Hipólito de Macedonia?

Philip y Kemal se encontraban camino a Jerusalén en un barco mercante con banderas otomanas. Philip vestía ropas musulmanas y tiznado el rostro con algo de carbón para pasar desapercibido y procuraba no hablar mucho para no delatarse. No toda la tripulación sabía que llevaba en su barco a un cristiano pero Kemal hacía muy bien el relacionamiento por lo que no eran molestados

El caballero de Rodas observaba el mar y recordaba los momentos vividos en el, los combates contra los piratas, la ayuda que prestó al duque de Atenas, la lucha en Constantinopla y los suplicios sufridos en Macedonia. Recordaba también la última entrevista con el emperador Manuel y la misión que aceptó hacer. Ahora pensaba también en la entrevista con el Gran Maestre de la Orden. Lamentablemente, el Gran Maestro Enrico había muerto al año siguiente de la coronación de Manuel y el nuevo Gran Maestre Conrado, era una persona que guardaba mucho resentimiento contra los musulmanes a quienes consideraba sus enemigos desde que eran concebidos. Nombrado con el respaldo de los sectores mas recalcitrantes de la Iglesia, el nuevo Gran Maestre no deseaba solamente hacer de guardián de los mares para los cristianos sino de paladines de la Iglesia. Merced a ello había fortalecido su posición en Esmirna desde donde prestaban apoyo a bandoleros para que asalten las caravanas musulmanas y saqueen aldeas consideradas enemigas para luego darles refugio en la ciudad. Había incrementado su flota y su posición había arrollado a los piratas y dificultado la navegación de los otomanos. La guerra en Bulgaria y la presión de genoveses y venecianos había retrasado una respuesta del Sultán contra Rodas. Estos inesperados éxitos tras la caida de Bulgaria había animado al Gran Maestre a ser cada vez mas audaz. El llamamiento de Segismundo había sido acogido con beneplácito y Conrado se encontraba preparando una fuerza expedicionaria contra los otomanos

Esto lo había llevado a convocar a los caballeros de Rodas repartidos en varias partes del mundo así que la llegada de Philip fue acogida con beneplácito. Ya a Philip le había parecido extraño ver a caballeros que habían sido destacados en Constantinopla ya nuevamente en Rodas. Al presentarse al Gran Maestre, se arrodilla ante el pero la mirada del Maestro inquieta al caballero

- Me alegro de vuestra llegada, noble Philip ... no hizo falta mandaros a buscar pero lamento que vuestra llegada sea en compañía de un enemigo de Cristo

- Gran Maestre ... con el debido respeto, Kemal es un Caballero de la Puerta de Oro, nombrado por el propio emperador Manuel

- ¿Ah si? no me extraña que el emperador cismático nombre a cualquier chusma como caballero en la posición en la que se encuentra ... bien hice entonces en retirar a los caballeros de la orden que se encontraban aún con el

- Señoría ... no entiendo ...

- ¿No lo entendeis? Vuestros compañeros en Atenas también recibirán la orden de regresar pero eso depende de cuando se inicie la guerra

- Señor ... supongo que os referis a la guerra contra Bayazid

- Así es ... veo que estais bien enterado

- Mi regreso ha sido justamente por eso ... traigo la promesa del emperador Manuel de apoyar cualquier guerra contra el Sultán

- Hace bien el emperador de apoyar una guerra santa ... pero nuestros hombres no defenderán las murallas de Constantinopla sino lucharán a campo abierto

- Señor ... mi misión ...

- ¿Vuestra misión? vuestra misión es estar aqui y ayudar en los preparativos

- Aún no se ha hecho ningún llamado

- No esperaremos ... necesitamos prepararnos

Philip piensa ... si le cuenta sus planes a Conrado, el sería capaz de prohibírselo y algo le decía que debía de seguir adelante

- Señor ... serviré a la Orden como he jurado hacerlo ... pero aún hay tiempo para preparar a las tropas ... os ruego que me dejeis ir a Jerusalen

- ¿Jerusalen? ¿tiene eso algo que ver con vuestro amigo musulmán?

- No señor ... quiero expiar mis pecados antes de partir a la batalla

- Me parece bien, pero eso podreis hacerlo aquí ante nuestro confesor

- Mi señor ... he tenido sueños que me advierten sobre algo terrible y me decían que debo ir a Jerusalén ... dejadme partir señor y regresaré a ponerme a vuestras órdenes

- Bien ... no hay prisa para vos y de paso quisiera que inspeccioneis nuestra guarnición en Esmirna ... ved cuantos hombres podrian apoyarnos sin debilitar la guarnición ... id con Dios entonces

- Gracias señor ...

Philip se levanta pero la voz del Gran maestre lo ataja

- Decidme antes noble Philip ... ¿Porque mi antecesor estaba tan interesado en la princesa Carmesina de Bizancio? ¿Porque os dio la misión de protegerla?

- No lo se señor ... solo se que me pidió que impidiera que terminara siendo un juguete de los infieles

- Solo por ser un interés personal de mi antecesor he mantenido al grupo en Atenas pero estudiaré el caso y ya que vos no sabeis darme razón de mas, tomaré una decisión de acuerdo a mi juicio ya que no veo necesidad de que la Orden se preocupe por una hereje ... podeis retiraos

Philip se retira dejando al Gran Maestre quien lo sigue con la mirada para luego retirarse a sus aposentos

El mar atronaba las costas de Palestina lo que sacó a Philip de sus pensamientos. La mano de Kemal se posa sobre su hombre y Philip se da cuenta que un nuevo destino lo espera

El grupo preparaba sus cabalgaduras a las afueras de Samarcanda. Solo algunas pocas pertenencias y el oro que pudieron cargar aparte de su armas eran su único equipaje. Aunque el único que no llevaba nada era Docko, tan solo un bulto de ropas y su caballo

- ¿Por donde iremos? - pregunta Yazin

- Hacia el Oeste - responde el conde - hacia Jerusalén

- ¿Jerusalén? pero ... no es un camino seguro para un grupo de europeos y un tártaro ¿Porque quiere seguir ese camino?

- Yo no quiero, es decisión de Docko

- ¿De el? ¿Desde cuando dá las órdenes? mas seguro es seguir por el Noroeste ... tengo amigos que pueden guiarnos

- Es territorio de guerra - interviene Roger - si siguieramos ese camino, mejor hubieramos seguido con Tamerlan y alcanzar el Mar Negro ... lo mas seguro es ir por mar hasta Constantinopla

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro - interviene Docko - no siempre el camino mas corto es el mejor o el mas seguro ... el camino que elegimos nos dará el aprendizaje que necesitan para cumplir su destino ... es el momento de decidir ... o vamos conmigo a Jerusalén o pueden elegir otro

Docko monta su caballo y avanza. Todos se miran pero el conde es el primero en seguirlo sin decir nada. Robert también los mira y dice

- Debo buscar a mi hermano en Jerusalén ...

- Jerusalén no está lejos del mar - dice Roger siguiendo al inglés - creo que no es mala idea

Yazin dudó. Su pueblo estaba ya en guerra contra Timur y sentía que su deber era estar con ellos. Pero había algo mas que lo impulsaba a seguir a sus compañeros. La esperanza de volverla a ver "No se porque pero creo que ellos planean regresar a Atenas o a Constantinopla ... cualquier destino me pondrá cerca de ella". Sin decir nada espolea su caballo para alcanzarlos

Enrique da una última mirada a Samarcanda dejando muchos recuerdos allá. Se acerca luego a Docko para hablarle

- Docko ... ¿Que es lo que esperas de nosotros?

- Lo que tengan que dar ... y lo que puedan recibir ... cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino final ustedes ya no serán los mismos ... ustedes serán verdaderos hombres ... su camino hacia su poder interior ha comenzado

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Camino a Jerusalén

Atenas, Junio de 1395

El jinete cabalgaba velozmente, seguido por una partida de 20 caballeros, en dirección al castillo del duque Ettore. El cuerno de anunció se escuchó en la región y varios labriegos vieron a esos jinetes desconocidos atravezar el camino y acercándose cada vez mas al castillo. Cuando los caballeros llegaron, las puertas sencillamente se abrieron y los jinetes ingresan velozmente cerrándose las puertas tras ellos

Ya en el interior, el jinete que encabezaba el grupo, se apea del caballo y va a saludar al duque quien sale a recibirlo

- Bienvenido seais, noble Basilio - le dice el duque

- Me honrais, mi señor duque - responde el bizantino con una reverencia

- ¿Que buenas nuevas me traeis de Constantinopla?

- Eso es algo que debemos hablar en privado

El duque lo guía hasta su sala de audiencias donde ambos se sientan frente a frente

- Podeis hablar - le dice el duque

- Mi señor ... las noticias que os traigo no son del todo buenas ... tal como quedamos, el emperador me ha relevado de mi rango de comandante de Constantinopla ... me tome mi tiempo para venir y he traido a veinte caballeros de mi confianza. Todos ellos son oficiales de la guarnición y se encargarán de adiestrar a vuestras tropas en el combate contra los turcos

- ¿Es eso una mala noticia?

- No señor ... se han presentado serios problemas al emperador ... recibió la visita de Alejo Niceas y una embajada turca. Como supondreis, el Sultán está muy enterado del llamamiento de Segismundo y también de la reunión que tuvimos durante las celebraciones en Constantinopla por motivo de la coronación del emperador

- ¡Dios mío! ¿como pudo llegar eso a sus oidos?

- Alejo Niceas se jugó esa carta ... estoy seguro que no estaba enterado de los pormenores de la reunión pero despertó suspicacias en el sultán que nos hicieramos presentes ... naturalmente deben haber espias en el palacio imperial pero el emperador fue lo suficientemente hábil para negarlo todo sin caer en contradicciones pero Niceas trajo un mensaje del Sultán ... muy sutil como la vez anterior

- ¿A que os referis?

- Le comunicó que empezaba la construcción de una fortaleza al otro lado del Bósforo, frente a Constantinopla y le solicitaba al emperador un tributo de 300 esclavos para que ayuden en la construcción ... creo que el mensaje está claro

- Cierto es ... una fortaleza es el primer paso para controlar el Estrecho ... y una amenaza de invasión a la ciudad

- Bayazid también le comunicó que está movilizando cien mil hombres en Anatolia para iniciar una campaña contra los persas pero que estarían listos para atacar Europa cuando lo ordene ¿Recordais que el emperador había decidido no responder al llamamiento de Bayazid?

- Si ... ¿hubo algún mensaje al respecto?

- No ... Manuel estaba preparado a presentar sus excusas pero Niceas lo atajó y le dijo que el Sultán entendía que sus múltiples ocupaciones debieron haberle impedido asistir y que puede mostrarse flexible hacia sus vasallos como esperaba que el emperador lo fuera con los suyos ... acto seguido le entregó los arreos de caballeros de Bizancio ... era de los que fueron enviados como mensajeros a Hungría

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Eso quiere decir que el Sultán está al tanto de los planes del emperador? ¿Significa entonces que no podemos seguir con esto?

Basilio lo miró algo incredulo. Por un instante le pareció que el duque parecía mas aliviado que asustado

- Señor ... mis últimas órdenes fueron la de proceder según lo acordado ... mi misión aquí es fortalecer a vuestro ejército y entrenar a los hombres que tiene en el éstilo de combate de los otomanos

- Por Dios Basilio ... ¿Cuáles hombres? ... Solo tengo 700 hombres de guerra y 800 con capacidad de combatir pero que viven en los alrededores y son labriegos ahora ... no puedo contar con los atenienses porque no están dispuestos a pelear por un señor feudal ... si los venecianos nos atacaran no podríamos resistirlos ¿Como esperais que podamos resistir a las huestes del sultán?

- Señor ... ¿He de entender que dudais luchar por el emperador y la cristiandad?

- No he dicho eso ... pero ... no lo se ... ¡No lo se! ... escoger una opción o la otra solo nos pondría en las manos de alguien ¿Acaso creeis que acogerme a la protección de Constantinopla serviría de algo en caso de victoria o derrota? Sea como sea, o nos invaden los venecianos o los turcos y dudo que el emperador pueda hacer algo al respecto

Basilio no le responde. Aunque reconocía que los temores del duque eran justificados, sabía que la situación era crucial para expulsar a los otomanos de Grecia y para ello debían de estar unidos

- Vos me direis si mi presencia aquí es necesaria o no, señor - le dice al fin Basilio

- Sois bienvenido, Basilio ... podeis quedaros pero no tomaré ninguna acción hasta que el emperador resuelva la suya ... si el le declara la guerra a Bayazid lo seguiré, pero si no lo hace, me mantendré como vasallo suyo y seguiré su camino

- ¿Apoyareis al emperador en caso de que vaya a la guerra?

- Ya lo he dicho ... el destino de Atenas será el de Constantinopla ... diré que os he contratado para entrenar a mis hombres ... vos y vuestros acompañantes podeis quedaros en el Castillo pero cuando pueda os asignaré viviendas en el pueblo ... mas tarde os presentaré al jefe de mi guarnición para que lo instruyais en lo que vais a hacer

- Os lo agradezco señor

Basilio iba a salir ya que consideraba que la entrevista había terminado pero en eso se detiene y se percata en la construcción a lo lejos. Por un momento le pareció ver las ilustraciones en los libros que leía cuando era estudiante

- Mi señor ... ¿habeis reconstruido la Acrópolis?

- Si ... fue un pedido de mi esposa ... también he mandado a reconstruir los viejos caminos que conducen al Santuario en honor a Palas Atenea ... está mas allá de la Acrópolis. Cuando deseeis podeis ir a visitarlo ... muchas delegaciones de fuera vienen exclusivamente a verla

- Me alegro de ello, señor ... ¿y la princesa? ¿puedo verla?

- Cuando visiteis el Santuario podreis verla

- ¿Porque?

- Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allí

Mesopotamia, camino a Bagdad

La extraña comitiva integrado por tres europeos, un mongol y un chino se preparaban para acampar al caer las primeras sombras de la noche. Mientras armaban la carpa, cada uno iba pensando en lo que había vivido durante el día y reflexionado en ello. El conde Enrique recordaba lo que había tenido que hacer en la mañana de aquel día cuando pasaban frente a una penosa caravana de gente que huía del hambre y la enfermedad después de la guerra. El conde ve a una mujer vacilante que cargaba a su hijo cuya posición de sus brazos y cabeza delataban que ya era un cadaver. El conde baja del caballo y se acerca a ella

- Mujer ... tu hijo

- Si ... ¿es hermoso verdad? ¿no hace mucho se apretaba contra mi pecho y me miraba con una sonrisa?

El conde la detiene y trata de tomar al niño y la mujer lo miraba ansiosa

- Déjame enterrarlo ...

- ¡No! ¿Porque me haces esto señor? ¿Quien me dirá mamá cuando despunta el sol? ¿Quien acariciará mis cabellos durante la noche? ¿A quien besaré agradeciendo a Dios su existencia?

- Déjame enterrarlo ...

Otros hombres la sujetan de los brazos mientras el conde llevaba el pequeño cuerpo lejos de allí para darle sepultura. Nadie de su grupo le había dicho nada y dejaron que el conde terminara su tarea. En silencio continuaron su camino mientras la penosa caravana continuaba el suyo. Ya a la luz de la fogata los hombres comían en silencio

- Me he batido en muchas batallas - le dice Roger - pero creo que jamás hubiese tenido el valor de hacer lo que hiciste hoy

- Tal vez me adelanté al resto ... estoy seguro que ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo

- No lo creo ... eres un buen hombre

Robert los mira y les dice

- Siempre he creido que la guerra era algo noble y lleno de honor para el caballero que empuña la espada ... recuerdo cuando escuchaba las historias de mi padre sobre los campos de batalla en Francia ... Crecy, La Esclusa, Poitiers ... pero jamás me hablaron de los campesinos franceses ... cuando estuve en Francia y vi lo que mis compatriotas hicieron, dudé ... ahora, ya no creo en nada de lo que me enseñaron de niño

- ¿Dudas de la guerra? - le dice Docko - la guerra es parte del hombre

- No dudo de ella pero si de la justicia de ella ... ¿como se puede ser justo con la muerte de inocentes? ¿como se puede hablar de gloria en degollar mujeres y niños? ¿como se puede hablar de santidad cuando se predica la muerte?

Docko se pone de pie y camina alrededor del fuego llamando la atención de cada uno para luego hablar con voz firme y en griego

- Están empezando a cuestionar lo que creen hasta ahora que os fue enseñado como verdades supremas, están empezando a descubrir su sensibilidad y a dejar de ver lo que en vuestras sociedades pueden considerar como débil o solo propio de personas simples como algo noble y que requiere mas valor que el empuñar una espada. Han empezado a dejar de ser hombres de guerra para ser hombres completos

Roger levanta la cabeza y lo mira con cierta incredulidad

- ¿Acaso antes no lo éramos?

- has sido formado pensando que el hombre de guerra es el verdadero hombre pero eso no es cierto ... el verdadero hombre no es aquel que solo empuña la espada sino que el que sabe cuando debe desenvainarla

- ¿Es por eso que nunca llevas espada? - le pregunta Yazin

- No solo por eso ... yo hice mi camino que tomó mucho tiempo ... fui bestia y maté antes de ser matado ... fui hombre de guerra y como dice El Cristo "quien a hierro mata a hierro muere" ... ahora estoy con ustedes

- Suena muy ideal - le dice el conde - tengo mas años que vos y se muy bien como es el hombre ... Cristo predicó la paz y murió en la cruz ... muchos que predicaron contra la guerra fueron muertos por ella ... para convertir a los musulmanes en cristianos y ellos a nosotros al Islam se ha usado la espada mas no la palabra ... lo que vos decis puede sonar bonito pero la realidad es distinta

- ¿Puede el león predicar bondad entre los animales de la selva? ¿puede el lobo convencer a las ovejas de que sea su pastor? ¿pueden los cerdos educar a los hombres? La autoridad no les confiere la fuerza pero si el sentir que están ante alguien que nos supera no en músculos o en armas sino en amor

- Como os dije - vuelve a decir el conde - Cristo predicó amor y no fue escuchado

- Cristo pudo resucitar entre los muertos ... Buda pudo trascender su propia existencia ... Zoroastro pudo educar a muchos ¿Acaso temeis el ser algo mas de lo que sois ahora solo por aferrarse a la materia? ¿A vuestra carne? Este cuerpo volverá a la tierra cuando llegue su momento pero lo que somos realmente, seres de luz, debe seguir existiendo

- ¿Acaso no iremos al cielo o al infierno de acuerdo a nuestras acciones? - Interviene Robert

- Vuestro antiguo rey, Ricardo Corazón de León, se dice que tiene su lugar en el cielo ¿Cuáles fueron sus acciones que lo hicieron merecedor del cielo? ¿Acaso matar a miles de gentes de otra religión vale mas que salvar la vida de los hambrientos y oprimidos? Derrumbad eso mitos que tienen en vuestras mentes y pensad que el hombre construye su propio cielo e infierno y a el irá de acuerdo a lo que haga en vida ... habeis dejado de ver lo malo como bueno y lo bueno como malo y ahora deben empezar a comprender el mundo que os rodea ... cuando aprendais a comprenderlo, podreis pensar en defenderlo

Docko se sienta y mira nuevamente a todos

- Dormid y pensad en lo que os he dicho ... a partir de mañana comenzaremos a comprender el mundo ... comenzaremos a trabajar en los cuatro elementos ... sentireis con vuestros cinco sentidos lo que representa cada elemento y una vez que lo habeis logrado avanzarán a conocer lo trascendente, lo que está mas allá de sus cinco sentidos y de los cuatro elementos

Basilio no tardó en ir a la recostruida Acrópolis. La belleza del clasicismo griego se hacía ver a cada paso en el impresionante sendero que se abría paso hacia otra construcción hermosa. La Acrópolis se alzaba orgullosa en medio de las antiguas ruinas. El camino no parecía custodiado pero celosos arqueros vigilaban desde posiciones estratégicas a todo aquel que caminaba por el sendero

El camino era fatigoso y los inicios de nuevas construcciones se hacían ver cada cierto tramo, construcciones que no parecían propias del original y que no sabía si tenían una función decorativa o defensiva. Tras un largo trecho, consiguió llegar a las puertas de la edificación y nuevamente se abstrajo al contemplar lo cuidadoso de las construcciones y el decorado, propias del arte griego. Basilio no pudo evitar cierta extrañeza y malestar. Si bien el estilo clásico griego era admirado no dejaba de ser un arte pagano y la influencia bizantina estaba ausente en cada diseño así como motivos cristianos lo cual era obligadamente necesario en cualquier construcción nueva

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un servidor quien se inclina y le hace el gesto de entrar. El interior no estaba tan presentable como el exterior, pero eso se debía a que los trabajos continuaban. Basilio se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente trabajando en las paredes y pisos mientras el sirviente lo hacía pasar entre esos trabajadores para llevarlo hacia otro ambiente, alejado de las obras y cuyo interior parecía recientemente terminado. Un séquito de doncellas se mueve aceleradamente ante la presencia de un hombre y Basilio las miró con curiosidad y asombro. Todas ellas vestían túnicas propias nde las mujeres griegas de la antiguedad que el conocía muy bien por los dibujos antiguoes en Constantinopla. Al fonde de la habitación se encontraba una persona regiamente vestida al estilo bizantino y a su lado una joven vestida como una doncella de la ciudad. Eran Carmesina e Irene

El bizantino se acerca y se arrodilla frente a ella quien le hace un gesto para que tome asiento frente a ella. Irene permaneció de pie e hizo un gesto de saludo con una sonrisa a Basilio quien antes de sentarse se acerca a la joven y besa su mano. Al sentarse, la princesa le dirige una mirada como permitiéndole hablar

- Mucho me place estar ante vuestra presencia Alteza. Os veo mas hermosa que la última vez que os vi

- Gracias noble Basilio ... ha sido mucho tiempo que dejé mi querida Constantinopla y la última vez que la vi sentí mucho dolor al ver las postración en la que se encuentra ... prefiero recordarla ahora como la ciudad de mi niñez y a vos os comunico que ahora no pienso regresar a ella en espera de mejores tiempos aunque siempre permanezca en mi corazón

Basilio no contesta inmediatamente y lo hace después de pensar en su respuesta

- ¿Es por ello que os habeis rodeado de arte griego? ¿Para que no os recuerde Constantinopla?

- Si quisiera olvidar a mi ciudad hubiera hecho una replica ... pero no, no es esa mi intención

- Disculpad si os lo digo señora, pero ... todo este arte griego ¿que sentido tiene? ¿Porque quereis provocar al clero griego o romano reconstruyendo una edificación pagana?

- No es mi intención provocar a nadie ... mi intención es volver a convertir a Atenas en lo que fue y nada mejor que restaurar los monumentos de su antigua gloria

- La grandeza de una ciudad no son sus monumentos sino su gente, señora

- Lo se ... planeo convertir en un centro de cultura e instrucción como en los antiguos tiempos. Por estos lugares pasearon Socrates, Platón, Aristóteles ... su mente nos dio mucho al imperio y los hemos olvidado

- No necesitais hacer de Atenas una ciudad de hace siglos ... tampoco a la gente

- ¿Lo decis por las vestimentas? no os preocupeis, las doncellas son libres de usar lo que crean mejor. Solo les pedi hacerlo para poder recrear algo de la antigua Acrópolis

- No creo que en la antigua Acrópolis se pasearan doncellas

- Ni tampoco que una duquesa la hiciera su alojamiento temporal ... veo que lo reprobais y para reconfortar vuestra alma, acompañadme a la capilla ... allí vereis que no he dejado de ser cristiana

La princesa se para y sale de la habitación ante la reverencia de Basilio. El deja que se adelante pero intercepta a Irene

- Señora ... ¿que significa esto?

- ¿No es obvio? La princesa desea volver a los antiguos tiempos de Grecia

- ¿Cual es el sentido de esto?

- No lo hay ... solo el deseo ... creo que en medio de la guerra hacer algo bueno no esta de mas

- Hablando de eso ¿que le sucede al duque? no parece muy entusiasmado con la guerra

- nadie lo está, ni siquiera la princesa ... pero estoy segura que os pedirá que convenzais al duque de una acción mas decidida contra los otomanos

- No hace falta que me lo pida. Mi misión es justamente esa

- Vuestra misión es adiestrar al ejército del duque ... creo que respecto a eso puedo ayudaros

- No lo dudo señora ... conozco vuestras cualidades, pero no creo que los soldados vean con buenos ojos que los entrene una mujer

- De todos modos, creo que es necesario que pueda transmitir algo que se en lo que es la lucha. Además los soldados de la guarnición me ven entrenar casi todo los días ... no creo que les moleste

- Si es así, me honrareis

Basilio sale siguiendo a Irene y en su compañía llega a la capilla, algo apartada del resto de las construcciones pero con muchas diferencias a una iglesia griega o romana. Al entrar Basilio, la princesa ya estaba arrodillada ante la cruz y podía escucharse su oración

"Padre Nuestro ... que estas en los cielos ... "

Constantinopla, Julio de 1395

Giacomo Alseci hacía su entrada a la antigua ciudad de los Césares, que se encontraba en un estado de inacción frente a los últimos acontecimientos en Bulgaria. Los turcos, pese a los golpes de los rebeldes y de los húngaros, habían consolidado sus posiciones y el Sultán había ordenado alistar tropas en Asia tras la destrucción de Toqtamish y la amenaza de guerra en crimea y Moscovia ante el avance de Tamerlan. Era obvio que Bayazid no tenía nada que temer (por ahora) del poderoso Timur y por lo tanto podía pensar en una ofensiva contra los cristianos. La noticia no fue muy bien recibida por los constantinopolitanos que esperaban el poder sacudirse del yugo musulmán. Alseci se encamina a palacio y es recibido por una guardia de honor del emperador quienes lo saludan como corresponde a un caballero de la Puerta de Oro. Tras una corta espera, es recibido por el emperador quien juguetea con su primer hijo Andrónico, nacido de su unión con Elena Dragas

- Mi estimado Maese Alseci - le dice el emperador - me alegra veros aquí ¿Cuáles son las noticias de Roma?

- Majestad - le responde el italiano - las noticias son muy variadas ... vengo de Hungría

- ¿Así? veo que el Papa piensa rápido ¿Y que dice el rey Segismundo?

- El Papa me envío a expresar su apoyo al rey y que estaba dispuesto a predicar una cruzada

- ¿Una cruzada? creí que ...

- Majestad ... debo confesaros que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que los reyes de Europa hicieran el juramento del cruzado y marchen contra los infieles, pero el rey Segismundo no comparte ese entusiasmo ... necesita la ayuda, pero no quiere que el Papa proclame una cruzada contra los otomanos

Manuel se sienta en su trono y asiente. Casi cuatrocientos años antes se dieron las cruzadas y la historia no fue para nada agradable a Constantinopla. Tras la derrota de Mazinkert, el imperio perdió su ejército y tuvo que someterse a la voluntad del mas fuerte. Los ejércitos cruzados se comprometieron a devolver las tierras conquistadas pero jamás lo hicieron. Ni que decir que en 1204, los cruzados tomaron la ciudad y practicamente la destruyeron. Después de eso, el imperio jamás pudo recuperarse ¿Que garantizaba que una cruzada integrada por venecianos y genoveses no buscarían lo mismo? Apoderarse de Constantinopla

- Estoy de acuerdo con Segismundo ... una cruzada no es conveniente ... un ejército coaligado bajo el mando del rey de Hungría es la mejor opción

- El rey está de acuerdo con eso pero Su Santidad piensa que la mejor manera de comprometer a los reyes cristianos es la cruzada

- ¡No! Maese Alseci ... si se proclama la cruzada y me veo obligado a apoyarla, deberé hacer el juramento del cruzado y para ello deberé someterme a la autoridad de Roma ... si no lo hago, seguiré siendo un hereje o cismático ante los cristianos fieles al Papa y cuando derroten a los turcos, seguiremos nosotros

- ¿Es eso tan terrible, Majestad?

- Tenemos siglos de desavenencias entre nuestra iglesia con la romana ... ¿Creeis que mis súbditos la aceptarán? Mi padre no pudo convencerlos y yo esperaba poder lograr la unión de las iglesias después del triunfo ... esperaba que esto fuera de una manera mas sutil pero si me hago cruzado, Bayazid caerá sobre mi y Adrianopolis esta mas cerca que Roma

- Confiad en vuestras murallas señor

- Confío ... pero un sitio mas, la ciudad se derrumbará por dentro ... tendremos que depender de venecianos o genoveses y aquí los detestan por lo que ha venido sucediendo desde hace muchos años. Vos lo sabeis maese Alseci

- Majestad ¿Que alternativa hay? o nos unimos o sucumbimos

- Dejadme pensarlo ... he hecho planes con la esperanza de lograr la derrota de los infieles y liberar la ciudad, pero vos sabeis bien que no quiero liberarme del Sultán para someterme a los caprichos de los nobles cristianos ... Si Segismundo controlaba al ejército, no tenía de que preocuparme pero si no es así, los cruzados serán tanto o mas peligrosos que Bayazid

- Majestad ... juzgais con demasiada severidad a los soldados de Cristo

- Maese Alseci ... la historia no miente

Alseci calla y baja la cabeza, después de todo el emperador tenía razón

- He convencido a mi hermano, Teodoro de Mistra, de seleccionar a sus mejores hombres para que formen un cuerpo de combate que deseo que vos entreneis ... he enviado a Philip y Kemal para tratar de llegar a Tamerlan y pedirle su ayuda ... Basilio está ahora en Atenas formando un ejército que entre en campaña, pero hay algo que me preocupa

- ¿majestad?

- Es el duque Ettore ... ya no parece muy convencido de esto ... ha dicho que aceptará el camino que yo elija

- Vos habeis elegido luchar

- Si, pero la respuesta del duque tiene un doble sentido ... la carta que me envió esta llena de términos corteses expresándome su apoyo pero se lee el miedo que tiene ahora ... el decir que aceptará seguir el camino que yo elija podría significar muchas cosas

- No os entiendo, majestad

- Es muy simple ... si el Sultán se aparece con todo su ejército no tendré mas remedio que reiterar mi vasallaje ... si hago eso, el duque hará lo mismo y eso podría significar el no mandar sus ejércitos a la lucha ... lo mismo que yo

- ¿Que decis Majestad? ¿Acaso vuestra aceptación del vasallaje significaría no enviar hombres a luchar contra los musulmanes?

- ¿Que es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora maese Alseci? No he renunciado a mi vasallaje al Sultán pero conspiro contra el y trato de usar mis escasos recursos para poder ayudar a una futura cruzada ... si abro las puertas de la ciudad no será para enviar tropas sino dinero ... aunque tuviera tropas para enviar, no podrían cruzar territorio turco sin ser despedazados ... solo puedo desprenderme de hombres valiosos como Basilio para que muevan hombres en los territorios que me son fieles y se preparen para la lucha ... cuando esta estalle, abriremos muchos frentes de batalla al Sultán, pero Constantinopla no será uno de ellos

Alseci lo mira con cierta sorpresa pero Manuel no se da por enterado y continua hablando

- Comprended maese Alseci ... no puedo arriesgar mas a Constantinopla ... deseo fervientemente que los cristianos triunfemos contra la media luna, pero si no es así, con esta política, podré al menos salvar algo ...

- Y si ganamos ... ¿que ganará Constantinopla?

- Tal vez la libertad ... pero al menos no estaremos tan débiles frente a los cristianos leales a Roma ... los venecianos y genoveses gobiernan nuestro mar ... los latinos quieren mi ciudad tanto como Bayazid

- Creo que os entiendo ... no pensais mucho en una victoria cristiana, pero si en mantenerse fuerte frente a los que considerais vuestros enemigos ... cristianos y musulmanes son vuestros enemigos y solo deseais verlos debilitados y tal vez fortalecer vuestra posición con la ayuda del mongol Tamerlán ... recuerdo la última conversación que sostuvimos en vida de vuestro padre ... por lo visto vuestra posición no ha variado en lo absoluto ¿Ese es el sentido de la embajada enviada a Samarcanda?

Manuel se sienta en su trono y mira fijamente a Alseci

- Veo que sois muy suspicaz mi amigo ... es cierto ... Kemal tiene instrucciones precisas pero antes que ellos he enviado una embajada ante el poderoso Tamerlán ... se que a el no le interesa Europa ni mi ciudad pero si el oro que pueda ofrecerle para su campaña a China ... si, lo que desea Tamerlan es China. Las últimas noticias que tengo es que ha destrozado a las huestes de Toqtamish y amenaza ahora a Moscú, con lo que perdería a mi último aliado, el príncipe Vasili. Se que el conde Enrique de Guzman se ha destacado en la batalla del río Terres sirviendo al mongol y ahora Tamerlán esta favorable hacia los cristianos ... eso me da la oportunidad de una alianza en contra de Bayazid

Alseci no sabe que decir ... conocía demasiado bien las argucias que la diplomacia bizantina podría lograr. Sin ejércitos ni aliados en Europa, esa era su mejor arma ahora ¿Que le garantizaba que el propio Papa o los reyes de Europa no tuvieran sus negociaciones secretas? ¿Estarían disponiendo de lo que quedaba del imperio griego como hacía ahora el emperador en previsión a eso? ¿Podría culpar a Manuel de no confiar e incluso conspirar contra una cruzada por lo que sucedió en el pasado? La historia le daba la razón al paleólogo

- No deseo discutir mas sobre mis planes pero si deseo saber que mantendreis vuestra discreción como caballero de la Puerta de Oro y súbdito de mi imperio

- Os doy mi palabra, Majestad ... pero no me pidais que traicione al Papa y a la cruz de Cristo

- No os pido eso ... solo os pido abrir los ojos y daros cuenta que somos y seguimos siendo un objetivo de mucha gente ... Hipólito de Macedonia fortalece su posición y mientras los venecianos quieren Constantinopla, el quiere Atenas

- ¿Atenas? no lo creo ... en todo es tiempo no ha intentado nada contra ella ... se que el no es alguien en quien confiar pero hasta ahora todos lo consideran como el paladín que la cristiandad necesita si es que una cruzada se pone en marcha

- Mi querido Alseci ... eso es imposible ... el jamás empuñará la espada por la cruz y la iglesia ... durante este tiempo el solo ha fingido hacerlo ... el quiere todo lo contrario y empuja a una guerra contra los musulmanes solo para que le den lo que quiere y lo que quiere es Atenas

- Con todo respeto señor ... ¿que importancia puede tener ahora Atenas? no estamos en la época de Pericles ... Atenas desde hace muchos siglos ha dejado de tener importancia como una ciudad estratégica militarmente ... su valor es solo simbólico ... no dudo que sea una presa apreciable por venecianos y genoveses pero no descuidaran una cruzada solo por esa ciudad

- Os equivocais amigo ... Atenas es importante ... si supieran lo que verdaderamente representa, se lucharía por ella tanto como se ha luchado por Jerusalen ... la ignorancia de lo que significa realmente es lo que la ha protegido a través de siglos y a través de distintos amos ... ¿porque creeis que Atenas jamás floreció desde la última Guerra del Peleponeso? ¿Porque creeis que Alejandro el Grande no la encumbró a pesar que la amaba como si fuera ateniense de nacimiento? ¿Porque creeis que los romanos la respetaron tanto y Augusto la protegió durante su reinado? ¿Porque creeis que nosotros jamás la reedificamos pese a ser siempre una joya del imperio? ¿Porque creeis que dejamos que los ignorantes francos y almogavares la gobernaran como sus feudos sin mas interés que esquilmarla? ¿Porque creeis que el Papa, el Patriarca y mi padre buscaron que mi prima se casara con el duque Ettore?

Alseci no supo que responder. La verdad es que se había preguntado desde antes el interés del propio Papa en Carmesina, pero por su cabeza no pasó que la razón también tenía que ver con Atenas ¿Había algo que era importantante en la propia ciudad? ¿En sus alrededores? ¿Es que Carmesina y Atenas estaban ligadas a un destino?

- Os confiaré el secreto de Atenas - le dice el emperador - quiero que lo sepais para que no me juzgueis mal, o al propio duque Ettore ... lo mismo que no cuestioneis vuestras propias creencias cristianas ... y para que vos decidais si luchais por Atenas o abandonais esta causa

La corta estancia en Jerusalén había servido para que Philip pudiera visitar los lugares santos y sentir que su conciencia estana mas tranquila. Kemal lo acompañó a todos los lugares con bastante respeto lo que llamó la atención del caballero

- No esperaba que me acompañarais a todos los ritos ¿No os molesta?

- Es mejor estar juntos y no me molesta ... el que sea musulmán no me hace irrespetuoso con los símbolos cristianos

- Lo lamento si os he ofendido ... pero hemos combatido tanto por esta ciudad ... recuerdo que antes me hablaban de la gloriosa caida de Jerusalén en la primera cruzada pero no se habla de que aquí mataron a 80,000 musulmanes ... ahora que lo reconozco por lo que representó solo lo considero un acto de horror y deshonor indigno a los ojos de Dios

- Eso habla bien de vos ... es increible como teniendo tanto en común seamos enemigos ... Jesús de Nazareth para nosotros fue un Profeta anterior a Mahoma ... lo respetamos y es por eso que Jerusalén es tan sagrada para nosotros como para ustedes y para los judios ... sin embargo vivimos como enemigos

- Debo reconocer que vosotros habeis sido mas tolerantes ... en Europa no hay ciudad donde los musulmanes puedan vivir y los judios viven en opresión ... antes lo consideraba como algo natural ... las cosas debían ser así porque era la voluntad de Dios pero ahora creo que eso es un invento de los hombres para estar por encima de otros ... conozco nobles de poca nobleza que cometen crímenes pero comen al lado de los obispos y compran el perdón de la Iglesia para luego seguir pecando ... gracia que se le niega a los humildes y aquellos que protestan se los califica de herejes

- Tampoco somos perfectos ... quemamos la biblioteca de Alejandría ... destruimos imperios y obras de arte ... acabamos con pueblos que considerábamos impuros a los ojos de Alá ¿Es la voluntad de Dios o la nuestra?

- La nuestra ... la Iglesia destruyó a los valdenses solo porque predicaban la pobreza ... si verdugo Simón de Monfort arrasó pueblos donde sospechaba que había valdenses y ordenaba a sus soldados matar a todos diciendo "En la otra vida Dios separará a justos de pecadores" ... algo realmente repugnante

- Me sorprende que nosotros, un cristiano y un musulmán nos detengamos a hablar mal de nuestras religiones en lugar de defenderlas

- No hablo mal de mis creencias sino de aquellos que la han convertido en un instrumento de poder ... creo en Cristo como Hijo de Dios y mi Salvador ... jamás cambiará eso

Kemal iba a responder pero en eso una figura cubierta con un manto se acerca a ellos, poniendo en alerta a ambos guerreros

- Sorprendente ver a dos enemigos hablar tan animadamente ... ¿puedo unírmeles?

- ¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunta Philip

- Pregunta extraña para quienes combatieron en la Puerta de Oro con alguien que los apoyó pese a no ser de noble cuna

El extraño se quita el sayo y se deja ver. Philip es el primero en reaccionar tendiéndole los brazos

- Reynald ...

Docko y los demás empezaban nuevamente la marcha hacia Jerusalén, mientras alistaban sus bártulos, Yazin se dirige a Enrique

- Conde ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar a Jerusalén?

- Príncipe ... de Jerusalén a Samarcanda tardamos tres meses siguiendo este camino, pero no creo que tardemos ese tiempo

- ¿A que os referis?

- La ruta es larga y peligrosa ... este camino conduce a Bagdad y casi todo el país está arrasado. hace dos años Timur pasó por aquí y arrasó todo a su paso. Bagdad le pertenece y una vez que hayamos salido de allí habremos salido del imperio y con ello de la protección del poderoso Timur. Jerusalén es territorio de los Mamelucos de Egipto y por lo tanto territorio musulmán. Allí no podemos confiar en el nombre de Timur, es mas, mencionarlo es una sentencia de muerte. En eso, mi querido principe, vuestro aspecto no nos ayudará mucho

- No puedo cambiarlo ... quizás sea mejor que desde Bagdad siga mi propio camino

- No - interviene Docko - estaremos todos juntos. Teneis razón conde Enrique en decir que el viaje será largo. Lo será porque con este viaje iniciamos una nueva etapa de su formación

- ¿Lo que mencionasteis anoche?

- Asi es ... comenzaremos por esto

Docko les entrega vendas y les ordena ponerselas en los ojos

- ¿Que decis? ¡es absurdo! no podremos ...

- ¿Ver? eso es cierto hasta cierta medida ... les dije que deberían formar sus cuerpos y sus mentes y para ello deben aprender a conocer vuestros sentidos ... los ojos son indispensables para vosotros pero es hora de que os pongais en lugar de los ciegos y el aprender a usar vuestros otros sentidos aparte de la vista ... obedeced y no temais

- Yo no tengo miedo - dice Roger - pero este me parece ridículo

- Ridículo o no lo hareis si quereis continuar el viaje ... o resignaos a que nunca me vencereis

- Haced caso - dice el conde poniéndoselas - nada ganamos con discutir ... se que será interesante

Todos obedecen pese a las murmuraciones de Roger

- Esto es ridículo - le dice a Robert - estaremos a ciegas e indefensos

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que el caballo puede caminar sin necesidad de tus ojos? - le contesta el inglés

Robert de Norfolk se pone la venda y monta su caballo siguiendo a Docko y Enrique que ya estaban en camino. Yazin lo sigue y finalmente cierra la marcha el normando quien de vez en cuando hacía trampa, mirando por el rabillo del ojo pero se dio cuenta que era el único. Docko avanzaba con su caballo a paso seguro y los demás mantenían el paso y curiosamente el se dio cuenta que pese a ver no podía seguir su marcha

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Carrera contra el tiempo

Jerusalén, por los caminos de Cristo

La eterna ciudad de Jerusalen, tan antigua como la humanidad misma, aún seguía siendo la ciudad sagrada para cristianos, judios y musulmanes que la atesoraban cada vez que caía en sus manos. La Ciudad Santa, curiosamente, fue construida por los paganos en honor a su dios Shalen con el nombre de Urashalem, que fue cambiada cuando los jebuseos la conquistaran y le pusieran Jebu - shalen que luego se transformaría en Jerusalen cuando David la conquistó y la convirtió en capital del reino de Israel. Bajo David y Salomón la ciudad creció y se construyó en ella el grandioso templo a Yahve y desde la ciudad partían los ejércitos israelitas, extendiendo los confines del reino lo mismo que su fe

Pero en los últimos años del largo reinado de Salomón, se profetizó la ruina del reino. Pocos años después de su muerte, sus hijos se dividieron el reino que tanto costó forjar. El reino de Israel del norte y el reino de Judá en el Sur tuvieron sendos reyes que no dejaban de pelear entre si. Judá retuvo Jerusalén que fue testigo de como el reino de Israel del norte sucumbía ante los invasores asirios mientras la ciudad resistía confiada en la ayuda divina. Tras la caida de los asirios, el conquistador babilónico, Nabucodonosor, cansado de la resistencia judia, invadió el reino y consiguió conquistar Jerusalén, destruyendo el templo y deportando a los judios a Babilonia. Tras años de cautiverio, Babilonia cayó y los nuevos amos, los persas, dejaron partir a los judios para reconstruir su reino

Los persas fueron muy tolerantes con los judios, dejándolos practicar su culto y con ello Jerusalén prosperó bajo la protección de los seguidores de Zoroastro. Tras la caida de los persas ante el empuje del Gran Alejandro, los judios reconocieron la autoridad del conquistador quien confió la autoridad de Judea al sumo sacerdote y prosiguió su camino de conquistas hasta convertirse en el amo del mundo. La muerte de Alejandro no cambió la situación de la ciudad que se sometió al general Ptolomeo quien se había declarado faraón y gobernaba Egipto. Bajo los Ptolomeos, Jerusalen prosperó y se mantuvo tranquila practicando la religión judaica, pero la derrota de Egipto ante los seleucidas cambió por completo aquella paz

Antioco El Grande, rey del imperio Seleucida se apoderó de Judea y ordenó a todos sus súbditos que a partir de ahora hablarían la misma lengua y adorarían los mismo dioses. Los judios se sublevaron y ante la feroz represión surgieron los hermanos Judas y Eleazar Macabeo, quienes libraron una gran guerra contra los helenos de Antioco. Durante un tiempo, los Macabeos triunfaron y mantuvieron la independencia de Judea, pero las incontables fuerzas de Antioco terminaron por imponerse y los hermanos Macabeos terminarían sus días en los campos de batalla. Pero Antioco disfrutaría poco de su triunfo. Un nuevo poder surgió de occidente llamado Roma, que, lentamente se iba apoderando de todos los territorios de los reinos conocidos. Las legiones de Roma aplastaron al numeroso ejército de Antioco en la batalla de Magnesia y le quitaron casi toda el Asia, incluida Judea. Antioco acabaría sus días permanentemente humillado por los romanos y finalmente asesinado por sus propios súbditos que ya le habían perdido el respeto

Pero Roma no pudo ejercer plena autoridad en Judea. Las guerras civiles y la aparición del temible rey Mitridates, soberano del Ponto, hicieron casi desaparecer el poder romano en Asia. Tras el desastre, Roma formó un poderoso ejército al mando del general Pompeyo, quien derrotó para siempre a Mitridates y sometió a las ciudades rebeldes. Una de ellas fue Jerusalén, que se negó a reconocer la autoridad de Roma y acabaron por impedir el ingreso de Pompeyo a la ciudad. Este, tranquilamente le puso sitio y aprovechando el descanso de los sábados, tomó por asalto la ciudad, masacrando a sus defensores y convirtiéndose en el primer pagano en poner sus pies en el nuevo templo de Jerusalén. No se sabe el porque Pompeyo no autorizó el saqueo del templo sino mas bien ordenó respetarlo junto con sus tesoros y abandonó Jerusalén conformándose solo con la promesa de sometimiento a Roma por parte del Sumo Sacerdote. Tras la muerte de Pompeyo, el nuevo amo de Roma fue Julio Cesar, quien consolidó definitivamente el poder romano en Oriente, poder que recibió el primer emperador romano, Cesar Augusto

Para ese entonces, los judios ya habían elegido rey pero no tardaron en presentarse disputas que fueron resueltas por Roma quien reconoció como rey de Judea al temible Herodes, llamado el Grande. Hábil político, supo ganarse la confianza de Augusto y se mantuvo en el poder bajo la protección de Roma. Fue un soberano de dos caras. Por un lado embelleció Jerusalén, promovió las artes, protegió la religión y fortaleció las instituciones judias. Por otro lado, hizo matar a muchos ya que vivía obsesionado con la idea de perder su corona. Todo sospechoso de conspirar contra el fue asesinado, incluso algunos de sus propios parientes incluidos su primera esposa y tres de sus hijos. Y ni que olvidar que ante el rumor del nacimiento del Mesías, hizo asesinar a muchos niños en Belén. Herodes acabaría sus días, víctima de una terrible enfermedad, no sin antes haber dividido el reino entre sus hijos Archelao, Herodes Antipas y Filipo. Archelao no duró mucho en el reino. Mas preocupado en los placeres que en gobernar, fueron tantas las quejas que llegaron a oidos del nuevo emperador Tiberio, que lo sacó a patadas del trono y convirtió a Judea en provincia romana, nombrando a un gobernador. Antipas y Filipo no estaban en mejor posición pero Herodes supo ganarse a Tiberio con oro, lo que le permitió no solo mantenerse en su trono sino el robarle la mujer a su hermano. Herodías, la esposa infiel, huye al lado de Herodes junto con su hija, la hermosa adolescente Salomé, quien, despechada ante el rechazo de Juan el Bautista, baila ante el rey y pidió como premio la cabeza del profeta.

Aquella familia no tardó en pagar aquel crimen. Filipo no olvidó aquella traición y consiguió pactar con el padre de la primera esposa de su hermano, repudiada por este. El padre de la esposa humillada era Aretas, rey de Arabia, quien encabezó un ejército contra Judea pero es detenido por las legiones. Antipas, asustado acude a Roma para que castigue a su hermano y a su vez le den la corona de Judea, en manos de su sobrino Agripa, pero para su desgracia, Tiberio había muerto y en su lugar gobernaba el demente Calígula. el Emperador destierra a Herodes junto con su esposa e hijastra a España. Herodes y Herodías terminaron sus días en la miseria. Su amor antiguo se trastocó en odio. A su muerte fueron devorados por las bestias del campo ya que nadie les dió sepultura. Salomé caería a un lago helado, donde sus últimas palabras fueron de súplicas de perdón a Juan antes de que el hielo le cercene la cabeza

Jerusalen sería la capital de la provincia de Judea y gobernada por los funcionarios romanos que solo alimentaron el odio del pueblo quienes ansiaban la llegada del Mesías. Los últimos descendientes de Herodes vivieron sometidos a la autoridad de Roma. El último intento de restablecer el antiguo brillo del linaje de Herodes fue la de su nieto Agripa. Amigo personal del emperador Claudio, consiguió imponer su autoridad desde la ciudad de Cesarea y secretamente formó un ejército para sublevarse contra Roma. Seguro de su triunfo, un día se hizo proclamar rey y dios desde su palacio pero una mortal enfermedad lo atacó en ese momento, lo que le provocó la muerte tras cinco días de penosa agonía y cubierto de gusanos. Aquel suceso provocó la inmediata ruina de los últimos herodianos. Su esposa se suicidó y sus pequeñas hijas fueron ultrajadas por los mercenarios de su padre antes que las cohortes enviadas por Claudio las rescataran

Philip, Kemal y Reynald se encontraban al pie del Cólgota. Los europeos estaban arrodillados al pie de aquella colina que casi mil cuatrocientos años antes había sido parte de uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes en la historia del hombre, cuando el Hijo de Dios fue crucificado en frente de una multitud que acabó yéndose del lugar golpeándose el pecho. No pasaron cuarenta años de aquel suceso cuando las palabras de Jesús se cumplieron sobre el destino de Jerusalén "No quedará piedra sobre piedra". La rebelión de los judios contra Roma en los tiempos de Nerón les dió un tiempo de libertad mientras Roma se desangraba tras la caida de Nerón y su posterior suicidio y con el moriría el último miembro de los descendientes de Julio Cesar. Su sucesor, Galba, salido del ejército, no tardaría en ser asesinado por los nefastos pretorianos quienes proclamaron a Fulvio Oton como emperador pero fue desconocido por Lucio Vitelio y sus legiones de Germania, estallando una terrible guerra civil que duró dos años terminando con el suicidio de Oton y la toma del poder por parte de Vitelio. Este nuevo emperador acabaría también sus días ignominiosamente ante la rebelión del general Vespasiano quien se alzaría con el triunfo y conseguiría alcanzar la dignidad imperial tan venida a menos y con el se iniciaría la dinastía de los Flavios. La primera tarea de Vespasiano fue pacificar el imperio y someter a los rebeldes. Confió a su hijo Tito Flavio dicha tarea y el futuro emperador la ejecutó a conciencia. En menos de un año y con mas de cien mil hombres, conquistó Galilea y Judea y acabó poniendo sitio a Jerusalén, que en ese momento contaba con un millón de habitantes, entre la población, refugiados y tropas regulares

Los judios confiaban en que la profecía se cumpliría y el Mesías aparecería en toda su majestad para aniquilar a los romanos tal como siglos antes acabó con los sitiadores asirios. Todos ellos rivalizaban en su devoción a la religión judaica y confiaban en el milagro. las guerras internas, la falta de un mando unificado y las matanzas entre las distintas facciones rivales conspiraron contra una defensa eficaz y las guarniciones que debían cerrarle el paso a los romanos fueron abandonadas y aniquiladas por el invasor. Los mas fanáticos proclamaban que la lucha debía darse en la ciudad santa y no fuera de ella ya que Yahve no iba a permitir que su templo cayera en manos de los paganos. Tito ejecutó un sitio a conciencia ya que la ciudad, fuertemente amurallada y con suficientes defensores, le iba a costar muchas vidas por lo que cerró todos los accesos a la ciudad esperando rendirla por hambre. Los horrores del hambre se hicieron ver en la ciudad sitiada y finalmente, tras unos meses de sitio, la ciudad cayó. Los romanos la arrasaron, masacraron a los que quedaban y a los que tuvieron suerte de salir con vida terminaron sus días en la esclavitud. Fue el inicio de la segunda diaspora judia de Palestina que fue finalizada durante el reinado de Adriano quien expulsó a casi todos los judios que quedaban tras una rebelión fracasada. Los últimos descendientes de Herodes, los hermanos Agripa, Berenice y Drusila quedaron bajo la protección de Roma. El varón no pasó de ser un siervo adulador de los romanos y terminó sus días en Roma. Berenice, cuya ambición la hizo acercarse a Tito, con la esperanza que la desposara, no tardó en desengañarse y moriría también en medio de una vida arruinada. Drusila se convertiría al cristianismo y moriría en la pobreza pero con el alma tranquila y apoyada por la comunidad cristiana

La ciudad sería reconstruida por los romanos y luego quedo a cargo de los bizantinos, con la misión de protegerla como ciudad santa. Los persas se la arrebataron dirigidos por el gran Sapor quien le quitaría a los bizantinos casi todo el medio oriente pero a la muerte del gran Sha, el empuje fanático del Islam se hacía sentir en la frontera del imperio. Seleucia, Ptesifón y Jerusalen caerían en manos de los árabes quienes derrumbaron al imperio persa. El último Sha, Kosroes III caería como digno descendiente de su estirpe, en batalla y aplastando a varios musulmanes antes de caer

La Ciudad Santa jamás volvería a manos bizantinas pese a los intentos del imperio para vencer al poderoso califato de Bagdad que gobernaba un imperio desde los confines de la India y China, Mesopotomia, Arabia, el norte de Africa y hasta España. Tras la ruina del califato y la decadencia de Bagdad, los cruzados occidentales la tomarían y gobernarían por cien años pero Saladino la recuperaría para el Califato Fatimita de Egipto quienes la retendrían a traves de los siglos y pese a los desesperados intentos cristianos de reconquistarla. El surgimiento de los otomanos y mongoles opacaría el poder fatimita quien tuvo que ceder a la dinastía de los mamelucos que se apoderaron de Egipto y establecería un poderoso reino que se mantenía incólume pese a las arremetidas cristianas, otomanas y mongolas

Era en esta ciudad donde se dieron cita los tres hombres, que después de 5 años se volvían a ver. las circunstancias eran muy distintas, viendo al joven Reynald convertido en un hombre, de mirada firme y espaldas anchas que no les recordaba mucho al campesino, que esgrimiendo un hacha se enfrentó a los venecianos en las murallas de Constantinopla

- Mi querido Reynald - le dice Philip en frances - ha pasado el tiempo pero parece que no teneis mucho que decir

- Podría contaros mucho desde mi partida de Constantinopla hasta mi llegada a Jerusalén ... llegar aquí era el objetivo de mi vida buscando el perdón de mis pecados

- Todos queremos eso al venir aquí ... al menos los cristianos

- Para eso, nosotros tenemos a La Meca - interviene Kemal que ya entendía algo de francés pero lo dijo en griego

- Vosotros peregrinais a La Meca - dice Reynald - y nosotros a Jerusalén

- ¿Entendeis el griego? - le pregunta Philip

- Griego, latín y arameo ... en el monasterio te enseñan muchas cosas

- ¿Porque entrasteis a fraile?

- Buscaba entender si mi vida tenía algún sentido ... es curioso que después de cometer un crimen, esperamos encontrar la salvación acercándonos a Dios de alguna manera ... hay muchos que solo se confiesan o compran bulas papales pero no son sinceros ... los antiguos cruzados mataban a los musulmanes y luego se creían salvos con solo escuchar misa ... muchos cristianos vienen aqui y recorren de rodillas el camino de Cristo pero cuando regresan a Europa siguen cometiendo los mismos pecados ¿los musulmanes son iguales tras regresar de La Meca?

- jamás he ido a La Meca - responde Kemal - no lo se ... solo se que no podemos culpar a Dios de los pecados de los hombres

Los tres siguieron caminando por las calles de Jerusalén, deshaciendo el camino andado inicialmente siguiendo las huellas de Cristo hasta el Cólgota. Su último destino era el Santo Sepulcro, ubicado a las afueras de Jerusalén y donde se erigía una pequeña capilla. Philip se arrodilla al entrar y se persigna para rezar una oración, seguido de Reynald quien se pone a su lado. Kemal prefiere no entrar y se queda afuera

- Decidme, noble Philip ¿cual es el motivo de vuestra presencia en Jerusalén?

- El mismo que tuvisteis vos ... el perdón de mis pecados

- Los que habeis cometido o los que cometereis

- No os entiendo ¿que quereis decir?

- Vos vinisteis aquí en compañía de Kemal ... vuestro destino no es exactamente Jerusalén ... vos perteneceis a la Orden de San Juan y se que nos acercamos a una guerra contra los turcos ¿acaso estais desoyendo el llamado de vuestra orden?

- Creo que sabeis mas de lo que pensaba, Reynald ... seamos sinceros entonces ... así es ... mi destino final no es Jerusalen sino Samarcanda. Tengo una misión encargado por el emperador Manuel que no puedo deciros pero que es importante para el futuro de la cristiandad

- No hace falta ser adivino para saber que el emperador busca una alianza con Tamerlán, cuyo solo nombre hace temblar los muros de Jerusalen ... ¿desobedecereis a vuestra orden faltando a vuestros votos?

- No tengo otro remedio ... sin la ayuda de Tamerlán, toda guerra contra Bayazid está condenada al fracaso ... ni la Iglesia ni la Orden ve mas allá que la ayuda divina que creen tener para poder vencer

- ¿Vos no creeis que sea así?

- Supongo que podriais acusarme de herejía al dudar de eso, pero vos mismo decís que los cristianos tenemos muchos pecados a cuesta que creemos lavar con solo acercarnos a Dios hipocritamente ... no será un ejército de piadosos el que se levante contra los turcos sino de codiciosos ávidos de botín y os lo digo con conocimiento de causa

Reynald se persigna mira a Philip

- ¿No habeis dejado de rezar? - le pregunta Philip

- No ... rezo ahora en busca de la luz, en busca de la verdad ... en saber lo que es correcto

- Lucis preocupado

- Lo estoy ... sabía de vuestra presencia en Jerusalén ... un caballero vino de incógnito desde Rodas y habló con nuestro abad

- ¿Que decis?

- Los escuché hablar ... consideran que vos no sois el fiel caballero que soliais ser ... dudan de vuestra lealtad a la orden y a la cruz y culpan de eso a vuestra relación con los cismáticos griegos y con los infieles musulmanes ... en resumen, culpan a Kemal de ello

- Pero ...

- han decidido la muerte de Kemal ... es por eso que el esta afuera y vos adentro ... vos debeis sobrevivir

Philip de pronto se da cuenta que algo pasa afuera ... los gritos y estertores de la sangre derramada. Trata de moverse pero en eso siente el filo del cuchillo en su cuello. Cuchillo empuñado por Reynald

Habían pasado unos días desde que los guerreros se habían puesto en marcha. Docko seguía encabezando la marcha, seguido de Yazin. Cerraba la marcha Robert a quien le costaba avanzar con la venda en los ojos pero ya tras varios días de aquella singular marcha, ya se había acostumbrado mas que al principio

- Amigo mío - le dice el conde Erique a Docko al ponerse a su lado - ¿que esperais con todo esto?

- Señor conde ... creo que ahora podeis escucharme mejor que antes y no solo eso ... podeis sentir el sonido del mundo

Ya atardecía cuando todos descabalgaron. Los hombres se reunieron alrededor de la hoguera sin quitarse las vendas mientras Docko preparaba la comida

- Decidme Robert - le pregunta el chino - que escuchais

- Vuestra voz

- ¿y que mas? ¿no escuchais a la araña que corre por vuestro pie?

Robert se quita la venda y se sacude. Al mirar a Docko lo ve con la venda en los ojos

- ¿Como pudiste saberlo?

- ¿Como pudiste no saberlo? - le responde Docko

- Parece hechicería ... - murmura Roger Guiscardo

- La magia y hechicería es la forma de manipular y manejar las fuerzas del universo partiendo del poder de otros. Ningún mago o hechicero podría mover nada de lo que nos rodea sin hacer invocaciones o usar fórmulas que pueden traducirse en lo que conocen como palabras mágicas ... nada de lo que hemos hecho ahora se asemeja a eso ... estamos aprendiendo a usar nuestros sentidos al máximo ... una vez que aprendan no solo a mirar sino a ver ... no solo a oir sino a escuchar ... no solo a respirar sino a oler ... no solo a comer sino a probar y no solo a tocar sino a sentir, podremos decir que el camino ya lo han empezado

- Eso no nos protegería de la magia de Vilonga ya que vos decis que esta vivo - replica Roger

- Una vez que dominen sus sentidos podrán alcanzar otros sentidos que tienen pero no lo descubren aún ... cuando empiecen a conocerlos, la magia de Vilonga dejará de tener poder sobre ustedes

- ¿Como podeis estar tan seguro?

Docko no contesta. Solo, ante la sorpresa de todos, coloca su manos sobre el fuego y luego las retira como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada, el hombre de China les dice

- No he manipulado el fuego ... no la he hecho menos ardiente ... solo he hecho que mi propia materia pueda soportar el calor del fuego ... he hecho que mi materia trascienda su propia esencia a través de mi mente y eso ha hecho que supere al fuego, elemento al que nadie atreve a enfrentar, ni siquiera los hechiceros

Todos no atinaban a decir nada y miraban a Docko atónitos "no puede ser ... tiene que ser hechicería" piensa Roger

- Se lo que piensas Roger Guiscardo - le dice Docko y acto seguido se pone la venda - pero te demostraré que esto no tiene nada que ver con magia ... atácame

- ¿Que?

- ¡Hazlo! en este momento me temes y crees que soy obra del demonio ... ¡mátame entonces!

Roger se pone de pie y esgrimiendo su hacha lanza un ataque contra Docko quien esquiva el ataque y cuando el normando trata de acertarle nuevamente, el gran salto de Docko esquiva el hacha y cae sobre el mango de ella. Para todos la escena era irreal. Docko estaba suspendido sobre el mango del hacha y Roger estaba atónito mirando al chino. Docko desciende al suelo y se quita la venda

- Nada fue magia ... pude sentir tu presencia gracias a mis oidos y a mi tacto ... pude sentir el aire que movías al avanzar contra mi y escuche el silbido del hacha cortando el viento ... mis sentidos están al máximo y pude aumentar mi agilidad y fuerza ... eso mismo lograran ustedes y eso será antes de llegar a Jerusalén ... y cuando esten listos para cualquier cosa, estaremos a las puertas de Atenas

Philip estaba inmóvil por el cuchillo de Reynald quien miraba impasible al caballero de Rodas con una fría determinación en los ojos

- ¿Esto es lo que os han enseñado en el monasterio? - dice Philip - ¿a traicionar?

- ¿Soy mas traidor que aquel que reniega de su orden y se va tras la búsqueda de algo lejos del seno de la Iglesia?

- ¿Es acaso el bien exclusividad de una jerarquía? ¿es que no podemos seguir nuestra conciencia?

- ¿La conciencia está alejada de Dios?

- ¿La conciencia no es la voz de Dios? ¿que dice la vuestra, Reynald? ¿dejareis morir a un compañero de armas solo porque os lo ordena un grupo de hombres que se dicen hablar por Dios?

Reynald no dudó en retirar el cuchillo sin dejar de mirar a Philip

- Daos prisa ... ni la habilidad de Kemal puede ante un mayor número de enemigos

Philip sale, espada en mano y ve a Kemal luchar, ya herido, contra cinco rivales. Dos ya yacían en el suelo, pero ya Kemal denotaba el cansancio y la debilidad ante pelea tan desigual. La embestida del caballero sorprende a los atacantes, quienes ven morder el polvo a uno de ellos pero eso no mengua su ataque y dos embisten a Philip mientras los otros dos tratan de matar al musulmán. Philip se da cuenta que sus contrincantes eran demasiado hábiles para acabarlos con rapidez por lo que redobla esfuerzos, consiguiendo matar a uno pero el otro le hiere el hombro lo que lo hace trastabillar. Lo hubiese matado pero un cuchillo lanzado por Reynald acaba con el atacante. Aún así hubiera sido tarde para Reynald de no ser por otro cuchillo que se clava en la espalda del otro que luchaba con Kemal. La sorpresa hizo que el último asesino fuera muerto por Kemal ya al límite de sus fuerzas. Sus compañeros acuden a ayudarlo mientras miran adonde provino el cuchillo. No tarda en aparecer una figura hirsuta, quien, apoyadfo en un báculo se acerca al grupo

- ¿Quien sois? - lepregunta Philip - se que os debemos la vida de mi amigo pero prefiero prevenir cualquier sorpresa

- Soy mas sorprendente de lo que imaginais caballero de Rodas - le dice la extraña figura - mi intervención ha sido casual pero mi venida aqui tiene un motivo

Philip distrae su atención por ayudar a Kemal, quien tenía múltiples heridas per estaba conciente. El caballero dirige una mirada fúrica a Reynald quien vendaba las heridas del armenio

- Por Dios que debería cortaros el cuello ... vos sabiais de esta emboscada y nada dijisteis

- Ya os dije que acepté ayudar en asesinar a Kemal, pero vine con dudas y vos la habeis aclarado

Las últimas palabras estabanj dirigidas al anciano quien no había abierto la boca y miraba a los tres. Kemal y Philip dirigen su mirada al anciano quien no cambia su actitud imperturbable

- Os debo la vida, buen hombre - le dice Kemal - estoy en deuda con usted

- No digais eso - le contesta - podríais arrepentiros ... las deudas pueden ser eternas

- Aún no me habeis dicho quien sois - le dice Philip

- Es el ... - musita Reynald

- ¿Que decis?

- Es el ... el hombre de mi sueño

- ¿Que decis?

- Soñé con el anoche - continua Reynald - lo vi justo allí donde está y frente al Santo Sepulcro y ...

No había tiempo de continuar. El ruido de pies correr y armas entrechocar les delata la cercanía de hombres armados que no podía ser otra que la guardia sarracena de la ciudad. No quisieron perder el tiempo en explicaciones por lo que decidieron huir. El misterioso hombre siguió allí parado y Reynald se vuelve

- ¡Ven con nosotros!

- No te preocupes por mi ... huye ahora o los guardias te mataran

- ¿Y tu?

- Si existiera esa posibilidad, quiere decir que por fin Dios me ha perdonado

Philip jala a Reynald y los tres se pierden en las callejuelas de Jerusalen. Los soldados llegan y ven a los hombres muertos y al viejo sentado allí imperturbable

- ¡Tu, viejo! ¿que pasó aqui?

- Unos hombres pelearon contra otros y se mataron entre ellos ... solo esos se

- ¿Te burlas de mi? - le dice el sarraceno y avanza contra el, pero de pronto se detiene y su capitán lo llama

- Deja a ese viejo Ahmed ... además estos perros son solo cristianos ... servirá de excusa al emir para presionar a los cristianos por tener armas en la ciudad ... será divertido y no necesitamos averiguar nada mas

- Pero ... ese viejo ...

- Déjalo ... esta maldito y su presencia ensucia al que lo toca ... déjalo y no te contamines

Los guardias se retiran y dejan al viejo solo quien dirige una mirada cansina al sepulcro de Cristo "ni siguiendo tus órdenes, Señor, me perdonas ... líberame y déjame al menos mirar tu Gloria ... Gloria de la que me burle cuando estuviste entre nosotros ... perdóname Señor"

Alseci se encontraba cabalgando rumbo a Mistra mientras pensaba en las palabras del emperador sobre lo que representaba Atenas ¿Estaría el déspota Teodoro enterado de todo? ¿Como podría dirigirse a el? ¿Que senderos peligrosos debía recorrer en esta lucha invisible en la que se había involucrado?

Alseci llega a las puertas de la ciudad donde una comitiva lo esperaba

- Honorable Maese Alseci, enviado de Roma y emisario del emperador ... os escoltaremos hasta la presencia del señor Teodoro, gobernante de Mistra

El grupo silencioso entra a la ciudad. Alseci recordaba las historias sobre la opulenta Mistra y la magnificencia de sus calles y sus pobladors pero lo que vio lo asustó. Solo caras asustadas asomándose por puertas desvencijadas entre calles sucias y solitarias. La imagen de la ciudad cambió un poco a medida que fue acercándose. La ciudad no pasaba de 15,000 habitantes que habían vivido del comercio y del prestigio de Mistra pero ahora se debatían en la decadencia por el bloqueo turco, la presión de los occidentales y la poca relación ya con Constantinopla. pese a eso, Mistra se había mantenido fiel a la corona de Bizancio y el hermano de Manuel, Teodoro era leal a todo lo que representaba el imperio que para el encarnaba su hermano. Era muy conocido el enorme afecto entre ambos hermanos y, pese a las oportunidades de Mistra para ponerse en una posición favorable frente a los turcos, Teodoro había respaldado a su hermano en las decisiones que ha tomado

Alseci no tardó en estar en prsencia del gobernante. Teodoro era muy parecido a su hermano y tenía la misma mirada firme que el emperador. Alseci se arrodilla y Teodoro le indica que se ponga de pie

- Maese Alseci ... me place verlo

- Es un honor estar ante vos, mi señor

- El honor es mío. Ya mi hermano me había avisado de su intención de pediros venir hasta aquí. Como veis, son difíciles momentos para la cristiandad y Mistra ha sufrido mucho por el empuje de los infieles ... contamos con que los tiempos mejoren

- Ruego a Dios para que vuestro deseo se haga realidad

Teodoro se pone en camino, seguido de Alseci y la guardia del Déspota. Tras un corto recorrido, en un patio del palacio, Alseci ve alineados a varios jóvenes, alrededor de unos trescientos

- Ahi los tiene. Se que no podrá usarlos a todos así que podeis escoger unos cien, que espero puedan servirlo

Alseci no contestó y bajó hacia el patio y observó a los jóvenes. Luego caminó entre ellos y tocó el hombro a aquellos que formarían los cien que el iba a entrenar. Alseci mueve la cabeza en señal de que había concluido así que los oficiales retiran a los doscientos restantes, quedando solo los seleccionados. El sacerdote se acerca a Teodoro quien asiente con la cabeza

- Confío en vuestro buen juicio ... se que será peligroso pero bajo vuestra dirección, llegarán a buen destino

- Mi señor ... ¿estais seguro de lo que haceis?

- Es mi hermano quien esta séguro ... Maese Alseci ... hay que salvar los tiempos venideros

- Pero señor ... vos necesitais a estos hombres ... se que he escogido a los mejores y bajo mi mando podré convertirlos en excelentes soldados ¿porque aceptais desprenderos de ellos?

- Mi querido Alseci ... el viejo mundo se derrumba ... el imperio agoniza y nada detendrá su caida ... los hombres siguen siendo empujados por la ambición ... hoy son Bayazid y Segismundo ... mañana serán otros y después otros ... los malvados danzarán sobre las ruinas de Constantinopla ... no puedo decir que se salve lo que se pueda porque nada se salvará pero si podemos evitar la ruina del mundo que surja ... se que el destino los ha unido a ustedes y los volverá a juntar ... los caballeros de la Puerta de Oro ... y cuando eso suceda se que no será en Constantinopla, sino en Atenas

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Alseci partía con sus cien hombres rumbo a Atenas

En una posada en Jerusalén, los tres hombres se reunían. Philip se había cuidado de contarle a Kemal que Reynald estaba al tanto de la emboscada para evitar cualquier reacción del armenio. Además, el caballero estaba intrigado en aquel viejo que los había ayudado

- ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Como lo conoceis? - le inquiere Philip

- Se tanto como vos - responde Reynald - solo supe que estaría allí

- Por lo que lo soñasteis

Reynald no contesta ya que los pasos en el interior de la casa y la presencia en el umbral de la puerta les avisaba que alguien había llegado. Kemal desenvaina su espada pero el gesto de Philip hace que solo se mantenga en guardia cuando el hombre hace su ingreso. Vestía como visten los judios del lugar pero usaba un grueso cayado y calzado gastado como si estuviera mucho tiempo caminando. Su mirada era cansina pero pese a su aspecto venerable inspiraba mas rechazo que respeto

- ¿Quien eres? - le pregunta Philip

- Eso no es lo importante - responde

- Nos ayudaste y eso importa

- De haber muerto, mi misión no habría tenido sentido ... vine aquí solo ha comunicaros algo

Los tres guardaron silencio mientras el hombre hace una pausa para poder hablar

- Pequeño monje francés ... no regreseis a vuestro monasterio ya que ahí os espera la muerte ... caballero de Rodas, dejad la misión que vuestra Orden os encomendó y junto con el armenio debeis ir en camino a Bagdad. Allí se encontrarán con los caballeros con quienes lucharon juntos en las murallas de Constantinopla ya que ellos han dejado al fiero Tamerlán y vienen hacia acá pero no tiene sentido esperarlos ya que correreis peligro ... además hay alguien con ellos que les esta enseñando los secretos del poder que necesitais para su batalla final ...

- Pero ... - se anima a decir Philip

- Olvidaos también del mongol Tamerlán ... no ayudará al emperador ... no busqueis favores de los amigos ya que ellos vendrán solos ... buscad el favor de los enemigos aunque eso os cueste ... el enemigo oculto está entre los amigos y debeis tenerlo presente para el futuro

El hombre se da vuelta pero Philip lo detiene

- ¡Esperad! ¿porque he de creer en tu palabra?

- Porque el propio Dios que adorais tanto judios, cristianos y musulmanes me lo ha ordenado ... el me habla a veces y esta fueron sus órdenes

- ¿Acaso sois un profeta bendito de Dios para hablar por el?

La risa los asustó. Aquel hombre río con una risa triste mas parecida al graznar de un cuervo

- ¿Bendito? no caballero ... soy un maldito de Dios y buscando su perdón es que obedezco sus órdenes

- Vos ...

Philip no pudo continuar ya que la voz ronca del desconocido se deja escuchar en la habitación

- Hace muchos años yo estuve aquí en Jerusalén ... había hecho un buen negocio y disfrutaba un buen vino de Creta cuando pasó aquel tumulto arrastrando a un condenado ... yo estaba ebrio. Me planté frente a el y le saqué la lengua y todos, incluidos los guardias rieron y eso me hizo sentir bien ... pero el infeliz me miró y me pidió agua ... yo le dije "anda, camina y búscate tu agua" al mismo tiempo que danzaba alrededor de el atrayendo las risas del público y simulando ser un verdugo mas ... y el me pidió ayuda para llegar y yo le dije "anda, camina y busca tu solo el camino" y seguí con mis burlas ... por último, me pidió piedad y yo le dije "anda, camina que los verdugos ya tendrán suficiente piedad de ti". Le arrebaté el látigo a uno de los guardias y lo golpeé ... Las risas cesaron y la turba siguió su camino pero algo había cambiado dentro de mi pero me negaba a aceptar que era producto de mi crueldad hacia el que me necesitó ...cuando el cielo se oscureció y la tierra tembló, la sombra del Crucificado en el Cólgota cayó sobre mi y me di cuenta de mi terrible error ...

El hombre les da la espalda y se prepara para salir nuevamente pero antes les vuelve a hablar

- la Gracia de Dios me había mirado y yo le dije "anda" y ahora ... camino ... cuando todo cambió alrededor de mi, cuando mis hijos crecían y mi esposa envejecía yo seguía de la misma edad ... podreis creer que fue bendecido con la inmortalidad pero es un terrible tormento ... a partir de ese momento en mis oidos resonaban la palabra "anda", en la voz de mis seres queridos, en los sonidos de los animales, en el rumor del viento ... de boca de muertos y vivos, me ordenaban andar ... comprendí y fue que empecé a caminar ... caminar eternamente hasta que la Gracia de Dios vuelva a mirarme y esta vez poder dar lo que no supe dar cuando Jesús de Nazareth me lo pidió ... no volteis la cara ante Dios como yo lo hice y no sufrireis mi condena ... dad agua al sediento, ayudad al necesitado ... proteged al oprimido y no errareis por la eternidad

Nadie lo detuvo cuando el Judío Errante salió de aquella habitación. Ya en el exterior, aquel hombre maldecido musitó una oración antes de seguir su camino. En la habitación solo Philip musitó "Bienaventurados los misericordiosos porque de ellos será el Reino de los Cielos"

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El Sendero del Miedo y la Ambición

Atenas, Agosto de 1395

El duque Ettore se encontraba sentado frente a su ventana cuando el comandante Basilio hace su ingreso. Basilio se inclina y espera en silencio a que el duque le preste atención, cosa que hace tras unos minutos

- ¿Como va el entrenamiento de mis hombres?

- Va bien señor ... aprenden rápido pero ...

- ¿Pero que?

- Son muy pocos señor, de todos ellos los mejores que tenemos no son mas de doscientos ... solo no puedo entrenar a todos

- Cuando conquisté Atenas en nombre de Florencia lo hice con mercenarios y soldados florentinos ... los mercenarios se fueron y los soldados mas experimentados me fueron quitados por Florencia ... solo ntengo soldados bisoños y unos cuantos leales de mayor experiencia ... confiaba en que con vos podría tener soldados de verdad pero veo que es mucho trabajo para vos

- El soldado de verdad o nace o se forma en batalla pero no en entrenamientos ... de no ser así no habría caido Roma

- ¿No teneis ayuda de vuestros hombres?

- Son buenos pero no han tenido mayores avances ... ni siquiera Irene

- Sabía que ella os estaba ayudando ... ¿lo sabe la duquesa?

- Asi es señor

- ¿Y como es con ella?

- Le sobra talento ... creo que vale por tres hombres pero ...

- Decidlo ...

- Es mujer y los soldados no la toman en serio ... la he visto golpear a mas de uno que se burló de ella pero eso no basta para tener el respeto de la tropa

- ¿Lo habeis hablado con ella?

- Si ... esta conciente de ello y es por eso que pide permiso para entrenar a los hombres del pueblo

- Ellos no son hombres de armas

- Pero pueden serlo ... son varios y la aprecian a ella ... se dejarán guiar

- Nunca ningún señor feudal a entrenado a sus siervos para que usen armas

- Señor ... romped esa regla ... los aldeanos lucharán por vos ... ellos os aman y a la duquesa y no los cambiarán por el duque de Macedonia, genoveses, venecianos o turcos

El duque no contesta y mira nuevamente la ventana

- ¿Os habeis enterado de las últimas noticias, noble Basilio?

- ¿Noticias señor? ¿De Constantinopla?

- No ... de Roma ... el Papa ha proclamado la cruzada en contra de los infieles ... el llamado ya ha sido escuchado por toda Europa y se dice que muchos hombres de armas se alistan para la batalla contra los turcos ... los franceses son los que la han tomado mas en serio y la corte de Francia ha puesto su ejército a las órdenes del Papa

Basilio mueve la cabeza en señal de reprobación

- Dios se apiade de nosotros entonces ... ninguna cruzada ha sido buena para Constantinopla ... nos han causado mas daño que los propios musulmanes

- Veo que teneis muy mala opinión de esto y estoy de acuerdo con vos ... la cruzada solo hará que los reinos occidentales pretendan recuperar lo que perdieron después de la caida del imperio latino, incluida Constantinopla y Jerusalén ... eso también incluye a Atenas

- ¿Os considerais en peligro siendo vos siervo del Papa?

- Esas lealtades no existen en el mundo de la ambición ... Atenas ha prosperado bajo la égida de Bizancio mas no de Florencia, Venecia o Génova ... se que ahora somos un blanco, especialmente para los venecianos ... si ellos se integran a la cruzada pedirán Atenas como premio ... los genoveses están en Constantinopla y les resultará mucho mas difícil si el emperador sigue comprando la protección de Génova ... esta ciudad es lo menos que pedirán

- Si vos os integrais a la cruzada eso no pasará

El duque se sentó frente a su mesa y miró a Basilio con una amarga sonrisa

- ¿Acaso mil años de historia bizantina no os ha enseñado nada, Basilio? yo no cuento en esta historia ... se de buenas fuentes que Roma (no el Papa) estaría a favor de entregarnos a los venecianos ... ellos mantienen al duque Hipólito quien es paladín de la cristiandad en Macedonia ... quieren Grecia y la flota veneciana es importante en la guerra contra Bayazid ... ¿que les puede importar mis 1,500 hombres contra las enormes fuerzas de Venecia?

- ¿Creeis que el Papa no estaría de acuerdo?

- Tengo mensajes de el que me pide fe y paciencia ... no me ordena integrarme a la cruzada, pero vos sabeis tan bien como yo que los Papas pueden verse obligados a ciertas decisiones, sobre todo frente a la presión de los señores de la guerra ... Injuriar a Venecia representa perder la mitad de la cruzada ¿acaso la corte del Papa aceptará eso?. Se que el obispo Orsini tiene mucho poder en Roma ... tanta como el Papa y el odia a Constantinopla y a los cristianos ortodoxos ... el no cree en la unión de las iglesias ya que considera mejor exterminar a los que llama herejes y repoblar Grecia con cristianos romanos ... es un fanático que ha conspirado contra Constantinopla desde que tengo memoria y se ha valido de venecianos, genoveses, florentinos y hasta de los mismos turcos con tal de destruirla ... el ha sido el principal impulsor de esta cruzada y la usará para destruir no solo a Bayazid sino a Constantinopla ... el Papa le teme ya que estoy seguro que lo haría asesinar si se opone a sus planes. Por eso no tengo muchas esperanzas en que el Papa pueda protegernos

- ¿Entonces? ¿Estoy entrenando a vuestros hombres a luchar contra los musulmanes o contra los cristianos?

- En el mundo de la ambición, la codicia es la religión ... no sabremos quien es el enemigo hasta que lo tengamos en las puertas de la ciudad ... como os dije ... seguiré al emperador Manuel en lo que el decida ... si el decide unirse a la cruzada o seguir siendo vasallo de Bayazid, ese será el destino de Atenas

Moscú, Setiembre de 1395

El pánico en la ciudad era indescriptible mientras los soldados del principado se alineaba frente a las murallas. El poderoso Tamerlán estaba a punto de llegar con todo su ejército, después de arrasar el Caucaso y ya se sabía el destino que habían corrido las ciudades que habían osado enfrentar al sanguinario conquistador. La corte del príncipe Vasili estaba en desorden mientras un impávido Zar esperaba que se le escuchara

- ¡Nos conviene rendirnos! - dice un consejero - si resistimos, el mongol nos destruirá ... tal vez podamos esperar piedad

- ¡No hemos derrotado a la Horda de Oro para luego inclinarnos ante otro mongol! - grita otro - Moscú es inexpugnable

- ¿No fuistes tu quien dijo que apoyar a Toqtamish era una buena idea y que con nuestra ayuda vencería al bárbaro Timur y su horda de salvajes? ¿ahora pretendes que tus palabras salvarán a Moscú?

El aludido saca su espada pero la voz del Zar se hace escuchar

- ¡Basta! si quereis mataros los arrojaré afuera de la ciudad para que desquiteis vuestras ansias en los mongoles ... es cierto que fue una mala idea apoyar a Toqtamish pero no puedo aceptar la idea de entregar la ciudad a Tamerlan ... el la saqueará y matará al que quiera y la gente, nuestro pueblo, no debe pagar nuestros errores ... yo tomé la decisión de enfrentarlo y Timur es implacable con sus enemigos ... pero el enemigo he sido yo, no Moscú ... he dado órdenes para que una escolta me conduzca ante el

Hubo un largo silencio donde el Zar no esperaba que se rompiera ya que sabía que a muchos de ellos no les importaba y sería mas bien una oportunidad para los boyardos de disputarse el trono. Solo púdo notar algunas sonrisas

- Bien ... boyardos de Rusia ... en este momento me encaminaré al campamento de Timur Lenk a pedir piedad por Rusia y a poner mi cuello a su disposición ... espero que si algo me pasa podais tomar la decisión mas correcta

Vasili sale y cuando se cierra la puerta escucha ya los gritos y disputas de aquellos que deseaban ser el nuevo Zar

- Escúchalos Boris - le dice a uno de sus consejeros - no he muerto aún y comienzan a pelear por el trono ... un trono que puede ser para un futuro cadaver si es que no convenzo a Tamerlan .. ¿lo habeis traido?

- Si, mi señor ... está en el cofre ...

- Pues bien ... entonces alistadme un caballo y acudiré deinmediato a la presencia de el

- Señor ... ¿si no lo convences? ... ¿si os mata y decide entrar a Moscú y destruirla?

- Ruega a Dios que no sea así

La escolta sale de Moscú, encabezadas por el Zar quien llevaba en las manos un cofre con lo que esperaba convencer a Tamerlan "si el mensaje del conde castellano Enrique es cierto, esto debe convencerlo y así Moscú se salvará ... aunque tal vez exija mi cabeza como compensación"

Bagdad era una hermosa ciudad, antigua capital del otrora poderoso Califato, había sido sede de la dinastía Omeya y luego Abasí y gobernado casi todo el mundo conocido. Las huestes musulmanas habían resultado victoriosas en sus campañas e incluso habían llegado a España la que fue conquistada fácilmente pero su victorioso ejército conoció la derrota en Poitiers ante los francos comandados por Carlos Martel, abuelo de Carlomagno. Mas catastrófica fue la derrota a las puertas de Constantinopla donde perdieron gran parte de su flota. Increiblemente, una victoria selló el fin de su expansión por Oriente. En Talas se enfrentaron al ejercito chino, saliendo vencedores, pero la lejanía de China hacía imposible cualquier expedición por lo que optaron por volver y fijar sus fronteras con la India

El imperio mas grande de aquella época no duró tanto como el imperio romano. Tras cien años de hegemonía, la dinastía Omeya cayó y fue reemplazada por los Abasí quienes exterminaron a todos los miembros de la antigua dinastía pero uno de ellos logró escapar. Refugiado en España, consiguió conquistarla y formar el califato de Córdoba, separándose de Bagdad. Fue el inicio de la desmembración del imperio y muchos califatos, que se consideraban descendientes de Mahoma, aparecieron, como los Fatimitas de Egipto. Los califas abasís mantuvieron el poder por cien años mas hasta que las luchas internas la debilitaron totalmente hasta la aparición de los Selyucidas, quienes se apoderaron del califato

El califa era el padre de los creyentes. Algo similar al Papa de los cristianos, por lo que su persona era sagrada. Los selyucidas recluyeron a los futuros califas en Bagdad para poder controlarlos. El desprecio a los selyucidas provocaron muchas revueltas y guerras que dividieron mas aún al califato y finalmente Bagdad quedó reducida a la condición de ciudad - estado mientras el califato se repartía entre los selyucidas y principados musulmanes llamados también "reinos taifas". La debilidad del Islam favoreció a las cruzadas y fue por eso que a los cristianos les fue muy fácil ocupar Palestina y Jerusalén. La situación de Bagdad no cambió al pasar de los años pero mantuvo su independencia hasta la invasión mongola comandada por Ulai, hijo de Gengis Khan, quien tomó la ciudad tras varios meses de sitio. Al entrar a la ciudad, el mongol descubrió tesoros y alimentos en el palacio del califa y le preguntó porque guardaba eso mientras su pueblo y sus soldados morían de hambre "Es la voluntad de Alá" contestó "Pues será la voluntad de Alá lo que te sucederá ahora" le dijo Ulai y ordenó decapitarlo

Bagdad se convirtió en vasalla del poderoso Khan pero no tardaron los mongoles en dividirse y formar sus propios khanatos, teniendo a Bagdad como una de ellas. La decadencia mongola le devolvió la independencia a la ciudad nombrándose otro califa pero ahora este se veía obligado a inclinar la cabeza ante el poderoso Tamerlan quien la había conquistado 3 años antes

El grupo de extranjeros hacía su ingreso a la ciudad llamando la atención de los habitantes. Bagdad seguía siendo una populosa ciudad, llena de mercaderes y viajeros que se daban cita en la mítica ciudad de Harum Al Rashid, califa que hizo amistad con Carlomagno y extendió la cultura árabe por el mundo. Los extranjeros vestían ropas del lugar pero su aspecto mostraba sus orígenes, especialmente el del enorme normando Roger

- No esperaba llamar tanto la atención - dice Robert

- No os preocupeis - le dice el conde - venimos de Samarcanda y ellos aún son vasallos de Tamerlán

- Eso es lo que dudo ... nosotros estamos aquí y Timur en el Caucaso ... demasiado lejos y ellos demasiado cerca

Docko les había permitido quitarse las vendas para ingresar a la ciudad y poder apreciarla. Yazin no ocultaba sus ropajes tártaros lo que parecía molestar mas a la gente que no les quitaba la mirada

- ¿Que haremos aqui? - pregunta el mongol a Docko - no me gusta esta ciudad

- Buscar una posada y esperar - dice Docko

- ¿Esperar que?

- El destino ...

No tardaron mucho en hospedarse ya que el oro que trajo el conde de Samarcanda era generoso. Los hombres se preparaban a descansar cuando el ruido los puso en alerta. Instantes después, a la habitación entraron un grupo de hombres armados

- Vaya - dice Docko - no tardaron demasiado

- ¿Que quieren estos? - dice Roger esgrimiendo su hacha lo que hace que los hombres apunten al grupo con las suyas. Un oficial se adelanta y dirige su espada a ellos

- Por orden del califa, el gran Ishmar, quedan arrestados extranjeros

- ¡Esto es un ultraje! - exclama el conde que conocía el idioma - venimos de la corte de vuestro señor Timur y nos ha dado salvoconductos para atravezar sus dominios sin ser molestados

- Sabemos quienes son y por eso son arrestados ... no se sabe nada del mongol desde que partió al Caúcaso y tal vez este muerto y no reconocemos mas autoridad que la del califa ... ¡entreguen sus armas!

Roger mas bien blande su hacha pero Docko lo detiene

- No Roger ... no pelees

- Pero ...

- Esta pasando lo que esperaba que pasara ... confiad en mi y no lucheis

- ¡Jamás he entregado mi arma sin pelear!

- ¿No has aprendido nada acaso? la pelea ni siquiera comenzará en esta habitación ... aprende a controlar tus emociones y a guiarte por tus sentidos ... despierta tu sexto sentido y date cuenta que estos hombres no representan una amenaza

Roger baja su hacha y la deja caer al suelo, lo mismo que las armas de los demás. Instantes después salen de la posada en dirección al palacio del califa

En las afueras de Moscú se levantaba el campamento de Tamerlán quien se encontraba con su estado mayor, jugando su juego favorito, el ajedréz. Timur era imbatible en ese juego que aprendió en la India y gustaba de buscar a jugadores que pudieran medirse con el. Es cuando entra un soldado y se arrodilla ante el

- Mi señor ... una comitiva de Moscú ha llegado

- Di órdenes que cualquier mensajero de esa ciudad condenada sea decapitado inmediatamente

- Señor ... es que quien la dirige se ha presentado como el Zar

Timur mira a su mensajero y luego a los demás que guardan silencio

- Entonces traelo a mi presencia con todas las consideraciones ... lo recibiré

El mensajero sale y uno de sus generales se acerca

- Mi señor, aunque se rinda, Moscú debe ser destruida como ejemplo ... han ayudado mucho a Toqtamish

- Lo se ... pero oiré lo que tenga que decir ... un rey merece al menos ser escuchado

No tardó en llegar Vasili ante el poderoso guerrero. Vasili viene acompañado de dos personas que son obligados a arrodillarse pero cuando intentan hacer lo mismo con Vasili, Timur los detiene

- No ... es un rey y admiro su valor de venir hasta aquí ... lugar que puede representar tu muerte, príncipe Vasili de Moscú ... me admiro mucho y lamentaré en serio destruir Moscú

- ¿Es acaso tu voluntad el destruir mi ciudad antes de escucharme?

- Solo tenía curiosidad ... el destino de tu ciudad esta escrito ya y nada lo cambiará

- Aún lo escrito puede borrarse ... se que tu colera contra mi es grande pero no creo que quieras pasar a la historia como destructor de ciudades

- Si no me hubieses provocado no estaría aquí después de hacer un viaje tan largo ... la suerte de tu ciudad recaerá sobre ti y sobre los que te siguieron en tu decisión de hacerme la guerra ... yo, soy la consecuencia de tus actos. Y sobre el juicio de la historia, no me preocupa ¿Porque he de preocuparme por lo que dirán al destruir Moscú si bya tengo mucho de lo que ya dicen de mi después de destruir Isfahar en Persia? ... nunca fue mi intención destruirla, pero la resistencia puso fuera de si a mis tropas y cuando entramos a la ciudad, se entregaron al saqueo y la matanza ... cuando pude controlarlos, mas de cien mil personas habían muerto y una hermosa ciudad destruida ... Moscú es un miserable villorio comparado con Isfahar ¿Quieres que me remuerda la conciencia por destruir Moscú mas que por Isfahar?

- Solo espero que si quieres desquitar tu sed de venganza sea conmigo ...

- Los reyes acostumbran a huir de mi y no poner sus cabezas en mis pies a no ser que yo los obligue ... cuando derroté a un rey hindú, el huyó y no le importó dejar a su familia en mis manos, tratando de cruzar el río ... y mientras miraba desde la otra orilla, ordené que ataran a su esposa y sus hijos y los arrojarán a todos al río ... ni siquiera así quiso regresar para salvarlos y los vio morir antes de huir nuevamente ... pero tu, vienes a sacrificarte por tu ciudad ... y por lo visto ellos no lo aprecian ya que te dejaron partir y no veo a la ciudad expectante de tu suerte

- Antes de salir de Moscú, mis nobles ya se peleaban por mi trono ...

- Y supongo que me dirás que ellos te obligaron a unirte a Toqtamish ¿verdad?

- Podría decirte eso ... pero te diré que un Zar es mas prisionero que monarca en la Moscú de hoy ... los boyardos tiene el poder en Rusia y siempre ha sido así

- Pues, ahora ya no lo tienen y si tu vida no vale nada ¿porque vienes a ofrecerla si con quien tengo que arreglar cuentas es con los boyardos?

- Porque tengo algo que darte ...

Vasili coge un cofre y se lo entrega a Timur quien lo abre y se queda sorprendido y callado por unos minutos. Luego se levanta dejando ver su enorme tamaño

- ¡Fuera todos! hablaré con el principe a solas

- Mi señor ... - tartamudea uno de sus generales

- ¡Fuera!

Ambos se quedan solos y Timur mira fijamente a Vasili

- Esto ... lo he visto en mis sueños ... soñe que alguien me lo daba pero jamás imaginé que serías tu

- Mi dinastía lo ha tenido por generaciones pero ha llegado la hora que me desprenda de el

- No lo quiero

- No es para ti ... puedo darte los tesoros de mi reino mas no esto

- ¿Porque me lo das entonces?

- Para que seas tu quien lo lleve a su destino ... he enviado mensajeros llevando uno falso pero todos han muerto y se que solo tu eres capaz de entregarlo

- ¿Que tan importante es?

- Mucho ... y de eso depende el poder enfrentar a aquellos a quienes temes tanto tu como yo ... no lo envíe por primera vez porque no estaba seguro si hacía lo correcto, pero ahora se que debe irse ahora ¿lo entregarás?

Timur camina por su carpa antes de contestar

- Quiero tu oro ... eso contentará a mis tropas y no se saqueará Moscú ...

- entonces aceptas hacerlo ...

- Si ... pero ¿porque ustedes?

- Tu eres un hombre de poder ... nuestra misión tenía que ser oculta a los ojos de todos pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de ayudar en esta misión

Timur sonríe y cierra el cofre

- Destacaré cien hombres de los míos ... pero aún hay cosas que debo solucionar

Timur aplaude y al instante, los hombres regresan y se acomodan en sus puestos. Timur vuelve a ser el soberano intimidante y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirige al sequito

- Muy bien mi buen Zar ... aceptaré vuestro oro y el castigo a los culpables de esta agresión a mi dignidad ... vos regresareis a vuestra ciudad y me entregaras a todos los boyardos para que sean castigados ... ¿hay algo mas que quieras decir?

- Quiero que esta persona acompañe a vuestros hombres ... se pondrá a tus órdenes cuando lo dispongas

- ¿Para que lo quiero?

- El guiará el camino largo al destino que te he señalado

- ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Orgul ... es tártaro de Crimea

Vasili se inclina y se encamina hacia la salida

- Espera Zar ... ¿como dices que se llama esa ciudad?

Vasili se vuelve y le dice en griego

- Atenas ...

Al día siguiente, Moscú amanece aliviada ... las tropas mongolas se habían retirado y todos celebraban ... mudos testigos de todo estaban las cabezas de los boyardos plantadas en picas a las afueras de Moscú

Vasili sonríe ... no solo había salvado Moscú, sino que se había asegurado en el trono deshaciéndose de todos los boyardos que lo molestaban. Pero lo mas importante es que se había librado el y sus descendientes de la pesada carga que representaba la misión que ahora le había trasladado a Tamerlán

Los extranjeros habían sido encerrados en una mazmorra del palacio del califa. Pasaron la noche en silencio y al día siguiente fueron conducidos ante la presencia del califa, quien los recibe con una fría mirada en su lujoso salón del trono. A punta de lanza fueron obligados a arrodillarse ante el padre de los creyentes quien les dirige una fría sonrisa

- Así que ustedes son los extranjeros que muestran salvoconductos del tirano Timur el cojo y se atreven entrar a mi ciudad ... ¿no saben que hay una orden de ejecutar a todos aquellos que vienen en nombre del mongol?

- Entonces - dice Docko - ¿porque nos ha traido señor?

- Curiosidad ... un chino, un mongol y tres europeos ... no me cabe duda que los europeos son parte de la embajada del rey de Castilla que envío a Samarcanda ... nunca imaginé que los cristianos tuvieran tanto interés en hacer alianzas con el bárbaro y supongo que eso solo significa una guerra contra la verdadera fe ... y como padre de los creyentes no puedo permitir que eso propere

- Señor - interviene Enrique - nuestra intención no es atentar contra usted y Bagdad ... nuestra misión ha sido pacífica y de ayuda para la desventurada Constantinopla

- ¡Silencio! ¿acaso pretenden engañarme? se muy bien de la guerra que libran contra el Sultán pero también se muy bien de la guerra que tu rey de Castilla libra contra nuestros hermanos de Granada ... el emir estaba muy enterado de su viaje conde Enrique de Guzmán ... envío mensajeros pidiendo ayuda contra tu rey y uno de ellos me contó de esta embajada que es solo el principio de una mas grande que prepara tu rey

- Señor ...

- Vivimos en constantes guerras con los cristianos para que ahora lancen al musulmán contra el musulmán ... la gloria de Alá exige que sean descuartizados en público aquellos enemigos que osan pisar nuestra ciudad

- Tu ciudad pertenece al imperio de Timur ...

- Ya no ... nunca le debimos lealtad al mongol y ahora está lejos y posiblemente muerto en la helada Rusia ya que esta viejo y enfermo ... a su muerte su imperio caerá ya que todos saben que el solo ha manejado su imperio y su inútil hijo no tiene la capacidad de dirigir sus ejércitos y es lo suficientemente odiado como para que todos sus siervos se rebelen apenas nos libremos de su odiosa presencia ... Bagdad resurgirá como cabeza de un nuevo imperio y muy pronto los otomanos deberán inclinarse ante mi ya que yo, el Padre de los Creyentes, reuniré en torno mío a todos los enemigos de Timur y someteré de nuevo a los musulmanes a mi mando ... luego de eso, desataré la Jihad contra los infieles cristianos ... ¡conquistaré Constantinopla y España y restituiré al antiguo califato antes de empezar la conquista de Europa!

Ishmar se pone de pie mientras pronunciaba estas palabras al mismo tiempo que hace una señal. Un hombre con una espada se adelanta a Docko y le lanza un mandoble en la cabeza

Todos se quedan estupefactos. Docko había detenido la espada con las palmas de las manos y al dar un giro, la quiebra sin dificultad. El verdugo retrocede y los guardias no atinan a nada. Docko tranquilamente arroja la hoja rota a los pies del califa

- Tus sueños son solo uno mas de ese coro de ambiciones que desean conquistar el mundo por la fuerza ... mientras sus pequeñas ambiciones conspiran contra el deseo de vivir en paz y en armonía, una amenaza oscura crece y nos envolverá a todos ... nadie de aquí regresará a Castilla ni tu podrás verla algún día ... nuestra misión es mucho mas importante y si te consideras un iluminado sabrás que si no llegamos a nuestro destino, tus sueños de poder no pasarán de los muros de Bagdad

A una señal del califa, los guardias ponen sus lanzas al ristre pero los hombres se mantienen mperturbables

- Mátanos ahora y sellarás tu destino ... eso si consigues hacerlo ... no te enfrentes a un poder que no entiendes ni entenderás nunca ... te contaré una historia ... una historia que se remonta a Harum Al Rashid tras su embajada a la India ... el rajá le envío algo que los tuyos han guardado celosamente desde la dinastía Omeya ... cuando te lo muestre sabrás de lo que hablo

Docko saca un papiro y lo extiende a la vista del califa que retrocede asustado y se deja caer en su trono

- ¿De ... de donde lo has sacado? eso ...

- Eso está para aquellos que sepan ver mas allá ... a ti te educaron a temerle ... a mi a combatirlo ... ¿quieres tomar mi lugar? te lo doy con gusto

El califa estaba pálido y se seca el sudor frío que descendía por su frente

- Khalid ... escolta a estos hombres fuera de mi ciudad ... asegurate que se vayan ... no quiero que compren nada así que dale todas las provisiones y agua que necesitan ... quiero que un grupo de hombres limpien el piso por donde pasen y que quemen todo lo que ellos hayan tocado

- Señor ...

- ¡Obedece!

Fue así como abandonaron Bagdad. Los hombres salieron en silencio seguidos por una escolta y un grupo de hombres que barrían con ramas el camino por donde pasaban. El guardia se acerca a Docko una vez que se habían alejado de la ciudad

- Hasta aquí es el camino con nosotros ... el califa ordena que no den la vuelta o de lo contrario se enfrentarán a todo el ejército de Bagdad

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - le pregunta Docko

- Ismail ...

- ¿Tienes familia, Ismail?

- Si ...

- Pues ... buscales otro lugar donde vivir ... no permanezcas en Bagdad ... no cuando regrese Timur

El grupo continúo su camino. Nadie dijo nada, no había necesidad, ahora ya todos se comprendían y ya estaban sintonizados el uno con el otro ...

Es por eso que sabían que tres personas mas iban a su encuentro

Macedonia, Setiembre de 1395

Los grupos de soldados estaban en formación cuando el embajador veneciano llegó siendo recibido por Vincenzo

- Mi amigo Vincenzo, cuanto me alegra veros

- Mas yo, estimado Dandolo ... ¿cuales son las nuevas de Venecia?

- Lo discutiremos en privado mi amigo ...

Ambos entran a una habitación pequeña y Dándolo toma asiento mientras se servía una copa de vino

- Sabeis mi estimado Vincenzo, que el Papa ha hecho el llamado a la cruzada ... Francia y Alemania han respondido favorablemente pero hay muchos nobles de toda Europa que desean participar ... como vereis, esta es una oportunidadn que no podemos desaprovechar

- Creo que Venecia puede aprovecharlo muy bien, Dándolo

- Asi es ... pero quisieramos saber cual es la posición del duque de Macedonia ... la fuerza militar nuestra y suya puede decidir la guerra

- Eso depende de como se lleve

- No tengo idea ya que cada noble y rey de Europa que participe dirigirá sus hombres como quiere ... Segismundo de Hungría no ha conseguido que lo reconozcan como jefe, hasta ahora y eso hará difícil una batalla contra los turcos y es por eso que debemos atacar desde distintos frentes

- ¿Aquí sería uno?

- Indudablemente ... pese a todo, estoy seguro que los cruzados atacarían desde Hungría ... es la que está amenazada y sea como fuere de ahí vendrá el cuerpó principal del ejército ... Bayazid tendrá que reunir a sus mejores tropas en Bulgaria y eso nos da la ventaja ya que el grueso de su flota deberá trasladarla al Mar Negro ... un contingente de tropas venecianas desde aquí nos haría dueños del Peleponeso y nuestra flota controlaría el Egeo y con ello tendríamos estrangulada a Constantinopla

- Te olvidas de los genoveses

- El emperador es cada vez mas pobre ... le quitarán su apoyo cuando dejen de pagarle ... podríamos negociar con los genoveses

- Estais contando los frutos antes de que crezca el arbol ... ¿si el emperador apoya la cruzada? ¿si los genoveses tengan los mismos planes que nosotros? ¿si Bayazid vence?

- Debo deciros que aunque Bayazid venza, eso no nos afectaría ... estaría tan debilitado que no podría enfrentar una ofensiva desde aquí ... es mas, si gana, podríamos tomar lo que queramos de Grecia lo que sería difícil si las casas reales de Europa quieran algo del botín

- Aun no me decis que sucederá si el emperador apoya la cruzada

- No importa ... solo necesitamos que el quede en peor posición que antes ... eso lo pondría en nuestras manos

Vincenzo se calla y se sirve una copa de vino

- ¿Que pasa Vincenzo? ¿No os gusta estos planes?

- Me parece mal que pensemos aún en apoderarnos de Constantinopla cuando necesitamos vencer a los infieles ... una derrota de la cruzada no puede ser ya posible y nuestros esfuerzos deben apuntar a ello

- ¿Que sugeris?

- Controlar el Egeo en nombre de la cristiandad ... nadie nos objetaría ... pactar con Génova y dejarles Constantinopla ... tratar de conquistar Gallipoli y Adrianopolis ... con ello le quitaríamos todas las ventajas a los turcos en Grecia

- Creo que eso lo decidirá el dux y el senado ... no nos adelantemos aún y mas bien aseguremos nuestros pies aquí en Macedonia ... a eso he venido ... a buscar el apoyo del duque Hipólito ¿Que dice el?

- Prefiero que os lo diga el mismo

Vincenzo y Dandolo se dirigen al castillo del duque. Una vez ahí, Dándolo no pudo evitar sentir la atmosfera oprimente que parecía rodear todo. Su incomodidad era notoria cuando es recibido por el duque Hipólito

- Señor ... me honra estar en vuestra ... presencia

- ¿Que pasa Maese Dándolo? ¿os molesta el calor?

- ¿Señor?

- No importa ... sentaos y contadme las nuevas de Venecia

Dándolo lo pone al tanto de lo queya le había contado a Vincenzo quien mantenía prudente distancia entre el e Hipólito y la salida y de tanto en tanto observaba los alrededores como esperando algo

- Muy bien amigo Dándolo ... veo que Venecia formará parte de la cruzada y considero que me necesita para luchar contra los infieles

- Mi señor ... Venecia confía en su ayuda

- Y supongo que como buenos comerciantes no pensaron que no tendría un precio

- ¿Un precio, mi señor?

- Por supuesto ... ustedes tienen la fuerza pero no la habilidad de pelear en tierra como en el mar

Esas palabras no fueron del duque, sino de un muchacho que surge repentinamente de entre las sombras. Antes de que Dándolo lo interpele, el duque lo presenta

- Supongo que conoceis al joven príncipe Vlad de Valaquia ... hijo de Nircea y mi huesped ... como sabeis sus tierras estan en poder de los infieles y su padre está desterrado en Hungría

- Conozco el nombre del príncipe ... y también su reputación

- ¿Vos también os asustais de las pequeñeces de la guerra, maese Dándolo? - le dice burlonamente el príncipe - vosotros los venecianos sois expertos en intrigas pero no sois capaces de soportar las consecuencias

Dándolo iba a replicar pero Vincenzo lo contiene

- Nada ganais con precipitaros, amigo Dándolo - le dice Hipólito - aquí todos lo somos ... pero aquí todos tenemos un precio ... nada ganamos con ser hipócritas y mucho menos disfrazar esta cruzada de piedad cristiana cuando lo que nos mueve a todos es la ambición ... Venecia quiere el Egeo y Constantinopla, pero también quiere dominar en Grecia y eso no me importa ... yo tengo mis propios intereses y el príncipe el recuperar su feudo de manos de Bayazid y todos unidos tenemos oportunidad de triunfar. Nos necesitamos

- ¿Cual es vuestro precio, señor?

- Primero ... la jefatura combinada de mis fuerzas con las venecianas ... quiero que un cuerpo expedicionario veneciano apoye al príncipe para que se una a los cruzados en Bulgaria ... nosotros marcharemos hacia el sur a apoderarnos de Grecia

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No ... quiero que la primera ciudad que ocupemos sea Atenas

Vincenzo y Dándolo se quedan callados y el duque sonríe mientras se pone de pie. Dándolo lo observa y se da cuenta que es una persona totalmente distinta a la que conoció años antes

- ¿Atenas? pero ...

- No os preocupeis ... estoy dispuesto a entregaros Atenas a Venecia una vez que la haya sometido

- ¿Nada mas?

- Nada mas ... lo demás vendrá por si solo

- Supondreis que debo consultar eso con el senado

- hacedlo noble Dándolo ... pero no variaré mis exigencias ... me necesitais pero la ayuda que os ofrezco se la puedo ofrecer a los turcos o al propio emperador ... eso haría a Constantinopla mas lejos de ustedes

Dándolo y Vincenzo abandonan el castillo en silencio. Dándolo le dirige una mirada a su compañero

- ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿que pasa allí?

- No lo se amigo ... pero ahora sabeis el porque no vivo en el castillo del duque y prefiero estar en el campamento

- No me dijisteis que estaba el príncipe Vlad ... ese sanguinario muchacho

- No ... ni sabía que aparecería ... todo es muy siniestro Dándolo ... todo en ese castillo, tanto así que ni sus mercenarios quieren entrar ... ¿No os poneis a pensar en lo nque quiere?

- Atenas ... ¿que importancia puede tener? ¿será por la princesa bizantina?

- Puede ser ... ya sabemos que lo dejó con un palmo de narices pero creo que eso va mas allá que esa joven ... hay algo que no sabemos ¿lo propondreis al senado?

- Dejaré que lo haga el Dux ... le diré todo y mi opinión personal ... que no acepte

- ¿Eso hareis?

- Creo que la alianza con el duque es una alianza con el diablo ... no he visto nada de Dios en su castillo

- Sin considerar que el duque de Atenas decida unirse a la cruzada ... de ser así, Venecia no puede atacarla

Dándolo no contesta ... estaba aún temeroso y ese temor se mantuvo una vez que se hubieran alejado de aquel castillo

Alseci se encontraba sentado sobre un promontorio de roca, cerca del mar. Gracias al emperador Manuel, había podido encontrar refugio en una pequeña isla en el Mar Egeo junto con sus cien hombres a quienes entrenaba en el arte de la guerra. Suficientemente aprovisionado, fue necesario dejar el continente ya que destacamentos turcos estuvieron buscándolos lo que era evidente que los movimientos de Manuel y Teodoro estaban siendo vigilados y de incognitos fueron trasladados para esperar un momento oportuno para llegar a Atenas

Es en eso que el ve un barco acercarse. Las insignias eran bizantinas por lo que no podía ser mas que un barco amigo y se decidió a esperar en el pequeño muelle. Al llegar el barco, Alseci se sorprende al ver allí a su amigo Schelotto

- ¡Schelotto! ... amigo mío ... no os esperaba

- Giacomo ... es un placer veros ... fui enviado a Constantinopla por el Papa

- ¿A vos?

- Deseaba ubicaros ... estaba preocupado y tengo un mensaje de el para vos

Schelotto le entrega una carta sellada que Alseci abre y lee

"Estimado amigo, la situación es difícil aquí. Hay muchas presiones a favor de la cruzada por lo que me vi obligado a proclamarla. Se que esto es necesario ya que el avance de los infieles es cada vez mayor y necesitamos proteger a la Iglesia y la verdadera fe. Pero eso no debe distraernos de nuestra misión y es por eso que debemos proseguir con lo que ya habíamos hablado. Os necesito en Atenas, amigo mío, cerca del duque y la princesa, dispuesto a protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. Conveced al duque que no siga al emperador si este decide el vasallaje al Sultán. Tampoco quiero que se una a la cruzada. Una neutralidad de Atenas es importante y es por eso que os pido que acudais allí. Se que a partir de ahora cualquier comunicación será difícil por lo que considerad esto como mi última orden. No abandoneis Atenas hasta que la tormenta pase. No escucheis ni siquiera una orden mía que os diga lo contrario. No seré yo o seré obligado así que permaneced en Atenas y esperad solo la orden de Dios"

Alseci cierra la carta y miraa su amigo

- ¿Lo sabeis verdad?

- Lo se ... mañana partiremos hacia Atenas

- ¿El emperador os dijo donde hallarme?

- No ... ya lo sabíamos, mi visita a Constantinopla tuvo una razón

Antes que se lo dijese, un rostro juvenil se deja ver por la cubierta y Alseci exclama sorprendido

- ¡Nestor!

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

apitulo 8

Reencuentro y aprendizaje

Octubre de 1395, cercanías de Damasco, Siria

El grupo estaba reunido cerca al fuego. Roger, Robert, Enrique, Yazin y Docko estaban en silencio. Aventuras habían vivido en su camino a Damasco desde que salieron de Bagdad y en ese camino pernoctaron en las aldeas o en el campo. Docko los hizo labrar la tierra junto a los campesinos sirios. Contemplaron el valle mesopotámico entre los ríos Tigris y Eufrates, cuna de la humanidad y hogar de muchos pueblos desde los antiguos sumerios, medos, persas, partos, sasánidas y finalmente semitas. En aquellos lugares tan llenos de historia, Docko les narraba algunos detalles de esas antiguas civilizaciones que surgieron cuando sus antepasados vivían en cuevas y se vestían con pieles. Los nombres de Nínive, Persépolis, Babilonia, Seleucia y Ptsifón llegaron a sus oidos y vieron sus ruinas de las que habían oido hablar en la Biblia

Fue poco antes de dejar Mesopotamia cuando Docko los hizo entrar al río en plenas horas de la mañana. El aguar era muy fría pero el los hizo permanecer durante horas, desnudos y en meditación

- Sean uno con el agua ... no temais al frío y sed parte del río ... dejen que en vuestro cuerpo fluyan los líquidos ... mientras estén en armonía con el agua nada deberán temer de ella

Fue tan profunda la meditación que cuando esta terminó, algunos de ellos estaban varios cuerpos mas abajo. Habían sido arrastrados por las aguas pero ellos habían mantenido su postura imperturbable. La conexion entre ellos había hecho que todos supieran donde estaban todos pero el motivo por el que despertaron fue que Robert ya era arrastrado muy lejos y este había roto la conexión tratando de salir del agua

Tras varias horas de espera, todos volvieron a reunirse y continuaron el camino. Solo Yazin preguntó

- ¿Como es que supimos que Robert estaba en peligro?

- Por nuestro cosmo ...

- ¿Cosmo?

- Es la energía que rodea a cada ser vivo ... es única para todos y ya hemos aprendido a reconocernos entre todos sin necesidad de vernos ... nadie puede engañarte a partir de ahora ... cuando el mal se presente con cara amiga podrás identificarlo con su cosmo

Yazin no preguntó mas. Poco después llegaron a las ruinas de Nínive. La legendaria capital del imperio asirio, destruida por los pueblos a quienes una vez sometió en una esclavitud ominosa y descargaron todo su odio sobre la capital de los asirios. Serpientes y puercoespines se escondieron entre las piedras de las pocas ruinas que aún se veían

- Tal como lo profetizó Jeremias - dice Enrique - no queda nada de la ciudad

- Lo mismo que Sodoma y Gomorra - dice Robert - los pecados de sus habitantes atrajeron la ira de Dios

- ¿Realmente crees eso? - le pregunta Docko

- Lo dice la Biblia ... es nuestro libro sagrado

- No dudo de lo que pasó con Sodoma y Gomorra ... me refiero a la ira de Dios ... ¿realmente crees que un Dios pueda lanzar su colera contra las creaturas para destruirlas?

- Eran pecadores ...

- Lo mismo dijeron sus cruzados cuando entraron en Jerusalén y mataron a tantos inocentes ... llaman infieles los musulmanes cuando matan cristianos ... ¿Quien ha matado mas en nomnbre de un Dios que dicen que ama a sus hijos?

Nadie replicó. Todos temían buscar la respuesta. Si decían eso en Europa no sería raro que terminaran en la hoguera. Además les asustaba que alguien venido de China pudiera saber tanto de la historia de la humanidad, desconocida en China como China era desconocida por los occidentales

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente y los viajeros estaban pensando justo eso frente a la hoguera. Robert era el mas ansioso en conocer las respuestas

- Docko ¿Porque no lo dices todo de una vez?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A lo que nos dijiste en las ruinas de Nínive

- ¿Sobre Dios y los castigos?

- Si ... no lo entiendo ... la Biblia dice claramente que Sodoma y Gomorra fueron castigadas por sus pecados a los ojos de Dios ... que envío fuego del cielo tal como lo dijo a Abraham ¿Porque lo niegas?

Docko se puso de pie y se acercó al fuego

- Sus escrituras lo dicen pero olvidan que fueron escritos por hombres mucho tiempo después de que Dios habló a Abraham ... no voy a cuestionar nada de lo que dice la Biblia, pero ¿no puede pensarse que lo que escribieron esos hombres miles de años después no sufrió algún cambio? Digamos que este momento quede reflejado en vuestras memorias y luego eso lo cuenten a alguien que deberá transmitirlo a otro durante cien años y después de ese tiempo alguien deberá escribirlo ... ¿Transcribirá exactamente mis palabras? ¿Escribirá correctamente cada palabra que he dicho?

- ¿Entonces lo de Sodoma y Gomorra no ocurrió?

- Ocurrió ... ambas ciudades existieron y fueron destruidas por la maldad en ellas ... pero, no fue por un castigo de Dios ... digamos que la maldad en ellas fue la que las destruyó ... lo que sucedió fue obra de los hombres y no obra de Dios

- ¿Y como es que lo sabes tu? Estamos aquí en el año del Señor de 1395 ... ¿Como puedes saber exactamente que pasó?

- Amigo mío ... nuestros sentidos nos conectan entre nosotros ... y yo, que les enseño estos secretos puedo conectarme con el pasado

- ¿Que? - exclama Enrique - ¡eso no es posible!

- Lo es ... eso nos lleva a comprender mejor los sucesos y momentos ... solo basta tocar una roca para saber que pasó con Nínive ... cuando pasamos por donde estuvieron Sodoma y Gomorra pude también entenderlo ... solo les digo que es muy pronto para entenderlo pero que existe un Ser Supremo a quienes conocemos como Dios o Ala o como quieran llamarlo, pero está aquí en nosotros y en cada obra de su creación ... Dios está en todos lados y no en un trono desde donde nos mira para premiarnos o castigarnos según nuestras obras ... cada vez que hacemos algo por alguien como el gesto que tuvo Enrique hacia esa mujer y su hijo es la manifestación de Dios en nosotros ... y para escucharlo tenemos que aprender a amar

- ¿Es por eso que le dijiste a ese guardia que se fuera de Bagdad? ¿Algo pasará con la ciudad?

- Si ... eso me temo

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Tamerlan?

- Tal vez ... no lo se ... tal vez

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Timur está vivo y no muerto como cree el califa?

- El califa solo quiere creer lo que le han dicho los selyucidas de quienes depende ahora ... el problema que su decisión recae sobre muchos y no solo sobre el

Docko se alejó del fuego y empezó a alistar sus cosas para dormir

- ¿No nos dirás nada mas?

- Mañana ... cuando despunte el sol ... comenzará un nuevo día

Todos durmieron tranquilos aquella noche ...

A la mañana siguiente, Robert llevó su mano a su hacha y lo empuña al sentir el sonido de los caballos. El sol recien despuntaba y ve que el que ya estaba de pie era Docko

- Ya han llegado ... por fin nos estamos reuniendo todos ... poco a poco los caballeros de la Puerta de Oro vuelven a reunirse

Todos ya estaban de pie para recibir a Philip, Kemal y Reynald quienes miran al grupo bastante sorprendidos como si de una visión se tratase

En ese momento en Atenas, la silueta de tres barcos de guerra se dejan ver cerca del Pireo y la voz de alarma se hace sentir en todo el castillo y Basilio junto con sus hombres se aprestaron con armas y corrieron al puerto. Irene estaba con ellos, portando cota de malla y una espada

- ¿Quienes son?

- No lo se, Irene ... no llevan ningún estandarte desplegado y parecen haber viajado de noche como para evitar a los venecianos o genoveses ... pero sin duda llevan tropas

- Un momento ... he visto ese barco antes ... yo ... fue en Constantinopla y ...

- Es cierto ... no puede ser ... ¡son piratas sarracenos!

- ¡No cualquier pirata! ¡MOHAMED!

Irene había reconocido el barco del pirata quien encabezaba a la pequeña flotilla de naves quien entraba al Pireo ya sin resistencia pero no por eso Basilio no dejó de ordenar precaución

- ¿Crees que viene a atacarnos? ¡es Mohamed!

- No deja de ser un pirata y este puerto es tan buen botín como cualquiera ... además, si viene de visita ¿porque viene con toda su flota?

Irene no contestó y solo se fue acercando lentamente al barco que atracaba. Una figura se asoma por cubierta

- Gracias por la bienvenida, hermosa Irene ... esperaba veros con atuendos mas apropiados para una doncella que armas de caballero para recibirnos

Las risotadas de la tripulación se hicieron sentir e Irene hace una mueca

- Veo que vuestros modales de pirata no han cambiado Mohamed ... espero que vuestros hábitos si, ya que si venis en paz os recibiré apropiadamente, pero si no, para eso es la espada

- Conozco vuestra fama con la espada, doncella ... pero es innecesaria, vengo en son de paz

- ¿Así? el comandante Basilio no está tan seguro

- ¿Basilio aquí? no esperaba ver a un bizantino trabajando para un florentino ... no en Atenas ... pero creo que no es casualidad que aquellos que peleamos en los muros de Constantinopla nos reunamos de nuevo en esta ciudad

Lentamente se van asomando otros rostros que Irene reconoce

- No puede ser ... ¡Maese Alseci! ¡Noble Schelotto! ¡Nestor!

Poco después, todos se reunían en el muelle. Basilio no podía ocultar su sorpresa

- Me parece increible veros, Giacomo ... sabía que vos estabais haciendo una embajada especial del Papa en Hungría y Constantinopla, pero ahora veros en un barco pirata llegando a Atenas ... he de suponer que quisisteis ser discreto

- No tanto ... quise llegar sin contratiempos pero estoy aquí cumpliendo mis deberes como embajador de Roma y también por encargo especial del emperador y del Déspota Teodoro de Nicea

- ¿Teodoro? ¿que tiene que ver en esto el hermano del emperador?

- No pude sacar mas hombres de la ciudad así que Teodoro me ha dado cien hombres

- ¿Cien hombres? ¿Para Atenas?

- Los estuve entrenando en una isla ... tuve que hacer mucho para evitar que el Sultán nos descubre y así que por grupos los reuní en Constantinopla para partir a algú lugar donde estar ocultos ... fue hace unos días que Schelotto vino a buscarme para decirme que viniera aquí

- ¿Por órdenes del emperador?

- No ... por órdenes del Papa

- ¿El Papa? ¿Creí que el no tenía ningún interés por Atenas a no ser para entregarla a los venecianos?

- No apresureis vuestros juicios contra el Papa ... el tiene un gran interés por Atenas ... ya os contaré lo mismo que al duque

- ¿Y como es que Mohamed os trajo? - pregunta Irene

- Yo puedo contestaros - interviene Schelotto - contacté a Mohamed ya que necesitábamos a alguien que nos transporte de manera segura ... además Mohamed necesitaba un lugar para poder aprovisionárse y Atenas demostrar que Venecia no domina completamente el mar

- Venecia solo domina el Egeo - dice Mohamed - fuera de el, tiene que esconderse de moros y árabes o pedir la protección de los normandos o d elos caballeros de Rodas

El grupo se dirige al castillo del duque mientras el resto de barcos piratas atracaban en el Pireo

En el castillo, la Dama de Atenas observaba a los barcos atracar en el Pireo. Reconoce la nave pirata de Mohamed ya que fue la que la trasladó de las costas de Macedonia a Constantinopla cuando huyeron del duque Hipólito. Algunos recuerdos afloran en su mente, pero los aparta rápidamente de ella. había mucho en que pensar. Fue cuando siente la presencia de su esposo, el duque. Ella se vuelve y ve a Ettore en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos se miran pero Carmesina desvía nuevamente la mirada hacia el barco

- Veo, mi señora, que habeis visto la llegada de Maese Alseci, Schelotto y el sarraceno Mohamed

- ¿Como no verlos? ¿Olvidais que fue en ese barco en el que me llevasteis a Constantinopla?

- Crei que ese barco nos traería gratas nuevas como también gratos recuerdos

Carmesina mira a su esposo y no puede evitar sentir lástima por el. En los años que llevaban de casados, ella no había podido darle hijos ni sentía que hubiese sido una buena esposa. El duque no era la persona que esperaba. Era bueno, noble y su actitud hacia los de menor condición había cambiado mucho, pero eso no bastaba para sentirse plenamente enamorada de el. Había reprimido todo sentimiento contra el para no darle motivos de hacerle recordar lo que le dijo antes de aceptar desposarla

Carmesina hubiese esperado a alguien que impulsara un verdadero empuje de la antigua cultura grecorromana. Consideraba a Bizancio como la mayor exponente de civilización y quería que el duque la ayudara en su sueño de recuperar la antigua grandeza del imperio, pero el duque se había contentado con pacificar Atenas y darle un sistema jurídico al estilo ¡latino!. Carmesina consideraba a lo que provenía de Roma como símbolo de decadencia. El antiguo imperio romano se derrumbó hacía tiempo y lo que salvó a la civilización fue Constantinopla. Rescató la antigua cultura y la vigorizó. Venció a los enemigos del imperio mientras Roma caía. Rescató a Roma para el imperio de manos de los bárbaros y esta prefirió entregarse a Carlomagno a la primera oportunidad. Defendió a Europa de los musulmanes, sola y sin ayuda y salvó a la cristiandad entera y como muestra de gratitud, los cruzados tomaron Constantinopla y la saquearon en 1204. Ahora que el agónico imperio necesitaba ayuda, nadie quería dársela

No le hubiese importado ser esposa de un noble europeo si eso hubiese significado el poder ayudar a su primo Manuel. Sabía que los turcos eran el principal enemigo de la ciudad y necesitaba que esta vez Europa se una para expulsarlos. Detestaba la guerra pero la veía necesaria para salvar al imperio ¿Porque su esposo no la ayudaba? ¿Porque dudaba de promover un gran ejército, así tuviera que unirse con Hipólito de Macedonia para salvar la ciudad? Con ello hubiesen podido vencer a los turcos ahora que una cruzada se organizaba ¿Porque no se dirigía al Papa para que los ejércitos cristianos avanzaran desde Grecia en lugar de Hungría?

- ¿Esas gratas nuevas que os traen tiene algo que ver con ayudar a mi desventurada ciudad?

- Espero que esas gratas nuevas sirvan para que me ayuden a decidir cual es lo mejor para Atenas

- Esposo mío ... he tratado de ser una buena esposa para vos ... ya llegará el día en que me direis si he cumplido o no, pero yo os puedo decir que esperaba de vos algo mas ... no para mi sino para Constantinopla, la reina de las ciudades, aquella ciudad que gime por la opresión de turcos y genoveses ... esperaba que vos ayudarais a mi primo a restituir el lugar que mi ciudad y el imperio deben tener en la tierra

- Carmesina ... renuncié al vasallaje a Florencia por el emperador, vuestro primo

- ¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso el Sultán ha retrocedido atemorizado por aquella alianza entre Constantinopla y la poderosa Atenas? ¿Veo que hay grandes ejércitos listos para defender al imperio mientras el Sultán arrasa suelo búlgaro y se prepara a la conquista de Hungría?

- ¿Os burlais de mi Carmesina? no esperaba eso de vos ... por lo visto no soy la única decepción aqui

- No quiero ofenderos pero creo que ahora es el momento de la decisión y vos dudais ... solo quiero daros el empuje como siento que es mi deber como princesa del imperio

- No olvideis vuestro deber como duquesa de Atenas ... yo no lo olvido y no quiero partir de aquí tras un sueño, dejando un montón de escombros y de cadáveres

- ¿habeis trabajado en ello? unaos a la cruzada o no, cualquiera que ataque dejará a Atenas como vos la describisteis en este momento

- Por eso está Basilio aquí ...

- ¿Que puede hacer el noble Basilio con sus cien hombres ante un ataque de los cruzados o de los turcos?

Ettore no responde. Esperaba no tener que decidir a quien unirse ¿no podría permanecer neutral y rechazar a cualquier advenedizo mientras cristianos y musulmanes luchaban en Hungría?

- Yo creo que debemos esperar. Sea quien sea el vencedor, siempre podremos apoyarlo cuando sepamos quien es

- ¿Eso es lo que proponeis?

- ¿Porque no le preguntais a vuestro primo? El detesta a la cruzada y la ve mas peligrosa que al propio Bayazid ... con el al menos se puede dialogar ... con una horda de saqueadores no ... esas han sido las cruzadas para Constantinopla ... ¿Quereis que me una a ella y ayude en la destrucción del imperio?

- Solo te pido que honres tu palabra como vasallo del emperador ... si Constantinopla os necesita no podeis darle la espalda

Carmesina se aparta de la ventana para retirarse pero el duque la sujeta del brazo

- No soy cobarde Carmesina ... solo temo por vos ... Atenas no es segura para nadie si nos atacan los cruzados o los turcos ... si vos aceptais regresar a Constantinopla, tendré una preocupación menos y tal vez tome una decisión mas acertada

- No me considereis un estorbo ... mi lugar esta aquí y además, tras mi último viaje a mi ciudad he tomado la firme decisión de no regresar a ella hasta que haya sido restituida su dignidad

- ¿Que decis?

- La ciudad de los césares esta sumergida en un mar de humillaciones ... aún escucho las burlas de los marinos genoveses cuando nuestro barco pasó entre ellos ... me sentí avergonzada al ver estandartes turcos destacar en el palacio como símbolo de sometimiento ... a mi primo, ser un emperador hasta las murallas mientras turcos, genoveses y venecianos gobiernan fuera de ella ... todo aquello me causó dolor ... ¿que fue de los tiempos de Julio Cesar, Augusto, Trajano, Marco Aurelio de la antigua Roma? ¿que fue de los tiempos de Justiniano, Basilio, Miguel y los Commeno en la Roma de oriente? Constantinopla gime en su verguenza y desesperación y no me refugiaré tras los muros de la ciudad cuando puedo hacer algo fuera ... el imperio necesita un César ... si no quereis ser vos, al menos buscad a alguien que si pueda

Carmesina se retira mientras el duque decide no seguirla y prepararse a recibir a los invitados

Tras preparar un buen fuego para comer, los recien llegados se reunían con el grupo de viajeros para poder contarse sus aventuras. Temieron que el encuentro entre Robert y Reynald fuera desagradable, pero el inglés apenas prestó atención a su medio hermano y este prefirió ayudar en la cocina. Larga fue la plática ya que hablaron sobre Samarcanda y Jerusalén, sobre Bagdad y Constantinopla. Curiosamente, Docko había guardado silencio mientras se dedicaba a cocinar y atender a los recien llegados. Los de su grupo prefirieron no decir nada aún sobre lo que habían venido haciendo desde que salieron de Samarcanda, pero se mostraron muy interesados al conocer las noticias de Europa que ellos habían dejado hace 5 años

- De modo que - dice Enrique - es probable que en este momento se esté librando una guerra entre cristianos y musulmanes en Hungría

- Si - le dice Philip - seguramente no sabiais que el Sultán ha vencido en Bulgaria y convertido al último reino cristiano ortodoxo independiente ... después de ello, la principal amenazada era Hungría y Segismundo ha pedido ayuda a los reyes cristianos ... lo último que me dijo Alseci es que el Papa apoyaría cualquier iniciativa en contra de los turcos y eso haría que muchos nobles de Europa decidan intentar una nueva cruzada

- Amigo mío ... no es desconocido para nosotros la conquista de Bulgaria ... la corte de Tamerlán está mejor informada de lo que suponeis ... constantemente recibe información de lo que sucede en Europa y su sistema de correos es terriblemente eficiente

- ¿Acaso tiene agentes en Europa?

- ¿Espías? ¡Jaja! no amigo mío ... los comerciantes ... ellos saben de todo ya que navegan por todo lugar y comercian en todo sitio ... son los comerciantes quienes sostienen el sistema gracias a que se comunican cuales son los mejores lugares para comerciar o los mas seguros ... o que productos pueden llevar ... no es desconocido que muchos alimentos van a Bulgaria para una población hambrienta y arruinada por la guerra ¿de donde creeis que lo traen? de lugares donde muchos son vasallos de Timur o tributarios ... no le cuesta nada estar informado

- Vaya ... mi querido conde ... ya que habeis mencionado a Tamerlán ... decidme ¿tiene algún interés en ayudarnos contra el Sultán?

Enrique se pone serio y se mira con Roger. Robert parecía no prestar atención a la plática ya que miraba de cuando en cuando a Reynald quien prefirió solo dedicarse a ayudar a Docko con quien no intercambió palabra. Pese a que se hablaba de un tema tan importante, se sentía la tensión crecer

- Decidme vos Philip - le dice Enrique - ¿vuestra presencia aqui obedece a alguna instrucción especial? ¿a quien servis cuando habeis hecho tan largo viaje por tierras musulmanas? ni siquiera puedo entenderlo en el noble Kemal quien, pese a ser musulmán, es armenio y extraño en estas tierras ¿sois acaso un mensajero del Papa, del emperador o del Gran maestro de la orden de Rodas?

- Son muchos los que nos han dado órdenes pero Kemal y yo venimos mas en representación del emperador Manuel ... fue quien nos pidió venir en su búsqueda y con ello he desobedecido a mi orden y seguramente mi muerte ha sido ya decretada en Rodas

- El emperador ... ¿acaso está aún esperanzado en lograr la alianza con Timur?

- Si ... espero que vos me digais que el ejército de Timur viene detrás vuestro

Esta vez es Roger quien rie

- ¿Ejército? Mi querido caballero de Rodas ... Timur no mueve un ejército, mueve ejércitos ... y lo último que sabemos de el es que estaba en camino a Moscú para destruirla

- No entiendo ... ¿esque vosotros no le habeis dicho nada?

- Lo hemos hecho - dice Enrique - pero Timur no tiene ningún interés en ayudar a Europa contra los turcos ...

- Pero ... ¿no le habeis ofrecido nada? ¡Es un conquistador! ¿Acaso no le atrae las riquezas que los turcos han acumulado en sus años de saqueo en Europa? ¿No le habeis dicho de lo mucho que lo desprecia Bayazid? ¿No quiere retar a alguien que como el puede decir que jamás ha sido derrotado?

- Vos lo habeis dicho ... es un conquistador ... pero Bayazid ni Europa le interesan ... Philip ... Timur esta viejo ya y antes de morir solo tiene una ambición que, según sus propias palabras, lo seduce mas que "la miserable Europa"

- ¿Que?

- China ... la legendaria China ... eso eslo que el quiere ... su ataque a Rusia solo es para acabar con Toqtamish de una vez por todas ... con ello ya habrá asegurado sus fronteras y dedicarse por entero a China ¿Para que crearse mas enemigos? Occidente no le interesa y por el, Bayazid puede apacentar sus caballos en los jardines de San Pedro en Roma ... tal como lo ha dicho el Sultán

- ¿Como sabeis eso?

- No fui el único embajador extranjero en Samarcanda ... una delegación turca se presentó ... por supuesto que solo fue para asegurarse que Timur no esté planeando una alianza con los cristianos ¿Creeis que el sultán es tonto? se mueve mucho mas rápido mientras los reyes cristianos discuten ... no por nada lo apodan "El rayo"

Philip se pone de pie

- Nuestra misión era llegar a Samarcanda ... por orden del emperador

- ¿Para que? - pregunta Enrique - ¿Para tratar de asegurar la alianza con los mongoles ... no soñeis Philip, eso jamás se dará

- ¿No os dais cuenta? sin esa alianza, la cristiandad jamás podrá derrotar a Bayazid ... el emperador y el Papa cuentan con ello

- Querido amigo ... ¿estais seguro que esa es la misión encomendada?

- El emperador fue claro

- Sois vos quien no os dais cuenta ... la misión fue solo un pretexto para llegar hasta aquí ... os tomará casi seis meses poder llegar a Samarcanda y tal vez no encontreis a Tamerlan allí ... sin contar con que tal vez os rechace ... vuestra verdadera misión es esta

- ¡Un momento! ¿que tiene que ver este encuentro? contábamos en verlos pero no en Damasco sino en Samarcanda

- Philip ... cuando hayais podido regresar a Constantinopla habrán pasado al menos un año ¿encontrareis en la ciudad al emperador o al Sultán? no os engañeis ... jamás el emperador ni el Papa contaban con que vos llegarais a Timur ... solo os quisieron alejar de allí ... solo quisieron que llegáramos a encontrarnos

- No ... yo ...

- Espera Philip - interviene Kemal - recordad lo que dijo el emperador ... que fueramos en dirección a Samarcanda y nos encontráramos con el conde Enrique de Guzman para que el nos ayudara en lo que debieramos de hacer ... creo que todo eso se ha cumplido

- No es así de sencillo Kemal - le dice Philip - vos sabeis el peligro que atravieza la cristiandad entera y Constantinopla ... ¡necesitamos aliados!

- ¿No os parece absurdo buscar alianzas tan lejos de Constantinopla y en tierras musulmanas en contra de musulmanes? Los otomanos no son precisamente amigos de semitas y persas ... mi tierra Armenia ha sido devastada por ellos, pero ninguno se aliará con los cristianos en contra de hermanos musulmanes ... esta misión es un fraude ... esta, el estar aqui es nuestra misión

- ¿Como podeis decirlo tan seguramente?

- No os lo dije ... pero antes de partir de Constantinopla, Nestor me dijo que a mi destino lo alcanzaría en Damasco

Robert por su parte, se acerca al fogón, haciendo que Enrique y Roger callen y contemplen la escena. A una señal de Enrique, Roger se pone de pie y se acerca al grupo junto con Yazin

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta Philip

- Vos no lo sabeis - dice Enrique en voz baja - pero cuando Reynald se quedó en Jerusalén nos enteramos que el y Robert son hermanos

- ¿Que? Reynald no ...

- No lo iba a hacer nunca ... pero será mejor que el os lo cuente si es que puede ... esa noticia no fue la única que recibió el Barón de Norfolk y juró volver a verlo ... la verdad he estado preocupado desde que se encontraron ya que ambos no han intercambiado palabra

Robert estaba de cuclillas al lado de Reynald que alimentaba el fuego

- No esperaba veros tan pronto - le dice Robert - esperaba veros en Jerusalén

- Yo si ... sabía que nos encontraríamos y por eso vine

- ¿Venis a suplicar mi perdón y por vuestra vida?

- Me quedé en Jerusalén a expiar mis pecados ... siento que Dios me da una oportunidad ¿Sois mas que el para negármela?

Robert se pone de pie y lo patea, derribando a Reynald mientras desenvaina su espada

- ¡Sacad vuestra espada si es que podeis llevar una aparte del cuchillo traicionero! ¡os daré la oportunidad de luchar por vuestra vida! ¡pelead contra mi!

Una espada cae en medio de ambos, lanzada por Yazin

- Robert - le dice el mongol - no es ahora el momento de peleas entre nosotros

- ¿Entendeis acaso lo que es una deuda de honor? ¡El mató a mi padre!

- Te perdoné la vida en Terek ... Te pido ahora que pagues esa deuda dejando a Reynald en paz ... no lo conviertas también en fraticida o tu mismo

- El no es mi hermano ...

Esta vez Docko se pone de pie

- En todo este tiempo ¿acaso no has aprendido nada?

- Me enseñaste a manejar mis emociones y sentidos ... pero esto ...

- Tiene mucho que ver ... te he estado preparando para este momento ... al reencuentro con tu hermano ... no justifico lo que el hizo, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que las motivaciones que el tuvo para matar a su padre son las mismas que tu tienes para matar a tu hermano? ¿no te das cuenta que es así como empiezan las guerras que ahora desprecias? En todo el camino hasta aquí has visto demasiado para no haber aprendido nada ... ¿mancharás tu espada con tu propia sangre para que esa muerte te pese como la de tu padre le pesa a el?

Robert, tras unos segundos de duda, deja caer su espada y le da la espalda

- El ... - comienza a decir Reynald - el mató ... a mi madre ... ese fue mi motivo

Robert no contesta ... no le costaba darse cuenta que era verdad ... algo le hacía saber de una manera que no comprendía que lo que decía Reynald era cierto ... sintió su dolor mezclado con imágenes de saqueo y muerte en Francia mientras el estandarte de los Norfolk ondeaba en medio de todo aquel horror

- El le prometió muchas cosas a la campesina francesa ... era la mas hermosa de la comarca y quiso llevarla a su lecho voluntariamente ... luego se olvidó de ella pero cuando se enteró que tenía un hijo decidió matarnos ... ¡por ti Robert! no quería que nadie reclamase por las tierras que el conquistara en Francia donde pensaba crear su propio reino ... muchos sabían la verdad y eso era un riesgo que no quería correr ... por eso decidió matarnos ... atacó la aldea y mató a todos ... yo estaba con mi abuelo pescando y lo vimos todo desde una colina ... el alineó a todos los niños varones de cinco años y luego ... los hizo decapitar ... todo eso lo vi y juré en ese momento que lo haría pagar ... mi abuelo quiso disuadirme pero después de diez años, me dijo la verdad para evitar que cumpla el juramento, pero eso no me disuadió ... pero su muerte no me trajo paz y creí que en Jerusalén encontraría esa paz ... ahora me doy cuenta que tampoco es posible ... ¿quieres tomar mi vida? te la doy, pero antes déjame cumplir la misma misión que tu tienes ... déjame regresar a Atenas con ustedes

Enrique se le acerca

- ¿Como sabes que nuestro destino es Atenas?

- Lo se ... siempre lo supe ... desde mi primer día en Jerusalén ... es la voz de Dios que me dice que la oportunidad que quiero la tendré allí

Esta vez Philip interviene

- ¿Que demonios pasa aquí? ¿Que tiene que ver Atenas con todo esto?

Docko es quien responde

- Noble Philip ... vuestro camino juntos ha comenzado

En Macedonia, el duque Hipólito se encontraba sentado sobre su trono con los ojos cerrados. Frente a el, el príncipe Vlad lo observaba y no puede dejar de sentir un estremecimiento ante esa vista. El duque aprieta los ojos y Vlad ve que las venas de su cuello y rostro pareCen hincharse. El duque abre los ojos y se pone de pie. Vlad retrocede y a su pesar siente miedo. Los ojos del duque estaban enrojecidos que parecían sangre. Por un momento lo vió mas alto de lo que era. El duque desenvaina su espada y Vlad observa sorprendido como la clava sin dificultad en el piso de piedra. Fue como una señal, ya que puertas secretas se abren de las paredes y surgen figuras enfundadas en armaduras que se congregan en torno a el. Vlad retrcede mas ya que se daba cuenta que lo que estaba debajo de esas armaduras no podían ser hombres ya que se adivinaban ojos igualmente rojos a través de ellas

- Aqui los teneis mi señor - suena la reptilinea voz de Vilonga detrás del joven príncipe - los caballeros del terror ... aquellos que comandarán los ejércitos de la oscuridad

- Si - dice Hipólito con voz ronca - porque es el momento ... ha comenzado

- Lo se señor ... pero yo destruiré a los caballeros de la Puerta de Oro que se acaban de reunir ... estos guerreros destruirán a vuestros enemigos sean musulmanes o cristianos ... alistad vuestras tropas señor ... ¡A Atenas!

Carmesina se encontraba en un momento de recogimiento en la Nueva Acrópolis. Había recibido a los caballeros recien llegados quienes le habían demostrado su agrado ante su presencia. Pese a todo, la duquesa no había sido una buena anfitriona ya que conversó poco con ellos y apenas comió en el banquete celebrado en honor de los recien llegados. Incluso se mostró distante con Alseci a quien realmente apreciaba pero no sentía ganas de hablar con el. Se preguntaba si era por lo conversado anteriormente con su esposo ¿Habría la posibilidad de encontrar a un Cesar que salga de Atenas y reconquiste el mundo griego?

Los pasos la hicieron salir de su recogimiento. Irene hacía su ingreso al salón donde su señora permanecía sentada. Carmesina abre los ojos y observa a su doncella

- Veo que habeis abandonado los vestidos por las ropas de soldado - le dice Carmesina

- ¿Deseais que me los quite?

- No ... me siento mas segura viéndote así

- Cosa extraña señora ... mas bien parecíais demasiado nerviosa pese a la presencia de aquellos que os protegieron en Constantinopla ... el duque tuvo que excusarse en vuestro nombre ya que os fuisteis sin despediros de nadie

- Lo lamento ... pero no podía permanecer mas tiempo en el castillo ... solo aquí encuentro paz

- ¿Os pasa algo señora?

- No ... yo ... no lo se ... No debisteis abandonar a los invitados por mi ... estoy segura que Aristos debe extrañar vuestra presencia

Irene se palmea la cabeza ... había olvidado que su prometido llegaría al castillo y seguramente en ese momento debía de estarla buscando

- ¿Lo amais verdaderamente Irene? - le dice la princesa - lo veis poco

- Ambos tenemos nuestras ocupaciones ... no os preocupeis por nosotros y preocupaos un poco mas en vuestro matrimonio ... preferís pasar aquí todo el día, soñando con una época que ya pasó y esperando a alguien que nunca vendrá

- ¿Porque me hablais así? amo lo que representó y aún representa la antigua Grecia

- Pero no esperais a un Pericles sino a un César ... y ese Cesar obviamente no es vuestro esposo ¿Aún seguis pensando en el duque Hipólito?

- Bien sabeis que no ...

- Tal vez no como antes pero si ncomo Cesar ... escucho las noticias y se que vos también, sobre las correrías del duque Hipólito contra los turcos ... tiene el apoyo de venecia y de Roma ¿Como no pensar en el como un César?

- tal vez teneis razón ...

- Pues ¡seguis siendo estúpida! Solo os preocupais de poder levantar vuestro sueño y no pensais en que medios usaríais ... el duque Hipólito está controlado por la maldad ¡no es una lucha entre imperios lo que se va a librar sino entre el bien y el mal! ¿traereis al mal aquí solo por querer tener nuevamente un imperio griego?

- ¡basta Irene! te prohibo que me hables así

- Hablaré como crea conveniente ... soy vuestra conciencia ¿lo recordais? Os advierto ... no penseis en el duque Hipólito mas que como un enemigo

- no ... yo creí en su amor ... lo sentí sincero

- tal vez ... pero el mal estaba en el ... vuestro amor jamás hubiera podido rescatarlo

Irene y carmesina callan y se toman de las manos ... ambas sintieron un estremecimiento, no del lugar, sino de sus corazones ... algo estaba pasando. Irene abraza a la princesa

- Algo pasa, Carmesina ... ¿lo sentis?

- Si ... no lo se ... ¿que es?

- tal vez es lo que los griegos llamaban "la voz de los dioses" ... solo se que algo pasará ... muy pronto

Ambas permanecen así abrazadas por largo tiempo mientras Carmesina evocaba los recuerdos de la infancia mientras tomaba el calor de Irene que le daba la paz que estaba buscando

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El Sendero Final

Todos estaban expectantes a las palabras de Docko. Philip miraba aún con incredulidad a aquel hombre de ropas orientales a quien los demás parecían seguir

- Conde Enrique ¿Quien es este hombre?

Enrique se pone de pie y se acerca a Philip

- Noble Philip ... muchas cosas han pasado entre Samarcanda y Damasco y lo que puedo deciros es que este hombre sabe mas de lo que te imaginas y eso es lo que nos ha venido enseñando

- ¿Acaso habeis adoptado un maestro oriental, tal vez pagano y es eso lo que os ha hecho claudicar en vuestra misión de ayudar al cristianismo?

- No se trata de cristianos o musulmanes Philip ... se trata de la humanidad entera ... no podemos seguir luchando siguiendo los intereses mezquinos de los reyes de la tierra y es hora de luchar por algo distinto para hacer un mundo mejor

- ¿Que decis? ¿es este hechicero quien os ha lavado la mente para servir, Dios sabe que, intereses?

- Nada de eso mi amigo ... creo que vos apenas estais entendiendo del porque hemos sido escogidos ... y el porque debemos regresar a Atenas

- Atenas no es mas que una pequeña ciudad, que una vez fue grande y ahora solo un botín de señores latinos y griegos ... no podeis compararla con Jerusalén, Roma o Constantinopla

- No es la ciudad sino lo que representa ... algo ominoso se cierne sobre ella y una vez que domine el lugar donde se erige Atenas, el mundo estará perdido

- No os entiendo ¿Que secreto esconde Atenas?

- ¿No sois caballero de Rodas? Vosotros heredasteis los secretos de los templarios ... secretos que han estado ocultos a nuestros ojos cuando la ambición de los hombres destruyó la primitiva fe cristiana ... todas las advertencias están dadas desde el origen de los tiempos y a ello me aboqué a estudiar cuando aún vivía en Castilla ... ¿acaso ignorais que pertenezco a la Orden de Calatrava que también recibió parte de los secretos templarios?

Philip guarda silencio y mira a Docko

- ¿Que tiene que ver un hombre de China con los templarios y las órdenes caballerescas de Europa? Estamos demasiado lejos como para que se hayan compartido algo

- Todo se relaciona amigo - interviene Docko hablando en francés, lo que sorprende a Philip - la verdad de las cosas es que formamos parte de algo tan grande que aún cuesta entenderlo en su real dimensión, pero os aseguro caballero Philip, que nada de lo que se os ha dicho obedece a alguna mentira destinada a distraerlos de su misión

- ¿Que es lo que quereis decir?

- La verdad no puede revelarse de inmediato porque sería demasiado increible ... ellos han empezado a entenderlo y a partir de ahora podrán conocer mas de una verdad que se me es revelada mientras mas nos acercamos a nuestro destino

- No puedo creeros ...

- ¿Acaso no os parece increible que el hable francés siendo de China? - interviene Roger - Philip, al principio yo no lo creía y pensaba que todo esto es obra del demonio pero ahora se que no es así

- ¿Podeis decirme entonces de que se trata, Roger Guiscardo? ¿Acaso seguis a ciegas una misión que ni siquiera es clara para ninguno de vosotros?

- Philip - dice Enrique - la verdad ahora está en Atenas y para poder entenderla debemos llegar a ella ... todo esto se remonta a miles de años atrás ¿Recordais las viejas leyendas celtas sobre la "Diosa Blanca"?

- Si ... se remonta a los viejos cultos paganos a los bosques, antes que los romanos los conquistaran

- En realidad, la caida de aquella fe, se remonta mucho antes cuando los pueblos empezaron a adorar la fuerza la cual estaba encarnada en la figura masculina ... los pueblos adoradores de la representación femenina acabaron por ser dominados o destruidos por los pueblos mas violentos y a mi parecer eso fue un retroceso ... solo en este camino entre Samarcanda y Damasco pude darme cuenta de lo que la guerra ha representado en la historia del hombre ... hemos vivido inmersos en una cultura de guerra por lo que empuñar la espada es parte de la vida ... pero aquella aspiración de paz y amor ha estado siempre presente en el alma de los hombres ... es por eso que los griegos representaron esos ideales en figuras femeninas ... griegos y celtas estaban muy emparentados, pero mientras los celtas estuvieron aislados de los demás pueblos, los griegos estuvieron muy relacionados con los reinos de Asia y Africa ... sus representaciones fueron menos abstractas y mas concretas ... lo pusieron en imágenes y les dieron nombres entre los cuales destacaba el nombre de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, porque es de sabios hablar de paz, en contraposición a Ares, dios de la guerra, de temperamento violento

"Pero los celtas no erigieron templos ni imágenes. Los primitivos celtas adoraban el concepto mas no la figura ... fue por eso que ese ideal estuvo presente en cada momento de sus vidas y no en los templos. Los lugares de adoración era en cualquier sitio y se reunían al llamado del sacerdote ... cuando la guerra los alcanzó, esa fe quedó cuestionada pero se mantuvo vigente hasta la conquista romana. Esas viejas leyendas nos han llegado hasta hoy y gracias a mis estudios he podido llegar hasta lo que conocemos como la Antigua Atenas. La Atenas original se fundó antes de la llegada de los dorios, quienes trajeron las armas de hierro al Peleponeso y ella se hizo en honor a esa representación femenina de la Paz y la Justicia. Posteriormente los atenienses le dieron una representación y que se contraponía a la belicosa Esparta. Fue en Atenas, cuna de la civilización que hoy conocemos, donde florecieron las artes y todo tipo de expresión humana, producto del intelecto y del sentir de los hombres en un mundo de paz, que fue rota por las guerras subsiguientes"

Enrique calló y miró a su auditorio. Philip es el primero en hablar

- ¿A que viene esa historia? ¿Quereis decirme que ahora vamos tras los rastros de una diosa pagana, encontrando en ella las respuestas a nuestras dudas sobre lo que es la vida? ¿acaso olvidais que somos hijos de la Iglesia y creyentes en Jesucristo?

- Amigo Philip ... nadie ama a Cristo mas que yo ... su mensaje es aquel que seguimos ... Amor al Prójimo ... los hombres que dicen creer en El y no lo practican son los que ahora gobiernan el mundo ... lo que buscamos es un real sentido a sus propias enseñanzas pero a su vez el proteger el legado de Paz y Justicia que los pueblos primitivos tenían como precepto ... poco importa que los celtas lo hayan conceptualizado como una mujer y que los griegos le hayan dado un nombre ... me remonto ahora a las propias predicciones extraidas de los secretos de los Templarios que el Papa conoce ... "Llegará el momento que la batalla se dará en torno a una mujer para salvar al mundo" ¿Lo recordais?

- Si ... es uno de los preceptos de la Orden que se da a los ya avanzados en los misterios del Temple y de Rodas ... pero creo que eso está extraido de las Revelaciones de Juan

- Sabemos que Juan escribió Revelaciones en Rodas pero el mensaje nos ha llegado confundido ... aún Juan pone bastantes referencias femeninas justamente refiriéndose a la llegada del Dragón que desea devorar al recién nacido ¿A quien se refiere? no lo se ... pero creo que nos estamos acercando a la verdad

- ¿Y que esperais ahora entonces? ¿Que un chino nos lleve a la verdad? Sabemos tanto de su país como como ellos de nosotros ¿Como podríamos llegar a la verdad?

- la verdad - interviene Docko - está en cada uno ... no los voy a convencer de mi verdad sino cada uno de vosotros la encontrareis en el interior de su corazón ... yo solo les daré las herramientas para que vosotros podais encontrarla y creereis en ella porque estareis convencidos de ello ya que sabreis que vuestro corazón no os miente ... lo que dice Enrique es verdad ... el sentido de lo que es Paz y justicia como conceptos elevados de la vida del hombre ... vuestro mundo se encamina hacia una gran conflagración pero no la de cristianos y musulmanes sino a una mayor que ustedes librarán y para ello deberán estar preparados física y espiritualmente ¿Estais dispuesto a afrontarla o seguireis persiguiendo un sueño, tal vez no imposible pero si insignificante comparado con vuestra verdadera misión ... ¿aceptais seguirme de regreso a Europa y poder daros cuenta de mis palabras? sois libre de seguir a Samarcanda pero tal vez os arrepintais

Philip guarda silencio y mira a Kemal

- No me mireis Philip ... yo ya he decidido quedarme con ellos ... regresaré a Grecia

- Nuestra misión ...

- Es esta ... entendedlo ... es esta

Philip sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie

- No lo se ... no quiero sentirme traidor a mi fe como lo he sido ante mi Orden ... acepté la palabra del emperador porque ...

- Porque vos sabiais que las disposiciones de la Orden estaban equivocadas - dice Kemal - ellos ordenaron matarnos en Jerusalén y vos seguisteis vuestra conciencia ¿que dice ahora?

Philip piensa ... estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto en Jerusalén, pero ¿no buscaba regresar con un ejército mongol para enfrentar a Bayazid? con ello se habría rehabilitado ante el mundo cristiano pero ¿Que era el mundo cristiano? ¿la fe de las iglesias y reyes que enviaban a la muerte a los jóvenes y oprimían a aquellos que Jesús ensalzó? ¿aquellos que hablaban de muerte de los enemigos y rendían culto a la espada o aquellos que hablaban del amor al prójimo? algo en su interior le decía cual era el camino

- De acuerdo ... regresaré con ustedes pero espero que no os equivocais ya que esta decisión puede sellar el destino de Constantinopla y de la cristiandad entera

Horas después, el grupo de 8 personas, incluyendo a Philip, Kemal y Reynald formaban el séquito rumbo a Atenas ... Docko sabía que sería un camino muy largo, ya que debían estar preparados antes de pisar suelo europeo

Giacomo Alseci se encaminaba a lo que el castillo llamaban Acrópolis, lugar de residencia de Carmesina. Junto a el iba Nestor mientras los demás se quedaban en el castillo acompañando al duque en pasar revista a sus tropas. Basilio había organizado una demostración de las nuevas habilidades de los soldados del duque, a su vez que los soldados recien llegados se integraban a la guarnición de Atenas. Mohamed había preferido quedarse en su barco, ya que no se sentía comodo entre caballeros cristianos además que esperaba con ansias el momento de zarpar. Si los venecianos se enteraban de su presencia podían acorralarlo, además que prefería estar a la mar en busca de botín

- ¿Cuantos hombres dispone ya el duque? - pregunta Schelotto

- Mil doscientos hombres bien entrenados y cerca de 500 en reserva - responde Basilio

- No son muchos ... los que aportamos no son mas de cien, aunque son excelentes soldados

- Vos que estais en eso ¿no creeis que podamos reclutar mercenarios en caso de necesidad?

- Eso es una espada de doble filo, Basilio ... en Bulgaria, los mercenarios causaban mas daños que los propios turcos ... siempre saquean aunque se les pague, pero si no se les paga, eso es incontrolable ... por lo general, los nobles dejan que saqueen a su propia gente y así se salvan de pagar, pero no creo que eso quiera el duque

- Por supuesto que no - dice Basilio

- Además, recordad que muchos deben estar esperando ser contratados para la guerra en Hungría ... no creo que defender Atenas les interese

Ambos guardan silencio cuando llega el duque y se inclinan ante su presencia. Ettore saluda con la cabeza y mira a sus tropas

- ¿Creeis que con esto podemos decir que estamos en condiciones de luchar? - le dice a Schelotto

- Señor ... si no salis de Atenas, si ... pero si dais batalla en campo abierto, no

- ¿Creeis que lleguemos a eso?

- Depende quien sea el enemigo

- ¿Donde esta Maese Alseci? su opinión me es valiosa

- El ... ha ido a presentar sus respetos a la duquesa

- Ah ... no lo sabía ... espero que pueda ejercer sus buenos oficios de confesor ... la princesa ha estado muy alterada últimamente

- Supongo que el motivo es la guerra que se avecina

- Si ... eso es

Alseci se acercaba a la entrada de la Acrópolis, es en eso que se encuentra con alguien que acababa de llegar, Aristos. El joven juez le sonríe a ambos y estrecha las manos de Alseci

- No esperaba encontraros aqui, joven Aristos

- Maese Alseci ... vine a ver a mi prometida

Alseci prefiere cambiar el tema. Recordaba la pasión del príncipe Yazin por Irene y no se imaginaba la reacción del guerrero mongol al saber que aquel amor estaba ahora comprometido con el joven griego. No estaba muy de acuerdo con la elección de la joven pero sabía que Aristos era una buena persona y que esa elección se debía mas al rudo estilo de vida del guerrero mongol

- Me alegro por vos ... venía a hablar con la princesa

- Seguidme ... os guiaré a ella

Los tres llegan a los aposentos de Carmesina, quien se encontraba justamente en compañía de Irene, quien da un cálido recibimiento a los recien llegados. Alseci se inclina ante la princesa mientras Irene jala a Aristos a un lado pero también se llevan a Nestor. Alseci recibe el permiso de sentarse frente a la Dama de Atenas

- lamento no haber estado ayer con vosotros, Maese Alseci ... os aprecio profundamente y espero no haber causado desazón con mi ausencia

- Lo entendimos todos, Alteza ... supusimos que estaba indispuesta y la jornada de anoche fue agotadora tras ese largo viaje

- Vos sois mi amigo y esperaba que vinierais por vuestra voluntad y así podamos hablar mas confidencialmente

- ¿Sobre que, Alteza?

- Sobre la cruzada que Su Santidad el Papa ha proclamado contra el Sultán ... decidme si esta ya se está organizando y quienes se uniran a ella

- Mi señora ... no se mas que vos seguramente ... la corte de Francia es la que mas ha acogido el llamado papal ... el emperador de Alemania ha manifestado su apoyo pero vos sabeis lo mal que se llevan la corte alemana con el Papa ... tal vez el grueso del ejército este integrado mayormente por franceses y el resto sean aventureros ingleses, alemanes e italianos

- ¿Y las cortes de Castilla y Aragón?

- Lo que se es que Enrique de Castilla ha dicho que para ir a luchar contra los musulmanes, tiene a muchos aún en su reino para aventurarse tan lejos

- Pero ¿Vos que pensais?

- Mi señora ... no auguro buen destino a una cruzada a la que se está acudiendo sin fe ... los mas fervorosos tal vez sean los franceses, pero las casas reales de Europa tienen demasiados problemas entre ellos ... si Francia manda tropas no serán muchas ya que tiene a los ingleses cerca a París ... Alemania no querrá comprometerse mucho con el Papa ni este con ellos ... las ciudades de Italia no querrán desprenderse de muchos hombres, por lo que la mayor parte del ejército será de húngaros y francese ... tal vez polacos, pero el avance de Timur hacia Moscú ha hecho que Polonia recuerde los horrores de la invasión de Gengis Khan ... no querrá dar mas tropas

- ¿Vos creeis que Cristo le niegue la victoria a aquellos que usan la cruz como estandarte?

- Decir lo contrario sería herejía en Europa, pero desde hace cuatrocientos años que decimos lo mismo y Jerusalén sigue en manos musulmanas

Carmesina baja la cabeza y habla sin mirar a Alseci

- ¿Vos olvidais a los venecianos que están en Macedonia? ¿Olvidais quien los dirige?

- Mi señora ... si os referis a Hipólito de La Guardia, no, no lo he olvidado pero no pensaba en que el sea un buen aliado para la cruzada

- pero ... ¿si el quiere integrarla?

- Sería un riesgo para Atenas

- Pero tal vez una esperanza de triunfo

- Señora ... la fuerza principal cristiana vendrá por Hungría ... Bayazid moverá el grueso de su ejército hasta allá pero dejará fuerzas importantes como guarniciones que cierren las fronteras o defiendan las ciudades ¿Con cuantos hombres puede contar el duque Hipólito junto con los venecianos? No estimo mas de diez mil hombres ... no le bastarían ni para tomar Adrianópolis

- ¿Si consigue aliados ... el príncipe de Corinto ... los valacos o serbios?

- Se que el príncipe Vlad está en la corte del duque ... ese jovencito sanguinario no tiene mas tropas que el y sobre Corinto, no se si el príncipe Nerio se anime a intervenir ... sea como sea, Hipólito podrá congregar a lo máximo a veinte mil hombres que no estarán enteramente bajo su mando ...

- Pero ¿Uniéndonos a el?

- Alteza ... yo no creo que ...

- ¡Por favor Maese Alseci! ¡Necesitamos vencer a los turcos si deseamos que nuevamente pueda florecer el imperio que vos añorais también! se lo que le propuso a mi tío, el emperador Juan y a mi primo Manuel, la primera vez que os vi en Constantinopla ... vos hablabais del sueño de reconstruir el imperio romano, gestando una alianza entre las dos ciudades de los césares, Roma y Constantinopla ...

Alseci miró largamente a la princesa mientras esta se arrodillaba y ponía sus brazos en sus rodillas

- No soy católica pero consideraos ahora mi confesor ... vos sois sacerdote, hijo de Roma pero se que amais a Constantinopla y a lo que representa para el mundo ... vuestro sueño es hermoso ¿cuanto podríamos aportar al mundo si Roma nuevamente nos reconoce como la cabeza del mundo civilizado? ¿cuanto podríamos hacer si Italia y Grecia se unen como en el pasado? Roma se convirtió en imperio cuando reconoció y aceptó lo que los griegos tenían y su legado nos ha llegado hasta ahora y es Bizancio quien la mantiene ¡es la verdadera heredera mientras Roma se ha sometido al capricho de los reyes occidentales!

- Mi señora ... mucho ha pasado desde entonces ... cuando llegué a Constantinopla, creí como vos decis, que el imperio podría resurgir si Roma y Constantinopla gestaran una nueva alianza ... vuestro tío me dijo algo que me hizo pensar y darme cuenta de algo importante ... no son las ciudades ni los reinos los que gestan imperios ... sino la gente ... Roma creció y se convirtió en imperio por su pueblo y los hombres preclaros que surgieron de el. Durante la guerra con Cartago, el gran Anibal derrotó a los mejores ejércitos romanos pero no pudo conquistar Roma ya que no pudo vencer a un pueblo ... lo mismo sucedió con Constantinopla. Mientras Roma caía, el pueblo bizantino decidió sobrevivir ... no se rindió ni cedió como hizo Roma, sino que se decidió a luchar contra los bárbaros y de esa lucha surgió un nuevo imperio ... Constantinopla ha durado mil años mas gracias a eso

- ¿Entonces vos pensais que no hay nada que hacer por el Imperio? ¿Dejareis, vos un caballero de la Puerta de Oro, que Constantinopla caiga en manos de los infieles y desaparezca para siempre el último refugio de la gloria de los Césares?

- Alteza ... si Constantinopla se salva, es ahora decisión de Dios ... lo que queda preguntarnos es de quien hay que salvarla ... de musulmanes o cristianos ... la ambición no tiene religión y todos los reyes de la tierra ansían ceñirse la corona del imperio ... si alguien la salva, no será por respeto a la historia de la ciudad sino por ambición y no tenemos ahora a nadie a quien acudir que tenga sentimientos los suficientemente nobles para salvar la ciudad sin pedir un precio ... no soñeis princesa ... esos tiempos de la gloriosa caballería, jamás existieron mas que en los cuentos ... los únicos caballeros de verdad de quien tengo noticia son solo dos ... Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar a quien los españoles recuerdan como el "Cid" y, aunque no lo crea, Saladino, Sultán de Egipto ... ambos fueron ejemplos de aquellos que vistieron la armadura y empuñaron la espada por causas nobles ... de los demás, solo puedo decir que lo hicieron para impresionar a sus damas mientras los cascos de sus caballos pisaban a quienes debían defender

- ¿Decis vos eso? ¿Vos que empuñasteis la espada siempre?

- Por eso puedo decirlo ... jamás he sido caballero, hasta que el emperador me impuso la orden, por haber luchado en la Puerta de Oro ... antes he sido mercenario ... comandaba tropas de saqueadores, al servicio de algún noble ... matamos y saqueábamos poblados enteros ... no perdonábamos a nadie ... muchas veces quise evitarlo, pero es imposible, es la regla de la guerra ... por eso me hice sacerdote, para buscar el perdón de mis pecados y para olvidar

- Pero estais aqui ... estais para luchar por Atenas y Constantinopla siguiendo las órdenes del emperador y del Papa

- Asi es ... porque creo que si tenemos una esperanza como raza ... tal vez este aqui

Carmesina se pone de pie, lo mismo que Alseci. Ella extiende las manos y los gira sobre si misma como tratando de mostrar lo que había en el

- ¿Que os parece mi refugio?

- Es ... agradable, pero no entiendo el porque ha seguido el diseño griego antiguo

- Aún tengo esperanzas de que podamos ser nuevamente la base de la civilización ... tal vez no lo vuelva a ser Constantinopla pero si Atenas ... después de todo, todo empezó aqui ¿Veniais a decirme algo?

- Si ... deseo pediros que dejeis a Nestor estar aquí ... con vos y con Irene

- ¿Porque?

- El me lo pidió ... acepté tratar de satisfacer sus pedidos sin intentar comprender ... a veces creo que sería demasiada pretensión mía tratar de comprender a Nestor

- Yo también me sentía así en Constantinopla, pese a que no cruce muchas palabras con el ... siempre me dio algo de temor pero se que es un buen muchacho con habilidades que no comprendemos ni conocemos ... ahora se que Vilonga deseaba su muerte por alguna razón en especial y lo mejor fue que permaneciera al lado de mi primo en Constantinopla, allí estaría mas seguro ... ¿porque traerlo aqui?

- Como os dije, el decidió

- No se si pódré protegerlo ... mi esposo es leal al Papa y no es raro ver venir a emisarios de la Iglesia o de los reyes de Occidente ... si lo descubren no tardarían en considerarlo como algo del demonio

- Confío en que vos podais protegerlo ... el confía que si

- Esta bien ... decidle que venga, quizás sea hora de hablar con el

Irene y Aristos caminaban por los amplios pasadizos de la edificación. Atrás de ellos iba Nestor. El joven juez se sentía incómodo ya que deseaba algo de privacidad con su prometida pero al parecer, Irene estaba encantada con la presencia de aquel niño

- Esperaba veros en la fiesta de ayer - le dice Aristos a Irene

- Decidí retirarme ya que la princesa estaba algo turbada ... aún sigo estando a su servicio

- Y ¿el?

- Lo visteis en la fiesta ¿no?

- Si ... se que se llama Nestor, pero me parece muy extraño

- No sabeis ni la mitad ... es un buen chico y cuando lo conocí fueron circunstancias terribles que vos sabeis pero jamás os conté lo que el significó en esa lucha ... ¿Nestor? no te acerques mucho allí, es peligroso

Ciertamente, Nestor miraba el mar desde un balcón. Irene se suelta de Aristos y camina hacia el. Aristos tuvo la impresión de que alrededor del muchacho había una luz tenue que se confundía con la luz del día

- ¿Nestor? ¿os sucede algo?

- Nada ... ¿a vos?

- ¿Yo? ¿Porque habría de tener algo?

- Por estar aquí ... y no en Rusia

- No entiendo ... no extraño Rusia ... estoy bien aquí

- No os pregunte eso ... no importa de donde vienes, solo que estás aquí, lo mismo que la princesa ... y nosotros ...

- Nestor ... mejor vámonos

- No ¿no lo entiendes? todo vuelve a repetirse ... lo que sucedió y sucederá ... ellos también vienen

- ¿Quienes?

- Lo que viste en el mar ... en Macedonia ... cuando veías el Monte Olimpo

- No ... ¿como sabes de eso?

- Porque ellos están allí abajo ... quieren subir pero les estoy diciendo que no ... que no es el momento ... aún faltan quienes deben llegar

- ¿Que dices?

- Yazin y los otros ... ahora están con Philip y Kemal ... vienen hacia acá pero tardarán ... espero que tengamos tiempo ... ¡No! ¡vayanse! ¿no lo entienden? ¡Todavía no es la hora!

Irene aparta con violencia a Nestor del balcón y mira hacia abajo. Por un momento le parecío distinguir figuras amorfas por debajo del agua pero en eso sucedió algo. Nestor nuevamente se para en el balcón y extiende la mano. Fue como si hubiese arrojado un peñasco ya que el agua se sacudió como si recibiese un impacto que fue varios metros hacia el fondo y las figuras que estaban abajo desaparecieron. Aristos aparta a Nestor y lo sujeta con fuerza

- ¡Dejadlo Aristos! ¡Algo está pasando!

- ¡Esta loco! ¡Pudo haber caido con vos al agua!

- ¡No! ... Nestor ... dime ... ¿son ellos? ¿los que estaban en el agua?

- Vine ... vine a tiempo ... os hubieran matado a todos esta noche ... yo ... me temen ... por favor ¡no me temais vos también!

Irene solo lo abraza y así permanecieron cuando llegó Alseci para llevarse al joven a la presencia de la princesa

En el lugubre castillo de Macedonia, el príncipe Vlad observaba al duque quien se encontraba en su patio de entrenamientos privado. Nadie accedía a el mas que el mismo y el principe valaco observaba los ejercicios de combate que el duque realizaba y para luego asombrarse de lo que presenciaba. El duque levantó una enorme piedra con sus manos y la arrojaba contra otra enorme piedra, despedazándose ambas. Luego cogió su espada y ejecutó varios mandobles hasta partir otras piedras alrededor de el

Vlad se vuelve y ve la siniestra figura de Vilonga que se acercaba. Aquel ser parecía provenir de las paredes y el príncipe apenas podía ocultar su temor. Ansiaba ya poder salir de aquel lugar maldito y regresar a Valaquia que perder el tiempo allí

- ¿Pensativo, príncipe? - le dice Vilonga - ese poder que contemplais podria ser vuestro ... solo aceptád lo que os ofrezco

- No deseo nada que me haga deberos algo ... solo quiero mi reino y lo reconquistaré con ayuda o sin ella ... el motivo de estar aquí es que los venecianos me den suficientes hombres para poder lanzar una campaña contra los otomanos apenas pueda y no quedarme a contemplaros

- ¿Me temeis, príncipe?

- Si ... os temo ... y os odio

- ¡Jaja! celebro oir eso ... el odio es un paso y vos, príncipe Vlad, sabeis odiar ... odiadme príncipe y eso me hace mas fuerte

- Lo se ... pero no creo que lo que ahora el duque Hipólito puede hacer, sea algo que recibió sin nada a cambio

- ¿No estais dispuesto a pagar ese precio?

- No ... lo que sea ... nada que me haga deberos algo

- Vuestra actitud es peligrosa príncipe ... tal vez el duque no debería confiar en vos

- ¿Y quien confía aquí del otro? esto es un juego de intereses, pedazo de carbón ... los venecianos se apoyan en el duque porque lo necesitan ... lo mismo que vos a el y el a ambos ... yo solo necesito el poder necesario para reconquistar mis tierras pero no confío en vos ni en los venecianos ... solo somos aliados y tal vez por el momento porque nos necesitamos ... una vez quen los turcos hayan sido vencidos volveremos a luchar entre nosotros

- Hablais con sabiduría para vuestra corta edad, príncipe ... tal vez debisteis ser vos a quien debí escoger

- No mostrais mucha lealtad a vuestro duque pero era de esperarse ... vos lo convertisteis en lo que es ahora y el depende de vos para poder seguir siendo ... pero decidme, ser repulsivo ... ¿Porque Atenas?

- Hay mucho que contar, príncipe ... vuestra insolencia me gusta, pero no abuseis de ella ... lo que puedo deciros es que Atenas tiene mucha mas importancia que Constantinopla o Roma ... para mi es mas importante que la propia Jerusalén por la que musulmanes y cristianos se han matado por siglos ... pero el motivo es algo que vos no entenderiais

- ¿Y que esperais para tomarla? vos sabeis tan bien como yo que el duque de Atenas se viene armando y preparando para una guerra ¿Para la cruzada? no lo creo ... es vasallo del emperador bizantino y este lo es de Bayazid. La cruzada ha sido proclamada y si el emperador renueva su sumisión al Sultán, Ettore eberá decidir ¿ese es el momento que esperais?

- Vos lo sabeis muy bien ... las tropas que tenemos son venecianas en su mayoría ... y estas obedecen a los intereses de Venecia ... ellos quieren Atenas y esperan un pretexto y creo que si sucede lo que vos decis, les darán ese pretexto

- Con los hombres que disponeis podríais intentarlo ... un momento ... ¿vos esperais algo?

Vilonga levanta los brazos y los extiende a la oscuridad, haciendo estremecer a Vlad

- ¡No basta con tomarla! ¡hay que luchar por ella! ¡después de siglos la batalla nuevamente se dará y esta vez ganaremos! ¡nuestros antagónicos serán humillados y sacrificados a la oscuridad perpetua! ¡la elegida aceptará a las tinieblas en su corazón y así, no importa quien gane en la estúpida guerra entre musulmanes y cristianos! ¡la victoria final será nuestra!

De pronto, Vilonga abre la boca desmesuradamente y de ella sale un humo negro que parece hacerse mas denso a medida que salía del interior del monje quemado. Vlad retrocede asustado y aquella masa ominosa de pronto sale disparada al exterior

- ¡Ve! ¡ve y dales mis saludos a aquellos que llegan! ¡Recordadles a lo que se enfrentarán y que el miedo en sus corazones emerja de una manera que no les de reposo por el resto de sus días! ¡Que sepan que aquí estoy yo esperándolos y que por mucho que se esfuercen, jamás podrán contra nuestro poder!

El grupo cabalgaba, bastante lejos ya de Damasco

- ¿Hacia donde vamos? - pregunta Philip a Enrique

- Docko nos lo dirá

- Pues ... preguntadle

- La respuesta a vuestra pregunta es Tiro - le dice Docko

- ¿Un puerto musulmán?

- Asi es ... desde ahí nos embarcaremos a Chipre ... allí podremos estar en paz y poder lograr lo que necesitamos para la misión que nos aguarda

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos allí? - pregunta Roger

- El que sea necesario

- ¿Y quien nos llevará?

- Ya veremos ... esperemos tan solo que ...

Docko calla ... y detiene su caballo, mirando la lejanía

- ¿Sucede algo Docko? - le pregunta Enrique. Yazin se pone al lado de ellos y mira en la misma dirección

- ¿No lo sientes conde? - le dice el mongol - algo viene

Enrique aguza la mirada peor no necesita ver para darse cuenta que ambos tenían razón. Ya a la lejanía se veía venir algo que parecía ser una nube

- ¡Busque refugio! - grita Docko - ¡hacia el bosque!

El chino cabalga en dirección a los árboles y los demás lo siguen. Aquella ominosa nube parece tomar mayor velocidad mientras los caballeros trataban de alcanzar los árboles. De pronto, de aquella nube comienzan a salir rayos como de tormenta pero que van dirigidos a ellos, lo cual les corta el camino. Todos se detienen pero Docko los insta a seguir

- ¡No teman al mal sino a lo que puede despertar en sus corazones! ¡Recuerden lo que han aprendido! ¡hagan un círculo en torno a Philip, Reynald y Kemal!

Los cuatro obedecen y junto con Docko, protegen a los tres mencionados. Los rayos parecen acercarse mas y Docko extiende las manos

- Eleven su cosmo ... con calma ... háganse uno con la tierra y el cielo ... háganse uno con lo que nos rodea ... aquello solo siente nuestro miedo pero esta ciega ya que responde a un amo cuya maldad no lo hace sntir la paz y la armonía ... armonicense ... sintonicense con lo que nos rodea y quedará completamente ciega ... transmitanle esa paz a nuestros amigos y no dejen que los afecte

Todos hicieron lo que Docko les pedía. Kemal, Reynald y Philip sintieron como una sensación de tranquilidad los invadía pese al atronador ruido que había alrededor de ellos, por lo que trataron de mantener dicha paz pese al miedo que podían sentir. Philip se sintió protegido por sus compañeros y unió su sentir al del grupo

Aquella nube pasó por sobre ellos pero los rayos no los tocaron. Aquella cosa parecía buscarlos sin éxito, por lo que tras unos minutos de tensa espera, la masa negra dejó de emitir rayos y se deposita en tierra. Tras unos segundos, aquella masa comienza a tomar forma y todos ven en ella al despreciable Vilonga quien abre los ojos y sonríe

- De modo que habiais estado aquí todo el tiempo - les dice el monje mientras Docko se le aproximaba - ¿eres tu el enviado?

- Asi es ... tu debes ser Vilonga ... el aborto de la oscuridad

- Gracioso título enviado ... me alegra saber que un rival de mi categoría va a luchar conmigo

- No somos de la misma categoría ... tu eres incalificable ... ahora sabes que estamos juntos y no te tememos ... eres tu quien debe empezar a tener miedo

- ¡Jaja! ¿miedo? nosotros somos el miedo ... el mido ancestral que todo ser de esta inmunda tierra tiene al saber quienes somos ... está en su alma, enviado ... tu serás diferente pero ellos no

- Aprenderán

- Pues apresurate ... antes que sea tarde ... la gran conflagración se aproxima y Atenas está aún lejos ... te daré tiempo pero no mucho ... a medida que los estúpidos humanos se lanzan a la guerra, eso favorecerá mis planes de tomar Atenas y evitar el resurgimiento de la Elegida ... aunque ahora esté en Atenas, su carne es débil y su fuerza no le sera suficiente para que cumpla su antiguo destino ... cuando ustedes lleguen, tal vez sea demasiado tarde

- No intentes apurar el paso, oscuridad ... ellos acudirán cuando esten listos ... como en el pasado y así fueron derrotados tu y los tuyos ... sucederá lo mismo ahora ... las fuerzas que gobiernan el universo no te dejarán vencer

- Esas fuerzas de las que hablas quedarán sometidas de todos modos ... no me apresuraré, enviado ... las cosas se darán solas pero nuestra victoria esta casi segura ... así ganen la batalla, la guerra la perderán de todos modos

Vilonga se lanza contra Docko, pero al instante se detiene. Una fuerza invisible parece brotar de Docko, que detiene a Vilonga. Este hace un gesto de furia y abre la boca para que un vómito negro alcance a Docko pero este se mueve demasiado rápido y lo esquiva, lanzando su espada contra el pero el arma atraviesa la figura negra y esta se rie

- ¡Jaja! ... eres bueno en lo tuyo ... eso está muy bien pero todo mi poder no está aquí y cvuando te enfrentes a el, tus pobres habilidades quedarán reducidas a nada ... ya lo sabes, enviado, tenemos un reto y te destruiré cuando estemos frente a frente

- Eso está por verse

De pronto, a la vista de todos, la nube fue desapareciendo hasta que el sol nuevamente vuelve a brillar en aquel lugar frente a aquel grupo. Docko solo recoge su arma y monta su caballo

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? - exclama Philip - ¡Vilonga está muerto! ¡yo lo vi quemarse!

- El poder que respalda a Vilonga es demasiado grande ... el cuerpo que ocupaba no era mas que un mero envoltorio ... no lo necesita para vivir o para perdurar en este mundo ... necesitaremos mucho entrenamiento para poder vencerlo porque a el nos enfrentaremos en Atenas

Todos guardaron silencio ... sin querer, el miedo empezaba a entrar en sus corazones. Una cosa era enfrentar a los hombres y otra a un poder que demostraba su malignidad con su sola presencia. Docko lo siente también como el de los demás pero prefiere no decir nada

- Vamos ... aún nos espera un largo camino

Nestor recibió el permiso de Carmesina para quedarse en la Acrópolis al cuidado de Irene. El resto de caballeros se instalaron en Atenas. Alseci quería dejar Atenas pero la orden que recibió del Papa fue terminante, además que sus intenciones de acudir a Constantinopla también se vieron frustradas cuando un emisario del emperador le pidió que no fuera

- No os sintais apesadumbrado, Maese Alseci - le dice el duque Ettore - sois bienvenido aquí y os necesitamos para la defensa de Atenas

- la pregunta es contra que, señor - responde - es por eso que quiero salir de Atenas para averiguarlo

- la decisión también es mía ... esperad que decide el emperador con respecto a Bayazid y sabremos a que nos enfrentaremos

Carmesina ya había buscado la opinión de Alseci quien le había recomendado paciencia y prudencia. Los últimos incidentes la habían convencido de la necesidad de contar con Nestor "tal vez es el a quien esperamos ... tal vez el sea un futuro César"

Pero sin querer, su mente visualizaba al duque Hipólito ...

Irene había pospuesto su matrimonio con Aristos, de mutuo acuerdo, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran. Se alegraba cuidar de Nestor ya que el le enseñaba muchas cosas que ni se imaginaba

Mientras tanto, los vientos de guerra soplaban en Bulgaria nuevamente. El Sultán había decidido permanecer en Adrinópolis mientras enviaba emisarios a todos sus vasallos para que le manifiesten sometimiento y voluntad de ayudarlo en la futura guerra

Y en Europa, los nobles entrenaban para la guerra ... la hora de expúlsar a los musulmanes de Europa había llegado

Puerto de Tiro, Diciembre de 1395

En Tiro, Roger no daba crédito a sus ojos. la alegría de volver a ver el mar, se incrementó al reconocer su barco

- No puede ser ... el "Furia" ... ¡esta aquí! eso quiere decir que ...

- Por supuesto normando cretino ... algo me decía que os encontraría aquí, viejo pirata

- ¡Mohamed!

El sarraceno había dejado Atenas escuchando un viejo llamado y se funde en un abrazo con su antiguo enemigo para alegría de todos. Aunque se suponía que era algo casual, todos sabían que Docko tendría algo que ver

- Partiremos de inmediato - dice el hombre de China - ¿donde sería el mejor lugar?

- Dejadmelo a mi - dice Mohamed

- No ... a mi - le dice Roger - no os importará que por este viaje vuelva a ser el capitán

- Será un placer ...

Roger los dirigió por el Mediterráneo y volvió a ser el viejo marino que nunca había dejado de ser ... tras unos días de viaje, llegan a una isla cerca a Chipre, estaba deshabitada pero parecía un buen lugar

- No os preocupeis por las provisiones - les dice Mohamed - yo os traeré regularmente ... hay casas en el interior ya que seguimos usando esta isla como refugio en casos de necesidad ... vendré a veros cada mes

- Necesitamos que os quedeis ...

- Lo haré el próximo viaje

Mohamed parte en el barco y todos rodean a Docko

- ¿Que haremos ahora? - pregunta Philip

Docko mira hacia el mar en dirección a Atenas

- Esperar ... y trabajar ... por ahora

Luego se vuelve y sonríe

- Amigos ... hay mucho por hacer y lo primero ... es una buena comida

Todos empiezan a preparar un campamento para poder vivir allí mientras el tiempo se aproximaba. Reynald aprovecha la ocasión y se acerca a Robert

- Espero que podamos convivir este tiempo sin odios ...

- No os preocupeis ... lo que se aproxima es demasiado importante para perder el tiempo en odiaros pero no os confieis ... si salimos de esta con bien, vos y yo tenemos una deuda de honor

- Esperaré ese momento entonces

Reynald se aparta mientras Philip, Yazin y Enrique se acercan a Docko

- ¿Podremos lograrlo? - le pregunta Enrique

Docko mira largamente al grupo antes de responder

- La respuesta está en vosotros ... tendreis tiempo para contestarla ... rogad a Dios o a lo que considerais divino, su ayuda porque dependerá mas de cuanto estais dispuesto a abrir vuestro corazón

Cada uno de los presentes se dieron cuenta que tenía razón ... pero aquello era difícil, muy difícil

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La Cruzada

Paris, Abril de 1396

La ciudad, capital del reino de Francia, lucía alboratada y jubilosa. La población se agolpaba en las calles para poder presenciar un espectáculo único que solo habían escuchado en cuentos e historias contadas por viejos y frailes. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades se congregaban en las principales calles, tratando de ver pasar a aquellos que lucían brillantes armaduras para combatir por la cruz

La flor y nata de la nobleza francesa había escuchado el llamado del Papa y se habían estado preparando para aquel grandioso momento. Hombres de pie o a caballo. Nobles, caballeros y gentiles hombres se alineaban en paso marcial, mostrando sus armas y sobre todo sus estandartes e insignias y entre todas ellas destacaba un humilde símbolo: la cruz distintiva de aquel que había hecho el voto del cruzado y jurado combatir a los infieles musulmanes para mayor gloria de la Iglesia y de la fe de Cristo

El brillante ejército se congregaba frente al palacio real para recibir el saludo del rey y las bendiciones de la iglesia. A su paso, las damas francesas arrojaban flores y el populacho aclamaba con vitores y muchos de ellos suplicaban el poder tener la oportunidad de marchar junto con ellos. Muchos se consideraban afortunados de acompañar al séquito, pero a las afueras de la ciudad, los soldados reclutaban a jóvenes para que sirvieran de mozos, cocineros, escuderos o (lo cual consideraban una bendición) poder recibir un arma y armadura para acompañar como soldado a los brillantes caballeros que marchaban a combatir a los terribles musulmanes, enviados del infierno e hijos de Belial.

Era así como los franceses imaginaban a los turcos, aunque para ellos no había distinción entre los musulmanes, sean árabes, bereberes, tuaregs, granadinos, persas o turcos. Todos ellos eran lo mismo para el simple y común poblador de Francia y del resto de Europa. Claro estaba que a los musulmanes no les gustaban esas comparaciones ya que un árabe era un árabe, un persa un persa y un turco un turco. Esa miope visión de los cristianos hacia los musulmanes habían sido una de las razones del fracaso de las cruzadas ya que los que combatieron a los islámicos no hacían diferencias a la hora de matar y por eso se perdieron alianzas tan importantes como con el reino de Damasco, quienes habían ayudado a la primera cruzada ya que detestaban a los selyucidas mas que a los cristianos pero una actitud estúpida, como el de atacar Damasco hizo que estos al final congregaran a todos los musulmanes y fueron aliados importantes cuando Saladino reconquistó Jerusalén

Pese a los años, los europeos no habían aprendido la lección. la vista de aquel ejército les hacía creer que no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de enfrentarla y mucho menos los infieles. Claro estaba que los franceses olvidaban demasiado pronto los desastres en Crecy y Poitiers donde numerosos franceses fueron derrotados por menos ingleses

De todos modos, era demasiado el entusiasmo para recordar hechos ingratos. Los caballeros franceses se congregaban frente a palacio a la vista complacida del rey. El enajenado Carlos III, había encontrado algo de alivio a su torturada alma a la vista de tan brillante espectáculo. Se inclina hacia su consejero para preguntarle algo

- Decidme ... ¿cuantos hay?

- Majestad ... hay mas de tres mil hombres

- ¿Tres mil? me parecían mas ... ¿no son muy pocos para enfrentar a aquella encarnación del diablo llamada ... ? ¿como se llama?

- Bayazid, majestad ... Sultán de los Otomanos ... conquistador de Bulgaria, Serbia y Grecia

- ¿Grecia? ¿Acaso Constantinopla cayó?

- No señor ... ellos van a salvarla

- Pues me alegro ... pero aún me siguen pareciendo pocos

- No os preocupeis ... no podía desfilar todo el ejército frente a Vuestra Majestad ... hay diez mil que deben estar fuera de Paris y son el grueso del ejército ... se reunirán en Dijon y de allí partirán ... cruzarán el Rin donde el emperador de Alemania los recibirá y se unirán a su ejército para allí llegar a Baviera y luego hacia Hungría

- Aún me siguen pareciendo muy pocos ... ¿porque no mandar mas? yo podría comandarlos

- Oh no majestad ... necesitamos tener suficientes tropas en Francia ... recuerde a Inglaterra

- Oh si ... los ingleses ...aún siguen en Normandía ... ya los expulsaré ... pero podría ...

- No Majestad ... el duque Juan de Borgoña y los honorables Eu y Boucicat, mariscales de Francia los dirigirán y no se detendrán hasta las puertas de Jerusalén

- Bien, lo celebro mucho ... es hora de regresar a la sagrada misiòn que nuestro rey y santo, Luis IX de Francia quiso ... pero ¿no es una ruta muy larga? ¿no sería mejor ir por mar?

- El Sultán está en Hungría ... su rey, Segismundo, vuestro amigo necesita vuestra ayuda

- Si ... si ... aún me siguen pareciendo pocos ... bien ... adelante ... parten con mi homenaje y saludo a los héroes de Francia ... partid caballeros y expulsa a los infieles fuera de Hungría

El condestable Eu levantó su estandarte y saludó al rey de Francia antes de dar la señal de avanzar ante el clamor popular. A su lado, el duque de Borgoña encabezando a sus borgoñones. El mariscal Boucicat, seguidos por los nobles Odard de la casa de Chaseron, Philip de la casa Bar, así como los destacados caballeros y héroes de Francia Nevers y Coucy comandaban a los jinetes de brillantes armaduras y pasaban ante el rey, saludando a aquel y a sus damas, las cuales arrojaban prendas que los caballeros recogían con sus lanzas

- ¡Volved con bien, mi señor! - decìa una acongojada doncella - ¡Volved a mi!

- No os preocupeis mi señora ... no hay fuerza en la tierra que pueda impedir que yo regrese a vos - responde uno de los caballeros mientras avanzaba con el resto del ejército

Las expresiones de júbilo y congoja, los saludos de la nobleza y realeza francesa, las bendiciones de los jerarcas de la Iglesia, mientras el obispo leía en voz alta la bula del Papa cismático Benedicto de Aviñon, bendiciendo la cruzada

- Me alegra saber que el Papa de Avignon y el de Roma se hayan puesto de acuerdo - dice Eu a Boucicat poniéndose a su lado - es buena señal a los ojos de Dios

- Confiemos en que la Providencia nos dará la victoria, señor condestable - replica el Mariscal de Francia

El júbilo en las calles aún proseguía cuando el último cruzado abandona Paris con destino a Dijon donde los esperaba el Papa Benedicto y su corte de Avignon además del grueso del ejército. Los caballeros se adelantaban mientras los siervos y los hombres de pueblo llevaban las vituallas, todo en medio de cánticos. A lo lejos, un anciano observaba "tontos ... espero que doscientos años de cruzadas les hayan servido de lección para luchar contra los musulmanes ... oh Reynald, mi nieto ... tan solo espero que este horror no te alcance ... espero que no veas los estandartes cruzados si es que estás en Jerusalén"

Atenas, Junio de 1396

El noble Giacomo Alseci en compañía de Schelotto se encontraban cabalgando en los alrededores de Atenas. Se encontraban frente a la llamada "Muralla de Adriano", construida por este emperador romano hacía ya mas de mil años. Adriano era un adepto a las tácticas defensivas a diferencia de su antecesor Trajano, vencedor de dacios y partos y el primer romano en poner los estandartes imperiales en Mesopotamia. La extensión del imperio hacía difícil su defensa por lo que su sucesor optó por construir murallas siendo la mas famosa la que iba de costa a costa en Inglaterra que separaba la Britania imperial de los territorios dominados por los pictos y escotos. Era obvio que Adriano se había asesorado por expertos ya que sus murallas resistían el paso del tiempo y mostraban aún su solidez. Las técnicas de asedio no habían cambiado mucho desde la Roma imperial por lo que seguían siendo útiles como lo eran para Constantinopla. De todos modos el paso del tiempo se hacían sentir por lo que se necesitaban algunas refacciones

Basilio, el comandante bizantino, era el jefe de la guarnición de Atenas y Alseci se había subordinado a su autoridad. El italiano sabía mucho sobre fortificaciones y Basilio no dudó en pedirle que restaurara las murallas de Atenas. Desde hacía ya cinco meses que se había abocado a ello, siendo lo mas difícil restaurar la antigua muralla de la ciudad, conocida como la "Muralla de Temístocles". Era natural que estuviera mas deteriorada ya que tenia 600 años mas que la de Adriano y fue construida por el polémico Temístocles, héroe de la Segunda Guerra Médica. Temístocles no era un guerrero ni general pero si un hombre muy inteligente aunque carente de escrúpulos. pese a ello, sus virtudes superaban sus defectos y su mayor virtud era su irreductible amor por Atenas y uso toda su capacidad para guiar a los griegos en la guerra contra el poderoso imperio persa y su ejército de medio millón de hombres enviado a conquistar la Hélade. La decisiva batalla naval de Salamina fue una victoria griega construida por Temístocles y tras la batalla de Platea, donde los restos del ejército persa fue aniquilado, este hombre amuralló la ciudad para protegerla de otros peligros. Pero la historia es caprichosa. Los atenienses pronto se olvidaron de lo que le debían a Temístocles y aprovecharon una oportunidad para acusarlo de traidor. Este hombre, que prácticamente decidió el destino de la humanidad, murió en el destierro, suicidándose para evitar ser usado contra su patria, pero sus restos fueron enterrados secretamente en Atenas en cumplimiento de su última voluntad

- ¿Cual creeis que es la mejor opción de defensa en caso de un ataque? - le pregunta Schelotto

- Creo que la mejor opción es simplemente retroceder a la ciudad amurallada - responde el sacerdote - no tenemos muchos hombres de armas y dispersarlos sería un error

- Eso quiere decir que tendríamos que abandonar El Pireo ...

- El duque debe de abastecer la ciudad lo mas posible ... aún dentro de la ciudad, la defensa es difícil ... solo nos quedaría replegarnos aún mas hacia el centro de la ciudad ... alrededor de la Acrópolis

- ¿Para proteger a la princesa?

- No ... para sobrevivir ... todo depende de cuantos hombres nos ataquen ... un ejército numeroso simplemente nos rebasaría ... podríamos demorarlos en la muralla de Adriano pero no detenerlos por siempre

- Eso significaría el fortalecer mas la muralla de Temístocles

- Será mejor hablar con Basilio sobre todo esto ...

Alseci y Schelotto cabalgan hacia el castillo. Ambos pensaban en los últimos acontecimientos que rodeaban a Atenas. ya se sabía que los cruzados se preparaban para marchar hacia Hungría, el emperador Manuel no se había manifestado ni el Sultán había llamado a sus aliados. Nerio de Corinto había muerto y con el se acabó su efímera dinastía y al parecer, Florencia ya no quería mantener la ciudad y pensaba vendérsela a los venecianos. Nerio, a pesar de no ser un personaje muy destacado, se había distanciado del duque Hipólito por su salvajismo y se había acercado mas a Ettore, lo que le había servido al duque para sentirse protegido o al menos poco amenazado. Pero a la muerte del príncipe, la situación de Atenas volvía a ser delicada y ya no podría contar con Florencia y nuevamente venecia se convertía en una amenaza

El Sultán no se encontraba muy lejos de Atenas. Adrinópolis, la otrora orgullosa ciudad romana, ahora era la capital de Bayazid, desde donde le señalaba a todos los reyes cristianos que el también era un monarca europeo. Tras consolidar su situación en Bulgaria, se trasladó a su nueva capital desde donde gobernaba sus territorios en Asia y los Balcanes y además preparaba su ejército para una nueva guerra. En realidad, tanto para Alseci como Schelotto, Bayazid no debía de estar muy enterado de la cruzada ya que no había trasladado tropas de Asia y solo parecía confiar de sus fuerzas en Europa, conformada mayormente por sus aliados serbios, búlgaros, eslavos y griegos, cuya lealtad no era muy confiable

Ambos llegan al castillo y se presentan ante Basilio, quien los recibe amigablemente

- Debo informaros que necesitamos reforzar mas nuestras murallas - le dice Alseci - solo podemos confiar en la resistencia de la muralla de Adriano

- Me lo imagino mi amigo - responde Basilio - pero ... ¿realmente creeis que nos daría una verdadera defensa?

- Noble Basilio ... mi consejo, en caso de un ataque, sería replegarnos tras la muralla de Adriano y alrededor de la Acrópolis ... no hay suficientes hombres para proteger ni siquiera al Pireo

- Estoy de acuerdo con vos y ese será mi consejo al duque

- Eso siempre y cuando el duque no decida unirse a la cruzada - interviene Schelotto

- ¿Hay alguna noticia de aquellos? - pregunta Alseci

- No muchas - responde Basilio - el duque ha enviado un mensajero a Constantinopla para saber si el emperador se unirá a la cruzada ... creemos que en cualquier momento puede llegar un enviado de Roma, exigiendo nuestra respuesta ... Bayazid está muy calmado en Adrinópolis y ni siquiera ha ordenado una movilización general de sus tropas ... se que los cruzados ya están en Alemania

- ¿Cuantos hombres son?

- No lo se ... es difícil saberlo ya que muchos nobles se han unido a ella con sus hombres ... también mercenarios y aventureros

Alseci suspira ... el había sido mercenario y sabía como funcionaban las cosas ... por lo general, los soldados de oficio tenían a un jefe o lider quien hacía los contactos para algún contrato y luego llamaba a sus hombres para que lo sigan. Tener a un lider era la única forma de sobrevivir o al menos ganar dinero en ese oficio. Por lo general, el mercenario sabía por quien pelearía cuando ya estaba casi en el campo de batalla o cuando se unían al ejército principal. El mercenario podía ser indisciplinado pero era un excelente y experimentado luchador por lo que eran muy apreciados en las batallas. Se daban casos en que los mercenarios combatían contra su propia patria, pero era su oficio y por eso se les pagaba

El mercenario podía ganar poco o mucho. Todo dependía del contrato que hacía su jefe. Era regla general que les ofrecieran una paga como a cualquier soldado pero se les permitía obtener botín por lo cual ellos podían hacerse ricos. Claro estaba que el botín lo obtenían en las ciudades o aldeas que saqueaban, además del permiso de tomar a las mujeres que quieran. Algunos mercenarios tenían tierras y podían vivir de ellas por lo que solo acudían a la guerra por el gusto de luchar, pero otros solo vivían de eso por lo que eran los mas peligrosos para las poblaciones que se encontraban a su paso. La impunidad les daba alaas para cometer los mayores horrores

Alseci cierra los ojos y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquellas épocas. Tenía amigos y enemigos y vio horrores que su mente no podía olvidar, como aquella vez que entraron a un poblado aleman durante las guerras entre angevinos y gibelinos. Mataron a todos y las mujeresde 12 años para arriba fueron entregadas a la soldadesca. Muchas murieron aquella noche, víctimas de la brutalidad de los soldados y Alseci se tapaba los oidos para poder dormir ya que los gritos de aquellas infelices eran ensordecedores. Una jovencita logró escapar y entró a su carpa, seguida de sus verdugos. Estaba desnuda y se arrodilló ante el para que la ayude pero el no hizo nada mientras esos hombres la arrastraban fuera. Al día siguiente, la encontró empalada y aún viva, a las afueras del campamento. Solo alcanzó a mirarlo y escupir para luego morir tras ese horrible sufrimiento. Alseci, después de ello, renunció a seguir luchando y escogío el sacerdocio, pero la mirada de la joven lo seguía persiguiendo

Alseci tembló al pensar que muchos mercenarios se habían unido a la cruzada. Sabía que los franceses ni los húngaros les pagarían y tal vez solo se conformaban con el botín por lo que aquellas escenas de horror se repetirían en todo el camino hasta encontrarse con los turcos

- Es necesario saber en que bando estamos ... solo así sabríamos como defender la ciudad ... los turcos no son muy experimentados asediando ciudades como tampoco los venecianos pero si los alemanes e italianos

- Espero que el duque lo defina pronto - responde Basilio - solo así tendremos la respuesta que busca ... maese Alseci

Chipre, Junio de 1396

El grupo de hombres se encontraban reunidos en la playa y habían levantado una fogata cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse. Aquellos rostros parecían ensimismados en pensamientos muy interiores pero que todos compartían en una muda conversación, donde cada uno ejercitaba los sentidos con el cual, aquel grupo, podía comunicarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ya, al calor de la hoguera, aquel grupo comenzó a hablar alegremente entre ellos como si se tratase de una reunión amical para luego guardar silencio ante la señal del mayor de ellos. Enrique de Guzmán, conde de Calatrava levantaba la mano en señal de atención

- Compañeros ... sabemos que este camino que hemos iniciado hace mas de un año, recorriendo los caminos desde Samarcanda hacia Bagdad, Damasco, Jerusalén y ahora Chipre nos ha enseñado mucho sobre la vida y las verdades de la tierra ... cada uno de nosotros ha tenido su propia experiencia y la ha vivido a su manera y cada uno de nosotros la ha desarrollado de una manera distinta ... nadie puede decir que sabe mas que el otro ya que cada uno se ha formado de manera diferente y todo eso se manifiesta en cada uno ... por ejemplo, tu, Roger Guiscardo ... tu fuerza es mayor de cualquier hombre que haya conocido ... Yazin, no hay quien te supere en velocidad y agilidad ... Philip, tus movimientos con la espada son imperceptibles a los ojos ... Robert de Norfolk, cuando te mueves pareciera que no pisaras el suelo ... Reynald, tu resistencia supera a la de cualquiera de nosotros ... Kemal, puedes pasar a través del fuego sin que este te dañe ... y todo esto se lo debemos a alguien que está aquí con nosotros y que ha recorrido un camino tan difícil como todos ... Docko

"El nos ha enseñado lo que es realmente el poder ... el poder de luchar por algo que realmente es bueno ... ¿que es lo bueno? ¿tenemos una respuesta? cada uno podría tenerla como podría responder cualquier hombre de armas que lucha por algo. Para el mercenario, el luchar por una paga es bueno ... para el caballero, luchar por su señor o por su religión es bueno ... para nosotros, ahora, el luchar por algo bueno es aquel que esta basado en la verdad y en el amor hacia otros ¿como podré levantar mi espada contra el musulmán o este contra el cristiano si ambos hablamos de amar al prójimo? La bondad y el amor no es exclusivo de una religión sino es propio de la persona. Es por ello que ahora nuestra lucha es contra la maldad y contra aquellos que odian todo lo vivo"

Enrique hace una pausa y mira a Docko

- Amigo mío ... mi deuda contigo es incalculable por eso no te la puedo pagar y solo puedo prometerte seguir tus enseñanzas y prepararme para la batalla que ya se aproxima ... es por ello que debo regresar a España

- ¡¿España? - se pone de pie Robert - ¿hablais en serio? ¿como podeis decir esto cuando sabeis que nuestro destino es Atenas? ¿acaso no debemos seguir preparándonos y cada momento es valioso?

- España está muy lejos - añade Roger - y el tiempo apremia ... debemos seguir juntos y acudir a Atenas cuando llegue el momento

Todos callan cuando Docko se pone de pie

- Veo que es Enrique quien mejor ha asimilado parte de lo que os enseñe - dice - el mejor que nadie sabe que el tiempo de enseñarles ha terminado

Nadie abre la boca pero todos estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Docko

- Mi tiempo de enseñarles concluyó ... ahora comienza el tiempo de aprender ... aprender a andar por si mismos y la decisión de Enrique es la que cree correcta porque así se lo dice su corazón ¿acaso los vuestros no os dicen nada?

Nadie habla ... tan solo Yazin se acerca al fuego y pone sus manos sobre el

- Yo ... debo ir a Constantinopla ... se que me esperan allí

- ¿Porque todo el mundo quiere irse? - vuelve a hablar Robert - yo debo quedarme

- Yo debo acudir a mis tierras en Castilla - dice Enrique - hay algo que debo hacer allí y regresar de inmediato ... se que el tiempo apremia y cuanto mas antes parta, mejor

- Yo ire con vos a Constantinopla - dice Philip - debo hablar con el emperador

Kemal también se acerca al fuego y pone sus manos sobre el

- Yo ... debo irme también

- No creo que pensais volver a Armenia - le dice Roger - ¿o si?

- No ... acompañaré a Philip y Yazin a Constantinopla ... pero luego debo ir a otro lugar, pero eso lo decidiré en Constantinopla

- ¿Y vos Roger? - le pregunta Robert

- Yo ... me quedaré aquí ... esperaré a Mohamed y luego partiré con el ... debo reunir hombres suficientes para ir a Atenas ¿Y vos?

- Me quedaré aquí ... se que mi momento no es

Robert mira a Reynald como queriendo saber que va a hacer

- Yo también me quedaré ... seguiré lo que Docko me diga

Horas después, apagaban la fogata y se preparaban para dormir. El día de mañana los que debían de irse lo harían

Roma, Junio de 1396

Los cortesanos papales se movían freneticamentem mientras todos se preparaban para la audiencia que Su Santidad, el Papa Bonifacio IX, se aprestaba a dar debido a las importantes noticias que acababan de llegar. Aunque todos sabían de que se trataba, esperaban las palabras del Papa para escucharlas

El Papa lucía agotado y algo avejentado. Cinco años desde la primera vez que habló con Alseci y confiarle aquella misión, habían sido agotadores. El sabía que los momentos difíciles se seguirían repitiendo hasta el día de su muerte y no quería irse sin haber logrado las metas de su vida: acabar con el cisma del papado y lograr que la Iglesia de Avignon se reconcilie con Roma, unir las iglesias romana y griega, lograr el sometimiento de los reyes a la autoridad del Papa y finalmente contener a los musulmanes

- Hijos míos - comienza a decir el Papa ante el silencio de los presentes - tengo una carta del señor de Milán, Gian Galeazzo Visconti, quien me informa que los cruzados provenientes de toda Europa han entrado a Viena

Hubo una serie de exclamaciones de júbilo pero el Papa levantó la mano pidiendo silencio

- Seguramente, los soldados de Cristo ya deben haber abandonado Viena en dirección a Hungría ... con la ayuda de Dios, deben de llegar a Buda en Julio, lo que dará inicio a la campaña contra los infieles

- Su Santidad - interviene un obispo - ¿sabeis de cuantos hombres hablamos?

- Lo que se es que no son mas de dieciseismil hombres ... mayormente franceses pero hay ingleses, bavaros, alemanes, polacos, españoles e italianos

- ¿No son muy pocos para enfrentar a las huestes turcas? - interviene otro

- ¿Insinuais que soldados de Cristo no pueden vencer a los infieles musulmanes? así fueran cien, acabarían con los hijos del averno donde quiera que estén - interviene nada mas ni nada menos que el obispo Orsini

- Eso se dijo cuando se quiso conquistar Jerusalén y los infieles aún la tienen

- ¡Herejía! ¡Fueron palabras como las vuestras la que hizo que Dios nos negara la victoria! ¡los cruzados pasados solo fueron sin fe y los de ahora tienen la bendición de Dios!

- ¡Basta! - interviene el Papa - no hay tiempo de disputas ... y respecto a las dudas, debeis de saber que Segismundo ha prometido poner mas de sesenta mil hombres para la guerra ... los turcos no tienen tantos hombres en Europa ... sea como sea, el ejército marcha y es hora de orar por ellos para que obtengan la victoria ... volved a vuestras ocupaciones y dejadme orar a mi también

Todos se retiran pero en la sala quedan algunos consejeros cercanos y Orsini

- Su Santidad - interviene Orsini - perdonad mi alocución de antes pero esta tuvo un motivo

- ¿Cual?

- El tratar de mantener la fe, pero debo reconocer que el prelado Anzio tiene razón ... el ejército cruzado es menos de lo que debería ser

- me temo que ante eso, nada podemos hacer

- Pero si podemos Su Santidad ...

El Papa calla ... había entendido perfectamente adonde apuntaba Orsini pero esperó a que el se lo diga

- Los señores cristianos en Grecia y Macedonia ... francos, italianos y españoles están allí ... la mayor parte del ejército lo componen los cismáticos franceses y blasfemos alemanes pero ¿y nosotros? ¿que hemos aportado para esta guerra santa? lo que debemos hacer es reunir tropas y trasladarlas a Macedonia para unirse a los venecianos y genoveses para atacar a la Sodoma de Grecia ... Adrinópolis

- Delirais obispo ... Venecia no nos precisa y no han dicho nada si apoyan la cruzada ... Génova prefiere comerciar con los turcos que pelear con ellos y los señores cristianos ... bueno, sus fuerzas son escasas y nada ayudarían ... dejemos que la contienda se decida en Bulgaria

- ¡Su Santidad no puede estar hablando en serio! ¡en este momento tan solemne, ningún cristiano puede permanecer indiferente ante el sacrificio de miles de cruzados que van a combatir a los hijos de Belial! ¡Es vuestro deber, como jefe de la Iglesia verdadera, ordenar a todos los señores cristianos que pongan sus recursos a favor de esta guerra!

- No me enseñeis cuales son mis obligaciones, Obispo Orsini ... pareceis olvidar que el ducado de Neopatria y Atenas están enemistados y los venecianos aspiran apoderarse de Grecia, no en nombre de Dios sino del dinero ... están esperando cualquier excusa para lanzarse sobre Grecia y Constantinopla y no pienso abrir un nuevo frente de lucha entre cristianos cuando todos nuestros esfuerzos deben apuntar a derrotar a Bayazid

- ¿Acaso estais considerando a los herejes griegos como cristianos iguales a los ojos de Dios? ¿Olvidais que el emperador de Constantinopla no está apoyando la cruzada y mas bien es vasallo de Bayazid?

- ¿Me estais cuestionando obispo? por si no lo sabeis, el emperador Manuel está apoyando la cruzada con dinero ... no puede declararse en guerra contra el Sultán ya que este le caería encima ... hasta ahora no se ha pronunciado pero nos apoya secretamente ... nadie mas que el está interesado en acabar con el poder turco en los Balcanes

- Su Santidad ... líbreme Dios de cuestionar vuestra sabiduría inspirada por Dios ... pero ¿que sería de vos sin nuestro consejo y aliento? ... es por eso que me tomé la libertad de invitar a una embajada de Venecia quienes os esperan para ser recibidos

- ¿Venecia? ¡Jamás autoricé esto!

- Ellos han venido voluntariamente para expresar su apoyo a la cruzada ... y lo harán con fuerzas militares tan importantes como la de los franceses ... que hijos fieles a Roma decidan esta guerra, será bien visto por Dios ... he conseguido que genoveses y venecianos se pongan de acuerdo para apoyar esta guerra

Sin esperar la autorización, Orsini hace una señal para que las delegaciones de Venecia y Génova ingresaran al recinto del Papa

Milán, Junio de 1396

La poderosa Milán gobernaba el norte de Italia. La ciudad había tenido una historia agitada desde los tiempos del Sacro Imperio como enemigo declarado del emperador Federico Barbarroja quien muchas veces los sometió por las armas, pero su historia estuvo marcada en constantes guerras contra los alemanes. Perdida la influencia de Alemania y ante el auge del papado, los milaneses empezaron a extender su influencia por todo el norte de Italia, entrando en guerra con otras ciudades como Florencia y Venecia. Desde hacía 50 años, la ciudad era gobernada por los Visconti y a la muerte de Galeazzo II, le sucede su hijo Gian Galeazzo, quien se apodera del poder absoluto en la ciudad, deshaciéndose de su tío y estableciendo alianzas que lo hicieron dueño de Verona, Veneto y Padua

En 1389 tuvo que enfrentarse a una alianza dirigida por Florencia y apoyada por Francia. La guerra terminó en la batalla de Alessandría, que no dejó un vencedor claro, pero su enemigo, el francés D°Armanag murió por lo que los aliados debieron firmar la paz con Milán. Visconti, tratando de neutralizar a su principal enemigo, Florencia, buscó acercarse al emperador alemán Wenceslao, y este, buscando tener aliados en Italia, le concede el título de duque de Milán y en 1396 le otorgó el título de duque de Pavia. Galeazzo Visconti, agradeció aquellos títulos enviando cien mil florines de oro al emperador

Es vano agregar que el nuevo duque de Milán detestaba a los florentinos y veía que la forma de menoscabar su poder no solo era derrotarlo en tierra sino en sus posesiones fuera de Italia. Había observado cuidadosamente el desarrollo de su hegemonía en Grecia y había visto gustoso el como su influencia decaía a favor de Venecia, por lo que buscó un acercamiento con la ciudad de las góndolas, pero, de pronto Venecia se mostraba tan peligrosa como Florencia y consideraba que era hora de conspirar contra ellos

La verdad es que Florencia ya no mandaba en Grecia tras la muerte de Nerio de Corinto y la ciudad parecía que sería entregada a los venecianos. Para Galeazzo parecía mas importante ahora ocuparse de Venecia

Así era la política italiana. Los nobles y príncipes luchaban entre si y el sabía que la única forma era ser amigo o enemigo en el momento mas conveniente. Los lazos de sangre no existían, tratándose de sobrevivir como ciudad o como gobernante. Tenía que aplastar a quienes se le enfrenten o ir socabándoles poco a poco para que no puedan enfrentarlo. Ya había dado una lección al buscar la amistad del secular enemigo de Milán, Alemania

Si la vida era así ¿Porque no menoscabar el poder de Venecia, buscando la amistad de su principal enemigo? Galeazzo había observado el desarrollo de la cruzada desde que se proclamó. Con demasiados enemigos alrededor de el, tuvo la perfecta excusa lo mismo que las demas ciudades italianas: no podían dar tropas para no debilitarse frente a los demás, pero el aportó con oro a la expedición y notificó a Roma de la ubicación de los cruzados

Galeazzo estaba rodeado de sus colaboradores mas cercanos. Pensaba en la forma de sacar provecho de aquella guerra y sus pensamientos lo llevaban a una conclusión increible

- Salid todos - dice el duque - solo quiero hablar con Lorenzo

Lorenzo Asconti era su amigo y consejero. Preceptor de sus hijos, lamentaba siempre el duque que sus hijos de su primer matrimonio no hayan vivido, victimas de las enfermedades, entre ellos la de su hermosa hija Valentina. Su hijo ilegítimo, Antonio, fue asesinado cuando niño por manos misteriosas

- ¿Preocupado señor? - le pregunta Lorenzo

- Si ... sabeis bien que velo por Milán y por mi pueblo para que este pueda mantener el sitial donde esta ... cosa difícil, rodeado de enemigos como Florencia y Venecia

- Se bien de lo que hablais pero no se que podemos hacer aparte de estar alerta

- No podemos dejar que se hagan poderosos ... he logrado esto aliándome con antiguos enemigos como el emperador de Alemania ... esto me lleva a pensar en una alianza necesaria para evitar que los venecianos y florentinos se hagan mas fuertes ...

- ¿En que pensais señor?

Visconti no responde y le entrega un papel sellado a Lorenzo

- No pregunteis amigo ... entregad esto a mi mensajero especial ... el se encargará de llevarlo a su destino

Lorenzo no responde, solo obedece. Había aprendido a no discutir órdenes y a estar lo menos enterado posible, Tanto secreto no podía representar algo bueno o por lo menos límpio

Horas después, el mensajero salía a caballo llevando ese mensaje urgente. Debía abordar un barco con destino a Grecia

En Roma, el Papa se retiraba a sus aposentos con el corazón apesadumbrado. Al entrar a su habitación, se sentó en su estudio privado y se puso a redactar una carta dirigida a Giacomo Alseci

"Querido amigo. Os escribo acongojado ya que os comunico que antes de escribiros he tenido una reunión con embajadores venecianos y genoveses, quienes han decidido repartirse Grecia y lo que queda del imperio griego. Ellos han buscado mas mi complicidad que mi ayuda y todo esto construido por el obispo Orsini, cuyo poder en Roma es muy grande y la cual no puedo destruir. Venecia ha insistido que llame a la cruzada a los nobles en Grecia ¿cuales? solo están Hipólito de Macedonia y Ettore de Atenas, aparte de venecianos y genoveses quienes han manifestado su apoyo a la cruzada. Invadirán las posiciones turcas en los Balcanes y lo harán con el apoyo de Hipólito. Solo quedarían Ettore y el emperador. He tenido que revelarles sobre el apoyo secreto de Manuel a la cruzada. Se que es peligroso pero de esa forma he podido salvar a Constantinopla. No puedo deciros lo mismo de Atenas y no me atrevo a aconsejaros a vos o al duque sobre lo que es mas conveniente para la ciudad"

"Os ruego amigo mío que salveis a Atenas. Ya no está en mis manos aunque me he negado a despojar al duque de su título en caso no apoye la cruzada. Me negaré a bendecir cualquier intento de tomarla y que los esfuerzos cristianos en Grecia deben ser dirigidos contra los musulmanes y no contra cristianos. Decidle al duque que no provoque a los venecianos. Que se encierre en la ciudad y no caiga en provocaciones. No quiero que suceda lo de la Cuarta Cruzada donde se traicionó a Cristo por el oro y el poder. Ni Venecia, ni Génova ni Roma hemos aprendido de nuestros errores. No se que sucederá si salimos vencedores contra Bayazid o si sucede al contrario. Dios no lo quiera. Si vencemos, al menos podré tener la oportunidad de salvar a Atenas pero hasta que eso suceda, quedan a la Voluntad de Dios"

"Que Dios os de sabiduría y la Divina Providencia os proteja"

Bonifacio termina de escribir y sella la carta antes de prepararse para enviarla. Era algo complicado ya que existía el temor de que pueda ser interceptada. Pero el seguía siendo el Papa. Pese a todo, su poder en Roma era fuerte y podía manejar un sistema de información que escapaba a los espías. Cuando se desprendió de la carta, se dio cuenta que con ella se iba todas sus posibilidades de decidir algo en los Balcanes y por Atenas. Ahora todo estaba en manos de Dios

Mohamed había llegado a Chipre para recoger a los que partían. Enrique, Yazín, Philip y Kemal partían, el primero a España y los demás a Constantinopla. No sabían a ciencia cierta si tendrían éxito pero que lo que hacían era necesario para salvar a Atenas. No tenían idea de las reuniones en Roma, de lo que hacían los cruzados o de lo que pensaban en Atenas pero sabían que un peligro enorme se cernía sobre la ciudad y que eso era algo inevitable

Había llegado el momento de luchar

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

"Cuando me necesites ..."

Constantinopla, Primeros días de Julio de 1396

Manuel, emperador de Bizancio, sale de su palacio para recibir a los recien llegados. Philip, caballero de Rodas, Yazín, principe de Crimea y Kemal, el guerrero armenio se presentan ante el emperador. Manuel deja del lado el protocolo y abraza a los tres hombres que no veía hacía tiempo y los recibe en privado en su sala especial para visitas muy especiales. Philip le cuenta lo acontecido desde que dejó la ciudad hacía mas de un año, poniéndole al tanto de la actitud del nuevo Maestre de la Orden. Manuel escuchó en silencio las noticias sobre Tamerlán y la victoria sobre Toqtamish que le contara Yazin y su periplo desde Samarcanda hasta Constantinopla

- Lamento no haber podido cumplir la misión encomendada por Vuestra Majestad - concluye Philip - se que era importante poder llegar a Tamerlan y tener una respuesta sobre la ayuda que el imperio necesita contra los turcos, pero, me vi convencido de la inutilidad de esa misión ... perdóneme majestad

- ¿Perdonar? - responde el emperador - no amigo mío ... no hay nada que perdonar ... se que os envíe a una misión difícil y lo que no pudo hacer el conde Enrique en años no lo lograriais vos en unos días y con solo palabras ... debo deciros que mis embajadores en Moscú pudieron tener una corta entrevista con el poderoso Timur y no tuvieron de el mas que palabras y hasta amenazas

- ¿Que? - se sorprende Philip - ¿Acaso vos sabiais que mi misión no tenía ningún sentido?

- Quería aprovechar para pediros perdón, noble Philip ... la verdad es que no se me ocurrió mejor excusa para poder mandarlo a Asia ... se que vos sois leal a vuestra orden y con una misión que podriais considerar poco importante, habriais elegido quedaros en Rodas y en este momento estariais con las huestes de la orden rumbo a Hungría

- Majestad ... no lo entiendo ... ¿porque ...?

De pronto Philip lo comprendió ya que Manuel lo miró fijamente. El entrenamiento de Docko le había dado la facultad de comprender mas allá de las propias palabras y de los hechos

- Creo que ... no hay nada que perdonar Majestad ... habeis hecho lo correcto ... en este tiempo, he aprendido mas que en todos mis años en la Orden ... pero responded a esta pregunta ¿sabiais sobre el hombre de China?

- No ... no veo mas allá de lo que los muros de la ciudad me permiten ... solo recibí las instrucciones del Patriarca de la ciudad y creo que no se equivocó ... claro que el me dijo que debía mandaros a Asia y yo tuve que pensar como ... me alegro que no me tengais rencor

- No Majestad ... supongo que no habría entendido los motivos en ese momento pero ahora los entiendo perfectamente

- Veo que todos son personas distintas ahora ... no quisiera quitaros mas tiempo porque se que todos tienen misiones mas grandes que el estar informando a un emperador sobre sus aventuras ... si están aquí es por noticias para que decidais que hacer

- Veo también que vuestra Majestad es un hombre que ve mas allá de lo evidente

- Pues, la experiencia enseña ... por ahora debo informaros, noble Philip, que el Gran Maestre de Rodas ha acudido a Hungría con mas de mil hombres para apoyar la cruzada

"las huestes cristianas marchan con los franceses a la cabeza ... la última noticia que tuve es que salieron de Viena y ya deben haber entrado a Hungría en dirección a Buda para encontrarse con Segismundo y su ejército. El avance seguramente será a través de Bulgaria en dirección al sur ... según mis informantes, los cruzados planean llegar hasta aquí, Constantinopla, supuestamente para liberarla, lo que me obligaría a abrirles las puertas de la ciudad"

- ¿Y Bayazid? - pregunta Kemal

- El ... aunque no lo crean está en Adrinópolis, muy tranquilo, aunque ya ha ordenado que su ejército regular se vaya congregando en sus campamentos ... no ha llamado a sus aliados pero Esteban Lazerevich de Serbia ya ha reunido a lo mejor de su ejército y lo pondrá a las órdenes del Sultán. Bayazid no ha llamado a sus vasallos lo que significa que poco confía en nosotros ... pero eso no me preocupa ya que estaba visto ... lo que me preocupa es Atenas

- ¿Atenas? - pregunta Philip

- El Papa ha hecho ya el llamado a los señores cristianos para que se unan a la cruzada. Los venecianos y genoveses se han unido para apoyarla pero todos sabemos que solo defienden sus intereses. Los genoveses se conforman con Constantinopla pero los venecianos quieren Atenas

- Pero ... ¿el duque? ¿no se ha unido a la cruzada?

- No ... no ha dicho nada y me escribió que seguiría la posición que yo tome y oficialmente sigo siendo vasallo de Bayazid ... he tratado de ayudarlo en lo posible ... Basilio, Alseci y Schelotto están con el ... le he dado tropas y dinero pero nada mas puedo hacer ... eso le dará a los venecianos la excusa que quieren para atacar Atenas

- ¿Que sucederá ahora? - pregunta Kemal

- El Papa se ha negado a despojar al duque de su título ... eso aún lo protege y Ettore ha dicho que defenderá Atenas contra cualquiera que intente tomarla. Se entiende que eso incluye a los turcos, pero ... se trata del duque Hipólito ... estoy seguro que el está empujando a los venecianos a atacar Atenas. Sus mercenarios saquean los poblados leales al duque ... la gente huye y busca refugio en Corinto y Atenas ... trata de provocarlo para tener una excusa que anime a los venecianos ya que con las tropas que dispone nunca tomaría Atenas ... los partidarios de la cruzada en Roma, exigen que se abra un nuevo frente de guerra en Grecia y se ataque Adrinópolis ... solo los venecianos y genoveses podrían hacerlo y por eso cualquier cosa que hagan contará con el apoyo de Occidente

Todos guardan silencio y Manuel les pregunta

- ¿Que hareis entonces?

- Majestad - dice Philip - debo acudir a Atenas

- Lo se ... pero antes os pido que os lleveis a los caballeros de Rodas y reclutad a los hombres que pueda ... Atenas necesita defensores y con los que cuenta, no sobrevivirá si un ejército de los venecianos ataca ... se que ya tienen casi veinte mil hombres en Macedonia y supera a los casi dos mil que hay en Atenas

- Yo iré de inmediato - dice Yazin - quisiera ...

- Príncipe Yazín ... lamento pediros que pospongais vuestro viaje ... necesito que vos espereis aquí

- Pero ...

- Príncipe ... tengo un mensaje de Moscú, del príncipe Vasili ... hay un grupo de personas que vendrán aquí y quiero que vos los recibais ... por favor ... no repliqueis y se que vuestro entendimiento los hará obedecerme como obedecisteis el llamado de vuestro corazón a Constantinopla ... sabiais que os lo pediría

- ¿Y yo? - pregunta Kemal - ¿me pedirá que me quede?

- No Kemal ... vos sabeis lo que teneis que hacer

- Si ... lo se ...

- ¿A que os referis? - le pregunta Philip

- A que se ahora lo que necesito saber ... debo de enfrentar a mi destino y acudir adonde debo de ir ... voy a Adrinópolis, a hablar con el Sultán Bayazid

Macedonia, Fortaleza de Skopje

El ilustre Dándolo llegaba a caballo con una escolta, siendo nuevamente recibido por Vincenzo en el campamento veneciano. Ambos se abrazan y entran a la tienda de Vincenzo

- Espero que me traigais buenas nuevas, amigo Dándolo - le dice Vincenzo

Dándolo suspira. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que hablaron y en esa ocasión le prometió relevarlo de su mando y regresarlo a Venecia que era lo que aspiraba Vincenzo. Desde su anterior visita, comprendía el deseo de su amigo de abandonar Macedonia ya que estar cerca del duque Hipólito le causaba la misma repulsión

- No se como tomareis las buenas nuevas, amigo Vincenzo ... puse todo esto en conocimiento del Dux y este al senado ... están muy satisfechos con vos y cuando regreseis a Venecia sereis colmado de honores y riqueza ... consideran que gracias a vos, nuestra posición en Macedonia y Grecia se ha fortalecido, mas aún con la inclusión de Corinto en nuestros dominios

- Agradezco ello, Dándolo ... y supongo que eso se debe a vuestros informes

- Amigo ... están tan satisfechos que no quieren reemplazaros

- ¿Que?

- Se lo que pensais amigo ... vos deseais regresar a Venecia y no os culpo ... el precio del éxito es seguir bajo la sombra de ese tenebroso castillo pero no quiero que lamenteis servir bien a los intereses de Venecia ... he conseguido que el senado os otorgue solo una misión mas y con ello volvereis a la vieja patria rico y honrado, tanto así que existe la pósibilidad que seais nombrado senador

- ¿Creeis que eso es un estímulo para mi? ¡Soy soldado no político! he luchado bien por Venecia y ahora quiero descansar, volver a mi familia y a los míos ... pero lo que mas quiero es alejarme de ese monstruo ... de esa maldita bestia a quien Venecia ayuda sin mirar lo que es ¿Que creeis que he estado haciendo este último año? ¡Ordenar a mis hombres despellejar prisioneros para satisfacer caprichos del duque! ¡No quiero volverme como el pero su malsana influencia acabarán por hacerlo!

- Vincenzo ... os prometo ...

- ¡Me lo prometisteis hace mas de un año y no habeis cumplido!

- ¡No me acuseis Vincenzo! la decisión no es mía y soy tan servidor de Venecia como vos ... he hecho todo lo posible pero el senado vela por los intereses de Venecia y no por los vuestros o los míos .. si pudiera os reemplazaría yo mismo, pero, os pido un poco de paciencia y mente clara para poder buscar una solución ... traté de convencer al Dux para que le retire el apoyo a Hipólito pero la cruzada ha cambiado todo

- ¿Que quereis decir?

- Venecia y Génova pactaron con la bendición de Roma ... los genoveses fortalecerán su poder en Constantinopla y en el Mar Negro ... nosotros nos quedamos con el Egeo y todo el litoral griego ... la excusa de todo esto es la cruzada ... si los cruzados consiguen atraer al grueso del ejército de Bayazid, tendremos el terreno abierto para conquistar Grecia y el Peleponeso

- Es que acaso eso significa ...

- Si ... Atenas es nuestra

- Por Dios Dándolo ... ¿no os dije que Hipólito tiene una fijación enferma por Atenas? no le interesa nada de lo que hemos conquistado, solo Atenas ¿Porque?

- Atenas no será suya sino de nosotros

- ¿Acaso crees que le interesa eso? ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No quiere la ciudad sino lo que esta tiene! ¡Mientras nosotros peleamos por tierra el quiere algo mas que no alcanzamos a ver! ¡eso es lo que me asusta!

Dándolo lo mira extrañado. No comprendía esas palabras y tal vez su amigo se estaba volviendo loco

- Tranquilizaos amigo ... si esto os hace felíz, no intervendreis en los asuntos de Atenas ... dejadmelo a mi ... no dejaré que el duque Hipólito la tenga ... eso se lo dejaremos a nuestra flota ... necesitamos al duque mas para la conquista de Adrinópolis

- ¿La capital del Sultán?

- Como os dije, el Sultán saldrá a luchar contra los cruzados en Bulgaria ... necesitará a todas sus tropas por lo que solo quedarán guarniciones en las fortalezas y ciudades, movilizaremos nuestro ejército contra el territorio turco y ocuparemos todo hasta Adrinopolis ... el derrotado Sultán no podrá entrar a la ciudad si escapa de Bulgaria

- ¿Y si el Sultán no es derrotado?

- Confiemos en que si ... es por ello que vos ireis a Bulgaria

- ¿Como?

- ¿Quereis quedaros acá y ayudar a Hipólito? el plan es el siguiente ... el grueso de nuestro ejército, mercenarios y las tropas de Hipólito nos lanzaremos a la conquista ... vos, con el príncipe Vlad os movilizareis con lo que podamos disponer y partireis hacia Bulgaria. Podreis hacerlo por el Danubio mientras Vlad va comandando las tropas por tierra

- ¿Creeis que Vlad aceptará?

- Solo le interesa recuperar Transilvania ... aceptará

- Hipólito aceptará siempre y cuando le dejeis atacar Atenas

- Y lo haremos pero después de conquistar Adrinopolis y cuando eso suceda, nuestra flota ya se habrá encargado de eso

- Olvidais al duque Ettore. Se que se ha fortalecido y comanda una tropa regular bastante eficiente ... además que es cristiano y por lo tanto no es nuestro enemigo

- Eso lo hemos pensado ... nosotros y los genoveses se han unido a la cruzada ... Ettore deberá de hacerlo o aceptar las consecuencias

- No lo se ... me parece que ...

- ¿Obramos de acuerdo a nuestros intereses? ¡por supuesto! vos sabeis que esa ha sido la política de Venecia y vos no sois nadie para contradecirla ... eso nos ha hecho prósperos y poderosos ... ¿creeis que la cristiandad hará una cruzada por nosotros si los musulmanes nos atacan? debemos de confiar en nuestra propia fortaleza y eso lo lograremos si conseguimos reinar en el Egeo y Grecia ... ¡Ya no es Constantinopla la fortaleza de la cristiandad sino Venecia! ¡Nuestra flota mantiene a raya a los infieles, sostiene nuestras posesiones en Los Balcanes y Asia y garantiza el bienestar de nuestro pueblo! No dudeis de ello Vincenzo ... os apoyo en alejaros del duque pero no permitiré que atenteis contra los intereses de Venecia

Buda, Capital del reino de Hungría, Julio de 1396

La capital de Hungría lucía alborozada con la llegada del ejército cruzado, quienes, majestuosamente entraban a la ciudad. Por supuesto, quienes hacían su ingreso eran los franceses, encabezados por Juan de Borgoña y sus borgoñones, seguido por el condestable Eu, Vienne y el mariscal Boucicout. La ruta había sido larga y agotadora y los franceses ansiaban poder descansar, pero la multitud que los recibió los animó a seguir adelante. Ya antes de la ciudad, multitud de gente arrojaba flores y les daba alimentos a los cruzados, mientras Segismundo y su corte se preparaban para recibir a los nobles franceses quienes comandaban la expedición. Los ingleses prefirieron mantenerse al margen y tan solo sus jefes entraron con los franceses, mientras las tropas alemanas, polacas y bavaras prefirieron levantar su campamento fuera de la ciudad mientras miraban de reojo a los soldados húngaros que se alineaban alrededor de la ciudad

Los rudos mercenarios escupieron al ver a los húngaros

- ¿Que opinas Ulrich? - le decía uno a su compañero mientras levantaban su tienda - parece que esos húngaros no nos consideran sus héroes

- Los héroes aquí son los caballeritos franceses ... olvídalos ... ya tendremos ocasión de desquitarnos cuando nos pongamos en marcha ... seguramente iremos a la vanguardia o a la retaguardia y eso nos dará oportunidad de tener algo de botín

- Mas ansiaría entrar a esa ciudad ... vi una moza que me gusta

- Olvídalo ... no causes problemas ... ahorra tus energías cuando estemos en campaña

Segismundo esperaba en su trono mientras los franceses llegaban ante el y los nobles desmontaban para inclinarse ante el rey y mostrarle sus respetos

- Mucho me alegra y me place el grandioso espectáculo que habeis mostrado, nobles caballeros de Francia - les dice Segismundo - pero mas me place vuestra llegada para poder acabar con el poder de los infieles en esta desventurada tierra

- Mas nos place el estar aqui y tener la oportunidad de derrotar a los enemigos de Cristo, Su Majestad - responde orgulloso Eu

Tras el protocolo, Segismundo los invita a entrar a su palacio. Después de la comida, Segismundo tuvo que acelerar las cosas ya que los franceses parecían ansiosos de continuar la campaña. El rey los hace entrar a un salón donde los esperaba su estado mayor y los nobles húngaros mas los aliados a la cruzada entre los que estaba el príncipe Mircea de Valaquia, padre de Vlad

- Caballeros - dice el rey mientras señalaba un plano sobre la mesa - no quisiera distraer mas a los valientes que vienen de tan lejos para luchar a nuestro lado por lo que pasaremos a planear nuestra estrategia contra Bayazid ... bien sabemos, nobles de Francia, que llevamos años luchando contra los turcos y es por ello que sabemos mejor que nadie como luchan ... lo que necesitamos es dar audaces golpes de mano a sus guarniciones mas cercanas para provocarlo y hacerle creer que pensamos invadirlo ... eso hará que el Sultán se movilice con todo su ejército contra nosotros ... lo esperaremos y lo aniquilaremos

- ¿Con cuantas tropas contamos ya? - interviene Sandor, un noble caballero húngaro que había comandado ataques contra las avanzadas turcas y había tenido éxito

- Nuestro ejército puede movilizar sesenta mil hombres, mas quince mil entre nuestros aliados valacos y transilvanos ... con los cruzados que nos han honrado el día de hoy, suman veinte mil hombres, por lo que disponemos de una fuerza de noventa y cinco mil hombres de armas ... podremos escoger el terreno donde lucharemos y disponer el orden de batalla

El rey calló. Se dio cuenta del rostro iracundo de los caballeros franceses que comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de Eu y Juan de Borgoña. Fue Eu quien dio un paso adelante con el rostro irritado

- Majestad ... ¿sugeris acaso que hemos venido de tan lejos para verlos pelear? ¿acaso decis que debemos hacer el papel de bandidos para después esperar a que los infieles marchen contra nosotros considerándonos cobardes? vuestra estrategia de guerra es contraria a los principios de caballería y no estamos dispuestos a aceptarla

Segismundo se sorprende, Supuso que los franceses no estarían de acuerdo pero no esperaba esa reacción

- Condestable Eu - le dice el rey - no deseaba ofenderos sino tan solo expresarle cual es nuestra estrategia de guerra que hemos venido usando contra los turcos ... la campaña de Bulgaria nos ha mostrado que los estilos tradicionales no funcionan contra ellos y la nuestra si

- ¿Tan eficiente es vuestra estrategia que se ha visto obligado a solicitar la ayuda de los reyes cristianos? Majestad ... tampoco deseo ofenderos pero no estamos dispuestos a aceptar una estrategia que nos obligue a esperar mientras nuestra fe de batalla se vea disminuida ... ¿cuanto tardarán los turcos en llegar? ¿un mes? ¿un año?. No ... nosotros optamos por marchar de inmediato hacia Bulgaria y vencer a los infieles donde quiera que estén

- Apoyo ese pedido - interviene Juan de Borgoña mientras lo que le rodeaban asienten - y mis hermanos de armas también

- Os ruego - die el rey - que no os precipiteis ... la guerra requiere de vuestros ímpetus pero también de prudencia ... no podemos subestimar a Bayazid

- ¡Si el cielo se cayera lo sostendríamos con las puntas de nuestras lanzas! - replican a coro los franceses

- No nos subestimeis a nosotros Majestad - insiste Eu - marcharemos a la vanguardia donde nosotros podremos emplear nuestros ímpetus y vos podreis seguirnos y podreis emplear vuestra prudencia pero lo que no haremos es abusar de vuestra hospitalidad en Buda y dejar al resto de la tropa vagar por vuestro reino sin saber que hacer ... vos sabeis lo peligrosos que pueden ser los soldados ociosos y es mejor que se movilicen lo mas rápido posible antes de enfrentar a los turcos

Segismundo calla. La propuesta francesa empieza a tener eco en su corte ya que habían muchos que ansiaban ya luchar con el enemigo en lugar de estar provocándolos. Sandor se le acerca y le habla al oido

- No cedais Majestad ... una campaña de esa naturaleza nos obligaría a adentrarnos en Bulgaria ... los eslavos son ahora vasallos o súbditos de Bayazid ... si lo hacemos, deberemos pelear también contra los búlgaros y serbios ... además los cristianos romanos detestan a los cristianos griegos ¿como creen que se portarán en Bulgaria?

Segismundo le hace un gesto para que se aparte y se dirige a los franceses

- Os recuerdo, nobles cruzados, que ir a buscar a los turcos es entrar a Bulgaria y ahora es territorio enemigo ... podríamos caer en una trampa

- ¿Os preocupais por la chusma eslava? - replica Juan - no tuvieron la fuerza de enfrentar a los infieles ¿tendrán la fuerza para enfrentar a un caballero francés? ¡Un frances vale por diez turcos!

- Eso quiere decir que ya ganamos si es que tienen ingleses entre los cruzados - dice Sandor - después de Poitiers se dice que un inglés vale por diez franceses ...

Los borgoñones sacan sus espadas mientras el rey se pone de pie

- ¡No he ordenado este consejo de guerra para verlos pelear!

- ¡No hemos venido aquí a ser insultados! - replica Eu

- Sandor ... pedid perdón a vuestros invitados

Sandor se queda inmóvil y el rey se le acerca

- Que no caiga sobre vuestra cabeza y sobre el trono de Hungría el fracaso de esta cruzada ... olvidad la arrogancia de los franceses y obedeced a vuestro rey ...

Sandor se inclina y pide perdón a los franceses quienes envainan sus espadas y le dirigen una mirada despectiva al húngaro, para luego mirar a Segismundo

- No deseamos agraviaros ... os ruego disculpad los ímpetus de mis caballeros y os pido que reconsidereis vuestra posición ... hay demasiado en juego para arriesgarnos a una derrota

- Majestad - interviene Eu - entendemos vuestro temor pero es injustificado ... os garantizamos que antes que termine el año, habremos expulsado a los infieles de Europa ... salvado Constantinopla y luego pasaremos al Asia

- ¿Asia?

- Si ... hemos prometido a nuestro rey Carlos el entregarle la corona de Jerusalén ... después de derrotar a los turcos, acabaremos con los infieles de Tierra Santa y recuperaremos la Ciudad de Cristo ... Jerusalén

Los vitores no se hicieron esperar ... hasta los húngaros se contagiaron del entusiasmo y al final aclamaban a los franceses quienes lucían orgullosos ... Segismundo no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse y bajar la cabeza en señal de aceptación

Segismundo se reune después con sus mas cercanos colaboradores entre los que se encontraba Sandor y Mircea, principe de Valaquia. El rey estaba serio y no parecía tener el entusiasmo de la mayoría de ellos que estaban satisfechos con la propuesta francesa. El motivo de la reunión era ver si aceptaban la propuesta francesa

- Majestad - comienza a hablar Sandor - os ruego que no acepteis la estrategia de los franceses ... solo nos conducirá al desastre ... no hemos arriesgado tanto para perder todo solo por el orgullo francés

- Se lo que está en juego Sandor - responde el rey - pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencer a los franceses que están decididos a llevar la cruzada a su manera ... por eso nunca estuve de acuerdo con la cruzada ya que los nobles mas renombrados de Francia querrían comandarla ... hubiese sido distinto poder contra con tropas y oficiales franceses bajo mi mando pero así ... no puedo decirles como pelear

- ¿Acaso hay alguna duda de nuestra victoria si disponemos ahora de la mejor caballería de Europa? - dice un cortesano

- Nuestra estrategia - responde Sandor - ha estado basada en nuestras victorias sobre los otomanos ... la estrategia francesa es la misma que usaron en Crecy y Poitiers y eso les ha costado entregar la mitad de Francia a los ingleses ... ¿estamos dispuestos a hacer lo mismo? ¿Su Majestad esta dispuesto a entregarle la mitad de Hungría a Bayazid?

- No confundais mi confianza a vos con la tolerancia a la insolencia - dice Segismundo irritado - Sandor Bathory ... habeis insultado a nuestros aliados y no podemos darnos ese lujo ... no me obligueis a humillaros delante de los franceses y eso haré si vos seguis encarándoles sus derrotas ante los ingleses

Sandor no replica ... era raro que Segismundo se enojase tanto por lo que prefirió callar

- Os suplico perdón, Majestad - le dice al fin - mi lealtad a vos y a Hungría me hace decir cosas indebidas pero temo por nuestro reino ... los planes franceses son ridículos ... ellos no vienen a pelear por Hungría sino por ellos mismos ... ¿Jerusalén? Tenemos a los otomanos aquí y ellos piensan en luchar contra los mamelucos ... ¿Constantinopla? ¿quieren crear un nuevo imperio latino como en 1204? ¡No podemos acudir a la batalla pensando que vamos a llegar a la India!

- Basta Sandor ... rehusarnos sería hacer que nos enemistemos con Francia y ellos opten por regresar o avanzar ellos mismos sin nosotros ... ¿que importa que quieran llegar a Jerusalén? si esa es su meta, bien por ellos ... si tienen que pasar por encima de Bayazid para lograrlo, en buena hora porque eso es lo que queremos ... no quiero lanzarme a la guerra debilitado ya que de todos modos habrá guerra ... tengo un mensaje que me dice que el Sultán está congregando su ejército cerca a Adrinópolis y esta llamando ya a sus vasallos para que le suministren tropas ... es obvio que ya pensó en atacarnos ... lo único que podemos hacer es orar para que Dios ponga a los infieles en nuestras manos

Poco después, los franceses y sus ya partidarios húngaros celebraban el anuncio del rey que aprobaba el plan de batalla de ellos y recien allí se animaron a disfrutar de la hospitalidad húngara

Solo Sandor, junto al viejo príncipe Mircea observaban el júbilo de los demás con rostro serio

- Es un error Sandor - dice el príncipe - mis valacos y yo hemos derrotado a los turcos en dos batallas y sabemos que esa forma de pelear es la única que da resultado ¿porque los franceses insisten en seguir luchando a la manera antigua?

- Son tradicionalistas señor ... tan solo espero que no se equivoquen ... tenemos la ventaja que Bayazid ha basado su guerra con los sipanhis ... y estos no son rivales contra la caballería francesa

- Lo se ... pero si fueramos a pelear contra Carlos de Francia no me preocuparía ... pero es Bayazid ... el no es un idiota ... jamás ha sido derrotado y ya debe saber contra quienes se enfrenta ¿acaso no pensará en alguna forma de enfrentar a los caballeros franceses? Ruego a Dios de que le nuble el entendimiento y quiera hacerlo como siempre ha luchado ... solo eso nos daría la victoria ... que Bayazid "El Rayo" cometa un error

La fortaleza de Hipólito lucía mas tétrica que la vez anterior y como aquella vez, Dándolo y Vincenzo son recibidos por el duque y el príncipe Vlad, a quienes cuentan las últimas noticias de Venecia y la decisión de unirse a la cruzada

- Comprendereis señor - concluía Dándolo - de la necesidad de contar con vuestros hombres y vuestra capacidad de lucha para vencer a los enemigos de la iglesia

Hipólito había escuchado casi sin atención pero al terminar la alocución del veneciano, esbozó una burlona sonrisa

- Por supuesto amigo Dándolo ... estaré complacido en servir a los "intereses" de Venecia y de la cristiandad entera así se contrapongan ... por supuesto que ayudaré en la conquista de Grecia y del Peleponeso porque ¿no es eso lo que realmente os interesa? ... pero supongo que este mismo pedido se lo habeis hecho a mi amigo Ettore de Atenas ¿cierto?

- Señor duque ... el Papa ...

- ¡Ya se que el Papa ha hecho un llamado a los señores cristianos para luchar contra los infieles! debo confesar que mas cristiano es Ettore que yo ... supongo que habrá respondido al llamado

- Señor ... os ruego escucheis ... el Papa ha excusado al duque Ettore ... tal parece que el defenderá su posición en Atenas y no creo ...

- ¡Tonterías! ¿acaso pensais los venecianos que ignoro lo que se habló en Roma? se muy bien que le han dejado Constantinopla a los genoveses y Atenas a vosotros ... no importa ... solo quiero que se me permita ser el primero en entrar a la ciudad

- Señor ... como os he dicho ... el Papa no desea guerras entre cristianos ... nuestra flota bloqueará Atenas y la forzará a una rendición sin pelear ... os ruego que nos concentremos en Adrinópolis que es el baluarte de los turcos

- Pensad vos en esa ciudad ... Adrinópolis no me interesa pero os ayudaré a tomarla siempre y cuando pueda yo sitiar Atenas

- Señor ... no podemos distraer tropas en un sitio a Atenas ... además el duque no es nuestro enemigo y ante los ojos de toda la cristiandad se verá como una infamia atacar una ciudad cristiana mientras los cruzados luchan contra los turcos

- ¡Me importa muy poco lo que digan los cristianos! En lo personal, no creo en Dios ... ni en el diablo ... solo creo en el poder y quiero tenerlo, así como vosotros sacrificais vuestros valores cristianos por el dinero que es su único dios ... ¿no pactais vosotros secretamente con los turcos?

- ¿Porque es tan importante Atenas? si me hablarais de Constantinopla os entendería ... pero, ¿Atenas?

- Amigo Dándolo ... no es menester que lo comprendais ni tampoco me interesa ... ¿que el duque de Atenas no es un enemigo? yo os demostraré que si y os vereis obligado a darme las tropas que necesito para acabar con el duque Ettore

- Señor duque ... no tenemos tiempo para aventuras guerreras ... debemos alistarnos para atacar a los turcos

- No me tomeis por ingenuo, Dándolo ... vosotros debeis esperar a que el Sultán abandone Adrinópolis y vaya en busca de los cruzados en Bulgaria ... solo cuando esté bastante lejos atacareis, antes no ... tengo suficiente tiempo para demostraros que necesitamos acabar con Atenas ... hasta que llegue ese momento no hablaré sobre estrategias de guerra ... continuad con vuestros preparativos mientras el Sultán aún nos mira ... cuando se vaya, podremos hablar

Hipólito se para y se va pero Vlad se queda y se acerca a los venecianos

- Espero que pueda contar con los hombres que me prometió en caso de que se diera la cruzada ... yo no pelearé frente a Adrinópolis sino al lado de mis transilvanos en Bulgaria

- Ya escuchó al duque, príncipe Vlad ... no tendremos nada dicho hasta que se defina la situación con Atenas

- Una definición que el ya busca ... ¿no os habeis dado cuenta de algo?

- ¿De que hablais?

- No hay tropas mercenarias reunidas frente al castillo ¿donde creeis que están?

Las tropas que llevaban los estandartes del duque, cruzaban ya el itsmo de Corinto y se lanzaban sobre una aldea dentro de los territorios del ducado de Atenas. A la sola señal de un enorme jinete quien levantaba su espada, cayeron sobre la indefensa población. Tras unos minutos, los gritos de los pobladores se alzaba en un clamor de auxilio que nadie escucharía. las primeras llamas ardían sobre los techos de las rústicas viviendas y los estertores de agonía de los hombres se mezclaban con los gritos de las mujeres y el llanto de los niños. Ya algunos hombres arrastraban a las mujeres y niñas que encontraban hacia los matorrales o al interior de las casas que no ardían mientras los caballos pisoteaban a los sobrevivientes sin distinción de sexo y edad. Con ello se daba inicio a la estrategia de Hipólito. Obligar a Ettore a una confrontación. "Muy bien Tallen" resuena la voz de Vilonga en el cerebro del antiguo mercenario alemán "continua, siembra destrucción y muerte a tu paso y dejemos que el noble duque de Atenas acuda en auxilio de sus vasallos ... ese será el momento de su ruina y de que Atenas sea nuestra"

No pasaron muchos días cuando el mensajero entró presuroso a la ciudad de Atenas. Basilio, Alseci y Schelotto son convocados. En aquel salón se encontraban también Carmesina e Irene quienes reciben seriamente a los convocados

- Mi señor duque - dice Basilio - supímos que ...

- Se lo que vais a decis, noble Basilio ... el mensajero me ha comunicado que varias aldeas dentro de mis dominios han sido atacadas y al parecer por mercenarios pagados por el duque Hipólito ... mi deber me llama a tratar de proteger a mis súbditos

- Señor - dice Alseci - es una provocación ... tengo aquí una carta del Papa advirtiéndome de las intenciones de los venecianos ... si salís a pelear os consideraran traidor a la cristiandad y os tratarán como enemigo y eso no es lo que buscamos

- ¿Y que debo hacer? ¿refugiarme en la ciudad? ¿dejar que mis vasallos perezcan por mi inacción? además ... aún no os he dicho todo

- ¿Que quereis decir?

- El mensajero trajo una carta de Hipólito de la Guardia ... me dice que lamenta lo que ha sucedido pero que son mercenarios indisciplinados y me propone un encuentro para solucionar nuestras diferencias y juntos traer orden a la frontera ... los venecianos serán los garantes y me da su palabra que no habrá luchas entre nosotros

- ¿Y le creeis? - le pregunta Alseci

- No podemos dudar de la palabra de un noble cristiano - dice Carmesina - no en estos momentos de lucha ... los musulmanes se preparán para partir a luchar contra los cruzados y es el mejor momento para que todos los cristianos en Grecia nos unamos para reconquistar los territorios perdidos

- ¿De eso se trata entonces? ¿acaso pensais uniros a la cruzada, mi señor duque? si lo haceis, seremos los primeros en caer si Bayazid triunfa ... vos dijisteis que seguiriais al emperador en su elección

- No puedo esperar mas, maese Alseci ... no iré en plan de guerra pero si prevenido ... quiero que me alisteis quinientos hombres ... ayudaré a las aldeas atacadas y me entrevistaré con el duque Hipólito y los venecianos ... tal vez pueda llegar a un arreglo pero no lo haré escondido en Atenas ... es hora de que yo acuda donde me necesitan

- ¿No cree que es imprudente aquello?

- No me importa ... no podemos seguir en un mar de incertidumbre ... saldremos mañana ... noble Basilio ... vos os quedareis protegiendo la ciudad y el maese Alseci y el caballero Schelotto me acompañarán

- pero señor ... - vuelve a replicar Alseci

- No hablaré mas ... cumplid mis órdenes, maese Alseci

Yazin esperaba frente al puerto de Constantinopla ... tenía la ligera impresión que lo que esperaba ocurriría hoy. Su entendimiento se encontraba perturbado por el recuerdo de Irene y deseaba con ansias el acudir a Atenas

De pronto, un barco se aparece por el horizonte que atrajo la atención de Yazin. Espero a que el barco llegara al puerto y atracara en el muelle al cual acude Yazin presuroso

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ve a alguien asomarse por aquel barco

- ¡Orgul! - exclama el príncipe tártaro al reconocer a su preceptor

Kemal se encontraba observando desde la colina a la ciudad de Adrinópolis ... sabía que ese momento llegaría, que tal vez se viera con antiguos compañeros y sea reconocido ... reconocido como desertor y eso solo significaba la muerte

Pero el no temía ... para el solo estaba el cumplir aquella misión que su corazón le había encomendado ... y para ello debía de hablar con Bayazid

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Reencuentro

Yazin se abrazaba con su viejo amigo y preceptor Orgul. Tras la derrota de Toqtamish en terek, Orgul no sabía nada del príncipe, por lo que se encontraba feliz de verse nuevamente con el

- Orgul ... han pasado cinco años desde que estuvimos aquí juntos en Constantinopla ... pensé que no te volvería a ver pero los dioses han sido benévolos con nosotros

- Salud mi joven príncipe ... despues de la derrota en Terek pensé que habías muerto a manos de Timur Lenk pero cuando este me dijo que te había dejado con vida con tus amigos cristianos, supuse que te volvería a ver aquí en esta ciudad

- ¿Timur? ¿como es que te lo encontraste?

- Frente a Moscú ... tu hermano buscó refugio en la corte del príncipe Vasili y lo seguí hasta allí. Timur le puso sitio a la ciudad pero tras conversar con Vasili, levantó el sitio y me puso al frente de cien de sus hombres con la misión de venir aquí

- ¿Que decis?

Yazin mira el barco y era cierto ... mongoles se encontraban en cubierta, descansando tras el largo viaje

- No entiendo ...

- No se que misión han recibido del príncipe pero tal parece que convenció a Timur ... como sabían que yo conocía Constantinopla me mandaron a mi

- ¿Tienen algún mensaje para el emperador Manuel?

- No ... creo que el ya sabe lo que tenemos que hacer ya que me dijeron que solo me presentase y el me daría caballos para poder llegar

- ¿Adonde?

- A Atenas

Adrinópolis, corte del Sultán Otomano

Bayazid se encontraba en su trono y rodeado por sus ministros, visires y comandantes, discutiendo el avance de los cruzados y la estrategia que seguirían ante tal amenaza

- Sostengo que es hora de que nos movilicemos con lo que tenemos en Bulgaria y detengamos a los húngaros antes de que se apoderen de Vidin. ¡Es necesario no perder ninguna ciudad frente a los cristianos! - decía uno

- ¡No! - replica otro - debemos reunir al mayor contingente antes de marchar ... los cruzados son decenas de miles y necesitamos a las tropas de Asia

Alejo Niceas, quien se encontraba presente se acerca al Sultán con una carta y se la entrega. Bayazid la lee y ordena silencio

- Hermanos en la fe - dice después de leerla - tal parece que tenemos amigos entre los cristianos de Italia ... he aquí una carta del duque de Milán, Galeazzo Visconti ... el me informa que las fuerzas cruzadas, mayormente francesas se encontraban en Viena al momento de escribir esta carta ... lo que significa que en este momento ya deben de estar en Hungría y tal vez en Buda

- Mi señor - dice un visir - ¿hemos de dar fe a las palabras de un infiel cristiano? ¿no estará tratando de confundirte?

- No ... los Visconti no son precisamente nuestros amigos pero son enemigos de Venecia, Florencia y Génova y es por ello que siempre ha buscado un acercamiento conmigo ... los detalles que me da son muy precisos ... dice que la fuerza cruzada son mas de diez mil franceses, cerca de mil ingleses y mas de seis mil mercenarios alemanes, polacos y bavaros ... uhmmm ... están comandados por nobles de Francia entre los que están Juan de Borgoña, el condestable Eu y el mariscal Boucicaut

- Pero no sabemos donde estarán ahora, mi señor - dice otro

- Eso es fácil de saber - interviene Alejo Niceas - los cruzados estuvieron en Viena en Junio ... por la velocidad de su desplazamiento, estimo que deben estar acercándose a la frontera búlgara ... creo que lo que ellos quieren es invadir Bulgaria e ir a nuestro encuentro

- ¿Quereis decir, Alejo Niceas, que aún no debemos movilizarnos? - le pregunta Bayazid

- Mi señor ... dejemos que ellos se agoten ... si fuera Segismundo, nos provocaría para buscarlo, pero los franceses son arrogantes ... querrán buscarte a ti ... si son ciertas las informaciones sobre su número, se internarán fácilmente en Bulgaria y eso es lo que nos conviene ... será como que ellos solos vayan a una trampa

- ¿Y si los búlgaros se les unen? - pregunta un general

- Es un riesgo ... no dudo que consigan aliados pero estoy mas seguro que se ganarán enemigos ... cuanto mas avancen, mas vituallas necesitarán y para eso saquearán lo que encuentren a su paso ... su invasión a Bulgaria nos permitirá separar a los enemigos de los traidores

Bayazid levanta la mano en señal de silencio y mira a Alejo Niceas

- Reconozco que lo que dices es cierto - dice el Sultán - pero es muy arriesgado dejar que los cristianos se adentren tanto en Bulgaria y perder las plazas mas importantes

- Mi señor ... fijaos como meta Tirnovo ... Vidin está bajo el mando de Ivan Stratsmir y su lealtad no me parece muy confiable ... lanzar el ejército a territorio aún controlado por el podría ser peligroso para nosotros ... dejad que se acerquen en dirección a Tirnovo y ...

La alocución de Niceas es interrumpida cuando dos hombres entran arrastrando a alguien que el griego reconoce ... era Kemal

En Atenas, el duque miraba por el balcón los preparativos de sus tropas. Alseci y Schelotto pasaban revista a los soldados, en su mayoría florentinos y bizantinos con los cuales habían entrenado tanto tiempo. Ettore se aparta algo preocupado y lanzando un suspiro le pide a sus pajes que lo ayuden a ponerse su armadura. Fue en ese instante que entra la duquesa Carmesina y pide a los pajes que se retiren. El duque asiente y se queda a solas con su joven esposa quien le ayuda a ponerse la armadura

- No sabía que fuerais diestra en esto - le dice el duque al ver la facilidad con que la joven ajusta las partes de la armadura en el cuerpo de su esposo

- Lo aprendí de Irene - dice Carmesina - la he ayudado incluso cuando se prepara a entrenar ... nunca la entendí ya que no es fácil que un fragil cuerpo pueda llevar algo tan pesado

- Su estilo de pelear no responde al uso de armaduras ¿porque lo hace?

- Dice que la forma de pelear en Europa es distinta a la de Asia ... hay que protegerse mucho el cuerpo por el uso de armas pesadas y ballestas ... la verdad no me gusta hablar de esos temas con ella

- Al menos os ha enseñado a diferencia mía ... no he tenido mucho tiempo para vos

- Os entiendo y no os reprocho nada ... como princesa en Constantinopla, las mujeres tenemos mucha participación en la vida política del imperio ... recordad que una emperatriz llamada justamente Irene, gobernó el imperio y estuvo a punto de casarse con Carlomagno ... eso es algo que no permitis mucho en Occidente

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello ... tan solo dejadme deciros que me enseñasteis muchas cosas de política bizantina y gracias a ello, Atenas es ahora próspera

- Gracias ... pero nada se hubiese hecho solo con mis consejos si vos no fuerais capaz de grandes cosas

- Menos la de ser César ... se que eso os ha decepcionado

- Por favor ... Ettore ... olvidad mis palabras ... en todo este tiempo he reflexionado mucho y se que esperar a un César para el imperio es un sueño imposible ... el imperio ha durado demasiado tiempo y hasta Roma cayó y un día será el turno de Constantinopla ... tan solo espero no vivir para ver ese día

- No hableis así ... me extraña ... hasta hace un año, vos esperabais que alguien pudiera restituir la gloria del imperio

- Vos lo dijisteis ... hace un año ... ahora me he dado cuenta que las cosas no son como las pensaba ... Maese Alseci, Irene y el joven Nestor me han enseñado mucho y ahora tan solo deseo que Atenas tenga la oportunidad de vivir en paz

- ¿Realmente lo creeis así?

- Esposo mío ... pactád con el duque de Neopatria y los venecianos ... que no os acusen de ser traidor a la cristiandad pero no os pido que entreis en guerra con el Sultán ... se que Alseci os aconsejará bien pero no os dejeis provocar ... regresad y regresad con bien ... regresad a mi

Carmesina lo besa por largo rato para luego desprenderse de el y salir ocultando una lágrima. El duque no esperaba esa manifestación de aprecio ya que en los últimos meses habían estado algo distanciados ... la última vez que estuvieron juntos fue un mes atrás y eso casi obligado

La duquesa sale enjugándose las lágrimas y entra a una habitación donde la esperaba Irene

- ¿Se lo dijisteis? - le pregunta Irene

- No ... no pude ... no quise preocuparlo mas ...¡Oh Irene! no he sido una buena esposa con el y siempre lo he presionado para que sea un César pero ahora que parte con el ejército después de tanto tiempo tengo miedo de perderlo ...

Irene no contesta y se sigue acomodando su armadura

- ¿Aún pensais en esa idea de ir? - le pregunta Carmesina

- Si ... al menos se que podré protegerlo y contaros como se comporta vuestro querido duque Hipólito

- ¡No hableis así! ¡no hay nada que me ate a Hipólito ya!

- ¿Asi? ¿vuestros suspiros cada noche es por el o por vuestro esposo? no me tomeis por tonta, princesa ... se lo que pasa por vuestra cabeza y aún el gallardo duque tiene un lugar en vuestro corazón

- Por Dios que sois atrevida ... ¿acaso ese valor lo obteneis de la armadura y la espada?

- Siempre os he hablado con la verdad y gracias a ello estais de pie y no de esclava en Macedonia ... debo irme

- Esperad ... ¿no le direis nada al duque?

- Pues ...

- ¡Prometedlo! dejad que lo haga yo misma a vuestro regreso

- Esta bien ... os lo prometo ... no le dire al duque que esperais un hijo de el y lo protegeré para que regrese sano y salvo a vuestros brazos

Irene sale y se encuentra con Alseci afuera

- Si fuerais otra no os dejaría partir - le dice Alseci - pero se que os podeis cuidar sola

- Gracias Maese Alseci ... ¿el duque?

- ya sale .. pero creo que alguien desea hablaros

Irene ve acercarse a Aristos y por el gesto que traía era un mal vaticinio sobre su humor

- Aristos ...

- ¿Que os habeis creido? ¿sois acaso general o caballero para salir en campaña cuando se os ocurra?

- lamento no haberoslo dicho pero se que os habriais opuesto

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

- Y yo no quise perder el tiempo en convenceros ... no estamos casados así que haré lo que me venga en gana e iré con el duque porque me necesita ... ¿acaso creeis que entrené todo este tiempo para seguir de mucama de la princesa?

- ¿y yo que? ¿acaso no os necesito y viva?

- No vamos a una batalla

- ¡Quinientos de los mejores hombres del duque y me decis que no van a pelear! ¿me tomais por tonto?

- No quiero discutir ... ¿no veis que haceis el ridículo con todos los soldados viéndonos? no temais que regresaré

- Irene ...

- Disculpadme por no haberoslo dicho ... vos me importais y os amo ... pero no me limiteis en lo que creo que es correcto ... vos sabeis muy bien que puedo defenderme sola y os aseguro que nada me pasará ... regresare Aristos ... os lo prometo

Irene monta su caballo y va a galope hacia la vanguardia en donde estaba el duque con Alseci y Schelotto ... Aristos se queda de pie a la puerta del castillo y permaneció ahí hasta que el último soldado se perdió de vista

Kemal fue arrojado a los pies de Bayazid quien se irrita por interrumpir su consejo de guerra

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunta furioso Bayazid - ¿Para que me traen esta carroña?

- Mi señor - dice el oficial - este hombre ha entrado a Adrinopolis y se ha identificado como enviado del emperador Manuel ... se atrevió a mostrarse con vestimentas de un yenni y reconoce haber servido en el ejército de su padre, el Sultán Murat al cual abandonó

- ¿Es un desertor? - pregunta Bayazid

Uno de los presentes se adelanta unos pasos y se inclina ante el hombre caido

- Kemal ... - murmura el hombre que el armenio reconoce

- Omar ... - musita Kemal al reconocer a su amigo y preceptor en el ejército antes de abandonarlo

- ¿Lo conoces, general Omar? - le pregunta el Sultán

- Mi señor ... el ... peleo en Kosovo ... a mi lado ... creí que había muerto en la batalla ... no lo entiendo

- ¿Un combatiente de Kosovo? ¿Y se presenta como enviado del emperador? ¡Ejecutadlo!

Los hombres lo levantan pero en eso Kemal hace un giro y los dos soldados caen derribados. Todas las lanzas apuntan a Kemal quien permanece inmutable, lo que atrae la curiosidad de Bayazid

- Detesto a los cobardes ... desertaste de mi ejército abandonando a mi padre en el campo de batalla ... pero sin embargo te presentas aquí haciendo un derroche de valor que no mostraste en Kosovo

- Mi señor - interviene Omar - déjame decirte que esto es una gran sorpresa pero el no es un cobarde ... yo lo entrené y era el mejor de mi escuadrón ... mientras lo vi luchar en Kosovo os juro que no vi a nadie mas valiente ... el no es un cobarde

- Uhmmm ... un armenio valiente ... ¿dices venir en nombre de mi amigo Manuel?

- Tus guardias me entendieron mal, señor - dice Kemal - yo dije venir de Constantinopla trayendo un mensaje importante ... venecianos y genoveses se han unido para luchar contra ti ... arrastran a todos los que se dicen cristianos para atacarte y lo harán mientras tu luchas contra los cruzados en Bulgaria ... su objetivo es esta ciudad

Todos murmuran y hacen gestos de preocupación. Bayazid bate las palmas y ordena salir a todos. Una vez solos, el Sultán mira al armenio y baja de su trono acercándosele

- Hay algo en ti que ... en fin ... me sorprendes armenio ... desertas pero ahora vienes a advertirme ¿eres amigo o enemigo? ¿sirves al emperador, a mi o a algún otro?

- Sirvo a mi conciencia ... a lo que creo ... y en mis amigos

- ¿Tus amigos?

- Mis amigos se preparan para una lucha que decidirá el destino de musulmanes y cristianos ... tu batalla no representa nada comparada con la que libraremos nosotros y es por eso que estpy aquí

- No te entiendo ¿que quieres?

- Quiero 300 hombres de tu ejército para defender Atenas

- ¿Atenas? ¿y que importancia tiene esa ciudad para que yo esté interesado en defenderla? Atenas es gobernada por un siervo de Roma y vasallo del emperador Manuel ... no enviaría tropas ni para defender Constantinopla ... ¿porque habría de darte algo para una ciudad sin importancia? convenceme y no solo tendrás lo que pides sino tambien tu vida

Kemal guarda silencio unos segundos y luego mira al Sultán

- Señor ... un día juré servir a la Sublime Puerta y a vuestro padre ... juro que jamás quebré ese juramento, solo que busqué cumplirla de una manera distinta ... pensé en un mundo donde musulmanes y cristianos puedan vivir en paz, algo que podría sonar imposible pero tal vez no lo sea ... en todos estos años aprendí que el Dios de cristianos y musulmanes es el mismo y está dentro de nosotros y eso es algo que otros quieren destruir ... no ansío imperios ni riquezas, tan solo ayudar a que otros puedan alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelamos ... eso es en lo que creo y todo eso representa Atenas

Bayazid no dice nada y Kemal continua

- Señor ... no me pregunteis como lo se, pero lo que se es que las tropas venecianas, guiadas por el duque Hipólito de Macedonia quieren Atenas y ahí se dirigirán ... si cae Atenas, caerá también vuestro imperio porque allí podría terminar el ideal de justicia y paz que trato de haceros entender ... ayudad a defenderla y vuestra recompensa sera mayor de lo que imagineis

- ¿Y que ganarás tu armenio? ¿haces esto por oro? ¿joyas? ¿una mujer? ¿un reino? ¿poder?

- No señor ... lo hago por las personas a quien quiero, por lo que creo y por mis amigos

- ¿Esos amigos tuyos permitieron que vengas a arriesgar tu vida aqui?

- Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí ... nadie me lo ha pedido y como te dije ... lo hago por amistad

Bayazid hace sonar un gong y los guardias entran

- Llévenselo y esperen mis ordenes ... hagan que el general Omar venga aquí

Su orden se cumple y en unos segundos, Omar se hace presente

- ¿Mi señor?

- Omar ... ¿cuantos Yenni hay en Adrinopolis?

- Mil, mi señor ... hay mas en los destacamentos fuera de la ciudad

- Pues ... quiero que lleves al armenio a los cuarteles y que seleccione a trescientos hombres de su elección, solo entre los yenni ... que lleven todas las armas que quieran y quiero que tu los comandes

- ¿Yo señor? ... pero ... no debería ...

Omar calla al sentir la fría mirada del Sultán

- ¿Vas a enseñarme como he de manejar mi imperio, Omar? solo escucha y obedece ... lleva a esos hombres junto con el armenio y harán lo que el les diga excepto traicionarme ... si tan solo te lo insinua quiero que tu mismo lo mates ¿Has entendido?

- Si ... mi señor ...

- Ahora ve y cumple mis órdenes

Omar se inclina y comienza a retirarse

- Omar - la voz suave del Sultán lo sorprende y se detiene y mira a Bayazid quien lucía una mirada cansina, sentado sobre su trono

- ¿Mi señor?

- ¿Conoces mi harem? no ... claro que no ... verlo solo representaría la muerte para ti ... pero sabes que en su interior tengo una treintena de esposas ... algunas son princesas, hijas de reyes o sultanes ... las otras son las mujeres mas hermosas del imperio que me fueron entregadas o simplemente traidas a la fuerza para formar parte del harem ... todas ellas se casaron obligadas o deslumbradas por el poder del Sultán ... nadie se casó con Bayazid ... en las noches muy pocas recuerdan mi nombre ...

- Señor ...

- Formas parte de mi consejo de guerra y conoces la corte ... gente que me llena de lisonjas y se inclinan ante mi, pero se que algunos me odian y a la primera oportunidad me matarán para dejar que otro se siente aquí como yo hice una vez al hacer matar a mi hermano en esta misma ciudad ... los reyes de la tierra me envían regalos y votos de amistad pero se alegrarían si muriera o si perdiera una guerra ... como ves, estoy rodeado de gente que me aplauden y me reverencian, pero reverencian y aplauden el poder, no a mi ... no me quejo, yo sabía lo que representaba ser Sultán ...

Bayazid vuelve a bajar del trono y se acerca a Omar quien palidece

- ¡Y de pronto se aparece este armenio a jugarse la vida por venir aquí para pedirme algo inaudito! ... solo por amistad ... por sus amigos ... por lo que cree ... es por eso que le doy lo que pide y quiero que lo saques de mi ciudad lo mas pronto posible porque su sola presencia me descompone ... ahora ve y cumple mis órdenes

Omar se inclina nuevamente y sale pero alcanza a escuchar las últimas palabras del Sultán

- Te envío a ti porque quiero que cuando te encuentres con esos amigos suyos, quienes quiera que sean ... quiero que les digas que Bayazid, Sultán de los otomanos ... los envidia

Omar se va y Bayazid se queda solo. Espero unos minutos antes de que hiciera sonar el gong para que entraran los visires y generales quienes esperaron un largo rato antes de que el Sultán hablara

- Que se aliste el ejército ... enviad mensajeros para que haga un llamamiento a todos nuestros aliados y destacamentos de nuestro ejército en el imperio ... partiremos mañana al alba ... hacia Bulgaria

Hungría, inicios de agosto de 1396

Sandor Bathory, caballero de Hungría, gozaba de la confianza del rey desde que empezó a servir a la corte desde muy joven. Admiraba a Segismundo pese a que no era húngaro por su firmeza y habilidad para proteger al reino pero ahora se sentía francamente decepcionado. El comandaba una fuerza de 300 caballeros, diestros en la espada, veteranos de campañas contra los turcos y todos luchaban por amor a Hungría y a su pueblo. Es por ello que no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo

El ejército cruzado, con los franceses a la cabeza, habían tomado la delantera gracias a su mayor movilidad y le llevaban dias de ventaja a Segismundo y al grueso del ejército húngaro. Valacos y transilvanos, dirigidos por Mircea el Viejo, les darían el encuentro en Bulgaria. Lo que los húngaros vieron azorados tras dos semanas de marcha, fue la devastación de su propia tierra, aldeas quemadas, hileras de campesinos colgados y mujeres arrastradas por los soldados para diversión de la tropa. Muchas aldeas se habían preparado para recibir a quienes consideraban sus héroes pero de pronto los vieron convertirse en sus verdugos

- Mi señor - decía un hombre arrodillado ante el rey - soy el principal de mi pueblo ... del cual ya queda muy poco ¡pido justicia! ... los recibimos con flores y alimentos pero somos un pueblo pobre y cuando empezaron a exigir mas no pudimos complacerlos ... unos soldados alemanes empezaron a entrar a las casas y sacar a las mujeres y cuando los esposos y padres quisieron defenderlas, los mataron a todos y se llevaron a las mujeres y todo lo que pudieron saquear

- Mi rey - interviene otro - los franceses entraron violentamente al pueblo como si fueramos enemigos ... exigieron sumisión y cuando les dijimos que respetábamos la majestad de nuestro rey Segismundo, nos embistieron ... debieron matar a cincuenta de nosotros y después ellos y sus pajes se llevaron lo que pudieron como si fueran saqueadores ... somos fieles súbditos de vuestra majestad ¿es esto justo?

Sandor no podía contener la indignación y se acerca al rey con el rostro iracundo

- Majestad ... déjeme adelantarme con mis caballeros y poner orden ¿esto es una cruzada o una expedición de rapiña en nuestra propia tierra?

- Sandor ... estoy tan indignado como vos pero lo que me pedis podría provocar un enfrentamiento ... bien conoceis a los franceses

- Majestad ... creía conocerlos pero ahora veo que no ¿es esto el comportamiento de la nobleza? esto no es el honor que tanto pregonan ... cuando recibí mi espada juré lealtad a los campesinos con la promesa de protegerlos ... ¿debo protegerlos de los musulmanes o de los cristianos?

- De esta expedición depende el futuro de Hungría y de todo el pueblo cristiano que tanto amas como yo ... sufro con esto pero no podemos dedicarnos a provocar a los franceses y correr el riesgo de que abandonen la expedición o que haya luchas entre nosotros ... pese a todo, no hemos podido reunir los suficientes hombres y Bayazid puede reunir la misma o mas cantidad de hombres que nosotros

- ¿Y que haremos? ¿pasar por encima de los cadaveres de nuestra gente mientras pensamos en su bienestar?

- ¡Cuidad vuestra lengua, caballero Bathory! ¡recordad que hablais con vuestro rey y se mas que vos de lo que le conviene a Hungría y cualquier error caerá sobre mi cabeza y no sobre la vuestra! ... compensaré a esta gente en lo que pueda por lo que han sufrido y despacharé a mensajeros para que alcancen a los franceses y les ordenen evitar estas cosas

Sandor se inclina ante el

- Perdonadme majestad pero no me uní a la cruzada para esto ... comprended mi indignación y preocupación ... el daño ya esta hecho y no existen muchas aldeas hasta la frontera búlgara ... ¿que sucederá cuando entren a Bulgaria? no respetaron ni a nuestro pueblo ¿que harán con los búlgaros? se supone que vamos como libertadores y si esto se repite, solo lograremos que los búlgaros prefieran a los turcos antes que a nosotros y perderemos aliados o la posibilidad de ganar otros

- No me deis lecciones de política Sandor ... se lo que pasará y mis enviados les dirán exactamente lo que os digo ... detendrán esta insensatez y recordad que debemos ahorrar energías cuando estemos ante Bayazid

Tesalia, territorio del ducado de Atenas

El pequeño destacamento armado del duque descansaban cerca a Fársala. Schelotto comandó un pequeño grupo de expedicionarios para rastrear la zona mientras el resto armaba un campamento. Era el primer campamento que levantaban ya que en los dos días de marcha casi no habían descansado y durmieron en el camino. Irene armaba su pequeña carpa ya que era obvio que no podría dormir con los demás hombres

En otra carpa ya armada, Alseci y el duque Ettore estaban reunidos

- Mi señor ... os pido que mejor busquemos abrigo en Fársala ... esta posición es muy vulnerable

- Vos mismo me dijisteis que llegar a Fársala en la oscuridad sería muy peligroso, además, el lugar de reunión no está muy lejos - responde el duque

Horas antes, un mensajero de Macedonia había interceptado al contingente y entregado un mensaje al duque. Hipólito dela Guardia no estaba muy lejos y deseaba parlamentar con Ettore

- No me parece que esto sea prudente ... Hipólito no es confiable

- No se arriesgará a una emboscada ... todos saben que he venido en son de paz ... quedaría mal ante toda Italia ... los venecianos no son tan ruínes de respaldarlo en caso de una traición

- Siempre y cuando no sea bueno para el negocio

- Además, estamos bien armados - continúa el duque - los que han atacado la aldea son solo un hato de bandidos ... una tropa mayor se haría notar ¿no os parece?

Alseci asintió reconociendo que el duque tenía razón. Los reportes de las victimas indicaban que no eran mas de cincuenta los salteadores y todos mercenarios de Neopatria. Sabía que los venecianos no se expondrían a la repulsa general si usaba esos medios para deshacerse del duque Ettore

Aún así había algo que no le gustaba

- Bien - dice el duque - ¿me acompañareis?

- Si, mi señor ...

- Alistad entonces a cincuenta caballeros de escolta ... conozco bien mis tierras y se que el lugar de reunión está no muy lejos de aquí ... apostad diez cada cien metros y que cada diez lleve una trompeta en caso de alarma

- Veo que lo teneis bien pensado señor

- No soy ingenuo, maese Alseci ... se cuidarme

Alseci hace lo que se le ordena pero es interceptado por Irene

- Se lo que me vais a pedir pero la respuesta es no - le dice Alseci antes de que Irene diga algo

- Por favor, maese Alseci ... le prometí a la princesa que protegería al duque

- Se que sois muy capaz de ello pero no vamos a ir a pelear

- ¿Estais seguro? es muy arriesgado esto y lo sabeis ... el duque Hipólito puede intentar algo

- Lo se ... bueno, esta bien ... podeis acompañarnos

Una hora después salía el grupo, dejando a un oficial griego al mando y que esté listo para cualquier contingencia

Tras una media hora de marcha y dejando cada trescientos metros a los diez caballeros, el grupo llega a una aldea abandonada. Todos desmontan y miran a los alrededores

- Al parecer, aún no llegan - dice el duque

- Mi señor - dice Alseci - será mejor guarecernos, esto no me gusta

El duque asiente mientras Irene revisaba las casas asomándose por la ventana. En una sintió algo raro y se decide a entrar. Era una casa de adobe con dos habitaciones y cuando se encuentra en su interior es cuando siente un sonido característico, lo que la hace dirigirse a la otra habitación con la espada desenvainada

Al abrirla, Irene se queda muda de espanto ... aquel sonido era el zumbido de las moscas alrededor de los cuerpos. No pudo saber que eran ya que estaban despellejados y mutilados amontonados uno sobre otros mientras había uno clavado en la pared con los brazos extendidos

Irene abandona la habitación llena de repulsión y sale muy descompuesta de la casa

- ¡Mi señor duque! - alcanza a gritar - ¡es una trampa! ¡Huid ahora!

Alseci también sale de una de las casa ... había visto un cuadro similar

- ¡Montad ahora, mi señor! - grita Alseci - ¡Huid!

El duque corre hacia su caballo pero en eso, varias flechas salen de los techos y una de ellas le impacta en la pierna al duque. Siniestros ballesteros surgen de los techos y se alistan a disparar de nuevo

- ¡Sonad la trompeta! - ordena Alseci mientras con su escudo protegía al duque, pero una flecha impacta en el trompetero quien cae de su caballo. El grupo empezaba a ser diazmado mientras los gritos de Irene tratando de poner orden se hacían escuchar. Los ballesteros alistan nuevas flechas cuando el duque ya había alcanzado su caballo y una flecha impacta en el cuello del animal quien cae. Irene se da cuenta que sabían quien era el duque y ve que otro grupo cubría la única salida. De pronto, algunos ballesteros caen mientras otros caballeros aparecen y embisten a los de a pie que cubrían las salidas. Alseci sabía quien era

- ¡Schelotto! - exclama Irene pero no había tiempo para mas. Con la llegada de los refuerzos, consiguen sorprender a los atacantes y el grupo del duque consigue huir de la aldea maldita

El grupo cabalga a toda velocidad y es en eso que escuchan caballos detrás de ellos. Un grupo de caballería se lanzaba a su persecución

- ¡Tratemos de llegar al primer grupo! ¡que hagan sonar las trompetas! - grita Alseci

Algunas flechas caen a sus espaldas y matan a algunos caballeros. A lo lejos divisan al primer grupo y ante los gritos, hacen sonar su trompeta. la segunda trompeta también se hace escuchar y ya la alarma cundía en el campamento

- ¡Si nos refugiamos en el campamento estaremos a salvo! - grita Alseci

- ¡No lo creo! - le dice Schelotto cabalgando a su lado - ¡regresé porque descubrimos contingentes armados en los alrededores! ¡son muchos! ¡es un ejército!

- ¡maldita sea! ¡caimos en una trampa!

Los jinetes llegan al campamento pero se dan cuenta que los otros jintes ya no los seguían

- ¿Donde diablos están? - dice Schelotto

- ¿Para que perseguirnos? - le responde Alseci - se están reagrupando

Casi al terminar esas palabras, ven las siluetas de los jinetes reaparecer al trote, pero tras ellos, ven aumentar las cabezas y lanzas de los otros ... eran muchos

- ¡Montad los que puedan! - grita Alseci - ¡formad una barricada de lanzas frente a ellos! ¡recordad vuestro entrenamiento!

Alseci y Schelotto se ponen al frente de cien caballeros, mientras se formaba tras ellos una segunda linea de arqueros y después una barrera de lanzas en tres líneas. Irene se monta sobre un caballo y se une a Alseci

- ¡No Irene! ¡Esta vez no!

- ¡No os dejaré solo!

- ¡Proteged al duque! ¡esta herido y vos estais aquí para eso!

Irene se calla cuando el grito de guerra de los mercenarios les avisa que el ataque comenzaba

- ¡Arqueros a mi señal! - grita Irene levantando la espada - ¡Ahora!

Las flechas surcan el cielo mientras la propia Irene cogía un arco y lanzaba sus flechas. Varios jinetes enemigos caen pero el avance no se detiene y Alseci avanza con los suyos

- ¡Abrios en abanico! ¡No dejeis pasar a los jinetes! ¡si alguien pasa que los arqueros afinen el blanco!

Alseci puso su mente en blanco. Había vivido esa escena muchas veces pero jamás había dirigido a nadie en batalla. Solo había luchado siguiendo las órdenes de otros. Fue como un momento eterno antes de ver el rostro de su enemigo

El choque de la espada en su escudo casi lo derriba, pero el mandoble suyo decapitó a su oponente mientras los gritos de furia y agonía se mezclaban como otras veces había escuchado. Los mercenarios no se esperaban tal resistencia. Alseci y Basilio los habían entrenado bien y pese a la superioridad numérica, solo muy pocos pasaron y cayeron bajo las flechas de los arqueros griegos. Irene, montada en su caballo, corría de un lado para otro disparando sus flechas al estilo mongol. Solo uno llegó a alcanzarla pero ella lo abatió con su espada. Los vitores de los lanceros no se hizo esperar

Los jinetes mercenarios retrocedieron ante las flechas y el empuje de los jinetes griegos. Alseci y Schelotto reorganizaron a su grupo y se lanzaron al ataque. El desorden de los hombres de Hipólito fue mayor y huyeron en estampida. Aún al alcance de las flechas, cayeron varios mas antes de ponerse a salvo. Alseci ordena detenerse y no perseguirlos

- ¡Podemos alejarlos del campamento aún mas! - le grita Schelotto

- ¡No sabes cuantos mas hay! aprovechemos esta oportunidad y salgamos de aquí. ¡debemos buscar refugio en Farsala!

Los jinetes regresaron al campamento al galope. Al llegar, Alseci mira a su tropa "debimos perder mas de 25 ... ellos alrededor de 200 ... es una victoria"

- ¡Mirad allá! - grita Irene y Alseci se da cuenta. Alrededor de ellos se congregaban otros jinetes

- ¡maldita sea! ¡fue un señuelo! ¡mientras peleábamos, nos estaban rodeando! - dice Schelotto

- ¡Reforzad los flancos! - grita Alseci - ¡Lanceros y arqueros ubíquense!

Casi de improviso, una lluvia de flechas caen sobre ellos. Los que no alcanzaron a protegerse con los escudos, fueron asaetados, principalmente sus arqueros

- ¡Que los jinetes se preparen! - se oye una voz, era el duque Ettore quien, montado en su caballo, ordenaba a sus hombres

- ¡Señor! - le grita Alseci - ¡protegeos!

- ¡Son mis hombres y yo los metí en esto! ¿quereis que me escurra mientras otros mueren?

Ya no hubo tiempo de decir mas. De tres frentes fueron atacados y los jinetes griegos, esta vez fueron rebasados. Alseci ordena retroceder y se alinean con los lanceros mientras Irene los arengaba

- ¡Recordad a vuestros héroes griegos e italianos! ¡recordad al imperio y luchen como ellos! ¡recordad a la antigua Atenas y demuestren que no son menos que ellos!

la embestida fue terrible. Los lanceros pusieron una barrera de lanzas donde los jinetes mercenarios fueron atravesados cuando intentaron pasarla, mientras Alseci y Schelotto se batían a espada con los otros. Pese a la resistencia, los caballos pudieron mas y a punta de espada, los mercenarios abrieron huecos en las lineas atenienses. Irene se pone al lado del duque a quien había obligado a desmontar para evitar que lo identifiquen, cuando los primeros mercenarios llegaban a la parte defendida por ellos. Irene recibe el primer mandoble pero lo esquiva y mata a su atacante y luego lanza su cuchillo contra otro, matando al atacante del duque quien también daba cuenta de otro

- ¡Resistid un poco mas! - grita el duque - ¡los venceremos!

Así parecía ser. La presión de los mercenarios cede y comienzan a retroceder ante el empuje de los lanceros, pero en eso, Irene ve acercarse un tropel de jinetes con alguien enorme a la cabeza, arrollando a cuanto soldado encontraba y nada parecía detener su avance

Para Irene todo sucedió lentamente como si las imagenes llegaran con retraso a su cerebro, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada. El gigantesco jinete, cubierto de corazas oscuras, levanta una lanza y la arroja hacia ellos. Irene creyó que algo le quemaba por dentro, pero solo levantó su espada y detuvo otro ataque de un soldado de a pie a quien mata pero en eso se da cuenta que el duque yacía en suelo con la lanza atravesándole el vientre

- ¡Mi señor duque! ¡noooo! - grita Irene y ve con horror que el gigantesco jinete ya estaba sobre el y lo cogía de los cabellos para cortarle la cabeza. Irene no lo piensa dos veces y arroja su espada, y le acierta en las costillas, por lo que el gigante cae pesadamente, soltando al duque. Irene da un giro y golpea con sus nudillos de hierro la cara de un atacante y le quita su espada. Cuando se vuelve, ve al gigante aún de pie y frente a ella

- Maldito ... ¡¿porque no mueres?! - grita Irene y lo ataca. El gigante solo lo esquiva y la golpea con su maza que quiebra el escudo de la joven, derribándola. Un segundo golpe lo esquiva sobre el suelo y alcanza a patear la pierna de su atacante para derribarlo. El gigante cae y ella se pone de pie. Coge una espada y un cuchillo y se pone en posición de combate

- No me ganarás ... no lo harás ...

Irene ataca primero con todas sus fuerzas pero el gigante para todos sus golpes. Ella lo patea en la coraza pero ni se inmuta. Un mandoble de espada es detenido por la mano del gigante quien la sostiene de la hoja y se la arrebata. Irene solo le queda lanzar su cuchillo que se clava por la abertura del yelmo pero el gigante solo se lo saca y derriba a Irene de un golpe. Ella queda aturdida mientras el gigante recoge su maza y la levanta contra Irene que recien se recuperaba

Irene creyó que había muerto. Al abrir los ojos ve al gigante con una flecha clavada en su brazo y mirando hacia una colina. Irene fija su vista en esa dirección y ve a un grupo de jinetes y al frente de ellos, uno levantaba su caballo sobre dos patas

- Por Dios ... no puede ser ... es ... ¡Yazin!

En la colina, Yazin y sus mongoles, quienes habían partido de Constantinopla, habían llegado y desenvainaban sus espadas junto con Philip quien los había acompañado desde Constantinopla

- ¡Hermanos! - grita Orgul - ¡ahi está el enemigo! ¡sobre ellos!

Los mercenarios estaban desconcertados mientras las flechas lanzadas por los diestros jinetes mongoles caían sobre ellos. Cuando empezaban a reaccionar, otra oleada de jinetes llegaba por otro lado. Alseci, quien, ensangrentado, seguía luchando, se da cuenta de lo que pasaba

- Esto ... es imposible ... son mongoles ... y ¡sipanhis!

Kemal, con sus trescientos yenni llegaban al campo de batalla y atacaban la retaguardia mercenaria, quienes decidieron que mas que luchar por el duque era mejor luchar por sus vidas y se dieron a la fuga. Los pocos que quedaron fueron arrollados por los sipanhis. Los mongoles ya pasaban las lineas mercenarias rebanando cabezas. Yazin solo tenía fija su vista hacia el gigante que luchaba en tierra y velozmente lanza su caballo sobre ellos, embistiendo a los mercenarios que se le pusieron enfrente. Yazin salta de su caballo y, con dos espadas desenvainadas, abate a cuantos se le acercaron, esgrimiendo una maestría superior a la que Irene le había visto antes. No tardó en estar frente al guerrero gigante quien al parecer lo estaba esperando

No hacía falta palabras. Un mazazo del guerrero es esquivado por Yazin quien le clava su espada en el vientre pero el guerrero ni se inmuta y sigue atacando. Yazin retrocede y solo su agilidad le salva la vida ya que esquiva los siguientes ataques. Un nuevo golpe le arrebata la espada. Yazin no sabría si moriría cuando Irene ataca al gigante con una porra y le golpea la cabeza. El yelmo sale volando y Yazin se horroriza. Podía reconocer en aquel rostro deforme , cubierto de heridas y sin un ojo, las facciones de aquel a quien derribó de las murallas de la ciudad de Constantinopla

- ¡Tallen! - grita y el alemán sonríe o al menos eso lo parecía ... Irene se pone a su lado esgrimiendo la porra y pasándole una lanza al mongol. El ni la mira y solo centra su atención en Tallen quien avanza para atacar. Sorprendentemente quien se le pone al frente es Irene, quien detiene la maza, enredando la cadena en la porra. Tallen trata de hacer fuerza con ella pero Irene, hábilmente usa la fuerza del alemán para lanzarse sobre el y hundirle mas la espada en el vientre. Yazin aprovecha y arroja la lanza que le da en el cuello a Tallen quien suelta la maza y trata de sacársela. Irene coge una espada y le corta la mano al alemán pero este parecía mas preocupado en sacarse la lanza. Yazin se da cuenta y corre hacia el y le patea con las dos piernas ambas rodillas

- ¡Ahora Irene! ¡la cabeza! - grita el mongol

Irene ya se había dado cuenta y de un mandoble le corta la cabeza. Un grito inhumano se escucha pero que no parecía salir de la boca de Tallen sino del interior de el mientras borbotones de sangre negra salían del cuello antes de caer pesadamente mientras esos borbotones seguían saliendo pareciendo que tenía mas que lo que un hombre tenía de sangre roja. Irene cae mientras Yazin la abraza sin dejar de mirar la cabeza de Tallen que para su horror, alcanza a dibujar una sonrisa

Alrededor de ellos, la pelea terminaba ... los mercenarios corrían dessperadamente mientras los últimos fugitivos era perseguidos por los jinetes

Fin del capítulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La Orden Dorada

Alseci, sin caballo, recorría el campo de batalla buscando a Schelotto. Este se levanta entre los cadaveres, cubierto de sangre pero al parecer ileso. Alseci tenía el brazo herido pero seguía aún con energías

- Amigo - le dice Schelotto - ¿que ha sido esto?

- No se si llamarlo ayuda divina ... no esperaba ser ayudado por musulmanes

- No es la primera vez ¿no?

Irene seguía abrazada a Yazin quien aún seguía observando el cadaver de Tallen. El mongol la ayuda a ponerse de pie y recien ahí mira su rostro

- No esperaba encontrarte en un campo de batalla, esteparia - le dice Yazin

- Yo tampoco ... tártaro - dice la esteparia

De pronto Irene reacciona y se suelta

- ¡El duque! ¡el duque! ¡estaba herido!

El duque yacía en el duro suelo. La lanza aún seguía en su vientre pero el se movía, tratando de sacársela

- ¡Mi señor duque! - le dice Irene - no os movais ... os curaremos

- Irene - le dice el duque mirándola y en eso se percata del mongol - tu ... amigo ... Yazin ... Dios os ha enviado

- Señor duque - le dice Yazin - no intenteis sacaros la lanza ... os desangrariais

Alseci y Schelotto se acercan. Philip baja de su caballo y saluda a los dos italianos

- Noble Philip - le dice Alseci - ha pasado mucho tiempo ... nos alegramos de veros y que hayais sido tan oportunos

- Lamento no haberlo sido tanto - dice el caballero de Rodas y mira al caido duque

Los tres se acercan al duque, mientras Irene apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas

- Mi señor - le dice Alseci - el enemigo ha sido vencido ... gracias a Yazin y el noble Philip quienes han llegado enviados por Dios

- Agradecedle a Kemal - dice Philip - el es quien ha conseguido a los sipanhis

Todos miran a Yazin quien revisaba la herida del duque y luego mira a todos y hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza

- ¿Cuales son tus órdenes, mi señor? - le pregunta Alseci a Ettore

- Yo ... por favor ... proteged a Atenas y Carmesina ... proteged al pueblo y no dejeis que Hipólito la tome ... ahora podrá hacerlo ... no dejeis que la princesa vuelva a caer en sus trampas ... luchad todos juntos ... por Atenas

El duque Ettore mira a Philip largamente y este recuerda la primera vez que se encontraron cuando lucharon contra los piratas en el Egeo

- ¿He sido un buen duque ... amigo Philip?

- Sois el mejor que he conocido ... mi señor

El duque ya no respondió e Irene entre lágrimas le cerró los ojos

Bulgaria, orillas del Danubio, agosto de 1396

El avance de los cruzados había sido arrollador y todas las guarniciones turcas habían sucumbido o huido buscando refugio en Vidin, la ciudad que aún gobernaba, bajo la sombra de los otomanos, el hermano del recordado Ivan Shishman. El príncipe Ivan Stratsmir observaba desde las murallas la polvareda que la caballería francesa levantaba a su paso y que delataba que se acercaban a la ciudad

- Mi señor - le dice un consejero - no duraremos mucho si los cruzados nos atacan ... solo tenemos a la guarnición turca y unos cuantos hombres

- ¿Que me sugeris? - responde el príncipe - ¿debo olvidarme de mi juramento de lealtad al Sultán y rendirme a los cruzados? ¿que nos garantiza que conservaremos las cabezas? si no nos la cortan los cruzados lo hará Bayazid

- Sea como sea estaríamos condenados ... ¿cual es la mejor opción señor?

- Una que nos permita vivir mas tiempo

Stratsmir baja la cabeza y permanece en silencio largo rato

- Enviad un mensajero a los cruzados ... que los turcos no se den cuenta ... quiero que les pida sus condiciones para rendirnos ...

En tanto, un tropel de caballeros húngaros con Sandor a la cabeza se había adelantado al ejército y buscado a la vanguardia francesa. Una vez que llegaron a ellos, los franceses no detienen su marcha y continúan mientras Sandor trata de alcanzar a los jefes franceses. No dejaba de sorprenderse de la marcialidad de los franceses al momento de avanzar y que los jefes siempre estuvieran a la cabeza

- ¡Señor condestable! - grita Sandor sin dejar de cabalgar - ¡os traigo un mensaje del rey!

Los franceses ni lo miran ya que detestaban a Sandor por los comentarios que hizo en Buda. En cambio un inglés le ofreció agua ya que estaban halagados que el caballero húngaro insinuara que los ingleses valían por diez franceses

- Podeis hablar ... Sandor - le dice el condestable sin mirarlo

- Mi señor el rey os pide que espereis su llegada antes de pactar o hacer algo contra Vidin ... os ruega también que detengais el pillaje que la vanguardia comete a su paso ya que todos los fugitivos se unirán a Bayazid

- Decidle a vuestro rey que no me endilgueis cosas que hace la chusma ... yo tengo suficientes tesoros como para dedicarme a robar campesinos y en París me sobran mujeres para interesarme por unas sucias búlgaras ... cada soldado responde por sus actos ... decidselos a ellos

- Señor ... os recuerdo que esta es una misión de Dios y esta barbarie que hombres a vuestro mando cometen es insoportable y no creo que sea agradable a sus ojos

- ¿No os han enseñado en la iglesia que la muerte de un hereje o un infiel es un camino al cielo? ¿debo preocuparme por los heréticos bulgaros o los musulmanes? ya os dije que hablais con la persona equivocada ... hablad con los jefes alemanes y bávaros ... ellos son los que tienen mas que explicar ... y en cuanto a vuestro rey, decidle que se apresure ... no vine hasta aquí para gloria de los húngaros sino de Francia

El condestable acelera la marcha y deja atrás a Sandor, quien, rumiando su iracundia decide quedarse allí a esperar el grueso del ejército

Al día siguiente, Vidin se rindió ya que Stratsmir abrió las puertas de la ciudad a los cruzados quienes sorprendieron a la guarnición turca, matándolos a todos. Aún así Stratsmir tuvo que pagar un botín de guerra para impedir que la ciudad fuese saqueada y tener la promesa que los cruzados siguiesen de largo. Segismundo solo pudo aceptar el hecho consumado y mas bien lo celebró por la caida de la segunda capital búlgara sin perder hombres. Dejó una guarnición húngara en la ciudad y aceptó el vasallaje de Stratsmir y algunos hombres que engrosaron el ejercito cruzado

Los últimos prisioneros turcos fueron degollados mientras Segismundo abandonaba Vidin en dirección a Rahova, la otra ciudad búlgara de importancia

El ejército ateniense avanzaba a paso lento, encabezados por Alseci, Schelotto, Yazin, Philip, Kemal e Irene. Atras de ellos, una improvisada carreta transportaba el cuerpo del duque Ettore, escoltado por una silenciosa guardia

El viaje había sido en silencio. La alegría del reencuentro fue desplazada por la muerte del duque. Las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho en Atenas

La última noche poco antes de llegar a Atenas, los seis se reunieron en la carpa de Alseci ya que tenían que hablar de lo que sucedería al día siguiente cuando la noticia de la muerte del duque se supiera

- Os he llamado - comienza a decir Alseci - porque necesito vuestro consejo de lo que va a suceder ... he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Philip y me ha contado historias increibles que jamás hubiese creido pero ante la situación no me queda mas que aceptarlo

- Habeis visto en lo que se convirtió Tallen - dice Yazin - vos lo visteis morir en Constantinopla y ahora lo visteis negándose a morir ...

Era cierto. Cuando aún miraban el cuerpo del duque, escucharon una risita y todos se horrorizaron al ver que provenía de la cabeza de Tallen quien con una voz gangosa les dijo:

- Disfruten su miserable victoria ... caballeros de Atenas ... no les durará mucho

Alseci había ordenado quemar su cuerpo y salir de allí inmediatamente. Reunidos nuevamente, Philip había estado contando a Alseci y Schelotto todo lo sucedido desde que los dejó en Constantinopla

- Lo se Yazin - dice Alseci - se lo que vi y se lo que eso significa ... pero ahora debo deciros algo ... esta misión fue un fracaso rotundo ... aunque hayamos logrado la victoria, eso no significa nada ante lo que hemos perdido

- ¿Que quereis decir? - pregunta Yazin

- El duque ha muerto ... ese siempre fue el objetivo de esta emboscada y además les hemos dado un premio adicional ... valoro vuestra aparición que nos ha salvado la vida, pero con eso, los venecianos y genoveses tienen la excusa que querían para invadir Atenas ... les hemos demostrado que tenemos el apoyo del Sultán y hasta de los mongoles

- Creo que eso era inevitable. maese Alseci - interrumpe Philip - la invasión de Atenas solo es cuestión de tiempo

- Lo se ... pero nuestra preocupación inmediata es la actitud que tomará la duquesa ... ella es ahora quien manda y eso puede representar una ventaja para el duque

- ¿Que quereis decir? - pregunta Irene

- Vos lo sabeis bien ... ella siempre estuvo a favor de la cruzada ... ella busca un César para el imperio ... y desde un principio pensó en Hipólito de La Guardia para eso

- Os equivocais ... es cierto que ella quiere un César pero jamás aceptaría al asesino de su esposo y padre de su hijo

Todos se la quedaron mirando y recien Alseci habla

- ¿Que dijisteis?

- Lo siento ... no debí decirlo ... pero la duquesa está embarazada

Alseci pensaba en eso cuando avista las primeras torres de la ciudad de Atenas. En lo alto, Carmesina observaba el horizonte cuando avista a los primeros jinetes que llegaban

- ¿Estarán bien? - preguntaba Alseci - ¿que ha sucedido con ellos? Nestor ... decidme ¿que veis?

El joven Nestor estaba a su lado y también mira a los lejanos jinetes

- Veo ... veo que los barcos que surcan el Egeo llevan velas negras ... veo a caballeros que sufren por lo sucedido ... os veo a vos con el tocado negro, llorando la muerte de alguien a quien tuvisteis que aprender a amar ...

Carmesina no escucha mas y baja del torreón. Coge un caballo mientras ordena abrir las puertas

- ¡Mi señora! - grita Basilio - ¡no vayais!

Basilio va tras ella mientras cabalga hacia el séquito fúnebre del que fue su esposo, el duque de Atenas

Fortaleza de Skopje en Macedonia

Vincenzo y Dándolo se presentan ante el duque quien estaba sentado en su trono y miraba a los recien llegados que no parecían muy contentos. Vlad observaba en un extremo del salón

- Mi señor duque - comienza Dándolo - ¿porque no se nos informó?

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? - responde el duque - solo envie a mis mercenarios y no utilicé ninguna flecha veneciana ... así que no teneis porque sentiros ofendidos

- ¡Una acción de esa naturaleza nos habría costado mucho! ¡el Papa se negaba a respaldarnos en una acción contra Atenas y lo que pasó pudo costarnos el apoyo de Génova y muchas ciudades de Italia sin mencionar Roma!

- ¡El Papa está en Roma y yo aquí! - contesta el duque poniéndose de pie - no se de que os quejais y asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones ... al final os he hecho un favor ... no solo demostré que Atenas cuenta con el apoyo del Sultán, sino que el duque Ettore ha muerto

- ¿Que? ¿el duque ha muerto? ¿como lo sabeis?

- Mis fuentes son confiables ... fue herido en la batalla y no se salvó ... la aparición de sipanhis y tártaros demuestra que Atenas es ahora enemiga de la cruzada y con ello, quedan abiertas las puertas para tomar la ciudad

- No creo que ...

- ¡Maese Dándolo! ¿seguireis con vuestras dudas? Vos estais aquí a defender los intereses de Venecia y Atenas es parte de esos intereses

- Nuestro mayor interés es Adrinopolis - interviene Vincenzo - nuestro ejército se está preparando para marchar sobre Adrinopolis ya que sabemos que el Sultán la ha abandonado para marchar sobre Bulgaria

- Una acción contra Atenas solo nos debilitaría - agrega Dándolo - ella caerá cuando Adrinopolis caiga y el Sultán sea derrotado en Bulgaria

- Tonterías ... ¿acaso olvidais la potencia de la flota turca? El Pireo les dará la base de operaciones que necesita

- Eso es asunto de nuestra flota

- Os propongo algo ... dejad que mis mercenarios con cinco mil infantes venecianos podamos llegar a Atenas y rendirla ... ahora es la princesa Carmesina la nueva duquesa y ella ha querido unirse a la cruzada ... la condición será la rendición incondicional de la ciudad

- ¿Y para eso necesitais a cinco mil de nuestros hombres? Si ya teneis controlada a la princesa, solo bastarán vuestros mercenarios y florentinos

- Tenemos que someter todo el Peleponeso ... un ataque en esa dirección os caería por la espalda mientras marchais sobre Adrinopolis ... una vez asegurado el Peleponeso, sereis los amos del Egeo

- No creo que ...

- ¡No lo penseis mas! Ese mismo apoyo se lo puedo pedir a los genoveses y el Egeo tendría otros amos ... ¡decidid!

Vincenzo y Dándolo se miran y tras una conversación a voz baja, ambos asienten

- Esta bien, mi señor duque ... os daremos, no cinco mil, sino tres mil de nuestros hombres ... podreis ser apoyados también por nuestros mercenarios y los contingentes que enviará Venecia con la flota que sitiará Atenas

- ¿Porque no cinco mil? - insiste el duque

- Los otros dos mil son para mi - interviene el príncipe Vlad

- ¿Vos? ¿No ireis conmigo a Atenas?

- No me interesa Atenas ... necesito el apoyo que vine a buscar aquí ... al menos dos mil venecianos para acudir a encontrarme con mi padre en Bulgaria

El duque lo mira con furia ... era obvio que Vlad había estado tratando en secreto con los venecianos

- No os enojeis ... Venecia necesita apoyar la cruzada de alguna manera ... me ofrecí ayudarles ya que no conocen el territorio y yo si

Vlad sale detrás de los venecianos quienes se inclinan y se van. Ya en el exterior, los venecianos se dirigen al príncipe

- ¿Cuando deseais partir? - le pregunta Dándolo

- Ahora mismo ... el duque no me perdonará en quitarle hombres ... será mejor irme

- Vincenzo os acompañará ... en el camino se les unirán un contingente de caballeros de Rodas

- ¿Caballeros de Rodas?

- Asi es ... el Gran Maestre ha decidido participar en la cruzada y nuestros barcos los llevarán por Albania

- Creí que no eran precisamente amigos

- ¡Jaja! ¿vos creiais eso? necesitaban nuestros barcos y pagaron bien por ellos ... solo son negocios

- ¿Que hareis vos?

- Comandaré el ejército hacia Adrinopolis ... esperemos que el duque cumpla lo prometido y con ello dominaremos el Peleponeso

Vlad se retira y los venecianos quedan solos

- Creo que hemos pactado con el diablo ... no creo que quiera tomar Atenas para nada bueno que no sea para el mismo ¿realmente nos convendrá que le demos hombres? - dice Vincenzo

- No queda otra ... al menos así aseguraremos que lo que conquisten sea para Venecia ... y respecto a lo primero ... creo que hubiese sido mejor pactar con el diablo que con el duque ... al menos vos no lo vereis y yo si

- ¿Vos?

- Ire hacia Atenas con el duque ... no permitiré que controle a mis hombres ... a la primera señal de que algo no esta bien, lo empalaré yo mismo y así me daré el gusto de verlo morir como ha hecho morir a muchos

Las exequias del duque fueron sencillas pero emotivas. Carmesina cumplió bien su papel de viuda y lució acongojada toda la ceremonia. No asistió nadie de otro sitio, salvo un emisario del emperador Manuel para expresar sus condolencias. En aquellos momentos era difícil que alguien se animara a viajar a los Balcanes en pleno estado de guerra

Nadie habló ni dijo nada, salvo Alseci, quien en su calidad de sacerdote presidió todo en compañía de los sacerdotes atenienses. Pese a las diferencias, los cristianos ortodoxos participaron en la ceremonia

Al día siguiente, Carmesina oraba en la capilla, en estricto luto y negándose a hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera Irene pudo hablarle pero, casi anocheciendo, la esteparia entra resuelta a la capilla

- Mi señora ... - le dice pero la princesa no contesta - mi señora ... lo lamento

- ¿Se lo dijisteis? - pregunta ella sin volverse

- No ... murió sin saberlo

- Lamento haberos hecho prometerlo ... hubiese muerto feliz ... cumplisteis la promesa equivocada

- ¿A que os referis?

- ¡Me prometisteis protegerlo y fracasasteis! ¿Porque Irene? ¡Sois diestra en las armas! ¿porque no lo protegisteis?

- Mi señora ... ¡no digais tonterías! ¿creeis que no hubiese cambiado mi vida por la suya? ... todo pasó tan rápido ... fue el poder del mal el que lo mató ...

- No os creo y os desprecio ...

- ¿Desprecio? Veo que seguis siendo la princesita ingenua de siempre ... ¿es que acaso pretendeis aliviar vuestra conciencia culpando a otros? Eso es típico de la nobleza ... acusad a los plebeyos de mis errores

- ¿Acaso os atreveis a culparme?

- ¡Por supuesto! Fuisteis vos la que lo animó a pactar con el duque Hipólito ... fuisteis vos la que le estuvo reprochando el que no sea un César ... fuisteis vos la que esperaba que regresara del brazo con su añorado duque ... pues, tal vez vuestro deseo se cumpla y el duque Hipólito, el asesino de vuestro esposo, esté en camino esperando que, ahora que sois viuda, lo recibais con los brazos abiertos

Irene calla al ver que la princesa saca un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y apunta a Irene

- ¿Que hareis? ¿matarme? Veo que aún seguis fantaseando, princesa

- No ... teneis razón ... ¡yo soy la culpable! ¿entonces? ¡para que quiero vivir!

Carmesina trata de cortarse las muñecas pero ya Irene estaba sobre ella y le arrebata el cuchillo para luego abofetearla y derribarla. La princesa llora en el suelo

- Si no tuvierais el vientre lleno, os patearía ... seguis siendo una princesita ingenua ¿Creeis que así escapariais a vuestro destino? Me guste o no, sois la nueva duquesa y el destino de Atenas está en vuestras manos ... decidid ahora

- ¿Que debo decidir? ¡¿Que?!

- Que es lo que hareis ante el duque Hipólito

- Nada ... ¿que es lo que me pedis? ¿Creeis que podría pactar con el algo o lo miraría a la cara y le perdonaría lo que ha hecho?

- Es inevitable ... venía a deciros que un mensajero ha avisado que un gran ejército con el duque a la cabeza viene hacia aca

Carmesina sigue sollozando y estira la mano, cogiendo la pierna de Irene

- ¿que debo hacer? ¡No tengo la fuerza para esto!

- Apoyaos en mio, mi señora ... ¿no lo hemos hecho así siempre? seré ahora vuestra fortaleza ... venid conmigo ... os esperan

Yazin esperaba en el salón apoyado en la pared con rostro pensativo, mientras los hombres se iban reuniendo. Alseci se acerca al mongol y le pone la mano al hombro

- Espero que vuestros hombres estén bien atendidos

- Gracias ... pero somos mongoles ... somos caballistas y no estarán tranquilos tras los muros de una ciudad

- Escuchadme Yazin ... se que no es momento para preguntároslo ... ¿habeis hablado bien con Irene?

El mongol no lo mira y solo sigue con la vista al vacío

- No ¿para que hablar si todo está claro? ... lo supe antes de venir ...

- Pues ... si Philip os ha hablado de ello, solo os pido que os controleis ... el va a venir a esta reunión como autoridad en Atenas

- Vuestras precauciones son vanas, Alseci ... ¿Acaso Philip no os ha contado sobre lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo? ... aquella experiencia me ha enseñado a estar por encima de las pasiones humanas ... mi entrenamiento me permite ahora poder ver mas allá de lo que antes hacía ... no creais que si hago algo en contra del prometido de Irene pueda lograr mis objetivos

- ¿Acaso no regresasteis por Irene?

- Asi es ... pero no por lo que pensais

- Esta bien Yazin ... confiaré en vos pero lo que os dije lo es también por Aristos ... no se cuanto le habrá contado Irene pero el no ha tenido vuestro entrenamiento y espero que no caigais en provocaciones

- Entonces hablais con la persona equivocada ... es con ese tal Aristos con quien debeis hablar

Basilio hace su entrada cuando ya estaban reunidos Alseci, Schelotto, Philip, Kemal y Yazin. Detrás de el ingresa Aristos quien les dirige una fría mirada a todos pero se detiene un momento en Yazin pero no dice nada ni este le devuelve la mirada

- Amigos míos - comienza a hablar Basilio - en estos duros momentos, las tribulaciones no han terminado para Atenas ... es de suponer que Roma y los señores cristianos ya deben saber lo sucedido y, como no hemos hecho llegar ninguna explicación, solo deben tener la versión de Venecia y tal vez se nos considere enemigos de la cruzada ... en este momento, sabemos que viene en camino un ejército que ha salido de Macedonia, integrado por venecianos, genoveses, florentinos y mercenarios del duque Hipólito ... no sabemos su número y si van a venir hacia aquí o hacia Adrinópolis ... sabemos que el Sultán ha salido de la ciudad en dirección a Bulgaria y ha hecho el llamamiento a sus vasallos y aliados entre los que se encuentra Constantinopla, del cual somos vasallos ... la noticia que nos ha llegado es que el emperador se ha visto obligado a renovar su vasallaje al Sultán, lo cual nos obliga a tomar una decisión

- Esa decisión es de la princesa - intervien Philip - y creo también que es necesario prepararnos

En eso hace su entrada Kemal, llevando al joven Nestor con quien tuvo un emotivo encuentro. El joven macedonio lucía felíz pero había cierta inquietud en su mirada

- Kemal ... Nestor - dice Basilio - estamos en una junta

- Lo se ... quise participar ya que Nestor tiene algo que decirnos ... hazlo Nestor

El joven cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar

- Veo ... veo una muralla de lanzas apuntando a Atenas ... veo el mar agitarse como si una ballena descomunal quisiera emerger y aplastar la ciudad ... veo el fuego pero también veo algo brillar en el interior de la ciudad ... tan resplandeciente como el sol ... nada mas

Todos guardan silencio hasta que Alseci se anima a hablar

- En todos estos años he aprendido a confiar en las palabras de Nestor ... de lo que dice, se desprende que un sitio a Atenas es inminente

- Recordad - dice Basilio - que la princesa debe de decidir ... mucho me temo que el duque Hipólito viene con la intención de que ella les abra las puertas de la ciudad y se una a su causa

- Y por lo visto - interviene Yazin - es una probabilidad de la cual el duque confía mucho

- Si yo fuera el ... no estaría tan confiado

Todos se vuelven ya quien ha dicho esas palabras es la propia Carmesina quien, en riguroso luto, entra apoyada en Irene. Todos se inclinan ante ella mientras avanza para sentarse en el sitial del duque. Irene está a su lado y cuando pasa, les dirige una mirada a Aristos y otra a Yazin

- Caballeros ... se que muchos pensais que puedo ceder ante el duque de Neopatria ... no ocultaré que mis intenciones siempre han sido de apoyar la cruzada y de vencer a los otomanos para librar al imperio griego de su opresión ... pero, jamás pactaré con el asesino de mi esposo ... el nos traicionó ya que preparó para el duque Ettore una emboscada y no mancillaré su memoria uniéndome a el ni entregándole Atenas a los venecianos ... ese es mi juramento, aquí, ante ustedes, caballeros de la Puerta de Oro y en nombre de la memoria del duque Ettore, quien hizo a Atenas grande y siempre veló porque la justicia y la verdad primen en esta tierra

Todos guardan silencio ya que la voz de Carmesina era impositiva y fuerte. En eso, ella dirige su mirada a Basilio

- ¿De cuantos hombres disponemos, comandante?

- Mi señora ... perdimos mas de 120 hombres de armas en esta emboscada ... aunque le causamos graves daños al enemigo, cada hombre es valioso ... tenemos dos mil hombres aún en capacidad de luchar y están bien entrenados ... no se si aceptareis a los sipanhis y mongoles

- No somos sipanhis - interviene Kemal - somos yenni ... "los de fuera" ... reclutados por el ejército otomano pero peleamos a nuestra manera y están aquí para pelear por Atenas

- Los mongoles también - interviene Yazin - ellos han venido enviados por el propio Timur Lenk y pelearán por Atenas ... a su manera

- Debo recordaros - interviene Basilio - que, aun no sean sipanhis, pelean por el Sultán ... eso os pondrá a vos y a Atenas como enemigas de la cristiandad ¿Correreis ese riesgo, mi señora?

- ¿Cual riesgo, noble Basilio? Venecianos y macedonios vienen hacia Atenas para conquistarla y en este momento tan crucial, cualquier riesgo es vanal considerando el peligro sobre Atenas ... tanto musulmanes y cristianos se unen para defenderla, no por oro o recompensas, sino por lo que creen

- Aún así - interviene Alseci - lo que tenemos resulta insuficiente ... necesitamos mas hombres y debemos aprovechar la ventaja que los venecianos no nos hayan bloqueado por mar para traer mas hombres

- Eso lo puedo hacer yo - dice Schelotto - ya enviè un mensaje para mis compañeros de armas en Italia ... dejadme partir. mi señora y traeré a los hombres que pueda

- Podeis hacerlo - dice la princesa - y vos Basilio, junto con Alseci debereis diseñar una estrategia de defensa contra cualquier ataque

Carmesina hace una señal e Irene se retira para regresar poco después con un cofre que abre frente a todos. En su interior había ornamentos de oro. La princesa coge uno de ellos y lo coloca en una cadena también de oro

- Preparé esto para honrar a los caballeros de la Puerta de Oro, como homenaje en la defensa de Constantinopla ... pero ahora, en estos difíciles momentos os lo entrego a vosotros, que defendisteis al duque y estais dispuestos a luchar por Atenas ... acercaos noble Alseci ... sed el primero en ser ordenado por mi, como duquesa de Atenas y princesa del imperio griego ... arrodillaos y aceptá esta imposición que os hago como caballero de la Orden Dorada de Atenas en nombre de Dios y de la fe que profesais pero con los valores de Verdad y Justicia

Alseci se arrodilla y Carmesina se lo pone alrededor de su cuello. Acto seguido lo hace con Schelotto, Basilio, Yazin, Kemal y Philip ... una nueva orden de caballería había comenzado

Inmediaciones de Rahova, Bulgaria, Setiembre de 1396

Los poderosos ejércitos cruzados se iban congregando frente a Rahova. Segismundo se encontraba aún retrasado y mas aún frente a los jefes franceses y alemanes que lucían muy disgustados. Sandor estaba al costado del rey, escuchando las quejas que contra el daban los cruzados occidentales y recordaba el incidente que las había provocado

Ya hacía varios días que avanzaban por Bulgaria y el saqueo y bandidaje habían empeorado. Miles de bulgaros huían antes de la llegada de los cruzados y muchos de ellos habían sido alcanzados por los soldados franceses o alemanes los cuales los masacraban si piedad mientras incendiaban sus casas y les robaban sus pocas pertenencias. Sandor contemplaba azorado tal espectáculo y veía que no solo la cruzada, la cual había admirado desde que empuñó una espada y soñaba con participar en una, se había convertido en una expedición de bandidos, sino que jóvenes búlgaros, que podían haberse unido al ejército, huían llenos de odio lo que los convertiría en posibles soldados de Bayazid. Había ya llamado la atención sobre ello pero hasta algunos nobles húngaros habían respaldado a los franceses diciendo "entonces, debemos ayudarlos y matar a mas búlgaros para que no levanten su mano contra nosotros, sus libertadores"

Lo último que soportó fue ver como un ataque contra fugitivos bulgaros, integrado mayormente por mujeres y niños era atacada como si fueran soldados enemigos. Después de matar a los pocos hombres que quisieron defenderlas, se dedicaron a robar y a violar a las mujeres que atrapaban. El y sus quinientos caballeros se lanzaron en su defensa, dispersando a los atacantes e incluso matando a algunos de ellos. Luego, puso a salvo a los sobrevivientes dándoles una ruta de escape antes de que llegaran los cruzados

- ¿Estamos acaso entre enemigos para cuidarnos las espaldas de los soldados del rey? - Inquiría Boucicaut a Segismundo - ¿Es que acaso debemos tolerar que gente de baja alcurnia nos diga como debemos luchar contra herejes y cismáticos?

- Calmaos. Mariscal de Francia - replica Segismundo - lamento vuestro disgusto pero comprended que el noble Sandor actuó de buena fe

- ¿Noble? ¿que tiene de nobleza alguien que mata cristianos para proteger a herejes?

- La suficiente nobleza para decir que mi espada nunca se manchó con sangre de mujeres y niños - replica Sandor fuera de si - pero si con la sangre de salteadores y cobardes que se atreven a hablar de Dios mientras escupen sangre y víboras

Los franceses volvieron a sacar sus espadas, lo mismo que Sandor y sus caballeros. Segismundo se pone de pie y habla con vos de trueno

- ¡Envainad las espadas! ¡Sandor! ¡no sigais deshonrándome!

- Señor ...

- ¡Silencio! ... noble Boucicaut ... os ruego perdoneis el exabrupto de un caballero a mi mando ... apreciamos vuestra ayuda y no pondremos mas obstáculos a la cruzada ... pero debeis comprender ... este saqueo y matanza en nada nos ayuda ...

- Majestad - dice el francés - reitero mi fidelidad a la corona húngara pero os recuerdo que estamos aquí en nombre de Carlos, el Cristianísimo rey de Francia que como fiel hijo de la Iglesia a dado sus hombres para esta cruzada ... todo lo conquistado ha sido entregado a la corona de Hungría y nada se ha reclamado para Francia mas que el botín de guerra lo cual es nuestro derecho y no pensamos renunciar a el ... si deseais proteger los bienes de los herejes y cismáticos búlgaros, cedednos entonces las ciudades conquistadas y conservad lo que vuestros soldados tomen pero mal hariais sacrificar la seguridad de vuestro reino para proteger a la chusma hereje

Segismundo se sienta en su trono y baja la cabeza

- De acuerdo ... noble Boucicaut ... si quereis, reclamad el botín de guerra a los búlgaros y a Bayazid, pero os suplico que modereis los ataques a la población ... los fugitivos solo fortalecerán al ejército de Bayazid y os recuerdo que cada vez nos alejamos mas de nuestras fuentes de aprovisionamiento ... esto es Bulgaria y si los búlgaros nos ven como enemigos, nada nos darán

- No os preocupeis por ello, majestad ... antes de llegar aquí, un mensajero nos ha dicho que Rahova se ha rendido ...

- ¿Rendido? - pregunta Segismundo

- Asi es ... una corona mas para Hungría ... en señal de buena voluntad, os invito a acompañarnos a entrar a la ciudad ... prometimos preservar la ciudad para que Vuestra Majestad la ocupe con la seguridad que los cruzados franceses os daran

Segismundo trata de ofrecer una sonrisa pero aún así se sentía algo inquieto. Sandor trata de ponerse al lado del rey pero un noble húngaro, Zoldan se lo impide

- Su Majestad os ordena cubrir la retaguardia ... desde hoy no estais mas a su servicio personal ... ocupad que vuestros caballeros mantengan el orden en el ejército

- Zoldan ...

- Antes que digais nada ... el noble Boucicaut os envía un mensaje ... cuando esto termine, vos y el debereis arreglar cuentas en el campo de honor

"Honor ¿Donde está el honor en esto?" piensa Sandor cuando ve el incendio de Rahova ... los gritos de horror que salían de la ciudad y los pocos fugitivos que huían mientras los cruzados entraban a sangre y a fuego a la ciudad. Pese a la promesa de respetar bienes y vidas, los franceses y alemanes empezaron a saquear la ciudad y matar a todos lo que encontraban a su paso. El caos era tal que Boucicaut y Segismundo junto con los nobles franceses no podían entrar a la ciudad porque el incendio se había extendido peligrosamente por todos lados. La idea del botín era tal, que la vanguardia húngara corría hacia la ciudad tratando de obtener algo del saqueo, pese a los gritos de los pocos oficiales que no se unieron a la mesnada. Sandor bajo del caballo y clavó su espada en tierra mientras juntaba las manos "Señor ... ten piedad de nosotros"

Aquella noche, mas de diez mil personas habían muerto en Rahova ...

Una escuadrilla de barcos llegaba al Pireo lo que alertó a los pobladores de Atenas, mientras que Omar, general otomano, comparecía ante Carmesna

- Mi señora ... estoy aquí representando al Sultán Bayazid quien demuestra su buena voluntad a un vasallo del emperador Manuel

- General - responde Carmesina - agradezco la gentileza del Sultán pero debeis daros cuenta que estoy en una posición difícil y os agradecería que os sometais a la autoridad de nuestro comandante ya que pienso negociar una salida pacífica con los venecianos sin necesidad de rendir la ciudad ... si vos insistis en ondear los emblemas del sultán, ellos nos atacarían sin negociar

- Os recuerdo vuestra posición de vasallaje ... no podeis rendiros ante Venecia, enemiga de mi señor

- Soy vasalla del emperador Manuel y a el me debo obediencia ... su posición es neutral y esa mantendré ... nuestra posición es frágil y si es cierto nuestros informes, tanto vos como vuestros hombres moririais si los venecianos toman Atenas por la fuerza ... numericamente son muy superiores

Omar iba a responder cuando el aviso de los barcos avistados llegaba al salón de audiencias. Carmesina sale en compañía de Basilio y Alseci

- ¿Quienes son? - pregunta la princesa

- Son ... caballeros de Rodas

La voz de PHilip se escuchó tras ellos quien había llegado silenciosamente

- ¿Como lo sabeis? - pregunta Alseci

- El de adelante ... era mi barco

Todos esperaron la llegada de los barcos que atracaban en el Pireo. Irene y los demás junto con una silenciosa guardia. Un rostro afable no tardó en asomarse y Philip lo reconoce

- ¡Stephano! ¡eres tu!

- Philip ... ha pasado el tiempo ... y muchas aguas han recorrido en el mar para nosotros

- Tu ... ¿aquí?

- Si ... esta es parte de la escuadra que se dirige a las costas de Iliria ... allí nos espera el resto del ejército ... vamos a luchar contra los otomanos en Bulgaria

- ¿Han ido todos?

- La mayoría ... el gran maestre los encabeza y con el nos dirigiremos al encuentro del ejército cruzado

Stephano desembarca y se arrodilla ante Carmesina

- Mi señora ... os traigo los saludos de la sagrada orden de Rodas y del emperador Manuel

- ¿Mi primo? - contesta la princesa

- Estuve en Constantinopla antes ... con la misma orden que me dieron para venir aquí

- ¿Cual?

- Debo llevarme a los hombres de la orden a vuestro servicio

- Noble Stephano ... no hay caballeros de Rodas a mi servicio ... vuestro propio Gran Maestre les dió la orden de dejar Atenas hace mas de un año

- Lo se ... pero aún hay uno ... Philip

Todos miran a Philip quien permanece impasible

- Vos sabeis, amigo, que fui expulsado de la Orden al desobedecerla en Jerusalén

- Lo se ... por eso me dieron la orden de arrestarte y llevarte a la fuerza ante el Gran Maestre ... quiere ejecutarte una vez que obtengamos la victoria sobre los infieles en el propio campo de batalla

Todos se alarmaron y algunos llevaron sus manos a las espadas pero Stephano se sonríe

- No teman ... no obedeceré esa orden ... tal vez el Gran Maestre lo haya olvidado pero yo no ... los preceptos de la orden son superiores incluso a cualquier maestre ... recordad amigo mío que yo os nstruí en todo ello y eso obedeció a una razón importante por la cual estais aquí en Atenas

- ¿Acaso vos sabeis el porque Hipólito de la Guardia quiere tomar Atenas? - le inquiere Alseci

- No soy yo nadie para responderos ... pero ya tendreis vuestras respuestas de boca de alguien a quien respetais Philip

Ante la sorpresa de todos, descienden del barco Robert de Norfolk, Roger Guiscardo, Reynald y Docko. Stephano se sonríe

- Los recogí en Chipre ... amigo Philip, el círculo se ha cerrado y todos ahora están reunidos una vez mas en Atenas ... espero que descubrais el verdadero sentido de pertenecer a una orden que va mas allá de portar una espada ... se que esto me puede costar la cabeza pero no os llevaré conmigo y mas bien os dejaré a cincuenta de mis mejores caballeros ... hombres de mi confianza que están concientes de la importancia de la batalla que se librará en Atenas ... adios y os deseo suerte ... lamento no poder quedarme pero mi destino está en Bulgaria

- Noble Stephano - le dice la princesa - os ruego que os quedeis ... os agradezco infinitamente vuestra gallardía y gentileza con Atenas pero vuestro gesto os costará la vida si os presentais ante el Gran Maestre sin hombres y sin Philip

- Mi señora ... como os dije ... ese es mi destino

Stephano se inclina y sube al barco. Philip va tras el

- Dios os guarde amigo mío

Stephano le responde con una sonrisa que el caballero jamás olvidará

- Dios está con vos, Philip ... caballero de oro de Atenas

Philip permaneció en el muelle hasta que el barco se perdió de vista mientras en el interior del castillo, Docko y los recien llegados comparecían ante Carmesina, pero Docko se acerca a Nestor y le pone las manos a los hombros

- De nuevo aquí, joven Nestor

- Asi es ... como dijo Stephano ... el círculo se ha cerrado

Docko levanta la mirada ante la sorprendida audiencia

- Os saludos a todos caballeros de la orden dorada de Atenas ... hay mucho que contar

Con la caida de Rahova, todo el noreste de Bulgaria estaba dominado por los cruzados así como ambas orillas del Danubio. Sus bajas eran mínimas y la moral alta. Los franceses iban siempre a la vanguardia entonando cánticos de alabanza a Dios y cantando gestas de la caballería. El avance seguía siendo lento y el pillaje continúo. A lo largo del Danubio, no quedo aldea en pie y legiones de dolientes fugitivos huían abandonando todo lo que poseían, protegidos por caballeros búlgaros que los habían alcanzado y quemaban todo lo que dejaban para evitar que los cruzados se abastecieran de ellos

Centenares de jóvenes búlgaros empezaron a pedir armas para luchar y los mas aptos fueron llevados para ser bien alimentados y luego llevados adonde los nobles búlgaros, aliados de Bayazid, reunían a su ejército en espera del Sultán

Sandor estaba ya en la retaguardia. Impedido de proteger a los búlgaros, solo contemplaba las montañas de cadáveres que el avance del ejército dejaba a su paso. Esta vez, eran ya los propios húngaros los que hacían el pillaje por lo que sus órdenes fueron mantener la formación de las tropas y que no se dispersaran. Partidas de soldados vagaban lejos de la columna principal en busca de botín

Eran ya los primeros días de setiembre cuando Sandor se topa con una columna de soldados polacos que parecían ir en sentido contrario. Sandor y sus caballeros los detienen

- Ustedes - les dice Sandor dirigiéndose al que parecía ser el jefe - ¿adonde creen que van?

- Regresamos a Polonia - le contesto un viejo guerrero, al parecer veterano en batallas contra turcos, rusos y mongoles

- ¿Abandonais entonces la cruzada?

- ¿Cruzada? Esto no es cruzada ... esto es rapiña ... he luchado en guerras y en Polonia luchamos por proteger a los débiles ... cuando nos dan nuestras espadas juramos lealtad a los campesinos, al revés de vuestros señores feudales ... nuestro rey nos pidió luchar por la cruz de Cristo para libertar a nuestros hermanos en la fe de la opresión de los infieles ... pero si fuera búlgaro, me uniría al Sultán ... no pelearé con fe en esta cruzada y así que preferimos regresarnos ¿Vais a impedirlo?

Sandor lo mira largamente y envaina su espada

- No ... podeis regresar a vuestro país ... si fuera ustedes, haría lo mismo ... pero me debo a mi rey y debo seguir a su lado aunque se que teneis razón

- Noble caballero ... venid con nosotros ... vuestro lugar no está aquí sino en un campo de batalla mas glorioso

- Os lo agradezco, pero como os dije, me debo a mi rey y a Hungría ... id con Dios

- Adios, caballero ... no os deseo mal ni a vos ni al ejército ... espero que alcanceis la victoria

El grupo de polacos se pierde vista mientras Sandor cabalga hacia el horizonte ...

Fin del capítulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

El Sitio de Atenas

Tirnovo, Base de Operaciones del Sultán, Setiembre de 1396

El ejército turco era un reflejo de lo que el pueblo turco era, un mosaico de gente proveniente de diferentes clanes. De origen mongólico, los turcos habían desempeñado un papel importante en la historia desde el siglo 4 cuando, los llamados "turcos celestiales" se convirtieron en los amos del Asia Central. De religión animista, los turcos eran una casta guerrera por lo que eran muy apreciados como mercenarios. Divididos en clanes, era usual que un clan obtuviera la supremacía y unificara o sometiera a las demás tribus para crear reinos con un solo jefe. Los "celestiales" fueron desplazados por los Uygurs quienes lograron un surgimiento de los turcos como civilización ya que eran mas pacíficos y se dedicaron a las letras y artes. Derrotados por los turcos kirguises, se retiraron a China dejando su lugar a los nuevos conquistadores pero convirtiéndose en aliados importantes de Gengis Khan quien vengó a los uygurs, sometiendo a los kirguises. A partir de ese momento, la historia de los turcos se escribiría mas hacia el Occidente ya que numerosas tribus turcas huyeron de los mongoles y se ubicaron en nuevas tierras ... que ya tenían dueños

Los que se destacaron mas fueron los selyucidas, aunque su inmigración fue mucho antes de la invasión mongola ya que, apreciados como guerreros, fueron contratados por el califa de Bagdad para su ejército. A partir de ese entonces, los turcos selyucidas fueron imponiéndose sobre árabes y persas y al adoptar el Islam se convirtieron en los defensores de la nueva fe por lo que la Yihad contra los infieles se reinició. Tomaron el poder en Bagdad y nombrarón como Sultán a su jefe Mahmud quien se lanzó a la guerra contra los cristianos, desplazando a los bizantinos de la Anatolia y derrotándolos increiblemente en la batalla de Mazinkert, donde el ejército bizantino, muy superior, en número y armamento fue destruido, gracias a la traición de los cortesanos contra el emperador

Los selyucidas se apoderaron también de Tierra Santa y la antigua actitud tolerante de los musulmanes hacia los cristianos cambió. Esta situación avivó el sentimiento religioso en Europa y se organizaron las cruzadas, donde los selyucidas prácticamente combatieron solos ya que los árabes y persas que los detestaban prefirieron ayudar a los cristianos o permanecer indiferentes ante los cruzados. El resultado fue la conquista de Jerusalén y la decadencia Selyucida

Otra tribu importante fue la de los Jázaros, que crearon un importante reino en el Mar Caspio y sirvieron al imperio bizantino como aliados contra los árabes. Estos turcos jamás se convirtieron al Islam y fueron predominantemente judios y cristianos. Finalmente, derrotados por los musulmanes, emigraron a Europa y fueron absorbidos por los eslavos. Los turcos pechenegos tomaron su lugar como guerreros al servicio del imperio y los ayudaron en su lucha contra búlgaros y rusos, pero los traicionaron en la batalla de Mazinkert donde se pasaron al bando de los selyucidas. No disfrutaron mucho de su victoria ya que los feroces turcos cumanos, se aliaron al imperio y destruyeron a los pechenegos. Los cumanos cubrieron su lugar durante siglos como feroces guerreros y se destacaron al servicio del rey búlgaro Kalojan contribuyendo decisivamente en la victoria sobre los cruzados latinos que habían tomado Constantinopla en 1204. Posteriormente se cristianizaron y contribuyeron a la fundación de Rumanía

Los turcos islamizados en cambio, dejaron de ser nómades y fundaron reinos en Turquestán y en Egipto. Un jefe turco llamado Otman, condujo a su tribu hacia Anatolia donde inició una serie de conquistas sometiendo a selyucidas y turcomanos para después lanzarse sobre las últimas posesiones bizantinas. Las legendarias Brusa y Nicea cayeron en sus manos y desde entonces empezaron a llamarse Osmanlíes u Otomanos. Al perder el Asia, base de su poder económico y de población, Bizancio pasó de la decadencia a la agonía pero pese a ello, un pretendiente al trono cometió la estupidez de aliarse con los otomanos para que lo ayuden a tomarlo a la fuerza. El resultado fue que los otomanos pudieron entrar tranquilamente a Europa para quedarse e iniciar una serie de brillantes conquistas que los llevó a ser amos de los Balcanes

Bayazid pensaba en ello mientras observaba su ejército congregándose a las afueras de Tirnovo. La base de este eran los legitimamente turcos, antiguos señores de la guerra que acudían al llamado del Sultán como oficiales o generales. Bayazid pensaba que el antiguo orgullo guerrero de los turcos estaba declinando ya que las conquistas y las riquezas había adormecido ese deseo de guerra y conquista de los antiguos clanes. El disfrute y la molicie ya no eran ajenos al estilo de vida turco, ni siquiera para el, pero a diferencia de los otros, el prefería la guerra

La base del ejército eran los turcos, mayormente otomanos, pero también habían selyucidas, turcomanos, tártaros y de otras tribus turcas que sumaban cerca de treinta mil hombres. Los jefes guerreros siempre iban a caballo y comandaban escuadrones de sipanhi (caballería) o akingis (infantería) que formaban el ejército regular. Alrededor de ellos se juntaban los irregulares, también llamados los "bashi bazouks", conocidos también como "saqueadores", para quienes la guerra representaba botín. Eran también turcos, pero eran gente del pueblo sin ascendencia guerrera que se unían al ejército en busca de riqueza o gloria. Pära el Sultán eran importantes ya que a veces podían ser gran número y luchaban con ferocidad. Ahora se reunían alrededor de veinte mil

Los "yenni", es decir, los "de fuera" eran parte del ejército regular pero ningún jefe turco los quería integrar a sus fuerzas, por lo que formaban un cuerpo de combate aparte, a veces dirigidos por oficiales turcos veteranos de menor rango. Los "yenni" eran el tributo de los vencidos. Los jóvenes mas fuertes o mas aptos eran arrancados de sus pueblos y puestos al servicio del Sultán como soldados. El cuerpo también era un mosaico de razas entre los que habían armenios, kurdos, árabes, persas, judíos y también europeos como griegos, eslavos, serbios, albanos. Bayazid apreciaba a estos hombres que desde muy jóvenes habían luchado para el ya que se habían destacado en la batalla por lo que estaba estrictamente prohibido que fueron objeto de mofa o desprecio. En ese momento contaba con quince mil de ellos

Bayazid se vuelve de la ventana al gran salón donde estaba congregado su estado mayor así como nobles búlgaros que habían acudido al llamado del Sultán con centenares de sus hombres para la guerra que no sumaban mas de ocho mil. En ningún campo de batalla en Europa, Bayazid había podido alinear tantos hombres como ahora, pero sabía que eso era insuficiente. La información recibida del duque de Milán era muy precisa y las fuerzas cruzadas debían ser cerca de cien mil hombres

- No podremos salir en busca de los infieles cristianos - dice el Sultán - siguen siendo mas que nosotros ... ¿no hay noticias de nuevas fuerzas en camino?

- Mi señor - dice Alejo Niceas - sabemos que la caballería anatolia de ocho mil hombres, viene en camino ... a ello se une la caballería rumelia de cinco mil jinetes que también se nos unirá ... vuestro siervo, Mustafá Pasha, está reclutando a la fuerza a jóvenes de los pueblos que estén mas aptos para luchar

- ¿Que sabeis de mi amigo Esteban de Serbia?

- Esta reuniendo a su ejército ... lo que se es que ya debe haberse puesto en camino

- De todos modos, no son muchos ... ordené que las guarniciones abandonen sus puestos y acudan a Tirnovo ¿no lo han hecho?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, un mensajero entra presuroso y se arrodilla ante el Sultán antes de darle una carta. Bayazid la lee y la arroja al suelo

- Vidin ... y Rahova ... ¡han caido! ... ¡las guarniciones masacradas! ... ¡Rahova destruida y la población asesinada así como todas las aldeas y pueblos alrededor del Danubio! ¿Es esta la cruzada para liberar cristianos? ¡Multitudes de búlgaros huyen hacia Tirnovo, buscando protección!

Todos guardaban silencio y el Sultán se arrecuesta sobre su trono y para sorpresas de todos comienza a reir

- ¡Jajaja! ¡pero que estúpidos son los cristianos! Ahora veo que no tienen estrategia ni orden y Segismundo es mas tonto de lo que pensé ... creía que los bulgaros los apoyaban pero ahora se ve que solo pueden saquearlos para poder sobrevivir en Bulgaria ... no se dirigirán hacia Tirnovo hasta controlar ambas márgenes del Danubio y así poder asegurar su abastecimiento ¡jaja! y para ello deberán controlar nuestra principal fortaleza

Bayazid saca su espada y avanza al centro del salón donde estaba extendido una tela y sobre ella, dibujada un mapa. El Sultán señala con la punta de su espada un lugar en el Danubio

- Es aquí donde les daremos el encuentro ... Nicópolis

Bayazid envaina su espada y mira a sus generales

- Preparad las vituallas y que los caballos estén listos ... alistad todas las provisiones que se pueda y quiero que carretas llenas de ellas vayan tras nosotros ... vamos al encuentro de los sufridos búlgaros y quiero que, a cambio de comida y protección, nos entreguen a sus jóvenes para la guerra ... se que aceptarán, no solo por la necesidad sino por el odio que los cruzados deben haber despertado en ellos ... así tendremos mas hombres ... ¡nos pondremos en camino de inmediato!

Margen Oriental del Danubio, 12 de setiembre de 1396

El avance cruzado era lento pero incontenible. Con los franceses a la cabeza, todo pueblo fue saqueado y muchos bulgaros huían siendo perseguidos por los mercenarios y partidas de soldados en busca de botín. Muchos fugitivos fueron alcanzados y se les dio muerte a los varones y las mujeres y niñas entregadas a la tropa, para luego ser degolladas y abandonadas en el camino. Segismundo y su séquito debían pasar por un sendero de muerte donde gente empalada, colgada y acuchillada les daban una macabra recepción

- No me imagino lo que sucederá en Tirnovo - dice el rey - cuando la tomemos, los franceses, alemanes y demás cruzados querrán saquearla a su gusto

- Nuestros hombres también desean botín - dice Zoldan - hay mucho descontento ya que nada han podido tomar

- El que los franceses lo hagan, no nos obliga a nosotros a hacerlo

- Mi señor ... los franceses son ahora los ídolos de nuestro ejército ... consideran que lo que hacen está bien y no me gustaría ver a un francés dirigiéndolos

- ¿Acaso me decis que dejaré de mandar a mi ejército solo para que puedan ser saqueadores?

- Lo que os digo es que ahora la corona de Bulgaria puede perteneceros ... si los franceses siguen teniendo la iniciativa, entregarán la corona a Carlos de Francia y se repartirán el territorio

- Los franceses dicen que seguirán hasta Constantinopla ...

- Si ... como también dicen que después llegarán a Jerusalén ... ¿vos creeis eso Majestad? ... cuando venzamos al Sultán, este se replegará a Grecia y Tracia ... los franceses necesitarán mas hombres y los únicos que podremos proveerles somos nosotros ... ¿Acaso vos quereis ir mas allá de Bulgaria? Muy pronto ellos se darán cuenta y querrán tierras ... dejad que tomen lo que quieran mas allá de Bulgaria incluso la propia Constantinopla ... si tenemos Bulgaria jamás volveremos a temer a los infieles ni al imperio griego ... ¿Os imaginais ser coronado en Constantinopla como emperador?

- Sois muy convincente Zoldan ... creo que teneis razón en controlar al menos Bulgaria ... si puedo empujar a los cruzados a Tierra Santa podría pensar en tener Constantinopla, pero ...

- ¿Pero que Majestad?

- Para ello debemos vencer a Bayazid

- No dudo del triunfo Majestad ... Bayazid jamás podrá reunir un ejército de esta magnitud en Bulgaria ... los búlgaros jamás le darán mas hombres y solo podrá disponer de sus tropas asiáticas que están aquí ... sus demás aliados son solo chusma que apenas sabe sostener una lanza y los serbios no se han movido aún ... tal vez han decidido abandonarlos

- No los subestimeis - agrega el rey - ese fue el error en Kosovo

Tras una hora de marcha, los húngaros suben a una elevación del terreno donde podían apreciar ambas márgenes del Danubio y también pudieron ver a los franceses que se concentraban frente a una fortaleza en forma lenta y despreocupada. El rey sonríe al ver aquella construcción donde en sus murallas se notaba un febril movimiento, producto del miedo hacia el imponente ejército frente a ellos

- He allí nuestro objetivo final en el Danubio ... la fortaleza de Nicópolis

Atenas, 12 de setiembre de 1396

Carmesina estaba reunida con Basilio y Alseci observando un plano de Atenas mientras los dos comandantes explicaban los puntos de defensa

- ¿Estais seguros que es preferible abandonar El Pireo? - les pregunta la princesa

- Si - contesta Basilio - no tenemos hombres para la defensa del puerto y de nada nos serviría sacrificar una guarnición que tanto necesitamos

- ¿Y el aprovisionamiento?

- Tenemos suficientes provisiones para resistir un sitio largo ... confiemos en que Dios nos ayude a resisitir el tiempo suficiente

- ¿Y que es lo que debemos esperar? - pregunta la princesa

- Un milagro ... esperar que el Sultán, el emperador o el propio Papa nos ayude ... para eso necesitamos tiempo

Un mensajero hace su ingreso al salón de audiencias y se inclina ante la princesa

- Leandro - dice Basilio - ¿que novedades traeis?

- Señor ... toda la Tesalia está en manos venecianas y ahora están a las puertas de Corinto ... el ejército veneciano debe ser de unos veinte mil hombres pero están dirigidos por el duque Hipólito de Macedonia que cuenta con diez mil mas a sus órdenes ... la devastación es enorme y muchos pobladores han abandonado sus hogares y han buscado refugio en el Peleponeso, Corinto y la Tracia ... lo último que supe es que Corinto iba a abrirle las puertas a los venecianos y someterse a su autoridad

- ¿Eso significa que Corinto se ha unido a los venecianos? - pregunta la princesa

- Si su Alteza - responde Alseci - con el control de Corinto, los venecianos dominan ahora toda Tesalia y el Peleponeso ... su siguiente objetivo no puede ser otra mas que Atenas

- No podremos resistir a un ejército de treinta mil hombres - dice Basilio - no por mucho tiempo

- No lo creo - dice Leandro - mis informantes me han dicho que el ejército se dividirá en Corinto ... el objetivo de los venecianos es Adrinópolis y la del duque, es Atenas

- Entonces no sabemos con cuantos hombres vendrán hacia aca - dice Alseci - ¿sabeis algo de la cruzada?

- Estuve en el campamento veneciano de incógnito - la noticia que ellos tienen es que Vidin y Rahova han caido en sus manos ... toda Bulgaria esta siendo arrasada y el Sultán está atrapado entre dos fuegos ... si cae Adrinópolis, estará perdido

El mensajero se retira y los tres se miran

- ¿Cual es la mejor opción? - pregunta la princesa

- Señora ... la mejor opción es crear frentes de defensa de la ciudad ... las cuales deben agruparse alrededor de la Acrópolis ... los espacios que tenemos nos da para doce emplazamientos o guarniciones que deben estar al mando de cada uno de nosotros, los miembros de la Orden Dorada

- Tenemos como comandantes a Yazin con sus mongoles ... Philip con sus caballeros ... Kemal con los "yenni" ... - dice Alseci

- Olvídalo - dice Basilio - ese general turco no se pondrá al mando de Kemal pero nos servirá de enlace para transmitir órdenes

- Pondré a Schelotto al mando de los mercenarios italianos, franceses y españoles que ha traido ... yo estaré al mando de los florentinos

- Que Robert asuma el mando del otro grupo de florentinos y dejemos que Reynald comande a los griegos a nuestro servicio ... yo comandaré a los soldados del emperador - agrega Basilio

- Podremos poner a Robert al mando de los griegos auxiliares y que Roger Guiscardo comande a los florentinos ... tiene mas experiencia - dice Alseci

- De acuerdo ... eso también significa que Aristos puede comandar a otro grupo de griegos auxiliares ... lo que no se es que hacer con ese tal Docko

- Hablaré con el - interviene la princesa - pero tenemos a diez frentes de defensa ... faltan dos

- Y nos faltan hombres ... lo único que podemos hacer es replegarnos cada vez mas y fortalecer los otros frentes a medida que retrocedamos - dice Alseci

- No podemos darnos ese lujo - dice Basilio - la idea es no retroceder ... y no lo haremos

La princesa mira el horizonte tratando de ver a la lejanía del mar y de pronto se da cuenta que en el horizonte se delineaba la figura de barcos que se aproximaban hacia Atenas

Corinto, capital del antiguo principado

Los corintios observaban azorados como en la plaza principal se iban acumulando las contribuciones "voluntarias" de los habitantes para pagar la "contribución" exigida por el duque de Neopatria y los venecianos. Si bien la ciudad se había puesto bajo la protección de Venecia, los mercenarios amenazaban con saquear la ciudad además que Venecia necesitaba el dinero para continuar su campaña y la única forma fue el de exigir a Corinto que diera lo suyo

Dándolo observaba serio aquella escena al lado de los principales ciudadanos de Corinto. Hipólito de La Guardia se había abstenido de entrar a la ciudad y Dándolo en representación del Dux, había recibido el sometimiento de Corinto. Se suponía que debía ser un gran día para el y para Venecia pero no estaba contento

Recordaba aquella entrevista con el Dux y con el Consejo de la poderosa ciudad. Venecia había basado su poderío en el mar y su hegemonía en el norte de Italia se debía mas que nada a la riqueza acumulada por el comercio que por las guerras. Curiosamente, sus guerras se habían dado mas con otras ciudades italianas como Génova y la poderosa Milán, que le disputaban dicha hegemonía. Venecia había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mirar al mar que a Italia en si y su aspiración era controlar el Egeo y el Mar Negro con lo cual controlaría las rutas de comercio con Asia

Es por ello que esperaba que el Consejo no aprobara una guerra en Grecia ya que reunir un ejército costaba mucho y Venecia no podía darse el lujo de usar a sus propios hijos para el ejército. Los oficiales eran venecianos pero el ejército estaba integrado mayormente por gente de las ciudades sometidas. Otra base del ejército eran los mercenarios italianos, famosos por estar bajo las ordenes de los condoitteros, hombres de guerra que se ponían al servicio de un noble o príncipe que quisiera ir a la guerra. El mercenario italiano era muy apreciado en la guerra ya que las ciudades italianas constantemente guerreaban entre si

Pero el Dux estaba seguro de que era necesario aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba y por eso pactó con Génova y por eso se arriesgó a enviar una embajada a Roma para tener la bendición del Papa. Antes de que el se presentara al Consejo, el Dux ya lo tenía todo listo para obtener la aprobación

- ... Es por ello, sabio Consejo - decía el Dux - que es necesario fortalecer nuestra posición en Grecia ... este pacto con Génova nos convertirá a la larga en amos del Egeo

- ¿Acaso Génova ha aceptado tan fácilmente ceder su influencia en el Egeo? - dice un miembro del Senado

- Ellos han aceptado que los dejemos ejercer su influencia en el Mar Negro y su protectorado sobre Constantinopla ... miembros del Senado, seamos realistas ... esta cruzada nos da la oportunidad de controlar Grecia ... si los cruzados ganan, Segismundo se apoderará de Bulgaria y le dejará Grecia y Bizancio a los franceses y alemanes

- Y supongo que el Dux propone que nos adelantemos a los cruzados - dice otro senador - ¿Acaso apostais por una guerra con Francia por el dominio de Grecia?

- Gane o pierda Bayazid, su posición quedará muy comprometida ... no le quedará mas remedio que pactar con nosotros para que mantengamos su camino libre al Asia ¿quiere el Senado que los infieles pacten con Génova? Necesitamos Adrinopolis, Atenas, Gallipoli y Filadelfia para controlar el Egeo completamente

- Hablais de pactos con los infieles en plena cruzada ...

- ¿Desde cuando Venecia se ha preocupado de ello? Fue nuestro interés lo que empujó a la Cuarta Cruzada a la toma de Constantinopla y eso ¿nos averguenza? Aún Roma nos mira mal por ello pero aquello sirvió para afianzar el poder de Venecia ¿Acaso Roma o los cruzados nos protegerán cuando Milán, Génova o los propios otomanos se lancen contra nosotros? ¿No hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos puesto una barrera a Bayazid para defender a la cristiandad? ¿Cuantas veces nuestras naves han vencido a las otomanas? ¿Quien luchó con nosotros cuando el Mediterráneo era de los sarracenos? ¡Venecia lo hizo sola!

- No tenemos suficientes tropas - agrega otro senador

- Las tenemos ... por eso necesitamos esta alianza con Génova y el duque de Neopatria ... solo necesitamos tomar Corinto y Grecia será nuestra ... a Atenas no le queda mas remedio que rendirse y cuando caiga Adrinópolis, que nos pertenece por legítimo derecho, toda salida para el Sultán será huir de Europa ¿Que se ganará con una victoria en Bulgaria cuando el Sultán dispone de cientos de miles de soldados en Anatolia? Solo si los expulsamos de Europa tendremos una oportunidad

La retórica del Dux funcionó y de pronto Dándolo, quien no pudo abrir la boca en toda la reunión, se vió al mando de quince mil hombres que serían llevados a Macedonia para ponerse a las órdenes de Hipólito y los otros quince mil hombres que aguardaban

Dándolo apenas tuvo tiempo de hablar algunas palabras con el Dux pero este ni siquiera lo escuchó y solo se dedicó a explicarle el plan de batalla. Era menester que esto se hiciera en el menor tiempo posible. La conquista de Tesalia debía completarse con la toma de Corinto y la del Peleponeso con la caida de Atenas. La meta final era la toma de Adrinopolis. Con solo guarniciones de algunos miles de hombres, los turcos no podrían defender su nueva capital pero para ello debían moverse lo mas rápido posible mientras el Sultán se encontraba en Bulgaria. Dándolo se despidió rápidamente de su familia. Beso a su esposa, abrazó a sus hijos y abandonó Venecia con la gran flota que transportaba al ejército hacia Macedonia

En Macedonia, destacó a dos mil hombres para que partieran con Vincenzo y el príncipe Vlad hacia Bulgaria para unirse a los cruzados. De esta forma mantenía un doble frente que les permitiera trabajar en Grecia con tranquilidad. Luego, con el grueso del ejército, se dirigió a conquistar Tesalia

Los mercenarios iban a la cabeza y arrasaron con cuanta aldea encontraron. Lamentablemente para el, nada podía hacer para impedirlo. De pronto se dio cuenta que había caido en la trampa del duque. El ejército veneciano real solo era de diez mil hombres y el resto estaba formado por mercenarios y florentinos al servicio del duque. Había una fuerza genovesa de tres mil hombres que Génova había dado para apoyar la expedición, como muestra de buena voluntad, pero no podía contar con ellos e incluso sus propios hombres seguían al duque ya que permitía el saqueo. Mucho le costó poder convencer a la mesnada para aceptar el rescate por Corinto y que no sea saqueada. A todo esto se unía a que Hipólito no le consultaba nada y solo le mandaba órdenes para que el las siguiera. En toda la expedición no habló con el una sola vez y la verdad no lo lamentaba ya que le repugnaba su séquito. Hombres en armaduras óscuras que no parecían quitárselas ni para dormir y un velo ténebre cubriéndolos siempre, pero ahora debía hacerlo ya que transportaría el oro hacia el campamento del duque y debía definir con el sobre el camino a tomar ya que se habían desviado mucho del objetivo principal: Adrinópolis

Con su escolta se dirigió hacia el campamento del duque quien lo recibe fuera de su tienda y sentado en una silla con el rostro cubierto por su yelmo, pese al calor. Dándolo le hace una reverencia y pone el oro a sus pies

- Tal como os prometí ... diez cofres de oro y joyas que Corinto os entrega en señal de respeto y obediencia ... la ciudad queda ahora bajo la protección de Venecia

- Muy bien mi querido Dándolo ... os lo agradezco y veo que sois un buen negociador ... pero supongo que ahora teneis otra preocupación aparte de Corinto

- Asi es señor ... quisiera retomar el camino principal que es llegar a Adrinópolis ... sabemos que el Sultán está en Tirnovo y tal vez ya haya salido a enfrentar a los cruzados ... la batalla se dará pronto y para ello, debemos tomar la ciudad

- Lo se ... pero creo que habeis olvidado mi pacto con Venecia ... yo estoy al mando

- No quise importunaros señor, solo quise pediros que dispongais las tropas para ponernos en marcha mañana mismo

- Teneis razón, noble Dándolo, pero nuestro destino no es Adrinópolis, sino Atenas

Dándolo traga saliva para no replicar airadamente ... esperaba que el duque cambiaría de opinión y avanzarían hacia Adrinópolis

- Señor ... os recuerdo que Atenas es un objetivo secundario ... cuando caiga Adrinópolis caerá Atenas por si sola

- ¡Pues no pienso esperar! - replica airadamente el duque - ¡controlaremos Grecia cuando Atenas haya caido! ¡Es imprescindible que vayamos hacia esa ciudad antes de que los plazos se cumplan!

- ¿A que plazos os referis?

- No os importa ... solo os digo que Atenas está a un día de aquí y Adrinópolis a cinco ¡Por lógica debemos ocupar Atenas!

Dándolo mira fijamente al duque ya que estaba furioso

- Señor ... ¿cual es vuestro interés en Atenas? desde que os conozco no haceis mas que pensar en esa maldita ciudad ... os recuerdo que Atenas pertenece a Venecia y nosotros decidiremos cuando tomarla y ¡yo digo que nos pongamos en camino hacia Adrinópolis de inmediato!

El duque se pone de pie y sus caballeros se ponen al lado suyo. Dándolo tembló ya que pensó que el duque lo mataría pero la repentina llegada del comandante genovés Adrianoti con otra escolta hizo que se calmaran los animos

- Mi señor duque - interviene el genoves - he escuchado todo y estoy de acuerdo con el noble Dándolo ... debemos ir hacia Adrinópolis ... esa ciudad tiene que ser nuestra antes de que el Sultán se decida regresar a ella

El duque se vuelve a sentar y luego lanza una carcajada que estremecen a venecianos y genoveses

- ¡JAjaja! ¡No os altereis noble Dándolo! ... esta bien ... el grueso del ejército veneciano con los genoveses podreis partir hacia Adrinópolis para que no se les pierda su ciudad ... yo me encaminaré con mis hombres hacia Atenas

- ¡Señor! - interviene nuevamente Dándolo - ¡no podeis debilitar así nuestras tropas! ¡Con menos hombres, Adrinópolis tardará en caer!

- ¡No abuseis de mi paciencia Maese Dándolo! ¡Os estoy dando la oportunidad de ir tras su preciosa Adrinópolis! Podeis tender un cerco y si sois eficaces tomareis la ciudad que no cuenta con mas de cinco mil defensores ... no os preocupeis ... Atenas está cerca y la tomaré rápidamente ... Maese Adrianoti ... idos con vuestros hombres y una compañía de mercenarios hacia la ciudad del Sultán ... Maese Dándolo, solo requiero a tres mil de vuestros hombres para que me ayuden a tomar Atenas ... podeis llevar al resto hacia Adrinopolis y mientras vosotros esteis tendiendo el cerco, yo llegaré para entrar a la ciudad y eso será después de tomar Atenas

Ambos italianos se retiran y a las afueras se miran algo preocupados

- Ese hombre está loco - dice el genoves - ¿como es que vuestro Dux le ha dado el mando del ejército?

- No me pregunteis, Adrianoti ... yo me opuse hasta de que participe en esta expedición ... raras son las decisiones de nuestros jefes pero no somos nadie para discutirlas

- Nunca me he caracterizado por ser sumiso y menos ante las estupideces ... juro que si hubiese ordenado que nos quedáramos con el para ir hacia Atenas, habría tomado a mis hombres y partido con ellos inmediatamente

- Creo que por eso aceptó ... de alguna manera lo sabía

- Bueno ... al menos me libraré de su presencia ... ¡Por Dios que jamás había visto a alguien tan siniestro! ¿Aceptareis tomar un vino en mi tienda?

Dándolo se sonríe ... le parecía sorprendente ir a brindar en la tienda de un oficial del mayor enemigo de Venecia aunque ahora fueran aliados

- Si ... acepto, Maese Adrianoti ... pero no iré con vos a Adrinópolis

- ¿Que decis?

- Debo velar por los intereses de Venecia y Atenas es parte de ello ... no se lo que tramará el duque pero no pienso entregarle Atenas ni dejar a su disposición a tres mil de mis hombres ... Dios o el diablo saben para que quiere tomarla pero sea bueno o malo, no lo dejaré hacer lo que quiera con algo que le pertenece a mi ciudad ... le dejaré mi mando a mi segundo y yo iré con el duque a Atenas

Rápidamente, todos los caballeros de la Orden Dorada se congregaban en El Pireo, alrededor de Carmesina y su escolta. Reynald, Robert y Roger aún no habían sido nombrados caballeros pero ya Carmesina los trataba como tales aunque no los ordenaba por consejo de Basilio ya que los recien llegados no se habían destacado hasta ahora en nada y eso podría generar resentimiento entre los oficiales que les parecía raro que se les haya dado tal honor a un mongol y a un armenio. Aunque ahora nadie pensaba en eso ya que los barcos que habían llegado eran genoveses y una barca se dirigía al puerto. De el desembarcó un oficial de mediana edad que al llegar a la presencia de Carmesina, se arrodilló ante ella y le besó la mano

- Mucho me place estar ante vos, princesa de Bizancio y duquesa de Atenas ... mi señora Carmesina

- Os recuerdo Giuliano Giovanoti ... vos fuisteis el comandante genovés que comandaba la guarnición en Gálatas y aquel que me enviaba regalos cada vez que sus barcos llegaban de Asia

- Me place que me recordarais ... siempre fui vuestro admirador desde lejos y solo una vez, aparte de hoy, pude congraciarme con vuestra belleza

- Fuisteis muy galante antes y lo sois ahora, noble Giovanoti, pero eso no cambió en nada la opresión de vuestra ciudad sobre Constantinopla ... vuestros obsequios solo me humillaban

- Lamento que penseis así, pero los asuntos de política son algo que siempre dejé de lado cuando pensaba en vos ... incluso pensé poder presentarme como uno de vuestros pretendientes pero era muy difícil que una princesa fuera entregada a un genovés sin alcurnia ... al menos me sirvió de consuelo que fuerais desposada por un hombre digo como el duque Ettore, por lo cual quiero expresar mis condolencias a nombre de Génova

- Os lo agradezco ¿es por eso que estais aquí?

- No mi señora ... he venido a cumplir una misión del corazón ... he venido a pediros que vengais conmigo

- ¿Que decis?

- Disculpad mi atrevimiento y os ruego que no confundais mis intenciones ... mi único interés es vuestra seguridad y esta flota que veis aquí va con rumbo a Constantinopla ... os puedo llevar allá para entregaros al emperador y esteis a salvo

- ¿Porque decis eso?

- Mi señora ... Atenas está condenada ... no caigais junto a ella ¿Acaso no sabeis quien está al frente del ejército que viene hacia acá? el duque Hipólito De La Guardia quien parece haber jurado apoderarse de la ciudad y de vos ... lo que he oido de el es que es peor que el diablo y no deseo dejaros a su merced

- ¿Me pedis que abandone mi ciudad y a los míos? ¡Jamás haré eso!

- Mi señora ... no os cegueis ... vuestro lugar es Constantinopla donde podreis mantener vuestro rango y jerarquía ... Atenas ha sido entregada a Venecia y esta viene a reclamarla de la mano del duque ... contais con pocos hombres y en camino llega un ejército profesional ¿Que podreis hacer mas que prolongar la agonía?

- ¿Acaso Génova permitirá que Venecia controle Grecia? - interviene Alseci

- Maese Alseci ... lo que os digo es producto de un pacto entre Venecia y Génova ... Venecia tendrá el Egeo y nosotros el Mar Negro ... ellos Atenas y nosotros Constantinopla

- ¿Que? ¿Como es que haceis un pacto tan impío en plena cruzada? ¿Como es que os repartis territorios que ni siquiera son vuestros?

- Amigo Alseci ¿De que hablais? ¡esto es tierra de nadie y es para quien la reclame! ¡Para quien quiera tomarla! Con el Sultán derrotado, esto será disputado por húngaros, franceses, alemanes y venecianos y nosotros no podemos dejar que nos quiten parte del botín ... es el juego de la guerra

- Contais con la tierra antes de que sean vuestras - dice Basilio - ¿Acaso me decis que el Sultán ya ha sido derrotado? Además os olvidais del emperador de quienes somos vasallos

- ¿Acaso no sabeis nada? El Sultán ya debe haber sido derrotado en Bulgaria ... no pudo ni reunir la mitad de los hombres que necesita para enfrentar a los cruzados así que el está perdido ... mejor hubiera sido regresar al Asia y reunir a sus ejércitos antes de arriesgarse en Bulgaria ¿Vasallos del emperador? El no puede protegeros si apenas puede asomarse de las puertas de Constantinopla ... el duque cometió un error al hacerse vasallo del imperio cuando este es vasallo de los infieles ... se que el Papa no estuvo de acuerdo con el pacto pero no le quedó mas remedio que bendecirlo ... ¡Para Roma, Atenas es una ciudad cismática y hereje!

Giovanoti calla y mira a todo el grupo antes de dirigirse a la princesa

- Vos, como princesa del imperio puede acudir a la protección de Génova ... dejadme llevarla a Constantinopla ... salvaos ahora que después será tarde ... la flota veneciana estaba tras nosotros ... tal vez mañana ya esté aquí

La princesa baja la cabeza y luego mira a todos sus acompañantes para luego mirar firmemente al genovés

- os agradezco su ofrecimiento ... pero no dejaré Atenas al asesino de mi esposo ... no sin pelear ... idos noble Giovanoti y dadle mis saludos a mi primo el emperador y decidle que Atenas ¡enarbolará a la doble águila bizantina cuando los enemigos lleguen a sus puertas y los recibirá como dignos herederos de los antiguos héroes griegos, romanos y bizantinos! ¡mientras Atenas resista, el imperio existira! ¡Todo la esperanza de los hombres está aquí ahora, porque en medio de un mar de traiciones y falsas lealtades, musulmanes y cristianos ... romanos y griegos se unen para defender lo que Atenas representa! ... una esperanza de que algún día, los hombres podamos vivir en paz

Carmesina se da vuelta y se aleja del genovés quien no pudo articular palabra. Cuando la princesa se alejó, Giovanoti se dirige a Alseci

- Comete un error pero dejaré algunas naves en caso de que cambie de opinión ... si en algo la apreciais ... convencedla de que salga de aquí

- Este es su lugar ahora ... le haré llegar vuestro mensaje pero se que no lo aceptará ... ella ya no es una princesa bizantina ... ahora es la Dama de Atenas y por ella pelearemos

Todos se retiran del puerto dejando al genovés solo y tratando de comprender lo que había visto. Cuando ya se encontraba en alta mar no podía quitarse esa sensación y siguió viendo Atenas en la lejanía y cuando dejó de verla comprendió que en el fondo envidiaba a esos hombres que estaban en Atenas y por primera vez deseó poder luchar por algo que valiera la pena y fue que se dio cuenta que tan lejos estaba todo lo que representaban los intereses de su ciudad con lo que era Atenas

Aquella noche fue tranquila para todos ya que prefirieron resignarse y aceptar su destino ya que tal vez esa era la última noche que dormirían tranquilos. Solo Nestor estaba sentado sobre su camastro pensando en lo que sucedería mañana cuando se abre la puerta y entra Docko

- Hola Nestor ¿acaso no hay sueño?

Nestor no contesta y solo mira al chino

- ¿Quien eres Docko? ¿Quien soy yo? ¿Que somos nosotros?

- Tu eres parte de una historia que se ha escrito y se escribirá siempre ... hay cosas que se repiten Nestor y todo esto tu sabes que se ha vivido antes

- No lo se ...

- Ves cosas que los demás no ven y haces cosas que los demás aún no pueden

- Tu puedes ...

- Si, pero yo tuve que tener conciencia de muchas vidas y aprender nuevamente ... esa es la ventaja que tu tienes sobre los demás, tu naciste con tus habilidades intactas ... a los demás aún les espera un camino pero el tuyo es mas corto

- ¿Y para que me sirve esto? ¿podre detener a los enemigos de Atenas? ¿podré salvar a aquellos a quienes quiero? ¿Podré proteger a ... ?

- Dilo Nestor ... tu sabes que has nacido para algo y en tu cabeza está que debes proteger a Atenas péro eso se confunde con alguien que tu conoces ...

Nestor baja la cabeza y solo musita

- Atenea ...

- Si Nestor ... tu sabes la verdad o por lo menos la percibes ... déjame guiarte todo este tiempo ... deja la espada que no es tu arma y empezaremos un camino distinto

- ¡No! ¡todos lucharán y no puedo dejarlos!

- No los dejarás ... pero de lo que aprendas a partir de ahora dependerá que tus sueños puedan alcanzarse

En la mañana del 14 de setiembre, el ruido de los tambores y el paso de caballos y hombres despertó a todos. Carmesina se asoma a su ventana para observar y ve en ella a Irene quien también miraba el exterior

- ¿Son ellos? - pregunta la princesa

- Si ... son ellos ...

Carmesina ve que lentamente, las columnas de soldados se iban alineando frente a las murallas y en el mar, las naves venecianas hacían también su aparición, pero sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre en el caballo negro y su corazón palpitó. Aquel con el símbolo de Leviatán en su escudo era Hipólito de La Guardia, duque de Neopatria

Fin del capítulo 14


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Empieza la lucha

Nicópolis, 15 de setiembre de 1396

La ciudad fortaleza de Nicópolis estaba mas que rodeada. El pequeño contingente de tres mil hombres se preparaba para enfrentar a los cien mil cruzados que rodeaban la ciudad pero que parecían no tener mucha prisa por tomarla. En esos dos días que había comenzado el sitio, los cristianos se habían abocado a levantar su campamento, descansar y luego observar los lugares mas vulnerables para poder intentar un ataque. Los defensores se habían asegurado de evitar que las puertas fueran abiertas y habían matado a todo sospechoso de simpatizar con los cruzados para luego asegurar todos los puestos de defensa. Sabían que de entrar, la suerte de todos estaría echada por lo sucedido en Rahova. El comandante otomano, desde un torreón, observaba la lejanía rogando a Alá que le diera el suficiente tiempo para que el ejército del Sultán llegara a tiempo ya que sabía que los cruzados no avanzarían hasta tomar la ciudad con lo cual dominarían ambas margenes del Danubio

Segismundo también lo sabía. Aunque era muy pronto para tomarla, el rey no quería mas retrasos, no tanto por pensar en seguir avanzando ya que siempre había sido de la idea de esperar a Bayazid, sino para que cuando se encuentren con el Sultán, la fortaleza ya se encuentre en sus manos con lo cual tendrían un importante punto de apoyo. El terreno no le era favorable para una batalla por lo que prefería avanzar un poco mas hacia las llanuras búlgaras lejos del Danubio con lo cual podrían ver las fuerzas de Bayazid y podrían diseñar una mejor estrategia, pero los franceses y alemanes habían ocupado los principales lugares de sitio y no permitían que los hungaros se alinearan con ellos. Lo que mas le preocupaba es que no disponían de máquinas de asedio como catapultas, arietes y ballestas, tampoco de torreones de asalto. Sin esperar mas decide hablar con los comandantes franceses y pese a ser el rey decide acudir inmediatamente al campo francés

Segismundo sorprende a los franceses en plena faena de alistarse para el sitio, lo cual lo hacían de una manera un tanto displicente, como si no fuera prioridad el tomar Nicópolis. Juan de Borgoña, Boucicaut y el condestable Eu observaban las labores y hablaban sobre el mejor lugar para observar la toma de la fortaleza cuando la presencia del rey los saca de su charla y presurosos tratan de darle la bienvenida a Segismundo. No tardaron en colocar una silla para que el rey se ubique mientras los comandantes franceses se reunían presurosos

- Y bien, nobles caballeros de Francia - les dice el rey - ¿Cual es el plan que teneis para la caida de Nicópolis?

- Su Majestad - dice Boucicaut - una vez que todo esté en orden, lo cual estimo será mañana, iniciaremos el sitio de la ciudadela ... comenzaremos por intimarle rendición incondicional

- Después de lo sucedido en Rahova, dudo que se rindan - replica el rey

- Pues ... entonces, no esperemos ... sugiero a vuestra Majestad que envíe a emisarios para que en vuestro nombre les ordene rendirse con la promesa de respetar sus vidas

Segismundo da la orden y Zoldan con un grupo de caballeros va hacia las murallas. No pasó ni media hora antes de que Zoldan regresara con una bolsa que arroja a los pies de los franceses

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunta Juan de Borgoña

- La respuesta - dice Zoldan - no se rendirán ...

Un escudero frances la abre y retrocede horrorizado. Habían cinco cabezas de hombres y casi al mismo tiempo, los franceses se vuelven a las murallas para ver a una cincuentena de hombres que son lanzados de las murallas con una soga al cuello quedando colgados sobre ellas mientras daban sus últimas convulsiones previas a la muerte

- Dicen que son los partidarios de la rendición - agrega lacónicamente Zoldan - ya que tanto esperaban a los cruzados pudieron morir viéndonos y esperan que les demos digna sepultura como fieles súbditos de Vuestra Majestad ... y que os ahorreis promesas ya que los sobrevivientes de Rahova les han dicho cuanto valen las promesas de los cristianos

- Pues ... afrontarán las consecuencias - dice Eu - con el permiso de Vuestra Majestad, dispondremos el cerco inmediatamente y esperemos que mañana nos acompañeis para el primer ataque

- ¿Ataque? - pregunta el rey - pero no tenemos torres de asalto ni catapultas ¿como pensais penetrar la fortaleza? Sugiero que empecemos inmediatamente la construcción de los equipos de asalto y en tres días podremos lanzar el primer ataque en serio ... alistad a vuestros zapadores para que minen las murallas y ayudadnos en la construcción del ariete para destruir los portones ... y ordenad a vuestras tropas para que se congreguen y se olviden de saquear a la gente ya que necesitamos todos los hombres disponibles ya que Nicopolis es la fortaleza mas fuerte del Danubio

- Eso no será necesario Majestad - interviene Boucicaut - mas bien os ofrezco que en tres días podremos entrar a la fortaleza ... en este momento ordenaré la construcción de escalas para el primer asalto ... vosotros podreis dedicaros a construir artefactos mas pesados

- Pero ... ¡eso es absurdo! Las escalas no podrán superar las murallas de Nicópolis

- Mas efectivas son las maquinas de asalto - agrega Zoldan

- No lo creo así - vuelve a decir Boucicaut - las escalas de mano son mas efectivas cuando hombres valerosos las usan ... os aseguro que en tres días, la fortaleza será nuestra

Segismundo nuevamente cedió, pero de todos modos ordenó a sus hombres que alistarán máquinas de asalto porque estaba casi seguro que los franceses fracasarían

Un grupo de oficiales turcos comparecían ante Bayazid quien los observaba con gesto severo. Hacía dos días habían salido de Tirnovo y ls primeras señales de indisciplina se habían dado y era hora de dar un correctivo definitivo

- Había ordenado que se respetara a los fugitivos y a los campesinos ¿porque habeis atacado esa aldea y matado a hombres fuertes que ahora estarían vistiendo nuestras enseñas y no devorados por los cuervos?

- Mi señor - replica un temeroso oficial - sospechábamos que eran partidarios de los cristianos

- ¿Y como llegastes a esa conclusión?

- Pues ... acudían a un oficio religioso ... hablaban de que la victoria de la cruz sobre la media luna se aproximaba ... eran traidores

- Muy bien ... pero la decisión de atacar era ¡Mi decisión! ¡Dije claramente que cualquier ataque a la población no se justificaba bajo ninguna excusa! ¡Si sospechaban de ser traidores un montón de campesinos que no empuñarían ni una lanza, el castigo lo decidía yo y no ustedes! Que casualidad que aprovecharon para violar y robar a su gusto ¿es que las mujeres y los niños cantaban odas en homenaje a los cruzados?

- Mi señor ...

- ¡Silencio! ¿Acaso olvidasteis quien es el Sultán y la obediencia que me deben?

- Mi señor - interviene uno de los generales - solo eran unos campesinos sin importancia ... no creo que ...

El general se calla al ver los terribles ojos clavados sobre el

- ¿Acaso pretendes enseñarme como he de manejar a mi imperio y a mi ejército Abdul? ¿Acaso pretendes insinuar que tolere estas desobediencias en mis narices y deje libres a aquellos que no respetan mi autoridad? Estos hombres no han sabido cumplir con la disciplina del ejército, se han burlado de mi y me han dejado en ridículo ante todos y ... eso tiene un solo castigo

El Sultán hace una seña y los veinte hombres son maniatados y levantados a la fuerza

- Ya que no han sabido usar la cabeza, no merecen tenerla sobre los hombros ... decapitadlos a todos y clavadlas sobre unas lanzas a los lados del camino para que todos sepan lo que significa desobedecerme

Los oficiales son arrastrados para que se cumpla la sentencia mientras Bayazid se pone de pie para decir en voz alta

- ¡Entended esto! ¡U os convertis en monaguillos de una iglesia o seguireis siendo concurrentes a una mezquita! ¡En esta batalla se decide todo y es por eso que debemos mantener un ejército unido y disciplinado para poder enfrentar a los cristianos! ¡Y para eso las órdenes deben ser cumplidas sin murmuraciones! ¡La conquista de Europa será una realidad si derrotamos a los cruzados y con ello, la fe verdadera será extendida como lo manda el Profeta!

Atenas, 15 de setiembre de 1396

Las tropas habían desfilado todo el día anterior mientras los defensores de la ciudad observaban. Alseci sabía que esa era una estrategia para intimidarlos y que también servía para observar las reacciones de los sitiados. Los mercenarios italianos, alemanes y suizos al servicio del duque fueron tomando posiciones, exhibiendo algunos su profesionalismo y otros su brutalidad, lanzando arengas amenazantes. Los venecianos empezaron a alinearse casi en la retaguardia, como no pensando entrar en acción inmediatamente

- ¿Que opinais? - le pregunta Basilio a Alseci quien tenía mas experiencia en el sitio de ciudades aunque siempre como sitiador

- No han traido aún sus maquinas de asedio ... hay pequeñas catapultas pero que deberán acercarlas demasiado para que nos den ... no las usarán si demostramos que podemos alcanzarlos ... traen escalas de mano pero no las usarán de inmediato mientras no aseguren los alrededores y será cuando lancen un ataque en serio ... parece que tenderán el cerco hoy mismo pero no es seguro que lancen su ataque ... no se si el duque pero los venecianos querrán parlamentar

- ¿No os parece extraño que los venecianos sean tan pocos comparados con las fuerzas del duque?

- Eso me preocupa ... parece querer decir que Venecia le dejará el asunto a Hipólito y solo se quedará con los restos ... si es como Docko nos dijo, ni los venecianos recogerán algo ... solo están de tontos útiles

- Y por lo visto, los mercenarios atacarán primero

- Si ... y primero usarán a los italianos ... son mas expertos sitiando ciudades ... luego a los alemanes cuando ya se hayan ganado posiciones ... son mas aguerridos

- ¿Que sugeris?

- Reforzar la parte noreste de la muralla de Temistocles y la de la muralla de Adriano ... colocad allí a sus bizantinos y florentinos y en la otra a los "yenni" con los caballeros de Rodas ... espero que se lleven bien

- Podría reforzar el ala noreste de la muralla de Temístocles con los mercenarios que trajo Schelotto ... la zona nueva de Atenas podría poner allí a Aristos con Irene y Reynald al mando de los griegos auxiliares ... ¿que hago con los mongoles?

- Ponedlos cerca de la colina de las ninfas ... son excelentes arqueros y podrán proteger esa parte cuando intenten rodear la ciudad ... mas bien manda a Reynald con los griegos para que fortalezcan esa posición ... Roger puede estar en el ala sur con Robert con tropas del ducado para proteger el Pireo lo mas que se pueda ... al menos que los venecianos no la tomen fácilmente

El sonido de los clarines llama su atención y el ejército de Hipólito avanza con paso marcial, encabezados por el duque. Una delegación veneciana, comandada por Dándolo se une al duque y un grupo nutrido avanza hacia la puerta principal

- Veo que ya quieren parlamentar - dice Basilio - me imagino que es idea del veneciano

- O tal vez Hipólito cree que pueda doblegar a la princesa - responde Alseci

- Será mejor avisarle ... esperemos que Hipólito esté equivocado

Alseci mira al grupo y había algo que le llamaba la atención. Las enseñas del duque tenían como símbolo a la mitológica ballena de la Biblia, el leviatán "¿que querrá decir eso? Hubiese preferido que pusiera un macho cabrío o un cuervo negro ... al menos sabría a lo que me enfrento"

Carmesina observaba también desde otro lado del castillo. Irene estaba a su lado y le pone la mano al hombro

- ¿Que hareis? - le pregunta

- Lo que tengo que hacer - responde - ¿quereis venir conmigo?

Ambas salen al patio donde unos caballos los esperan. Alseci, Basilio y Philip se aproximan junto a una escolta de soldados

- ¿Estais segura de querer hacerlo vos? - le pregunta Basilio - ¿no preferís que os represente?

- No ... lo haré yo ...

- Princesa - le dice Alseci - debo advertiros de los riesgos ... podría ser una trampa

- No sería la primera vez que hacen pasar una embajada como señuelo - agrega Philip

- Conozco los riesgos ... pero si temeis que pueda ceder ante los requerimientos del duque, le he dicho a Irene que me mate a la primera señal de debilidad ... así que no temais vosotros también

Todos se miran y Alseci se adelanta

- Mi señora ... esperemos no llegar a eso ... ahora, hagais lo que os diga ... no os salgais de nuestra linea ... dos caballeros se adelantarán y su posición marcará la línea que no podemos pasar, es la que nos pone fuera del alcance de sus arqueros y dentro de nuestro rango ... os harán primero promesas y luego os amenazarán ... no se a lo que apelarán al último pero vos sabeis que por ningún motivo debeis permitir que el duque entre a Atenas ... recordad lo que os dijo Docko ... si el duque toma Atenas, será el fin de todo

Carmesina asiente y todo el grupo sale. Aristos aparece repentinamente y sujeta la mano de Irene

- ¿Acaso ireis también? - le pregunta

- Por supuesto ...

- ¡Ya basta Irene! ¿Acaso seguireis jugando al caballero? ¡Sois una dama de compañía!

- Pues ... soy una dama de compañía muy particular

Antes de que Aristos responda, una figura a caballo aparece. Era Yazín. Aristos lo mira con sorpresa y luego con hostilidad. El mongol no se dio por aludido

- No pensabas que saldrían sin mi - le dice Yazín en su lengua - recuerda que juntos somos los mejores arqueros

- No lo he olvidado - le dice Irene

- ¿De que estais hablando? - pregunta molesto Aristos

- Yazin vendrá con nosotros - dice Irene

- ¿Porque el puede ir y yo no?

- No hableis tonterías ... no teneis experiencia en eso ... siempre os he ganado en el caballo

- Eso no significa que no pueda empuñar un arma y cabalgar

- Si es una trampa, nuestra vida dependerá de cuan veloces somos, gran tonto ... no hagais el ridículo pretendiendo ser lo que no sois ... y no me retraseis mas

Irene se desprende de Aristos pero se vuelve a mirarlo

- Os amo ... si correré rápido será para volver con vos ... no lo olvideis

La delegación veneciana estaba presidida por Dándolo quien se había colocado al lado del duque. El veneciano se sentía incómodo y hubiese preferido estar solo de espectador pero era el momento de parlamentar y el interés de Venecia siempre había apuntado a evitar confrontaciones inútiles, además que el debía tomar posesión de Atenas a nombre de Venecia

- ¿Deseais acaso obtener la rendición de Atenas? - suena la voz hueca del duque desde su yelmo que le cubría el rostro

- Si podemos evitar pelear y tomar la ciudad por las buenas, si ... no podemos perder el tiempo en luchar por Atenas cuando es mas importante tomar Adrinópolis para anticiparnos a cualquier movimiento de los otomanos ... espero que entendais los intereses de Venecia

- Los entiendo ... la guerra no es buena para los negocios ... pero creo que perdeis el tiempo ... no se rendirán ¿Acaso no veis flamear las enseñas del Sultán? Son traidores a la cruzada

- ¿Quien es realmente un cruzado aquí, mi señor duque? Entiendo que vos quereis tomar Atenas por un motivo de orgullo ... después de todo, la nueva duquesa os desairó y ahora venis como conquistador ... esperemos lograr un acuerdo para satisfacer vuestro orgullo y la dignidad de la duquesa

Dándolo no quiso escuchar la respuesta del duque y espoleó su caballo para adelantarse. Una comitiva ya había salido de la ciudad y se adivinaba que al frente de ella estaba Carmesina. Dándolo se acerca para empezar a hablar antes que el duque lo hiciera. Al llegar al frente de aquel grupo, pudo observar a caballeros que reconoce

- Alteza ... princesa del imperio griego y duquesa de Atenas ... mi señora Carmesina ... os traigo el saludo de Venecia y nuestras sinceras condolencias por la muerte del duque Ettore ... lamento venior a mostraros mis respetos en estas circunstancias ... me alegra de todos modos el verla tan bien acompañada de los caballeros de la Puerta de oro, como Giacomo Alseci, Philip de Rodas y el honorable Basilio ... os recuerdo bien durante el sitio de Constantinopla ... mi nombre es Giuliano Dándolo, caballero al servicio de Venecia y comandante del ejército en operaciones en Grecia

- Veo que vuestras palabras no van de acorde con las acciones de Venecia, maese Dándolo - dice Carmesina - Venecia, desde que decidió fijarse en Grecia no ha hecho mas que apoderarse de territorios y recurrir a asesinos y traiciones que me han arrebatado a mi esposo, devastado mi país y obligarnos a una guerra que no queremos

- Duras son vuestras palabras, Alteza ... pero debeis entender que en esta guerra entre cristianos y musulmanes se deben tomar ciertas decisiones por dolorosas que sean ... vuestro lugar y la de vuestros hombres es al lado de la cristiandad y para ello debeis renunciar al vasallaje al Sultán y poneros bajo la protección de Venecia ... solo así salvareis vuestra ciudad

- Somos vasallos del emperador Manuel ... no traicionaremos a Constantinopla

- ¿Y a la cristiandad si? Eso haceis al exhibir enseñas del Sultán en vuestra ciudad ... eso os convierte en enemiga de la cruzada y en blanco de cualquier cristiano que quisiera atacaros ... la oferta de Venecia es generosa e incluso podemos dar salvoconducto a todos aquellos que deseen abandonar la ciudad

Carmesina no contesta ya que su vista estaba fija en la enorme figura que llegaba a ellos. Hipólito de la Guardia, duque de Neopatria aparecía solo y esgrimiendo aquella armadura oscura y en su escudo, el símbolo de Leviatán. Carmesina trata de demostrar fortaleza pero su turbación era evidente tanto que Dándolo se dio cuenta

- Supongo que conoceis a nuestro aliado, el duque Hipólito - dice Dándolo calculando sus palabras - también conoceis la fama que lo precede y no me gustaría tener que dejar el asunto en sus manos, pero eso haré si las demandas de Venecia no son satisfechas

Carmesina baja la cabeza e Irene se pone a su lado para hablarle en voz baja

- Recordad princesa quien es el enemigo ... ya no sigais mostrando debilidad y recordad que me pedisteis que os matara si cedeis ante el duque

- No ... no os apresureis ... se lo que hago

La princesa levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente al veneciano

- ¿Y que exige el duque Hipólito, vuestro aliado, por el solo hecho de venir aquí con su ejército? ¿Acaso busca lo que no pudo conseguir en Constantinopla? ¿Acaso piensa que porque hizo asesinar a mi esposo puede ahora venir libremente a exhibir su insolencia frente a mi ciudad?

- Lo que alude la princesa - dice el duque con voz sombría - no necesito tomarlo ya que eso ya lo tuve ... lo único que quiero es que se me permita tener una posesión dentro de Atenas. Todo lo demás le pertenece a Venecia

- No habíamos hablado de eso, duque - dice el Veneciano - y creo que eso lo podemos hablar una vez que la duquesa haya aceptado mis condiciones ... os ruego no ofenderla

Carmesina se había contenido al escuchar las palabras del duque. Se sonroja y mira a todos con furia

- No obtendrá nada de Atenas ... Maese Dándolo ... si Venecia quiere a Atenas, deberá antes arrojar a este insolente noble al mar, atado de cadenas ... esa es la única condición que exijo ... que se me haga justicia con el hombre que asesinó a mi esposo con falsas promesas de amistad ... antes de eso, ¡de Atenas solo tendrá lo que pueda ver de ella desde aquí!

- Alteza ...

- ¡Me habeis escuchado noble Dándolo! ¡Y si no aceptais esas condiciones os expulsaré de mis tierras y yo misma arrojaré al duque al mar!

Carmesina se da vuelta junto con su comitiva que no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra alguna, pero Hipólito alcanza a decir algo

- Carmesina ... veo que seguis tan hermosa como cuando os conocí ... recordad que vuestras duras palabras no reflejan lo que dice vuestro corazón ... os ofrezco un nuevo reino, a mi lado y en Atenas

- ¡Mi señor duque! - exclama Dándolo - ¡Tened cuidado con lo que decis! ¡Vos estais aquí también por Venecia!

Carmesina se vuelve pero solo lo mira un instante antes de espolear su caballo y retirarse a la ciudad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerno sonara desde las murallas. Solo Alseci sabía lo que significaba

- ¡Es una trampa! - grita - ¡Corred hacia la ciudad!

Desde las murallas, Schelotto había visto el movimiento en los flancos y una carga de jinetes aparecía repentinamente en pos de la comitiva

- ¡Esto es traición! ¡Alistad a los ballesteros! ¡Proteged a los nuestros y abrid las puertas!

Dándolo se da cuenta que jinetes del duque aparecían repentinamente tras los atenienses y mira a Hipólito

- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Que estais haciendo?

- Mi querido Dándolo ... tenemos a la princesa y sin ella, Atenas se rendirá

- ¡Estais incumpliendo la palabra de Venecia! ¡Esto era una tregua para parlamentar!

- Error ... la tregua terminó cuando la princesa rechazó vuestra oferta ... nunca se dijo que terminaba cuando ellos volvieran a su ciudad

La comitiva corría presurosamente pero los jinetes parecían ser anormalmente veloces ya que rápidamente acortaron distancias. Yazin e Irene alistan sus arcos al galope y lanzan sus flechas mientras desde las murallas, otra lluvia de flechas caía sobre los jinetes, pero estos hombres acorazados resistían el impacto y seguían avanzando. Un flechazo diestramente dirigido, da en el caballo de la princesa quien cae aparatosamente. Irene se desmonta y la levanta en peso para ponerla en el suyo. La maltrecha Carmesina se sostiene como puede y es jalada por Philip para continuar corriendo. Yazin se queda al lado de Irene

- ¡Sube rápido! - le grita el mongol

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vete!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - contesta Yazin sacando su espada

El duque da la orden y las primeras columnas de soldados avanzan. Dándolo vuelve a gritar

- ¿Que estais haciendo? ¡no he ordenado ningún ataque!

- Lo se ... ya que vos no estais al mando sino yo

- Esto es indigno ... ¡Mis tropas no os apoyarán en esto!

- Bien ... entonces Atenas será para mi solo

Yazin lanza sus flechas contra los jinetes ya sobre ellos pero parecían rebotar en sus corazas, pero en eso, Irene acierta una flecha en la abertura del yelmo que permitía ver y el jinete cae pesadamente. Otro ya está sobre ellos pero Yazin, con su espada, golpea las patas del caballo y este cae con su jinete. En eso, un grito los alerta. Un jinete llegaba por atrás jalando un caballo. Irene casi dispara pero se da cuenta quien es

- ¿Aristos? ¡¿que haceis aquí?!

- ¿No se nota? ¡Vine a salvaros!

Inmediatamente agita una honda y la piedra derriba al jinete que luchaba con Yazin. Este monta su caballo y huye con Aristos e Irene. Los jinetes del duque se detienen ya que el objetivo principal, Carmesina, ya estaba a salvo. El siniestro grupo se queda esperando las columnas de soldados que avanzaban dando gritos

En el interior de la ciudad, todos se miran, asustados y agotados

- Eso ... fue peligroso - dice Philip

- Eso ¡fue traición! - exclama Basilio

- No hay tiempo de detenernos a pensar en eso - dice Alseci - ¡todos a sus puestos! ¡nos atacan!

Ciertamente ... las columnas de soldados ya casi estaban sobre la muralla. Con escalas de mano, grupos de soldados avanzaban y al parecer, con ganas de aprovechar la sorpresa

Vincenzo se reunía con las tropas en compañía del duque pero no dejaba de lanzarle reproches

- ¡Irrespatais la palabra de Venecia! - le dice furioso

- Yo no soy veneciano - responde tranquilamente el duque - además, la tregua terminó al momento que nos dieron la espalda

- ¡Vos estais al mando del ejército pero es Venecia quien da las órdenes! ¡la orden era tratar de tomar Atenas sin violencia!

- Pues, como ve, lo intentamos y no funcionó. La princesa está decidida a resistir así que ya vos terminasteis vuestra misión que era solo parlamentar ... ahora me corresponde a mi usar la fuerza

- Mis venecianos no participarán de este ataque

- Entonces ... la gloria será solo mía

Vincenzo dirige una mirada de furia al duque y se retira a galope. Hipólito agita su espada y el ataque se inicia

La primera oleada es de los florentinos, mas duchos en la toma de ciudades. Las columnas avanzaban recubiertas con sus escudos donde rebotaban las flechas y piedras

- Están usando la vieja técnica de la "testudo" - dice Alseci - vieja técnica de los legionarios romanos

- ¡Jaja! - rie Basilio - ¿pretenden usar una estrategia romana contra los verdaderos herederos de Roma? ahora veran ... ¡Alistad el plomo derretido!

- No creo que eso funcione - dice Philip - atacarán en varios puntos y no tenemos muchas calderas

- Dejádmelo a mi - interviene Yazin con un grupo de arqueros mongoles

- Este no es vuestro puesto, príncipe Yazin - dice Basilio

- Solo quiero enseñarle a mis mongoles como acabar con este tipo de ataques ... ¡Esperen que este a su alcance y vean las rendijas entre los escudos! ¡vean como lo hago!

Yazin lanza una flecha y esta entra con precisión por entre los escudos y mata al que estaba enfrente. Una segunda flecha acaba con otro. En segundos, la formación se desarticuló siendo fácil presa de los arqueros mongoles. Yazin los mira a los demás

- Esa formación tienen un lider y un suplente ... matalos a los dos y serán como una serpiente ciega

- Es cierto - dice Basilio - ¡ballesteros! ¡que los mejores de cada escuadrón acaben con los guías! ¡el resto acabad con los demás cuando la formación se abra!

La estrategia funcionó ya que tras varios intentos, dos columnas mas estaban completamente desarticuladas. Los oficiales florentinos no les quedó mas remedio que mandar columnas de arqueros y ballesteros para proteger a sus hombres mientras dos columnas llegaban a las murallas. Inmediatamente, consiguieron levantar la escala para alcanzar la parte mas baja de la muralla mientras una lluvia de piedras caía sobre ellos. mas columnas de florentinos avanzaron contra la muralla pero los arqueros dificultaban su avance. El primero consigue poner su pie en la escala pero al tercer escalón, una piedra le parte la cabeza y cae pesadamente. En el sector norte, columnas de italianos entre florentinos y genoveses trataban de subir, justamente por el sector protegido por los florentinos al mando de Roger. Pensaron que por allí sería mas fácil pero fueron rechazados

- ¡Yazin! - grita Basilio - ¡Volved a vuestro puesto! ¡Si nos atacan por ese lado, estaremos desprotegidos! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!

Yazin asiente y se retira con sus mongoles ... los yenni, con Kemal y Omar a la cabeza solo observaban ya que su sector no era atacado

- Por lo visto - dice Omar - los cristianos prefieren matarse los unos a los otros que prestarnos atención ... creo que por este día no tendremos acción

- Y yo creo que es la calma que precede a la tormenta - replica Kemal

Los combates se hacen mas encarnizados y mas escalas se ubican sobre las murallas pero no consiguen ni llegar a la mitad de ellas ya que eran abatidos por los defensores. Un audaz genovés consigue llegar arriba de la muralla pero Roger lo derriba de un potente hachazo que le parte el escudo. las flechas de los florentinos caían sobre los defensores pero producían pocas bajas, mientras los atacantes ya habrían perdido un centenar de hombres. El plomo hirviendo hace su trabajo y los alaridos de los hombres que sufrían sus efectos se mezclaban con los gritos de los peleadores

- ¡Debemos usar las catapultas para romper su formación! - grita Philip

- ¡No! - objeta Alseci - ¡Es lo que quieren! ¡Solo así sabrán donde las tenemos ubicadas y cual es su alcance!

Nuevos atacantes alcanzaban las alturas pero eran rápidamente derribados por los defensores. Roger consigue derribar dos escalas y lanza gruesas piedras sobre los florentinos. Otra oleada, mas numerosa que la anterior, avanzaba dando gritos de batalla, llevando cubos de brea y aceite

- ¡Tratarán de quemar las puertas! - grita Basilio - ¡Arqueros! ¡No los dejen llegar!

La lluvia de flechas cae sobre los portadores y algunos caen, pero son protegidos por los escudos de sus compañeros. Un grupo llega hasta la puerta de la ciudad pero un baño de plomo hirviendo los mata en el acto. Otro grupo aprovecha el momento para lanzarse hacia la puerta pero certeras flechas los derriban. Basilio ve a Irene y a un grupo de arqueros atenienses quienes los habían matado

Las flechas iban y venían, pero el toque del clarín hace que los florentinos vayan abandonando la lucha. Basilio hace una señal y todos dejan de atacarlos por lo que los florentinos se retiran a paso lento, como si solo se hubiese tratado de un entrenamiento

- Vaya - dice Schelotto quien había combatido con sus mercenarios - creo que este día es nuestro

- Si - sentencia Alseci - pero me temo que es solo el preludio

A lo lejos, Hipólito observaba el retiro de sus hombres. Pero no le importaba. Sabía que eso solo era el comienzo y una forma de ver las condiciones de defensa de la ciudad. Sabía que sería un largo asedio pero no importaba. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo

Y aquella fuerza siniestra en su interior sonríe. Era lo que el quería. El juego había comenzado

Aquella noche se reunieron todos los caballeros de oro, junto con Carmesina e Irene. Hasta ese momento todo parecía en calma y esperaban poder dormir tranquilos ya que era seguro que recien en la mañana esperarían otro ataque

- El orden impuesto ha respondido bien - dice Basilio - hemos perdido 15 hombres y tenemos una treintena de heridos ... ellos deben haber perdido muchos mas

- Eso a Hipólito no le importa - agrega Alseci - tiene demasiados hombres y el lo sabe ... un hombre que perdemos vale por diez de ellos ...

- De todos modos - habla la princesa - creo que se ha demostrado que podemos resistir y los venecianos deben estar convencidos de que no nos rendiremos ... ¿que podemos hacer para defendernos mejor?

- Aunque suene extraño - dice Alseci - debemos abandonar el Pireo ... no tenemos suficientes hombres para defenderlos y los sacrificaríamos inutilmente ... lo único que podemos hacer es incendiarlo ... eso dificultaría que ellos puedan usarlo así como los barcos que tenemos allí

- ¿No queda otro remedio?

- No, Alteza ... no hay otro y creo que Basilio está de acuerdo conmigo

El comandante bizantino asiente con la cabeza y agrega

- Otra forma es reforzar la muralla interior de Temístocles ... lo suficiente para que resista un mayor ataque

- ¿Que estais diciendo? - interviene Aristos - ¿Acaso sugeris que la ciudad quede abandonada?

Irene se estremece. La muralla de Temístocles protegía la antigua Atenas. La nueva ciudad estaba entre ella y la muralla de Adriano que era actualmente defendida ... si Basilio decía eso, significaba que la ciudad estaría a merced de Hipólito

- Debemos tomar en cuenta - continua Basilio - que es posible que la muralla de Adriano caiga ... los venecianos y genoveses son expertos en sitiar ciudades ... si queremos prolongar este asedio, solo podríamos retroceder y resistir alrededor de la Acrópolis

- Noble Basilio - interviene la princesa - no quereis decir que debemos abandonar al pueblo

- No princesa ... el pueblo puede irse refugiando en la Acrópolis ... que se queden los jóvenes que puedan luchar

- No abandonaremos nuestros hogares - añade seriamente Aristos

- Pues, si cae la muralla, morireis al pie de vuestros hogares y vuestra lucha será en vano ... si rechazamos a Hipólito podrán reconstruir una casa pero no resucitar a los muertos

- Nada ganamos con discutir entre nosotros - interviene Alseci - aqui no se trata de lo que nos guste o no nos guste, se trata de lo que es mejor y las reglas de la estrategia nos dicen que amurallarnos alrededor de la Acrópolis es el mejor recurso en caso de que la muralla de Adriano caiga

- ¿Creeis acaso que resistiremos un asedio largo? - vuelve a preguntar Aristos - ¿que os hace pensar que el duque se canse y se vaya?

- No creo en que el duque se canse pero si los venecianos ... ellos deben estar en camino hacia Adrinópolis con el grueso de su ejército ¿acaso creeis que no le ordenaran a Dándolo que acuda a ayudarlos ... Atenas solo es importante para el duque y para ellos, la victoria sobre el Sultán se definirá en Adrinópolis ... si no la toman, no podrán quedarse en Grecia

- Os equivocais ...

La voz viene de la puerta y en ella estaban Docko y Nestor. El oriental se acerca al grupo y se inclina ante la princesa

- Perdonad esta interrupción pero debía hablaros a todos y escuche lo quen decía el maese Alseci ... esta en lo cierto que los venecianos desean mas Adrinópolis que Atenas pero os equivocais si pensais que el duque abandonará el asedio con que solo se lo ordenen los venecianos ... así sea el solo, no abandonará Atenas y la tomará cueste lo que cueste ya que las fuerzas que lo controlan solo desean tomarla porque de ello depende su poder

- ¿Que misterio esconde Atenas? - interrumpe Schelotto - ¿Porque decis algo que ignorais?

- Si el duque toma Atenas, así venga el Sultán y el Papa juntos a defenderos, nada podrían hacer ... confiad en mi y preparense para la batalla, porque no solo lucharan por sus vidas sino por todos los que habitamos esta tierra

Nicópolis, 16 de setiembre

La fortaleza era realmente excepcional. Su construcción databa desde las épocas de gloria del imperio romano y había servido de frontera entre el imperio y los feroces dacios que Trajano sometió tras una cruenta guerra. Luego sirvió para defender a los bizantinos contra los rumanos y había sido reconstruida al estilo bizantino con una doble muralla que facilitaba su defensa. En eso pensaba Segismundo cuando tras la orden de ataque, franceses y alemanes chocaron contra la muralla, siendo repelidos por los turcos en su interior. El comandante otomano había aprendido mucho de las técnicas de asedio y defensa de fortalezas de parte de los europeos y al parecer le había dado resultado. Tras el fracaso de los alemanes siguieron los franceses, pero las escalas de mano, pese al valor de los soldados, no servían para ese tipo de murallas. Algunas eran demasiado cortas y otras muy altas. Las flechas de los cruzados no alcanzaban a los defensores de las murallas pero los turcos si acertaban sin dificultad. Lo peor vino después cuando una columna de auxiliares franceses que transportaban mas escalas, fueron aplastados por una enorme piedra lanzada desde el interior. Segismundo se llevo la mano a la frente al verlo y se lamentaba no tener lista ninguna catapulta para devolver el saludo. Fue ese panorama con el que se encontraron los caballeros de Rodas al llegar

El Gran Maestre de la Orden acudió a rendirle sus respetos al rey de Hungría, junto con sus principales caballeros mientras los demás empezaban a ubicarse para levantar su campamento. Francesco estaba entre ellos

El Gran Maestre se postra ante el rey quien les da la bienvenida en medio de los gritos de batalla y los combates contra los defensores de la fortaleza

- Mucho me place - dice el rey - vuestra presencia, Gran Maestre de la muy digna Orden de San Juan de Rodas ... os agradezco que acudais a esta cruzada, con lo cual espero podamos acabar con la amenaza de los infieles

- Majestad - responde el Gran maestre - durante años hemos luchado contra los infieles y es por ello que los turcos no dominan el mar ... ahora, estamos aquí todas las fuerzas de la cristiandad con lo cual es imposible que Dios nos niegue la victoria

- ¿Con cuantos hombres contais Gran Maestre? - interrumpe Juan de Borgoña

- Mil hombres, todos ellos valerosos caballeros de invencible espada

- Mil ... no parecen ser muchos ... parece que vuestra Orden no rememora los años gloriosos de los templarios que podían alinear en el campo de batalla a treinta mil hombres

- Si vuestro antiguo rey Felipe no los hubiera exterminado, no dudo que estarían aquí apoyando la cruzada - responde el Gran Maestre devolviendo el aguijón

- Creo que tenemos los suficientes - interrumpe Segismundo - además, esperamos que aquí a dos días lleguen los valacos encabezados por el príncipe Mircea, además, me parece ver que un contingente se aproxima

Era cierto. Al otro lado del Danubio, barcos de poco calaje desembarcaban hombres y otros grupos venían por tierra

- Creo que son venecianos, mi señor - dice el Gran Maestre - supe que ellos enviaban hombres para apoyarnos aparte del ejército combinado de Venecia, Génova y Florencia que en estos momentos deben estar avanzando sobre Adrinópolis y ocupado Grecia

- Vaya ... eso si que son buenas noticias ... si acabamos con el ejército de Bayazid aquí y los venecianos toman Adrinópolis, no le quedará mas camino que huir hacia el Mar Negro para así pasar a Asia ... creo que Dios está de nuestro lado

Había ya algarabía en el Estado Mayor de Segismundo, incluidos los franceses pese a la derrota ante las murallas de la fortaleza. Francesco por su parte observaba el fracaso y los hombres que morían en el vano intento de tomar las murallas, cuando un contigente de soldados húngaros llega hacia ellos

- Reciban el saludo de Segismundo, rey de Hungría - les dice el que encabezaba el grupo - nos place vuestra presencia

- Agradeced a vuestro rey, aunque mi señor Nicolo debe ya estar hablando con el ¿Cual es vuestro nombre?

- Sandor Bathory ...

- Muy bien, noble Bathory ... nos enorgullece combatir al lado de los valientes húngaros ... ¿participais del sitio?

- No ... si he de decir algo, debo decir que mandar a hombres míos a tratar de tomar la fortaleza solo sería un desperdicio de vidas ... no podemos pensar en tomar una fortaleza tan solida chocando nuestras cabezas contra sus murallas

- Veo que no soy el único que se percató de ese detalle

Sandor no contesta. Recién conocía a aquel caballero y no deseaba decir algo indebido que pudiera llegar a oidos del rey

- Espero veros en el campo de batalla, noble Francesco ... debo retirarme

Sandor se aparta y sigue su camino, pero metros mas allá es detenido por una partida de caballeros franceses. Sandor se detiene y el que encabezaba el grupo se le acerca

- Por deseos de mi señor Boucicaut - le dice el frances - soy el que representará el honor de Francia en un duelo que vos y yo libraremos por vuestros insultos a Francia y su caballería

El caballero arroja un guante al suelo y Sandor no duda en bajar a recogerlo pero mira a su nuevo adversario

- De nada servirá bajar la moral de nuestro ejército si me matais o aumentar nuestras diferencias si yo os quito la vida ¿podeis esperar a que al menos derrotemos al Sultán?

- No tengo incoveniente

El caballero se baja y le ofrece su mano

- Dejadme deciros que os considero valiente y será un honor combatir con vos

- Suena raro de alguien que se ha comprometido ante su señor a matarme

- No soy un siervo, soy un caballero y aprecio el valor ... no importa de donde venga ... vos le habeis dicho a mis arrogantes nobles lo que no les gusta escuchar

- ¿Acaso estais de acuerdo conmigo?

- ¿No veis el desastre que ha sido hasta ahora la cruzada? Solo nos hemos enfrentado a unas cuantas guarniciones, usado la mentira para tomar ciudades y matado campesinos ... antes no lo vi bien pero al estar frente a Nicopolis y ver a mis compañeros morir tan estúpidamente, me he dado cuenta que mejor lo hubiesemos escuchado ... pero de nada sirve lamentarnos. Debemos luchar ya que es la cristiandad la que está en juego

El francés se da la vuelta y monta su caballo

- ¿Podria saber quien sois? - le dice Sandor

- Soy Odat de Chaseron ... recordad mi nombre porque antes de nuestro duelo oireis de mi cuando luchemos contra los musulmanes

Fin del capítulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Nicópolis

Atenas, 18 de setiembre

En aquellos dos días, hubo cierta calma entre sitiadores y sitiados, mas que ataques esporádicos. Lo mas importante fue que los venecianos tomaron El Pireo casi sin lucha, mientras los atenienses incendiaban los dos únicos barcos que les quedaba. Los pescadores hacía mucho que habían huido a lugares mas seguros. Con ello, Atenas estaba ya aislada del mundo ya que soldados del duque tomaron posesiones alrededor de la ciudad mientras en el interior, los herreros trabajaban día y noche para alistar flechas, reparar armas y cumplir un extraño encargo de Docko. Nadie discutió ya que al menos sobraba el metal ya que tenían mas armas de las que podían usar. Para Basilio, la preocupación era agotar las piedras para las catapultas y veía la forma de mantener una frecuencia de disparos. Los sitiadores habían colocado una muralla de empalizadas alrededor de Atenas lo que les permitía trabajar con tranquilidad sin temor a las flechas de la ciudad. En todo ese tiempo habían arrasado los bosques alrededor de la ciudad y de mas allá para poder construir las torres de asalto

Alseci mira los trabajos con preocupación. Si usaban las torres, con los escasos hombres que tienen no podrían defender bien las murallas. Los bizantinos se encontraban ocupados preparando los sifones de "fuego griego", aquella extraña mezcla de azufre que solo ellos conocían

- Bien ubicados, podremos destruir todo lo que se acerque - le dice Basilio que se pone a su lado

- Si es que no construyen muchas torres - le contesta - no tenemos mucha movilidad en esas murallas

- me da la impresión que Hipólito quiere lanzar un único y mortífero ataque ... esto podría decidirse en los próximos días

- No os confieis ... el sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo ... si ganan los cruzados en Bulgaria, tendrá mas tiempo pero si pierden, sabe que el Sultán estará aquí muy pronto para proteger su capital y no creo que quiera enfrentar a todo el ejército otomano

- Eso les preocupa mas a los venecianos que a Hipólito

En el campamento veneciano, Dándolo estaba molesto por el retraso. Aunque sabía que era necesario construir las máquinas, esperaba que tomaran mas iniciativa

- Esto me desepera Nicola - le dice a su ayudante de campo - si seguimos así, ordenaré que los nuestros ataquen o que nos retiremos hacia Adrinópolis

- Eso solo provocará que perdamos Atenas, señor

- ¿De que nos serviría Atenas si perdemos Adrinópolis? Si el Sultán la mantiene en su poder, gane o pierda ante los cruzados, podrá hacerse fuerte allí a esperar sus refuerzos de Asia

- No desespereis señor ... creo que el duque atacará pronto, apenas pueda tener las máquinas de asalto

- No entiendo ... francamente no entiendo ¿Porque esa obsesión por Atenas? pareciera que no le interesara la cruzada y pensara que la guerra se decidirá aquí

- No podría responder esas preguntas señor ...

- Pues ... Nicola ... creo que es hora de averiguar algo mas sobre nuestro amigo el duque y sobre Atenas ... Venecia manda pero mas parece que somos parte de un juego que no entendemos y debo velar por los intereses de Venecia

Nicola sale de la tienda. Tras unos cortos diálogos con algunos oficiales monta su caballo en dirección al campamento de Hipólito

Carmesina aún seguía preocupada. Habían pasado dos días mas y esperaba mantener posiciones para evitar que puedan tomar la ciudad pero la pérdida de El Pireo la llenaba de mortificación. Fue cuando hace llamar a Docko y lo recibe en una sala privada

- Mi querido amigo ... se que hablais bien el griego y es en esa lengua en la que quiero llevar esta conversación ... vos habeis hablado mucho acerca de lo que Atenas significa pero aún no tengo nada claro ... quiero que me digais ¿Que significará que Hipólito de la Guardia tome la ciudad?

- Alteza ... hace mucho tiempo atrás, en este lugar, antes de que se llamara Atenas, surgió un gran poder el cual jamás entenderiais, pero lo que debeis saber es que ese poder aún subyace aquí y quien lo posea podrá dominar el mundo

- ¿Eso nos incluye a nosotros?

- No ... para poder usarlo, hay que estar dominado por la oscuridad pero para defenderlo se requiere el corazón puro ... puede resultar contradictorio pero es la realidad

- ¿Porque he de creer eso? ¿No podría desechar tal cosa como si fuera una fantasía y rendirme ante los venecianos? ¿Vale el sufrimiento del pueblo y la muerte de nuestra gente el defender una ciudad?

- la respuesta está en vuestro corazón princesa ... recordad aquella vez que conocisteis a Irene y Yazin en Constantinopla

- ¿Como sabeis de eso?

- Me lo contó Irene

- Pasais mucho tiempo con ella ...

- Ella es especial

- Lo se ... mi tío, el emperador, antes de morir me dijo que la trajera conmigo a Atenas ... me ... me entrego algo

- Algo que obviamente no abristeis

- Mi tío me lo pidió ... me dijo que lo hiciera en caso de que piense que es el momento

- ¿Es el momento ahora?

Carmesina se pone de pie y camina por la habitación

- No ... no lo se ... ¡No se nada! ¿Porque Docko? Vos lucis tranquilo como si la amenaza que tenemos ante nosotros no fuera real ¿Acaso teneis mas respuestas?

- las respuestas están en el corazón Alteza ... no puedo responder por el suyo

"Sembrad el terror en sus corazones ... que la fortaleza que tienen dentro les sea insuficiente ... el sucio chino esta allí ... puedo sentirlo y escucharlo, tratando de aliviar temores y acabar con las dudas ... mostradles lo que les espera si no aceptan vuestra voluntad"

la voz de Vilonga sonaba fuerte en la cabeza de Hipólito quien sale fuera de si del campamento ... era ya el 21 de setiembre ... 5 días de sitio y las máquinas no estaban listas. Espada en mano recorre el campamento, observando a los trabajadores. Penosos esclavos arrastrados desde los pueblos ocupados para que construyan las máquinas con las que esperaba tomar Atenas. De pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos, parte por la mitad a uno de los esclavos que se encontraba sentado tratando de descansar un poco y levanta su espada sobre sus aterrorizados hombres

- ¡Quiero que el día de mañana este todo listo para iniciar la conquista de Atenas! ¡Quiero que cojeis a todos los inútiles entre los esclavos y los empaleis frente a la ciudad para que los atenienses sepan lo que les espera si es que no se rinden! ¡Id a recorrer los campos y traedme gente fuerte para que trabajen día y noche hasta que nuestras máquinas estén listas o de lo contrario los siguientes en ser empalados frente a Atenas serán ustedes!

Al día siguiente, cerca de cien infelices esclavos daban alaridos de dolor frente a la ciudad ante el horror de los defensores. Hipólito recorría a caballo la hilera de desdichados y mezclaba sus gritos de algarabía con los de dolor de los sufrientes

- ¿Lo veis atenienses? ¡Esto es lo que os espera si no os rendis! ¡Os aviso que mañana atacaremos y empalaremos a todos y moriran viendo como gozamos de sus esposas e hijas! ¡Jaja! ¡teneis hasta mañana para rendiros o de lo contrario id escogiendo el palo que mas os gusta!

"Esta loco" murmura Dándolo quien ya estaba pensando seriamente abandonar al duque. Lo hubiese hecho pero estaba ansioso de saber el porque de esa obsesión por la ciudad

Yazin observaba las colinas que tenía enfrente por el que podría llegar el ataque de los mercenarios. Sus mongoles estaban ansiosos por pelear pero detestaban hacerlo desde una muralla. Parecían insistir en salir con sus caballos y embestir a los ejércitos enemigos aunque eso les significara la muerte ¿que significaba eso con tal de luchar como un verdadero guerrero mongol?

Una mano se posa en su hombro y se sorprende de ver a Aristos quien mira seriamente al mongol. Este lo mira con tranquilidad pero no le dice nada

- Supongo que sabeis a que he venido - le dice Aristos

- Si ... pero no se a que vendría una conversación sobre eso ... va a casarse con vos

- Solo quería deciros que aprecio vuestra fidelidad a ella y que no os deseo ningún mal

- Yo tampoco ... pero a punto de enfrentar a la muerte, suena curioso lo que vos decis

- yazin ... solo quiero que me ayudeis a entender lo que está pasando

Del diario de Carmesina, Atenas 21 de setiembre

"Comienzo a escribir estas páginas llenas de horror tras el inicio del sitio de Atenas, que considero mi ciudad. Los florentinos iniciaron nuevamente el ataque a las murallas pero esta vez, los mercenarios atacaron desde otros lugares y casi toman una muralla. De no haber sido por los hombres de mi difunto esposo, lo habrían logrado ... hemos tenido mas bajas de las esperadas. Basilio me dijo que cerca de cincuenta hombres hemos perdido y no hemos impedido que ellos hayan adelantado la empalizada y las torres de asalto. He ordenado que los ritos romanos y griegos se realicen con normalidad en las iglesias. Todos hemos ido, incluso yo, excepto los defensores. No puedo dejar de pensar en Hipólito ¿Es aquel el hombre que una vez amé?

"Hoy es 22 de setiembre. Los hombres del duque han lanzado un nuevo ataque y aunque los hemos rechazado, Alseci me dice que solo es un juego, que el verdadero ataque vendrá mas adelante. Tal vez eso sea lo que mas nos desespera. Quisiera que todo terminara así sea con la caida de Atenas. No se que será del mundo y no se si realmente me importa. Tener al hombre de mi vida frente a mi esgrimiendo una espada y empalando a gente mientras se ríe me hace desear estar muerta. A veces pienso que debí aceptar el ofrecimiento del noble genovés, con tal de estar lejos de aquí. Tal vez si consigo hacer llegar un mensaje a mi primo el emperador, el pueda enviar a alguien que nos ayude o al menos me saque de aquí. Lo intentaré esta noche"

"Hoy es 23 de setiembre. He tratado de tener noticias de Constantinopla pero no hemos podido romper el bloqueo veneciano. Mi bote y mi mensajero se hundieron en el mar. No sabemos nada de la cruzada ni de Roma. Esperábamos que el Papa al menos pudiera enviar a un mediador pero nos hemos dado cuenta que estamos definitivamente solos ¿Es este el plan de Dios para Atenas?. Los sitiadores han estado tranquilos hoy pero están juntando tropas en El Pireo. Eso solo significa que nos atacarán por el lado sur y con ello, el cerco se cierra. Las catapultas se están acercando y le he pedido a Docko consejo pero el no me ha atendido sino que se ha reunido con Irene y Nestor ¿Que estarán tramando?

"24 de setiembre. Solo espero un milagro. Las campanas suenan y eso solo significa que los enemigos se preparan para atacarnos. Si no ocurre un milagro, no se que haré. Al menos espero salvar lo que se pueda"

Alseci ordenaba alistar la defensa cuando la primera piedra lanzada por las catapultas choca en la muralla que retiembla todo. La segunda destruye una torre, matando a los tres hombres en ella. Los florentinos y mercenarios se lanzan contra las murallas mientras los venecianos seguían de observadores

- ¡Arqueros y ballesteros! ¡Listos! - ordena Basilio

Las flechas surcan el cielo hacia los atacantes. Las catapultas atenienses lanzan sus piedras, aplastando a los que alcanzaban. Las escalas son nuevamente puestas mientras los defensores trataban de tirarlas. Alseci y Philip defienden el frente mientras los gritosn de batalla se escuchaban en todos lados

- ¡Los malditos! ¡están atacando todas las murallas!

Ciertamente ... mongoles y otomanos ya combatían. Alseci se da cuenta que era una distracción ya que las torres y el ariete empiezan a moverse y con escasos hombres, no podrían defender las murallas. Los hombres reunidos en El Pireo, comienzan a avanzar a la muralla, mientras los barcos venecianos se acercaban a la costa

Los defensores lanzaban flechas y piedras contra los infantes mientras las catapultas trataban de acertar a las torres de asalto, sin éxito. Los mercenarios lanzaban su ataque a la muralla suroeste, pero Yazin con sus mongoles los rechazaban a flechazos certeros. Lineas de ballesteros italianos trataban de competir con las flechas mongolas pero los expertos asiáticos sabían cubrirse a tiempo

- ¡Proteged la Muralla Sur! ¡los venecianos y genoveses están llegando! - grita Alseci

- ¡Dejadmelo a mi! - exclama Roger Guiscardo

El y un contingente de florentinos van a reforzar a los defensores. Los atacantes eran mas diestros en la escalada de murallas y rápidamente consiguen ganar lo alto. Roger abate a un veneciano que había llegado y matado a tres defensores, pero la agilidad y destreza del normando sorprende a todos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corta las sogas y bota las escalas, para ordenar que suelten las piedras preparadas que acaban con varios atacantes. Los venecianos retroceden y Roger quiere hacer una salida sorpresiva para echarlos del Pireo, pero en eso se sorprende por lo que sucede en el mar

Ya los genoveses había visto las dos naves que llegaban pero no les prestaron atención ya que llevaban emblemas venecianos. A poca distancia de la costa, los barcos arrían la bandera veneciana e izan otra que Roger reconoce

- No puede ser ... ¡esa es mi enseña! ¡Mohamed!

Los venecianos no se percatan hasta que la nave pirata espolonea a la nave capitana de los venecianos mientras la otra entra a vela desplegada al puerto, donde golpea el muelle mientras una nube de flechas abatían a los venecianos. Una voz se escucha en el puerto proveniente de esa nave

- ¡Adelante caballeros de Calatrava! ¡Por Castilla y Aragón! ¡Y por Atenas!

Enrique de Guzmán aparece espada en mano, seguido de sus caballeros españoles quienes arrollan a los sorprendidos venecianos y genoveses. Pese a ser escasos, avanzan inconteniblemente contra los sitiadores, Tras ellos, los piratas de Mohamed lanzan su ataque, mientras la nave capitana veneciana se iba a pique

Roger no esperó mas, ordena abrir las puertas y sale con doscientos griegos y florentinos. Ante esta arrojada salida, Philip y Schelotto salen con sus caballeros y mercenarios. El choque es terrible y los italianos se ven atrapados entre dos fuegos. En menos de veinte minutos, el grupo de venecianos y genoveses habóa sido diazmado y los sobrevivientes se rendían, mientras la flota combinada no atinaba a hacer nada. En menos de una hora, los piratas habían desembarcado y retirado la curiosa carga que llevaban en los almacenes, mientras Roger y Mohamed se daban un abrazo

- ¡Estúpido musulmán! - le dice Roger eufórico - ¿Como se os ocurrió semejante entrada?

- ¡Imbécil normando! ¿Como podía descargar mi carga en Atenas con venecianos y genoveses infestando el puerto?

Basilio y Alseci dan la bienvenida a Enrique de Guzman y a sus caballeros de Castilla y Aragón

- Regresasteis, noble Enrique - le dice el bizantino

- No esperabais que me quedara fuera de la acción - responde el noble castellano

Roger miraba la carga que hacían entrar a la ciudad y exclama extrañado

- ¿Que es eso?

- Es un pedido de Docko ... preferí no discutir y lo traje

Basilio y los demás también se sorprenden

- ¿Bambúes? ¿porque?

- Ya lo sabrán - suena la voz de Docko

No hubo tiempo para mas ... a su pesar, Mohamed ordena incendiar su nave cuando venecianos y genoveses se acercan peligrosamente al puerto. En menos de dos horas, El Pireo cambiaba nuevamente de manos, pero la impresión causada a todos fue tal, que el asalto a las murallas se suspendió. Un oficial veneciano miraba los restos de la otrora orgullosa nave capitana y murmura para si

- ¿Que clase de hombres son estos que a vela desplegada entran a un puerto en medio de tantas naves y nos hunden la nave capitana?

Nicópolis, 25 de setiembre

El aviso de que los turcos se aproximaban, coge por sorpresa a los cruzados, que no habían podido hasta ahora, doblegar a los defensores de Nicópolis. Inmediatamente los jefes franceses, borgoñones, alemanes, ingleses, bávaros, italianos, valacos y transilvanos acudían al campamento de Segismundo y sus húngaros

Segismundo dirige nuevamente el Consejo de Guerra y trata de hacer prevalecer su opinión sobre los obstinados franceses. El rey propone que los valacos y los mercenarios estén a la vanguardia y luego atacará por el centro y los franceses por el flanco. Aquella propuesta fue considerada un insulto por los franceses. La discusión se hizo fuerte ya que Mircea alegaba que esa era la forma de luchar contra los turcos y no estaba dispuesto a ceder

- Mi señor - interviene Eu haciéndose escuchar - los franceses no hemos venido de tan lejos para ver pelear a la chusma ... los turcos vienen temerosos de enfrentar a los franceses y debemos estar en primera línea

- ¿Llamais chusma a mi ejército? - reclama furioso Mircea

- Vuestro ejército de campesinos a quien dirigis desde atrás no se compara a la caballería francesa ... yo en cambio estaré al frente de mis hombres y si el rey no lo acepta me consideraré agraviado y mi presencia aquí ya no tendría razón de ser

Los franceses lanzaron exclamaciones de júbilo en apoyo al condestable. Mircea estaba tentado de abofetear al insolente francés pero se contiene y se acerca al rey

- Majestad ... que regresen a Francia ... no los necesitamos

Pero Segismundo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse sin los franceses. Sabía que el número jugaba a su favor y la capacidad combativa de los franceses estaba fuera de toda duda pese a que Mircea tenía razón

- Os ruego, nobles de Francia que reconsidereis vuestra posición ... llevamos años luchando contra los infieles y sabemos cual es la mejor forma de enfrentarlos

- Con todo respeto majestad - interviene Boucicaut - si eso fuera así, no tendríamos que haber venido en vuestra ayuda

Segismundo baja la cabeza y asiente

- Todo sea por el bien de la cristiandad ... confio en que vuestra estrategia, tal vez no esperada por Bayazid, nos lleve a la victoria

Los franceses volvieron a estallar en gritos de júbilo pero Mircea se acerca al rey

- Su Majestad, Segismundo rey de Hungría, yo Mircea, principe de Valaquia hoy he sido insultado ... por el bien de nuestra causa combatiré por vos en esta lucha contra los infieles, pero a la primera señal del fracaso francés, no arriesgaré a mi "ejército de campesinos" que ha vencido a los turcos en varias ocasiones ... atengaos al fracaso y sobre vos y los franceses recaerá la responsabilidad por esta forma insensata de hacer la guerra

Aquella misma tarde, mil prisioneros arrastrados desde Rahova fueron degollados por los mercenarios alemanes ante la vista de los defensores de Nicópolis quienes miraban con esperanza las antorchas que se encendían en el campamento otomano

Nicópolis, 26 de setiembre de 1396

El ejército otomano comienza a alinearse frente a la formación cruzada. Tal como lo dijo Segismundo, Bayazid alinea primero a los búlgaros reclutados entre los fugitivos quienes sentían un odio feroz hacia los cruzados, especialmente a los franceses. Como segunda línea estaban los reclutones griegos y búlgaros que luchaban porque no tenían mas remedio que hacerlo. No parecían muy numerosos, pero detrás de ellos estaban columnas de "bashibazouks" con órdenes de matar a aquellos que retrocedan y detrás de ellos estaba los disciplinados akingis con las mismas órdenes que los anteriores

En el flanco derecho se podían ver columnas de caballería. En primer lugar estaban los sipanhis y detrás de ellos la caballería anatolia, veloces y letales pero con pocas armaduras ya que ellos luchaban a velocidad y para ello debían estar ligeros. Tras ellos estaba la caballería rumelia integrada por cristianos ortodoxos que combatían mas con espada

En el flanco izquierdo, estaban en primera línea los "yenni", todos a caballo y con órdenes de atacar primero el flanco cristiano. Tras ellos estaban los akingi y luego, columnas de soldados búlgaros de caballería e infantería, el aporte de los nobles búlgaros para el Sultán. La retaguardia visible de los otomanos estaba integrado por la caballería e infantería otomana. La última línea y la mas difícil

Los franceses miran confiados. Tal como lo dijeron, alinearon en la vanguardia a sus veinte mil hombres ya que al último momento aceptaron a los caballeros ingleses, alemanes y húngaros que querían tener el honor de atacar primero. El resto del orden del ejército se lo dejaron a Segismundo quien puso a los valacos en el flanco izquierdo al mando de Mircea y en el flanco derecho a los transilvanos y venecianos al mando de Vlad. Detrás de los franceses puso a los alemanes y a los soldados que habían llegado de fuera para luchar contra los infieles al mando de los nobles que los habían traido. Tras ellos puso a los mercenarios europeos y luego vino el grueso del ejército húngaro. Reforzó sus flancos con los caballeros de Rodas, alineados tras los valacos y a Sandor Bathory con sus caballeros húngaros en apoyo de Vlad. Mantuvo a diez mil hombres rodeando aún a la fortaleza de Nicópolis, debilitando su retaguardia lo que aumentaba mas su desazón por dejarse llevar por los franceses. No podía arriesgar que los defensores de Nicópolis hicieran una salida sorpresa y atacaran su retaguardia

Durante la noche, empalizadas habían sido armadas por peones turcos para dificultar el avance de la caballería cristiana. Al frente de los franceses estaba el mariscal Boucicaut y el condestable Eu. Los flancos estaban mandados por Juan de Borgoña, al frente de sus borgoñones y los nobles franceses al mando de Juan de Vienne

- ¿Esperareis la orden del rey? - pregunta Eu a Boucicaut

- ¿Para que? - responde el frances - los infieles se están organizando ... no hay que darles tiempo

- Recordad que no podemos traspasar las colinas detrás del Sultán para no distanciarnos mucho del ejército húngaro

- Mi señor condestable ... para cuando hayamos llegado a la colina, la batalla habrá terminado ... recordad ... la colina es la señal de la victoria

Boucicaut saca su espada y lanza la proclama

- ¡Cruzados! ¡Frente a nosotros tenemos al enemigo principal! ¡Son los enemigos de Dios y de la Iglesia! ¡En la parte alta de esa colina podreis ver al peor de todos! ¡El Sultán Bayazid! ¡Vivo o muerto será la señal de la victoria y la gloria de Dios y de Francia cuando lleguemos ante el y le hagamos sentir el poder de la cristiandad en la espada de los franceses! ¡Al ataque!

La proclama es respondida por los gritos de guerra de los caballeros quienes se lanzan a todo galope contra las líneas otomanas. Segismundo lo advierte y lanza una exclamación

- ¿Pero que están haciendo? ¡Deben esperar a que avancemos juntos!

- Me temo que ellos no esperarán Alteza - le dice Zoltan

Los franceses subestimaron la empalizada puesta por los otomanos. Su primer avance se frenó ante aquella muralla de estacas que derribaron a algunos caballos. Los auxiliares franceses y los pajes corrieron tras sus amos para ayudarlos a retirar los postes pero en eso, arqueros turcos, ubicados estrategicamente lanzaron una lluvia de flechas. Los caballeros, muy protegidos por sus escudos y armaduras pudieron resistir pero los auxiliares empezaron a caer. Vienne, al mando del flanco, ordena avanzar a la infantería bavara para que distraiga a los arqueros mientras conseguían retirar las empalizadas. Los bulgaros auxiliares avanzaron hacia las empalizadas y grupos de ellos empezaron a matar a los franceses casi desarmados. Fue la señal para que los caballeros franceses lanzaran su ataque. Los bulgaros fueron muertos allí ante la embestida y las columnas de bulgaros se alinearon para contener el avance. Pero, pese a su ardor combativo, esos inexpertos campesinos fueron arrollados por la caballería pesada francesa. Su frente fue abierto y los reclutones eslavos y griegos se aprestaron a resistir la embestida. Bayazid que observaba todo desde lo alto, se dio cuenta de la enorme superioridad francesa sobre su vanguardia por lo que ordena atacar a los bashibazouks y a los sipánhis, mientras ordenaba a los akingis abrirse para atacar a los franceses desde los flancos

En cuestión de minutos, los eslavos fueron arrollados. Los bulgaros sobrevivientes de la vanguardia eran rematados por los alemanes de a pie. Los anatolios atacaron a los bávaros, pudiendo contenerlos pero no pudieron hacerlos retroceder. En medio de ese desorden, los sipanhis se adelantan y atacan a los franceses e ingleses antes que los bashi, consiguiendo contenerlos momentáneamente. En el campo europeo, Segismundo ve la situación incrédulo

- Increible ... han conseguido romper las líneas otomanas

- ¡es el momento mi señor! - exclama uno de sus generales - ¡Los franceses ganarán la batalla solos si no entramos en acción! ¿Veis que los valacos ya han lanzado su ataque?

Ciertamente. Mircea no espera mas y lanza su ataque contra las lineas otomanas, quebrando a los pocos búlgaros que les salen al frente, pero en ese momento es atacado por los yenni, que con rápidos ataques de caballería, envuelve a los valacos que detienen su ataque. En ese momento, los akingis atacan a los valacos, produciéndose un sangriento combate. Segismundo aprieta los dientes por la rabia. Su flanco había sido neutralizado, por lo que ordena al grueso del ejército avanzar. Mientras tanto, los pocos búlgaros y eslavos que quedaban se reagrupan a la orden de los oficiales turcos, entre los que se destacaba Mustafá Pasha, que había sobrevivido a la embestida francesa pero había perdido su caballo. En ese momento entra en combate contra los alemanes, pero se da cuenta que todo está perdido ya que sus inexpertos muchachos no son rivales ante los veteranos europeos. De pronto se da cuenta que tras los alemanes estaban los auxiliares franceses y los pajes llevando caballos de refresco y armas para sus señores

- ¡Eso es! - exclama y en eso hace una señal a un oficial turco a caballo y le da un mensaje - ¡Apresuraos! ¡Resistiremos lo mas que podamos!

El turco cabalga mientras el, espada en mano, se lanza contra los alemanes que ya rebasaban sus pocas líneas. mas adelante, los franceses acababan con los sipanhis y nuevamente se lanzaban a la carga, entrando en contacto con los bashibazouks, quienes, gracias a su número, los frenan, matando a varios caballos para hacer caer a los franceses. Es en ese momento que la estrategia inglesa salva la avanzada francesa y se abren de las líneas para atacar a los turcos por los lados. Inmediatamente interviene Juan de Vienne con sus hombres, mientras los borgoñones se adelantan y rompen la línea turca y avanzan solos contra los akingis que ya adelantaban líneas. La embestida de los borgoñones es espectacular pero demasiado osada. En pocos minutos, la superioridad numérica es demasiada para ellos, mientras los ingleses y franceses trataban de romper las líneas turcas

Los húngaros habían avanzado frontalmente y el ejército de los boyardos búlgaros recibe la orden de avanzar para enfrentarlos. Segismundo había hecho avanzar primero a su infantería por lo que la caballería húngara no pódía avanzar. Sandor se da cuenta de ella y ordena a dos mil jinetes abrirse por el flanco, pero son cerrados por los transilvanos

- ¡Principe! - le reclama a Vlad - ¡Debeis dejarme pasar para enfrentar a la caballería búlgara!

- No os molesteis Sandor - le contesta - mantened vuestra posición que el flanco es mío

Vincenzo se impacienta y ordena avanzar a sus venecianos lo que obliga a Vlad a atacar con sus hombres. Los arqueros turcos, lanzaban miles de flechas a los húngaros que estaban demasiado apretados para poder avanzar y fueron fáciles victimas, mientras su vanguardia era aplastada por la caballería búlgara. Mientras tanto, los alemanes avanzaban sobre los cuerpos de los eslavos, cuando el clarin anuncia el avance de caballería. Los rumelios se lanzaban a galope, dividiéndose en dos columnas. Una, atacó frontalmente a los alemanes y la otra se dirigió contra los auxiliares franceses que trataban de alcanzar a sus amos. En pocos segundos se produce un caos entre los alemanes y franceses. Los bávaros se declaran en huida, perseguidos por los anatalios, que rodean a los franceses, matándolos a golpe de espada. Fue la señal de huida de los pajes y peones que sueltan los caballos y las armas y huyen hacia las líneas cruzadas. Se produce una estampida de caballos que levantan una gran polvareda. Las líneas húngaras se sorprenden ante lo que parece ser una huida de caballería. De pronto Segismundo tembló ante las palabras de Mircea horas antes

Ciertamente, los valacos al ver la estampida, creyeron que eran los caballeros franceses quienes huían y para ellos, la batalla iba a depender de aquellos hombres arrogantes

- ¡Los franceses huyen! - fue el grito unísono - ¡retirada!

Pese a los gritos de Mircea, el pánico cayó sobre las líneas valacas, bastante diazmadas por los ataques de la caballería yenni y de los akingis. La retaguardia valaca retrocede en dirección al Danubio. Francesco, al mando de sus caballeros de Rodas trata de frenarlos y se dirige a Mircea

- ¿Que haceis? ¡No podeis abandonar el campo de batalla de esta manera!

- Los franceses están en huida ... lo advertí al rey que si los franceses fracasaban, no tiene sentido seguir la batalla

- ¡No son los franceses! ¿No veis que se combate cerca a la colina?

- ya es tarde noble Francesco ... mis hombres no me obedecen

Ciertamente, los valacos retrocedían, mientras sus hombres en primera línea caían ante las lanzas de los turcos. Estos no se molestaron en perseguirlos y se lanzaron a reforzar a los búlgaros que luchaban contra los húngaros. Francesco ve que nada puede hacer y lanza a sus hombres al ataque y se encuentra cara a cara con los yenni quienes se reorganizaron bajo el mando de Alejo Niceas y enfrentaban a los caballeros de Rodas de igual a igual

Segismundo ahoga un grito de rabia al ver a los valacos retroceder y ordena a su caballería abrirse al flanco izquierdo para reforzarlo y atacar a los turcos que aún eran numericamente inferiores. Vlad se da cuenta de la situación y ordena a sus hombres contener a los fugitivos franceses incluso matándolos y atacar con sus hombres a los anatolios mientras Vincenzo atacaba a los rumelios, reorganizando a los alemanes para un contraataque. la lucha se hizo pareja pero parecía que se definiría en los flancos y en el frente avanzado aún controlado por los franceses

Los cruzados franceses e ingleses no se habían dado cuenta de los sucedido atrás de ellos. Juan de Vienne termina de arrollar a los bashibazouks y se lanza en ayuda de los borgoñones donde su homónimo luchaba con bravura. La línea akingi parecía romperse mientras el Sultán observaba sorprendido desde las alturas de la colina. Mas columnas de soldados de infantería son mandados para frenar a los franceses pero estos ya habían rebasado a la primera columna y atacaban a la segunda. Parecían incontenibles. Juan de Vienne ordena a sus hombres tomar la colina donde líneas de arqueros e infantes aún hostilizaban a los caballeros

- ¡Odat! - le grita a su lugarteniente - ¡toma a trescientos hombres y encargate de esos arqueros! ¡Seguiremos avanzando y no queremos que nos encierren!

- ¡Señor! ¡Como ordeneis pero los húngaros estan siendo contenidos! ¡los turcos han reorganizado su vanguardia y nos encerrarán si nos alejamos demasiado!

- ¡Teneis razón pero tomaremos la colina y con ello habrá terminado la batalla! ¡Al diablo con el Sultan si es que huye!

Vienne, condestable de Francia, se lanza al galope con sus caballeros para embestir a los akingis y tratar de ganar la parte alta. Bayazid se da cuenta de ello y también ve que Juan de Borgoña ya lo había visto y parecía tratar de llegar a el. Se sorprendió ver a los nobles de Francia tan cerca de el. La situación se torna peligrosa y ordena a sus sipanhis formar una columna para frenar la avanzada francesa mientras el toma su caballo y retrocede. Ya para ello, los akingis estaban derrotados y los franceses solo se enfrentaban a una pequeña columna de sipanhis que se lanzaban al ataque

- ¡El Sultán huye! - grita Juan de Borgoña a Boucicaut - ¡Que no escape!

- ¡Noble Boucicaut! - le grita Juan de Vienne - ¡No podemos avanzar mas! ¡La mayoría de nuestros hombres combate mas abajo! ¡Si avanzamos mas perderemos todo contacto con los húngaros y sería demasiado riesgo! ¡No podemos dispersarnos mas!

Boucicaut duda. Ante el estaba una situación bastante peligrosa pero también la oportunidad de cubrirse de gloria si llegaba a capturar a Bayazid. Ese instante de duda es aprovechado por el duque de Borgoña quien arenga a sus hombres

- ¡Vamos por la cabeza del Sultán! ¡Borgoña! ¡Borgoña!

Con centenares de hombres se lanza al galope y Boucicaut se decide. Partidario del rey, no iba a permitir que los borgoñones le arrebataran la gloria y ordena avanzar

Mientras tanto, los hungaros trataban de romper las líneas búlgaras, ya bastante debilitadas. Sandor consigue unirse a los caballeros de Rodas y hace retroceder a los yenni, ya bastante desgastados. Alejo Niceas trata de reagruparlos pero es rodeado por los caballeros húngaros, produciéndose un mortal combate de espadas. Al terminar, Alejo Niceas cae pesadamente del caballo. Francesco lo ve y corre hacia el. Desmonta y lo sostiene

- Alejo Niceas ... no esperaba encontraros así ...

- Amigo Francesco ... esto se termina ... no se quien ganará pero no importa eso sino lo que sucede en Atenas ... si salis victorioso, acudid a ayudar a Atenas

- Os lo prometo ...

Alejo calló y cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir ...

Vlad y sus transilvanos ya habían desbaratado a los anatolios y se lanzaba a reforzar a los venecianos contra los rumelios. Aún así, los anatolios se reorganizaron y con arqueros e infantes lanzan un contraataque. Vlad ordena a sus transilvanos embestirlos, consiguiendo detener la ofensiva. Vincenzo era superado en número pero consigue mantenerse firme con sus hombres ante las embestidas de los rumelios apoyados por reagrupados sipanhis. Mustafá Pasha quedó solo con cien reclutones eslavos y unos cuantos búlgaros, rodeados de alemanes y bávaros que no dieron tregua y masacraban a los ya casi indefensos eslavos. Mustafá resistió hasta el final antes de que un lanzazo lo atravezara de lado a lado. Cae de rodillas y mira al cielo "Alá ... recíbeme ... por favor ... protege a Atenas ... yo ya he cumplido con mi deber". Sus pensamientos siguieron pese a que un alemán le corta la cabeza y la levanta en señal de triunfo

Los franceses habían avanzado aún mas, coronando la colina y destrozando y saqueando el campamento del Sultán. Les sorprendió encontrar tan poco pero Juan de Borgoña dió ordenes para continuar con la persecución del Sultán. Los franceses empiezan a descender la colina, consiguiendo congregar cinco mil hombres a caballo y de a pie que, en completo desorden comienzan a descender la colina. Para Boucicaut fue como una visión, ya que de pronto, como si surgieran de la nada vio a aparecer al Sultán pero no solo, estaba al frente de cuerpos de caballería e infantería, como si un nuevo ejército se hubiese congregado nuevamente ya que eran muchos ... muchos mas que ellos

- No ... no puede ser - piensa el Marical de Francia ... Juan de Borgoña también se había detenido ... Juan de Vienne también estaba ahí y se da cuenta de que era el fin ya que debían de ser como treinta mil otomanos frente a ellos. El Sultán saca su espada y lo apunta a los caballeros

- ¡Por el Profeta! ¡A ellos! ¡ALA AKBAR!

Ya era obvio, hasta para los franceses, que habían caido en una trampa. No solo eran cuerpos de refresco, era lo mas selecto de su caballería e infantería que los superaban en número. Jinetes mongoles integraban formaciones de ataque que fueron las primeras en lanzarse con una lluvia de flechas lanzadas al galope. Los cansados caballos franceses, tras la subida, no estaban en condiciones de una nueva embestida. Solo muy pocos intentaron una formación de ataque. Otros solo se prepararon para resistir y otro grupo se lanzó a la huida, especialmente los que no tenían caballos. Boucicaut trató en vano de poner orden en medio del desastre. Los sipanhis atacaron en perfecta formación frente al desorden francés, que tras el primer choque, arrojaron sus pesadas lanzas para poder correr mejor. Juan de Vienne no tiene mas remedio que retroceder al ver a sus jefes rodeados de musulmanes mientras sus caballeros trataban de protegerlos. Era necesario advertir a los demás

Al otro lado de la colina, los bulgaros empezaban a ser rebasados por los húngaros, mientras los yenni libraban una desesperada lucha contra la caballería de Segismundo y la de Rodas. Los transilvanos de Vlad junto con los venecianos y alemanes se habían juntado en un solo frente y luchaban contra los akingis y los bashibazouks apoyados por lo que quedaba de la caballería anatolia y rumelia, formando un solo frente de lucha que empezaba a ser rebasado. Fue entonces que Vincenzo vio en lo alto dela colina el retroceso de los franceses. Temió lo peor, pero se equivocaba ... lo peor estaba a punto de suceder cuando un clarín sonó, pero no desde lo alto sino desde el flanco derecho. De pronto, la colina cercana se llena de soldados. Segismundo los ve y se da cuenta de todo

- No puede ser ... es Esteban Lazarevich ... ¡son los serbios!

Ciertamente, Esteban Lazaerevich, príncipe de Serbia y aliado del Sultán, llegaba al campo de batalla con quince mil hombres. A caballo y al frente de sus tropas, saca su espada y apunta hacia los odiados cruzados

- ¡A ellos! ¡Acabad con esos perros! ¡Que no quede ninguno!

El temido grito de batalla de los serbios se hizo sentir. Vlad ordena a sus transilvanos a alinearse para proteger el flanco. Vincenzo se da cuenta que es inútil ya que eran muy pocos y agotados frente a los descansados serbios. El choque fue terrible pero la batalla duró muy poco. En cuestión de minutos, los transilvanos fueron rebasados. Los venecianos y alemanes no pudieron contener el ataque turco. De pronto, todo el campo de batalla era una mezcla de naciones. Los franceses fugitivos se vieron atrapados entre los turcos y trataron de abrirse camino a punta de espada para tratar de tomar contacto con los húngaros. Juan de Vienne trata de llegar a la colina con algunos centenares de hombres donde se encontraba Odat de Chaseron y otros cientos de franceses e ingleses

- ¡Mi señor! ¿Que ha ocurrido? - le pregunta Odat

- ¡Era una maldita trampa! ¡Bayazid nos esperaba al otro lado de la colina con mas hombres! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

- Me temo que ya es tarde ... mi señor

Ciertamente. La pequeña colina ya estaba rodeada por jinetes e infantes otomanos. No hubo espera. Los mongoles atacaron primero con una lluvia de flechas, seguidos por una embestida de los sipanhis. Los franceses forman un círculo defensivo y todos miran al cielo esperando un milagro y sacaron lo que tenían para defenderse. Al primer contacto, Odat cae, atravezado por un lanzazo "lastima, Sandor ... nuestra pelea no pudo ser". Juan de Vienne acude en su ayuda péro su caballo es derribado y el cae pesadamente. Trata de ponerse de pie pero un jinete musulmán le corta el cuello con su espada. El noble francés cae al suelo mirando hacia arriba, con los brazos extendidos y pensando "Francia ... Francia"

Ninguno de los hombres de la colina sobrevivió ...

Segismundo no podía creer lo que veía. Practicamente, el desastre era total ya que los franceses trataban desesperadamente de abrirse camino y su flanco derecho estaba siendo destrozado por los serbios mientras nubes de jinetes aparecían desde la colina persiguiendo a los fugitivos. Un grito venido a sus espaldas llama la atención de todos. Con horror ve lo que tanto temía. Los defensores de Nicópolis hacían una salida desesperada y atacaban el campamento cruzado donde se amontonaban las riquezas de Rahova y Vidin entre otras, producto del saqueo de la expedición. Al ver eso, la retaguardia húngara y las fuerzas cruzadas, dieron media vuelta y corrieron a tratar de salvar algo. Con ello, el frente cruzado se rompió por completo. El único que no quería ceder era Vlad, quien luchaba con fiereza contra los serbios, cuando Vincenzo llega a su lado

- ¡Se acabó príncipe! ¡debemos retroceder!

- Aún podemos ...

- ¡Nos vamos!

- ¡Nooo!

- ¡Entended! ¡Si los serbios nos cierran el camino no podremos escapar! ¿no veis que los turcos están ya a la ofensiva y los franceses han sido derrotados? ¡Se acabó!

Vincenzo da la orden y el y sus venecianos tratan de abrirse camino en medio del desorden. Vlad no tuvo mas remedio que dar la orden y retirarse, dejando el flanco húngaro desprotegido por completo. Los serbios cayeron sobre los húngaros, que en ese momento decidieron que no había alternativa ... había que huir

Sandor se da cuenta del desastre. Los franceses habían conseguido tomar contacto con las líneas húngaras pero ya nadie pensaba en contraatacar sino en huir. Ante ese regalo, los turcos se reorganizan para perseguir a los fugitivos. Sandor Bathory, caballero de Hungría, reorganiza a sus jinetes y le dice a Zoltan

- Proteged la huida del rey ... yo me quedaré

- Sandor ...

- Idos ¡Ahora!

Sandor alinea a sus trescientos hombres que le quedaban. De pronto una mano se posa en su hombro. Era Francesco y unos cuantos caballeros

- Mi Gran Maestre también ha huido ... ¿Compartimos el honor?

- Será un placer ... noble Francesco

- Fracasó ... la cruzada fracasó nuevamente

- Creo que empezó a fracasar en Buda, amigo ... no es sorpresa para mi

Sandor junta sus manos con la empuñadura de su espada y mira al cielo "Dios mío ... te he servido lo mejor que he podido ... si en algo os he ofendido, por favor, tomad mas en cuenta este sacrificio"

- Caballeros de Hungría y Rodas ... ¡Por Dios y por Hungría! ¡MAGIAR!

Los caballeros se lanzan al galope contra las formaciones turcas, embistiéndolas. Todos los que vieron eso, pensaron que el milagro se produciría al ver como los turcos salían disparados por la embestida pero los sipanhis contraatacaron. Sandor se encontró de pronto rodeado de enemigos y los enfrentó espada en mano. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el suelo y es cuando cogió un puñado de tierra y pensó en su natal Hungría

Ni Sandor, ni Francesco ni ninguno de sus hombres quedó con vida

El combate se había trasladado al campamento cruzado, tratando de rescatar el botín. Las marejadas de soldados cruzados de todas las nacionalidades se amontonaban tratando de llegar al Danubio y cruzar el río, tanto así que ni el rey podía llegar a la orilla. Los turcos redoblaron sus esfuerzos y velozmente, ya habían alcanzado Nicópolis y se lanzaban al ataque contra el campamento cruzado. La esperanza de botín sedujo mas a los turcos que la captura de Segismundo. Solo unos cuantos se decidieron a tratar de capturar al rey pero fueron frenados por los húngaros en mayor número. Por fin, el rey alcanza la orilla donde se encuentra con los franceses a quienes les grita

- ¡Si tan solo vuestros jefes me hubieran escuchado esto no habría pasado y tendríamos suficientes fuerzas para enfrentar a los infieles!

Segismundo no esperó respuesta y consigue abordar un bote en medio de la multitud de soldados que cruzaban la orilla a nado o a caballo. Algunos se hundían por el peso de sus armas o armaduras. Algunos no soltaban su oro y se hundían con el. Los que conocían el río alcanzaron a cruzar por sus partes menos profundas y Segismundo abordó el barco cuando ya los primeros turcos alcanzaban la orilla del Danubio. Los cruzados quedaron atrapados cuando los turcos arremetieron contra los fugitivos de las orillas y pronto el río se llenó de cadaveres. ya había dejado de ser una batalla para convertirse en una masacre. Segismundo solo se tapó los ojos cuando un turco levantó la cabeza de uno de sus hombres

- ¡Escucha rey de Hungría, los llamados de tus hombres a quienes abandonas! ¡Jaja!

Una hora después los combates cesaron. Los húngaros atrapados acabaron por rendirse, mientras otros huían por el extremo opuesto de la fortaleza desde donde los turcos practicaban disparando sus flechas contra los fugitivos que en gran número, cruzaban el río a la orilla opuesta. El Sultán llega al campamento cruzado, montado regiamente en su caballo y recibiendo las aclamaciones de sus hombres y vasallos. Era su mas grande triunfo sobre los cristianos y quizás el mas grande en la historia del imperio, pero el no tenía ojos mas que para ver la multitud de muertos así como los prisioneros degollados por los cruzados antes de la batalla. Se hace erigir un trono mientras ordena el conteo de sus bajas y sus prisioneros

Al caer casi la noche, ya estaba enterado de la huida de Segismundo. Sus bajas sumaban casi treinta mil. Las pérdidas cristianas debían sumar casi igual, sin contar a los centenares de cadaveres que el Danubio arrastraba, pero tenía cerca de veinticinco mil prisioneros, entre ellos tres mil franceses. Frente a el, comparecieron Boucicaut, Juan de Borgoña, Coucy entre otros, capturados por los sipanhis. Bayazid les hace servir agua en su presencia y luego mira a aquel grupo de orgullosos nobles ya humillados

- Ha sido una dura batalla, nobles de Francia ... supongo que habeis esperado estar ante mi pero en circunstancias diferentes

- Si ... mi señor - responde un temeroso Boucicaut

- Han recorrido un largo camino para morir aquí, nobles de Francia ... en una expedición insensata que nada debió interesaros a su rey ni a vosotros ... una expedición llena de matanzas sin sentido ¿Porque asesinasteis a nuestros hombres que trajeron de Rahova? ¿pensaban intimidarme con eso acaso?

Los franceses no respondieron y Bayazid sonrie

- Es una pena que no pueda disponer de sus vidas ... no significa que no pueda hacerlo pero sois mas valiosos para mi vivos que muertos. Con ello no solo aseguraré un rescate por sus vidas, sino que vuestro rey y los demás reyes cristianos no piensen siquiera en volver a atacarme

El sonido de los tambores anuncia la llegada del príncipe Esteban Lazerevich que es recibido personalmente por el Sultán ya que su aparición decidió la batalla. Lo hace sentar a su lado y permite que le hable

- No dejareis a estos perros franceses sin castigo, mi señor - le dice el príncipe - mucho daño es el que han hecho a estas tierras

- Por supuesto que no, amigo Esteban ... por supuesto que no, pero lamentablemente tenemos un dicho. El hilo se rompe por la parte mas débil

Bayazid da una palmada y sus soldados traen a cerca de cien prisioneros franceses que son arrastrados a su presencia. Con ellos llegan enormes verdugos blandiendo enormes cimitarras

- No presenciareis vuestras muertes pero si la de sus hombres y espero que si algún día regresan a Francia, no olviden lo que van a ver ahora - dice fieramente Bayazid

Boucicaut cerró los ojos cuando la primera cabeza francesa rodó por el suelo. Mas allá, tres mil hombres maniatados y desnudos afrontaban su cruel destino cuando los turcos se lanzaron sobre ellos para decapitarlos ante la orden del Sultan. Juan de Borgoña se tapó los oidos para no escuchar los gritos de los que fueron sus hombres. Solo Eu miró impasible aquella escena pensando que ese debió haber sido su destino

Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

La Flecha del Destino

Atenas, 27 de setiembre

Obviamente, nadie en Atenas, ni sitiadores ni sitiados sabían de lo acontecido en los campos de Nicópolis y el desastre de la cruzada mas la victoria del Sultán. Sabían que Adrinópolis estaba sitiada por los venecianos y genoveses. La flota genovesa había cerrado el estrecho de Bósforo aislando aún mas a Constantinopla. Los venecianos mandaban en el Egeo y ocupaban cuanta isla pudieran tomar. Claro está que si el Consejo Veneciano o el Dux se hubiesen enterado ya de la derrota en Nicópolis habrían tomado medidas como hacer que el ejército en Atenas acudiera a tomar Adrinópolis

Para Dándolo era incomprensible la terquedad del duque en tomar Atenas y no preocuparse por la capital otomana. La ciudad de Adrinópolis era para Venecia un símbolo ya que, cuando empujaron a la cuarta cruzada hacia Constantinopla, aspiraban a ser los amos del Peleponeso y del Imperio Griego. No les fue fácil aceptar la creación del Imperio Latino, así como el odio de muchos por haber corrompido la cruzada. Para mitigar la difícil situación, aceptaron que los francos gobernaran Constantinopla y ellos se quedaron con Adrinópolis. La legendaria ciudad fundada por los romanos en homenaje al emperador Adriano, gobernante durante la época de oro del imperio. Lamentablemente, la ciudad no guardaba un felíz recuerdo ya que fue escenario de la terrible derrota de las legiones romanas por los visigodos donde murió el emperador Valente y puso fin a la hegemonía de la legión sobre las hordas germanas. La ciudad fue sitiada por los visigodos pero no pudo ser tomada ya que los germanos no sabían nada de sitios y perdieron muchos hombres antes de que el nuevo emperador, Teodosio, con un ejército integrado mayormente por mercenarios germanos pudieran hacerlos retroceder

Adrinópolis paso a ser bizantina a la muerte de Teodosio y la división del imperio. El oro bizantino mantuvo alejado a los visigodos quienes mas tarde, dirigidos por Alarico, marcharon hacia Roma y por primera vez, después de casi mil años, los bárbaros tomaron la ciudad y la saquearon por tres días. Adrinópolis sobrevivió a los hunos y eslavos, hasta la caida de Constantinopla en 1204. La ciudad fue entregada a los venecianos, quienes la gobernaron despóticamente, ganándose el odio de los griegos quienes finalmente se sublevaron y asesinaron a todo veneciano que encontraron. El Dux de Venecia pide ayuda al nuevo emperador franco Balduino y ambos gobernantes se dirigen a recuperar la ciudad. Los griegos ya se habían anticipado y pidieron ayuda al rey búlgaro Kalojan, quien derrota a francos y venecianos en las puertas de la ciudad. Balduino cae prisionero del temible Kalojan quien lo hace morir en prisión. El viejo Dux consigue huir pero muere en el camino, víctima del agotamiento

Es por ello que Dándolo estaba preocupado. Si Venecia consideraba que había actuado erroneamente al aceptar ir a Atenas debilitando al ejército y este no pudiera tomar Adrinópolis podría ser castigado o deshonrado. No esperaba que el sitio se prolongara tanto. Confiaba en hacer que se rindan antes que pelear. Sino era así, mantenerla bajo sitio con pocos hombres mientras tomaban Adrinópolis, pero nunca pasó por su mente que perdieran tantos hombres y mucho menos que le hundieran la nave capitana. Había ordenado a la flota que no se moviera para evitar que se corriera la voz del descalabro y finalmente hablar con el duque para exigirle poner fin al ridículo sitio

Con esa idea, el veneciano acude al campamento del duque, quien lo recibe de espaldas, mirando hacia Atenas. Dándolo vuelve a sentir el mismo estremecimiento que sintió en el castillo del duque en Macedonia. Pese a la reverencia, el duque no se vuelve y Dándolo carraspea para hacerse notar

- Podeis hablar, noble Dándolo - dice el duque - os escucho

- Señor ... se que el consejo de Venecia os puso al mando de la expedición y os dejó decidir vuestras prioridades ... pero olvidais que debeis defender los intereses de Venecia como también comprendereis que es mi obligación velar por ellos ...

- No me decis nada nuevo Dándolo ... os pido que seais directo y sin rodeos

- De acuerdo, mi señor duque ... este sitio es absurdo ... Atenas no ofrece ninguna ventaja estratégica como si la ofrece Adrinópolis ... este sitio se ha prolongado mas de lo debido y si los atenienses seguirán defendiéndose como lo han hecho hasta ahora, dudo mucho que podais tomarla en el mas breve plazo que es lo que me ofrecisteis ... habeis perdido muchos hombres y tenemos ahora a trescientos venecianos prisioneros en Atenas por la manera torpe como se ha llevado este sitio ... si seguimos así, serán nuestras tropas en Adrinópolis las que vengan a ayudarnos y no al revés

El duque se vuelve y Dándolo se estremece. Puede ver aquellos ojos a través del yelmo que el duque no se sacaba nunca. Hipólito se acerca al veneciano quien retrocede un paso

- ¿Han sido acaso mis tropas o las venecianas las que han sido derrotadas en El Pireo? ¿Ha sido acaso mi flota la que dejó pasar dos naves y dejó hundir a su nave capitana? ¿Son acaso mis hombres los que gimen su cautiverio tras las murallas de Atenas? ¿No son acaso mis hombres los que han peleado mientras vos y los vuestros contemplais la lucha comiendo y bebiendo tras la seguridad de vuestro campamento?

- Vos dirigis este sitio, mi señor duque ... y han sido vuestras tropas las que no han podido tomar la muralla ... las que han muerto tratando de llegar a las puertas de Atenas y sois vos con vuestra crueldad e infamia que ha convencido a los atenienses que es mejor resistir que rendirse a Venecia

El duque guarda silencio unos momentos, antes de reir estrepitosamente, lo que asusta aún mas a Dándolo

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Teneis valor noble Dándolo! Decidme entonces ¿que es lo que debo hacer?

- Abandonad este sitio sin sentido ... dejad a Atenas sitiada por la flota y unos cuantos hombres y marchad conmigo a tomar Adrinópolis

- Adrinópolis ¿eh? ... ¿Y que ganamos con tomar la capital del Sultán?

- Vos lo sabeis muy bien ... con la cruzada avanzando victoriosamente, al Sultán no le quedará mas remedio que huir hacia el Sur o el Este ... si tomamos Adrinópolis y los genoveses Constantinopla, los otomanos no tendrán mas remedio que huir al Asia y con ello habremos asegurado el dominio de los Balcanes para la cristiandad

- ¿Cristiandad? No me hagais reir ... vos y yo sabemos bien que a Venecia le importa esta cruzada tanto como una devaluada moneda de cobre bizantina ... lo mismo que a mi ... Venecia quiere Grecia y no le importa tener como vecinos a turcos, hungaros, polacos o franceses con tal de hacer negocio con ellos ... además, el Sultán no tiene ningún apuro en retirarse

- Si la cruzada sigue como hasta ahora, los turcos serán obligados a ...

- ¡A nada! ¿me entendeis? ¡a nada! La cruzada es un fracaso y en este momento, húngaros y franceses huyen en dirección a occidente mientras el Sultán ve decapitar a los cruzados prisioneros

- ¿De que estais hablando?

- ¿De que? Que la guerra se decide aquí mi estimado Dándolo ... de nada valdrá conquistar Adrinópolis con vuestro puñado de hombres cuando el Sultán ya debe estar en camino con su ejército victorioso en Bulgaria ... ¡Jaja! Los cruzados no han aprendido nada de trescientos años de fracasos ... es por eso que vuestro destino es perecer en la oscuridad eterna

- No entiendo ... ¿como es que vos decis eso? ¡nadie sabe nada de la cruzada y si ya libró batalla con el Sultán!

- Vos lo dijisteis ... nadie sabe nada ... no me hagais caso noble Dándolo y enteraos por vos mismo si es que la cruzada sigue tan victoriosa tras tomar ciudades indefensas y masacrado aldeanos desarmados cuando haya enfrentado a un verdadero ejército ... Id veneciano y enteraos por vuestros medios si vale la pena tomar esa miserable ciudad y después de que lo sepais, venid a verme ... ahora largaos y no volvais a importunarme con vuestra insolencia

Dándolo se retira mas asustado de las palabras del duque con respecto a la cruzada que de sus amenazas. Sin pensarlo mas se retira a galope a su campamento e inmediatamente llama a un subalterno

- Envía un mensaje a la flota ... quiero que un barco parta ahora mismo por el Egeo a las costas de Tesalia y se comunique con la flota que abastece al ejército en Adrinópolis ... quiero que averiguen si hay noticias de la cruzada y me lo comuniquen de inmediato

En Atenas había mas que júbilo por la victoria momentánea sobre los sitiadores. Pese a las bajas, habían recibido refuerzos entre piratas y españoles e inferido grave daño al enemigo y tomado 300 prisioneros en su mayoría venecianos, quienes estaban atados de manos en la plaza principal mientras algunos reclamaban que se los decapite y se lance sus cabezas fuera de las murallas

- Necesitamos bajar los animos de los de fuera - decía un oficial bizantino - con ello tal vez los venecianos se retiren y el duque de Macedonia se quedará solo con los suyos

- ¿Y si produce el efecto adverso? - interviene Alseci - solo nos igualaríamos en crueldad con el duque ... aconsejo que se les deje marchar ya que no tenemos vituallas para mantener prisioneros

Carmesina no podía creer que debía decidir el destino de trescientos hombres. Nada mas fácil que ceder a la opinión de la mayoría y matarlos a todos pero esa opción le repugnaba

- Noble Basilio - le pregunta al bizantino - ¿Que he de hacer?

- Soy soldado mi señora ... muertos ellos son trescientos menos de quienes preocuparnos ... pero también soy cristiano ... jamás he dado una orden de matar prisioneros

Carmesina no se siente segura y mira a Docko

- ¿Y vos? ¿Que opinais?

- Creo en el honor señora ... ¿que tanto os deshonrariais y a Atenas al ser cruel con el vencido?

- Ellos no dudarían en matarnos a nosotros si fuera al reves - interviene Schelotto

- Nosotros no somos ellos para hacer lo que ellos harían ... nosotros somos nosotros y tanto en vuestra fe como en la mía hay algo que se llama misericordia ... hoy hemos recibido a trescientos hombres para defender Atenas ... devolved trescientos al enemigo no cambiará nada

Carmesina se vuelve hacia el noble español

- Conde Enrique ... fue vuestra victoria ¿Que opinais?

- Mi señora ... yo siempre me he guiado por el mas noble caballero que haya empuñado una espada ... Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar a quien conoceis como el "Cid Campeador" ... hombre de honor respetado por cristianos y musulmanes ... jamàs se manchó las manos con sangre inocente y todos a quienes el mató en combate no tuvieron heridas en la espalda ... una vez capturó a varios infieles y los hombres del rey querían colgarlos ... el los liberó haciéndoles jurar amistad por siempre ... por ello fue acusado de traidor y casi ejecutado por la corte de Castilla, pero años después, acompañaba al hijo de rey y cayeron en una emboscada preparada por cristianos en complicidad con musulmanes. Hubiesen muerto pero fueron salvados por caballeros musulmanes entre los que estaba uno a quien había perdonado la vida años antes quien resultó ser un príncipe que hacía honor a su promesa ... de no haber sido por ese gesto de misericordia hacia el vencido, no habría tenido recompensa años después

Carmesina se pone de pie y hace una señal para que traigan a los venecianos quienes mostraban temor hacia su destino

- Hombres de Venecia ... se que vosotros habeis venido aquí a destruirnos y por ello queda justificado si decido acabar con vuestras vidas ... pero ante Dios, os juro que quedareis en libertad si vosotros me jurais por vuestro honor y por la Biblia que no levantareis vuestra mano otra vez contra Atenas ni contra los que la defienden ¿Que decis a eso?

Un oficial veneciano se adelanta y mira a la princesa

- Mi señora ... creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros ... agradecemos vuestra grandeza y os juro en nombre de todos que el precio de nuestra libertad será el retirarnos inmediatamente de vuestra ciudad y no participar mas en esta lucha ... solo os ruego que para corresponder a vuestra piedad reconsidereis vuestra posición de seguir luchando y penseis en rendiros ... solo así la seguridad vuestra y de vuestro pueblo quedará garantizada

- Os agradezco vuestras palabras ... espero respeteis vuestro juramento ... quedan en libertad

Para las tropas del duque fue una sorpresa que las puertas de la ciudad se abrieran y los prisioneros venecianos salieran por ella. Dándolo ve el curioso espectáculo y cabalga raudamente, encontrándose con ellos antes que el duque

- ¡Rápido! ¡Corred al campamento!

- Mi señor ... - le dice el oficial

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡El duque os matará si llega a vosotros! ¡Poneos a salvo y después me contareis que ocurrió allí adentro!

Los venecianos corren mientras unas saeta surcan el cielo. Mas de uno cae víctima de las flechas. Dos horas después un mensajero veneciano llega al campamento del duque con un mensaje "Una flecha mas hacia mis hombres y tendreis que luchar a dos frentes". Dándolo recibe una contestación inmediata "Los cobardes y vencidos no negocian ... solo mueren"

Al día siguiente se reanudan los ataques contra la ciudad. Una lluvia de fuego se abatió sobre Atenas, debido a las catapultas que lanzaban teas ardientes. La ciudad se quemó en parte pero fue controlado. El cerco se estrechó un poco mas pero los intentos de tomar las murallas fueron nuevamente rechazados

El nuevo día trajo un panorama de desolación. La mitad de la ciudad estaba quemada y la población, excepto los varones en edad de pelear, fueron evacuados hacia la Acrópolis. Solo los sacerdotes decidieron permanecer en sus iglesias

En la Acrópolis, Docko trabajaba febrilmente con el material que Mohamed le había traido. Mientras los jóvenes del pueblo ahuecaban los bambúes, Docko, Enrique y Alseci trabajaban juntos. Al parecer, Enrique sabía ya que era lo que hacían mas no Alseci quien se tapaba la nariz por el olor

- Por Dios que cualquiera diría que teneis trato con el diablo - le dice Alseci - el olor a azufre es insoportable

- El azufre es necesario para esta mezcla, maese Alseci - le responde Docko - ya esta casi listo ... solo se necesita salitre, carbón y azufre

Docko extendió un poco de esa mezcla en el suelo y le puso una flama. La llama que se produce es intensa y se enciende por completo

- No me digais que es lo que pienso - les dice Alseci sorprendido

- Precisamente - le responde Docko

- ¡Pólvora! - exclama Enrique de Guzman - no la desconozco pero jamás la había usado ... recuerdo un incidente en Castilla durante la defensa de una ciudadela contra los infieles ... usaron piezas de hierro para lanzar bolas del mismo metal contra los musulmanes pero la mayoría de ellas estallaron matando a quienes las usaban ¿Porque creeis que nos servirá?

- Oí de la pólvora - continúa Alseci - pero en Italia nadie quería usarla, es muy peligrosa ... ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia en su uso ¿Como creeis que podemos usarla?

- No os preocupeis ... lo tengo todo pensado

Dándolo observaba los trabajos de zapa en las murallas. Era evidente que Hipólito se preparaba para un definitivo asalto a la ciudad. El sitio ya llevaba varios días y muchos hombres habían muerto o estaban heridos. No tenía noticias de Adrinópolis y dejó que los trescientos venecianos liberados por Carmesina se retirasen permitiendo que cumplieran su palabra de honor, por lo que los destacó hacia Adrinópolis. El veneciano y sus oficiales estaban observando desde lo alto de un terreno elevado cuando ven a los soldados del duque arrojar los cuerpos de los caidos a una fosa. Por un momento pensó que no lo había visto bien pero le pareció que uno de los cuerpos se movía y estiraba la mano como pidiendo ayuda. Se convenció de que era cierto cuando uno de los que arrojaban cuerpos bajó y lo golpeó con una maza en la cabeza. Velozmente baja con sus hombres y encara a los verdugos que arrojaban tierra a los cuerpos. Allí alcanza a escuchar algunos gemidos. El que vió no era el único que estaba vivo

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de ver? ¿Acaso están arrojando a nuestros soldados vivos a las fosas y rematais a aquellos que tratan de salir?

Los mercenarios lo miran incrédulos y se encogen de hombros

- Son órdenes del duque ... no hay quien atienda a los heridos graves así que es mejor deshacernos de ellos

- ¡Son vuestros compañeros! ¡Lo que haceis va en contra de la ley de Dios y de los hombres!

- La amistad no paga veneciano ... y Dios no existe aquí ... aquí solo está el duque

- ¡Sois de lo peor! ¡Os haré pagar por esto!

El veneciano saca su espada pero casi al instante, una decena de mercenarios los rodean con sus armas

- Si quereis jugar al buen cristiano hacedlo en vuestro campamento - le dice uno de ellos de rostro brutal - si lo intentais aqui ocupareis vuestro lugar junto a los llorones de allí abajo

Los venecianos se retiran y uno de ellos se dirige a Dándolo

- Volvamos por mas hombres señor ... venguemos esta afrenta y enviemos sus cabezas al duque como regalo

- No ... seguramente ellos pensarán lo mismo y estarán esperándonos ... no pienso sacrificar mas hombres ...pero algo raro está pasando ... jamás había visto que un soldado le haga eso a un compañero ... de alguna manera, la crueldad del duque se ha pasado a sus hombres

En el campamento, ordena alistarse a sus hombres para apoyar en el ataque a la muralla. Quería que todo terminase

"La muralla caerá mi señor duque, solo teneis que hacer lo que os diga. Cuando vuestros hombres minen las murallas, ordenadles salir y yo haré el resto. Es hora que mi poder acabe con la necedad de los atenienses y la de los caballeros dorados"

Hipólito miraba a los zapadores salir de los tuneles mientras otros entraban en su lugar. Los trabajos de minado continuaban día y noche sin descanso. De una menera silenciosa, se acercaban a la muralla sin despertar sospechas en la guarnición de Atenas

Adrinópolis 05 de abril de 1396

Los venecianos y genoveses se habían contentado solo con tender un cerco alrededor de la ciudad sin intentar tomarla. La amurallada ciudad estaba bien defendida y las murallas de estilo bizantino eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir los ataques. Giacomo Anzio, jefe de las tropas venecianas, esperaba con ansias la llegada de las tropas dirigidas por Dándolo para poder lanzar el asalto a la ciudad. Las intimaciones de rendición fueron desoidas por los seis mil defensores de la ciudad pero Anzio confiaba que la noticia de la victoria cruzada los obligara a rendirse

Anzio habla con el mensajero enviado por Dándolo. Le enfurecía esa decisión de continuar el sitio de Atenas cuando mas importante era Adrinópolis pero esperaba que su emisario enviado a Bulgaria para saber noticias regresara pronto

Al caer la noche, el veneciano dormía en su carpa. Decidió que el y sus veinte mil hombres eran suficientes para iniciar el ataque a la ciudad. Si la tomaba, la gloria sería para el y tal vez ocuparía el lugar de Dándolo en el consejo, lugar que estaba reservado para aquel que tomara la ciudad y al parecer, el comandante Dándolo estaba mas preocupado por Atenas. Fue cuando es despertado por sus hombres

- ¿Que ... ? ¿que pasa? ... ¿Sucede algo?

- Señor ... vuestro enviado ha regresado de Bulgaria

- Vaya ... ¿tan pronto? ... ¡que pase!

El caballero veneciano entra y se inclina ante su jefe

- Bien Bartolomeo ... dime ... ¿que noticias hay de la cruzada? ¿como es que volvisteis tan rápido de Bulgaria?

- Señor ... no pude ir mas allá ya que los caminos están llenos de los soldados del Sultán ... caballeros turcos avanzan a gran velocidad y parecen venir hacia acá

- Uhmmm ... eso quiere decir que podrían llegar en unos días ... ¿acaso su huida de los Balcanes será a través del Egeo?

- Señor ... no están en huida

- ¿Que decis?

- Pude enterarme a través de un turco que capturé y maté despues de lo que ha pasado. Use sus ropas para poder movilizarme lo mas rápido posible para llegar aquí ... el Sultán viene en camino, con el grueso de sus tropas ... frente a la fortaleza de Nicópolis, a orillas del Danubio, el ejército cruzado fue destrozado por las huestes del Sultán ... casi la mitad de ellos han muerto o han caido prisioneros ... la caballería francesa fue aniquilada y el Sultán victorioso ha sido reconocido como soberano de Bulgaria en Tirnovo

Anzio se queda mudo y frío. De pronto se dio cuenta que sus sueños de gloria no eran mas que sueños, que la expedición venecianogenovesa por Grecia se había convertido en un ridículo mayúsculo y que ahora deberían retirarse sin haber lanzado una sola flecha contra Adrinópolis. Si el Sultán llegaba con el grueso de sus fuerzas, los acabarían mas aún con un grupo de hombres con la moral por los suelos ya que la noticia de la derrota cruzada los haría sentir que Dios los había abandonado. Pensó en Venecia pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que podía descargar la responsabilidad sobre Dándolo ya que el solo se había limitado a obedecer órdenes

- Mi señor ... ¿que hacemos?

- Mandad a alguien hacia la Costa ... que un barco parta esta noche hacia Atenas y avise a la flota de esta noticia ... no nos quedaremos a esperar al Sultán, descansad y mañana mismo ordenaré levantar el sitio

- Pero señor ... Venecia ...

- ¿Que podemos hacer? ¿podeis decirmelo? ¡si el Sultán llega aquí con su ejército que seguramente nos triplica en número nos despedazarán y a Venecia solo llegarán nuestras cabezas! ¡si perdemos a nuestro ejército, nuestros enemigos en Italia se lanzarán sobre nosotros cuando se enteren del fracaso de la cruzada! Ahora ... mi deber es regresar con estos hombres a Venecia y si los nobles venecianos deciden otra cosa, aún podremos enfrentar al Sultán en el campo de batalla ¡pero no haremos otra muralla aquí con nuestros huesos!

- Señor - le dice un oficial - me permito recordaros que Grecia es nuestra ... si nos movilizamos rápido, podremos apoyar al sitio de Atenas y cuando caiga, será nuestra nueva capital en una grecia veneciana

- ¿Y que hay del duque? El reclama Atenas

- ¿Y con cuantos hombres podrá sostener ese reclamo? Con nuestras tropas allí, podremos poner condiciones ... es preferible enfrentarnos al duque Hipólito que ir a hacer el ridículo en Venecia

- Teneis razón ... ordenad al ejército, mañana partiremos hacia Atenas

En plena noche, el avance silencioso de los sitiadores no fue percibido por los defensores. Una columna de mercenarios trepa audazmente la muralla norte, que era custodiado por los florentinos. Matan a varios guardias en forma silenciosa pero cuando tratan de bajar hacia los portones, alguien les sale al frente

- ¡Venid a mi, soldados del infierno, yo, Philip de Rodas os regresaré de donde vinieron!

La alarma suena y los bizantinos corren a apoyar a Philip que daba cuenta el solo de varios atacantes. Aún así, varios mercenarios alcanzan las puertas y tratan de abrirlas antes de que una lluvia de flechas de los yenni acabaran con ellos. El grito proveniente de las murallas hace que los defensores acudan presurosos. Hipólito comandaba a sus hombres y lanzaba el ataque a Atenas desde todas direcciones. A lo lejos, Dándolo observa. Solo accedió a que mil hombres de los suyos apoyen al duque

La muralla norte es recuperada tras ardua lucha ya que los mercenarios luchaban con ferocidad inusitada. Los yenni, al mando de Kemal, rechazan el ataque a su muralla, mientras Yazín y sus mongoles hacían lo propio en su sector. Roger mantenía el control de la muralla sur, pero las tropas venecianas y genovesas solo estaban expectantes y no atacaban

- Solo mantienen nuestra atención - se dice Roger - pero parece que el ataque a las murallas está fracasando ... pero ... no puede ser ... ¡no! ¡Basilio! ¡Basilio!

Roger abandona su puesto tratando de ubicar al comandante veneciano. Lo encuentra en plena lucha, recuperando las murallas aún en manos de los mercebarios

- ¡Roger! ¿porque abandonais vuestro puesto?

- ¡Algo no esta bien! ¡Abandonad las murallas!

- ¿Que decis?

- ¡Hacedlo! ¡Ahora!

En el exterior, mientras los soldados atacaban, los zapadores abandonaban las minas a la orden del duque, quien le entregaba una vasija a uno de los suyos

- Rociad esto en los cimientos de las murallas ... y luego salid inmediatamente

El soldado obedece y el duque monta en su caballo esgrimiendo una maza

- ¡Soldados de Neopatria! ¡Seais testigos del poder de vuestro señor, quien abrira las puertas de Atenas para vosotros!

- ¿De que estais hablando? - insiste Basilio

- Habla de esto - interviene Docko que aparece en escena

Docko toca la muralla en la parte baja y esta comienza a deshacerse. Basilio no lo podía creer. Lo que tocaba Docko era antes roca sólida y ahora parecía barro. La sorpresa no le duró mucho ya que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar

- ¡Abandonad las murallas! ¡Retrocedan hacia Atenas!

Todos los defensores que alcanzaron a escucharlo, se quedaron incrédulos ante tal afirmación. Basilio tuvo que repetirlo

- ¡Obedeced todos! ¡La muralla se derrumba!

Al mismo tiempo, Hipólito aparece frente a las murallas, esgrimiendo su maza. Los arqueros lo ven y le lanzan flechas pero el duque parece inmune a ellas

- ¡Preparaos para tomar Atenas! ¡Observad el poder de vuestro duque!

El golpe de maza da contra el muro. Nadie se esperaba que el muro comenzara a resquebrajarse por donde golpeaba. Los golpes se sucedían y la muralla comenzaba a partirse como si fuera un pan duro. Los defensores retroceden hacia Atenas pero algunos no tuvieron suerte, ni los atacantes que aún luchaban en la muralla. Esta se viene abajo estrepitosamente, levantando una enorme polvareda. Los defensores siguen retrocediendo pero ya se escuchaban los gritos de guerra atrás de las ruinas

- ¡Preparad una linea defensiva! ¡Debemos darles tiempo a la gente que se refugie en la Acrópolis!

La voz de alarma ya se había dado y la población corría hacia la muralla de Temístocles para poder refugiarse. Tras la caida de la muralla de Adriano, la ciudad quedaba a merced del invasor. los gritos de guerra en la muralla sur, daba la señal de que los venecianos atacaban por El Pireo

- Si toman la muralla, quedaremos encerrados - dice Alseci

- Retroceded vosotros - les dice Roger a Basilio, Alseci y Philip - Tienen que mantener protegida la Acrópolis ... aquí no tenemos esperanza de vencer

- Pero ... - interviene Philip

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Los demoraré y luego retrocederemos los que podamos ¡hacedme caso ahora que ya están entrando!

Basilio no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Roger tenía razón. le pone la mano al hombro al normando

- Os esperaremos amigo ... las puertas no se cerrarán hasta que vos no la cruceis

Los gritos de guerra de los invasores mas el choque de sus armas cruzaban ya la caida muralla. Roger organiza a doscientos hombres para cerrarles el paso, pero en eso, Kemal y cien de los suyos se ponen a su lado

- ¡Idos! ¡No os necesito!

- No digais tonterias y vos no sois mi jefe ... no os dejaré solo

No hubo tiempo de réplicas. Por un segundo se produce un silencio ya que los mercenarios no se esperaban encontrar una columna de soldados frente a ellos. Roger lanza su grito de guerra y se lanza contra ellos esgrimiendo su hacha. Lo sigue Kemal y los suyos y el choque de las armas es estruendosa y la lucha apoteósica. Roger embiste con todas sus fuerzas y nadie parecía poder resistirla. La lucha se hace desesperada, pero Roger empuja a los atacantes hasta la derruida muralla y tras una terrible lucha, los echa de la ciudad, pero ya los atacantes se reorganizan, con los venecianos al frente que toman el protagonismo de la lucha. Una lluvia de flechas y piedras se abaten sobre los desprotegidos defensores mientras una infantería acorazada avanzaba dando gritos. La caballería no podía actuar aún en medio de las ruinas

- ¡Contenedlos aquí! - grita Roger, reordenando a su gente

Los otros defensores corrían hacia la muralla mientras la muralla sur estaba siendo tomada por los venecianos. Schelotto los reagrupa para evacuar a los griegos que defendían ese sector. Philip se detiene y levanta su espada

- ¡A mi caballeros de Rodas! ¡No retrocedamos ante el enemigo mientras un amigo nos cubre las espaldas!

Antes que pudieran detenerlo, el y una veintena de caballeros de Rodas corren a ayudar a Roger y Kemal

El combate seguía con ferocidad y los defensores no seguían, pero la superioridad numérica empezaba a imponerse. A su pesar, Roger ordena retroceder, pero en eso, Philip y sus caballeros intervienen en la lucha

- ¡Adelante Caballeros de San Juán!

Los de Rodas consiguen equlibrar nuevamente la batalla. Resultaba sorprendente ver a Roger, Kemal y Philip luchando juntos ya que parecía que nadie podía enfrentarlos. La velocidad dee Philip abate a cuanto enemigo se ponía a su alcance. La fuerza de Roger era incontenible y la habilidad de Kemal era superior a quien quería enfrentarlo

- ¡Siganme caballeros de España! ¡Expulsémoslos de Atenas!

Enrique de Guzman y sus españoles llegaron para apoyar a los defensores de lo que quedaba de la muralla. La mortandad era grande y los mercenarios y venecianos empezaban a retroceder. En la Acrópolis, los gritos de la batalla aterran a Carmesina quien se encontraba acompañada de Irene

- Irene ¿Que es esto? ¿Es este el fin acaso? ¿Aquel estruendo fue la caida de la muralla?

- No lo se, mi señora ... pero sea lo que sea no llegarán a la Acrópolis

- Irene ... no ... ¿no sería mejor rendirnos?

- ¿Que decis?

- ¡Que deberíamos rendirnos! ¿Que sentido tiene luchar si perderemos de todos modos? ¿No salvaríamos algo al menos si lográramos la paz?

- ¿Paz? ¿A que paz os referis? ¿A la paz de la vida, de la tumba o del lecho? ¿No habeis aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?

- ¿Que he de aprender? ¿De esta matanza sin sentido?

- No princesa ... no Dama de Atenas ... no de esta matanza sino de la que propugnasteis buscando un César para el imperio ... el tratar de revivir al imperio ¿Como pretendiais hacerlo renacer? ¿Cuantas matanzas sin sentido se habrían producido como se ha hecho siempre que se ha tratado de crear un imperio? ¿Como espérabais que se hiciera la cruzada a la que vos quisisteis empujarnos? Claro ... son matanzas que vos no veriais ... ni los emperadores y tal vez su César ... eso es lo que no se ve, pero ¡esto si! ¡esta es la batalla por Atenas!

- ¿Cual es la diferencia entonces? ¿Ir a la cruzada hubiera sido un error? ¡Estábamos con la cruzada o contra ella! De habernos hecho cruzados, estaríamos luchando con los venecianos, no contra ellos ... y ahora ¡deberemos luchar contra la cruzada entera!

- No será así ...

La voz de Nestor se escucha en el lugar. La penumbra de la habitación permitía ver al joven como si una luminosidad lo rodeara. Avanza lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación, donde la princesa, vestida como dama de corte estaba al frente de Irene, vestida de guerrera

- ¿Que decis? - pregunta Carmesina

- La cruzada fracasó ... han sido derrotados ... de habernos unido a ella, nuestro enemigo sería el victorioso Bayazid

Los gritos de guerra se hacen mas fuertes e Irene corre al balcón y ve a un grupo de griegos correr hacia la muralla de Temístocles. Por un momento piensa que ve mal, pero al frente de ese grupo estaban Aristos y Yazin

Sin decir mas, sale del salón

Fuera de la Acrópolis, Yazin trataba de contener a Aristos, quien arengaba a su grupo

- ¿Acaso estais loco? ¡Solo los llevas a la muerte! - le dice el mongol

- ¡Apartaos! ¡Destruirán Atenas si no los detenemos! ¡Son nuestros hogares!

Multitud de hombres, mujeres y niños entraban por las puertas, abandonando sus hogares. Solo habían algunos que se resistían. Incluso algunos se habían refugiado con los sacerdotes ortodoxos o romanos, confiando en que las iglesias serían respetadas. Los soldados atenienses trataban de evacuar a la población, mientras luchaban con los venecianos que ya habían tomado la muralla sur. Docko se pone al lado de Yazin y Aristos

- Joven Aristos ... necesito a vuestros hombres ... Vos Yazin, debereis ayudar a organizar a los últimos defensores y tratar de terminar de evacuar a la gente que sigue en la ciudad

- Pero ... - replica Aristos

- No hay tiempo ... no son las casas que ya están perdidas, sino la gente que huye. Pensad en ellos. Las casas se reconstruyen, la gente solo muere

Yazin toma a cien hombres entre mongoles, griegos y piratas y junto con Mohamed cruza una de las puertas y se lanza a la batalla

Las líneas defensivas de la muralla principal retrocedían en orden, teniendo ya a cuatros líderes de la batalla. Philip, Kemal, Roger y Enrique ya se habían dado cuenta que era inútil ya que estaban muy disminuidos. Habían perdido ya la mitad de sus hombres aunque por cada uno de ellos habrían matado a cinco. Los mercenarios y venecianos seguían entrando mientras sus jefes arengaban a la pelea y a la matanza. De improvisto, por encima de las ruinas, un caballo se eleva por los aires para caer en frente de los defensores. Hipólito de la Guardia estaba frente a ellos

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Los heroicos defensores de Atenas! ¡Esta es vuestra última noche sobre la tierra! A no ser ... que haya algún valiente estúpido que esté dispuesto a enfrentarse conmigo ... ¿no será alguno de vosotros, caballeros dorados de Atenas?

Roger sonríe y se adelanta al grupo. Philip le sostiene el hombro

- No lo hagais Roger ... esto es una treta ... no podreis con el

- No me subestimeis, Philip ... además, recordad esto siempre ... ningún caballero dorado dejará pasar al enemigo sin pelear ... defended vuestro puesto con vuestra vida y confiad en la victoria

Roger avanza y blande su hacha frente al duque

- Duque de Neopatria ... yo tomo tu desafío

Todos detienen el combate cuando el duque desmonta y saca su espada. Roger estaba confiado ya que conocía al duque pero Philip sabía que el Hipólito de ahora era muy distinto al que tenían al frente

El primero en atacar es Roger quien lanza un hachazo pero el duque la detiene con su espada. El normando se sorprende. El había derribado árboles con ese golpe, pero el temible duque no se había movido ni un milímetro y es cuando el mandoble de la espada parte el hacha de Roger en dos y este cae de espaldas. Alcanza a esquivar el siguiente ataque y coge la espada de un caido pero ya no estaba tan confiado cuando se prepara a seguir luchando. Nuevamente trata de asertarle al duque pero este lo esquiva y la velocidad de Hipólito hace lo inesperado. Roger siente la sangre brotar de su brazo cuando el corte le llega hasta el hueso

- ¡No te confies Roger! - le grita Philip - ¡es tan veloz como fuerte!

Roger estaba herido pero se sentía con la suficiente fortaleza para seguir luchando, mas aún que su orgullo estaba mas lastimado. Nunca nadie lo había herido así pero sería la última vez. Recordó su entrenamiento y supo que estaba usando su mínima fuerza ya que no concentraba sus sentidos

Lanza un siguiente ataque pero igualmente fracasa pero alcanza a esquivar otro ataque del duque. Se mueve esta vez con rapidez y golpea al duque quien retrocede, pero al tratar de herirlo con la espada, el duque pone el brazo y para sorpresa de todos, la espada se rompe al contacto con su armadura. Ese momento es aprovechado por el para herir en el hombro al normando quien retrocede nuevamente herido. Philip le lanza su espada que Roger coge y detiene un nuevo mandoble y esta vez, su fuerza se transmite a la espada y detiene el golpe para patear al duque y haciéndolo retroceder. Roger no ataca porque teme perder nuevamente la espada y trata de buscar un punto débil en el duque pero sus brazos heridos lo hacen mas lento y otro mandoble golpea su rodilla. Roger ruge y se lanza sobre Hipólito para ahogarlo con su fuerza y su peso y lo sostiene con fuerza para romperle la espalda pero para su sorpresa, el duque comienza a superar su fuerza y a zafarse. Un último impulso y Roger sale despedido hacia atrás. Trata de ponerse de pie pero en eso, la espada del duque atraviesa su pecho

- ¡Roger Guiscardo! - grita Mohamed que llega al campo de batalla - ¡Nooooo!

El normando cae de rodillas e Hipólito le sujeta los cabellos para luego decapitarlo de un solo golpe. El cuerpo cae y la cabeza queda en manos del duque quien lo levanta en señal de triunfo ante los clamores de sus tropas

- ¡Maldito! ¡Pelea conmigo! - grita Mohamed cogiendo otra espada pero Enrique lo detiene

- ¡No murais vos también! ¡Retrocedamos o todos moriremos!

- ¡Noo!

- ¡Basta Mohamed! ¡Roger está muerto! ¡Nada podeis hacer contra el duque! ¡Ya habeis visto su poder! ¡Debemos retroceder ahora!

Los mercenarios se lanzan al ataque, seguidos de los venecianos. Los defensores atenienses retroceden. Es en eso que aparece Yazin con sus mongoles y lanzan una lluvia de flechas que detienen a los atacantes, mientras los defensores se perdían entre las calles de la ciudad

- ¡Corred a la muralla! ¡Tratad de llegar el que pueda!

Los salvó el hecho de que los mercenarios empezaron a entrar a las casas a tratar de saquear lo que encontraban de valor. Las casas sin nada eran incendiadas y muy pronto, la ciudad ardía por varios puntos. Philip escucha los cánticos en las iglesias y se dio cuenta que había gente allí. Corre y golpea las puertas pero las personas adentro redoblaban sus cánticos

- ¡Es inútil! - le grita Yazin - ya lo intenté pero los que están allí no saldrán ... confían en que respetarán las iglesias ... después de todo los que nos atacan son cristianos

- ¿Bromeais? ¡son asesinos! ¡matarán a todos!

- Te creo amigo, pero ellos no ... vámonos

Enrique entraba a una iglesia para sacar a la gente pero el sacerdote se opuso

- No buscaremos refugio en una construcción pagana ... - le responde el sacerdote arrodillado ante el altar

- ¡No seais tonto! ¡No condeneis a esta gente! ¡esos asesinos os matarán!

- Son cristianos ... son cruzados ... respetarán a Dios

- ¡El duque es un enviado del averno!

- Idos ... nosotros nos quedamos

Los gritos de guerra ya se escuchaban cercanos y Enrique ve que no puede hacer nada pero al salir, una mujer le alcanza a un niño

- Si teneis razón, al menos se salvará mi hijo ... llevaoslo

- Venid conmigo ...

- No puedo dejar a mi esposo ni a mis padres ... idos con Dios

Enrique sale por la ventana con el niño en brazos. Casi no ve a nadie en la ciudad iluminada por el fuego pero el ruido de las armas atrás suyo le hace apurar el paso. Corre hacia la muralla y en ella ve a Basilio, Alseci y Docko

- ¡Apresuraos conde! ¡Los enemigos están cerca ya! - le grita Alseci

Enrique alcanza a ponerse a salvo tras las líneas pero se sorprende al ver que se habían establecido líneas defensivas fuera de las murallas

- ¿Que haceis? ¡tenemos que entrar!

Nadie le contesta pues es cuando las flechas de fuego caen al piso y encienden hogueras que iluminan la noche. Todos ahogan una exclamación al ver a los enemigos avanzando en silencio y en gran número. Al verse descubiertos, lanzan su grito de guerra y corren contra ellos

- ¡Arqueros y ballesteros! ¡disparen!

La lluvia de flechas abaten a varios pero no detienen el avance y es cuando Docko da la orden

- ¡Primera línea! ¡disparen!

Los griegos, con cañas de bambu en las manos los dirigen contra las tropas y es cuando otro pone un carbón encendido en un agujero encima del bambú. El estruendo sacude a todos pero la primera línea enemiga cae abatida

- ¡Segunda línea fuego! ¡tercera línea fuego! ¡Cuarta línea fuego! ¡vuelva a disparar primera línea! ¡fuego!

Los disparos se sucedieron veinte veces. Se levanto una espesa humareda y el olor de la pólvora quemada inunda el ambiente. Al terminar, no quedaba rastros de los atacantes mas que montículos de cadaveres y heridos que se arrastraban por el suelo mientras otros huían ante aquello que les era completamente desconocido

El estruendo de los disparos atrae a Dándolo quien de lejos observa lo sucedido "Pólvora ... había oido de ella pero no esperaba que los atenienses la tuvieran ... maldición ... este ataque nos ha costado mas vidas que en todo el sitio pero al menos se ha ocupado la Ciudad Nueva y la muralla de Temístocles no resistirá mucho ... pero ¿que es eso?"

Dándolo espolea su caballo y ve que las iglesias arden lo cual le pareció un sacrilegio, pero lo que mas horror le causó fueron los gritos del interior. En el exterior, los hombres habían sacado a las doncellas del interior y las violaban frente a la iglesia mientras otras ya estaban muertas. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ve que son venecianos

Pero ya nada puede hacer, pese a la derrota frente a las murallas de Temístocles, los soldados se lanzaban al saqueo y la barbarie. Toda Atenas ardía ya, como dos mil años antes, los persas la destruyeron, ahora nuevamente era presa de las llamas pero para Dándolo también se quemaba el honor de Venecia

Mas allá, los defensores entraban en silencio a la Acrópolis. Los atenienses lloraban la pérdida de su ciudad y la muerte de los que no quisieron abandonarla. Enrique acunaba al niño sin saber que hacer con el mientras los caballeros dorados bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto al compañero caido

La luz del día dejo ver el panorama desolador de la destruida Atenas. El humo no se disipaba pero ya todos adivinaban lo que había tras ella. Mohamed observaba en silencio desde la muralla y Philip se le acerca

- Vengaremos su muerte, Mohamed ... os lo prometo

- No lo se, cristiano ... vos lo visteis ... visteis el poder del duque ... con vosotros creí haberlo visto todo pero el duque es inhumano ... de haber luchado con el me habría matado mas rápido que a Roger

- Lo se ... ahora venid conmigo ... nos llaman

Todos estaban reunidos con Carmesina, Docko e Irene, quien estaba al lado de Aristos como representantes del pueblo. Basilio había reportado las bajas que sumaban mas de trescientos tras el asalto a la ciudad. Yazin solo estaba en silencio al lado de Reynald y Robert quienes no habían luchado ya que estaban al mando de las tropas que protegían la Acrópolis. Alseci y Schelotto estaban juntos pero en silencio y luego entran Philip y Mohamed seguidos por Enrique. Kemal había preferido no entrar ya que Omar exigía estar presente como representante del Sultán, pero lo que se iba a discutir no podía ser escuchado por el . La noticia que Nestor les daba era sorprendente

- La derrota de la cruzada - pregunta Alseci - ¿Como es que lo sabeis?

- El clamor de los que han muerto llegan a mi ... la cruzada ha fracasado y veo al Sultán contemplar las cabezas amontonadas de sus prisioneros ejecutados ... toda Bulgaria aclama la victoria y jura lealtad al Sultán tras la forma como los cruzados se portaron con los búlgaros ... muy pronto se pondrá en camino a salvar su capital

- Mi señora - le dice Basilio a la princesa - ¿Que hacemos ahora? Esta claro que esta victoria nos favorece ya que no hemos sido amigos de la cruzada y Bayazid apreciará eso

- ¿Sugeris que nos pongamos bajo la égida de la media luna y no de la cruz, noble Basilio? - le responde

- No se trata de religión, mi señora, sino de política ... no podemos rendirnos a Venecia además que eso significaría entregar la ciudad a Hipólito

- Se perfectamente lo que significa pero nuestra situación es frágil. El duque dispone de suficientes tropas para seguir atacando y no resistiremos el tiempo suficiente para recibir ayuda del Sultán

- ¿Y el emperador Manuel? - pregunta Robert - Atenas aún es vasalla del imperio

- No creo que el disponga de un vidente para enterarse de la noticia - dice Alseci - y aunque así fuera, los genoveses tienen cercada a Constantinopla ... no puede ayudarnos, como tampoco podemos esperar ayuda de Roma ... dudo que el Papa sepa de la derrota de la cruzada

Docko camina hasta ponerse en el centro de la sala

- Veo que olvidais lo que han enfrentado esta noche ... no es Venecia, ni el Sultán ni el emperador de quienes depende el futuro de Atenas ... sois vosotros mismos. El duque no cree en nadie mas que en el y es por eso que pudo tomar la Ciudad Nueva ... no depende de Venecia ni de la cruzada, el duque sabe lo que quiere y sabe que poder usar contra nosotros ... os ruego que dejeis de cifrar esperanzas en otros y la tengais en vosotros ya que ningun poder en la Tierra comprende lo que está en juego aquí

- No os entiendo Docko - le dice la princesa - no podremos vencer al duque en estas condiciones

- Porque vos veis que vencer al duque es vencer a Venecia y eso no es cierto ... el duque no es Venecia y ninguno de nosotros podrá vencerlo

- ¿Quereis decir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo entonces? - le pregunta Yazin - ¿Nos espera acaso el destino de nuestro amigo Roger cuando queramos luchar con el? ¿De que ha servido entonces el entrenamiento que tuvimos desde Samarcanda hasta Chipre?

- Yazin tiene razón - interviene Robert - ¿Que sentido tiene el haber entrenado tanto si no podemos vencer al duque?

- Vuestro entrenamiento es un camino que otros seguirán - les dice Docko - cuando este camino haya avanzado lo suficiente, el poder que obtengan será muy grande. Yo mismo tengo mi camino. En cambio el duque lo recibió y debo deciros que nada del antiguo Hipólito de la Guardia queda en el. En su lugar esta el siniestro poder de Vilonga que lo manipula a su antojo

- ¿Acaso luchamos con Vilonga entonces?

- Vilonga está en la oscuridad a la que pertenece y desde ahí ejerce su nefasta influencia sobre todos ... vean a las tropas del duque, cada vez mas bestiales e incontrolables. Muy pronto lucharán con bestias del infierno mas no con hombres y para ello deben estar preparados

Docko extiende un pergamino largo donde se muestra Atenas

- No tenemos ya mucha pólvora y como han visto, los bambúes no resisten mas que un disparo y solo tenemos suficientes para una defensa mas ... estoy fabricando uno de hierro que espero funcione pero la polvora restante deben ponerla en estos lugares de Atenas ... debemos pensar en un nuevo orden de batalla ya que de seguro rebasarán la muralla de Temístocles y esto, amigos, deben de hacerlo solos

- ¿Que dices? - le pregunta Philip

- Amigos ... debo prepararme, porque soy yo quien debe acabar con el siniestro poder de Vilonga ... solo así tendremos una oportunidad de vencer al duque y eso, estará en sus manos

Dándolo observaba sentado desde una piedra, las ruinas de lo que debió haber sido la perla para Venecia. Pese a la destrucción, Atenas no era suya ya que los atenienses resistían aún alrededor de la Acrópolis. Un oficial le pasa un papel donde ve un número "aproximadamente mil quinientos hombres entre muertos y heridos. De los nuestros, quinientos". Pero eso ya no le afectaba, mas le afectaba la noticia recibida minutos antes, la derrota de la cruzada y el abandono del sitio de Adrinópolis

El mensajero observaba la destrucción. Le sorprendía ver a soldados venecianos arrastrar mujeres vejadas por muchos para seguir con su perversión. Otros se colgaban cabezas al hombro y todos parecían dejarse llevar por aquella barbarie

- Maese Dándolo ... Venecia no aprobará esto ... podrían deshonrarlo en público

- ¿Deshonrarme? ¡ya estoy deshonrado! Se me confió esta expedición que debía concluir con la conquista de Grecia y Adrinópolis y ¡no he obtenido nada! Solo he sido testigo de la deshonra de Venecia y el sobajamiento de sus soldados ... espero que nuestras tropas lleguen pronto para restablecer el orden

- Las tropas llegarán aquí en tres días ... si hubiesemos sabido esto, hubiera venido con la flota y con tropas suficientes

- No puedo esperar tres días ... en ese tiempo, mis hombres podrían hasta degollarme si trato de mandarlos ... solo puedo confiar en mi guardia personal y en vos ... todos mis oficiales están en el campamento del duque como si el fuera su jefe ... claro, el les permite el saqueo y la barbarie ¿Quemar iglesias? ¡Roma nos condenará por esto!

- Debeis pactar, señor ... olvidaos del duque y esperad a nuestras tropas

- No puedo seguir luchando contra Atenas

- Señor ... yo regresaré y le comunicaré a Maese Anzio de lo sucedido ... haré que se apresure o envie cuerpos de caballería para que estén aquí en dos días ... por favor, vos podeis venir conmigo

- Es absurdo ... no puedo abandonar mi puesto

- Ocupadlo señor entonces ... pactad con Atenas ... entrad a la ciudad como amigo ... si vos le ofreceis la protección de Venecia contra el duque, estoy seguro que aceptarán ¿que les queda? Si nuestras tropas vienen contra el duque, ellos estarán salvados

Era el anochecer cuando Dándolo se acerca a las murallas y se planta solo allí. Las puertas se abren y los soldados lo bajan del caballo y lo llevan de los brazos hacia la entrada. Cruzando la puerta, estaba Carmesina y sus caballeros dorados. Sobre el caballo del veneciano había un enorme bulto cubierto

- Una muestra de buena voluntad - les dice Dándolo - os traigo el cuerpo de vuestro amigo caido

Mohamed y Philip lo bajan cuidodasomente pero se percatan de algo que Dándolo tambiénb cae en cuenta

- No pude recuperar su cabeza ... estaba en la tienda del duque

No le contestan y se retiran llevando el cuerpo. Carmesina lo encara

- ¿Venis a plantearme rendición nuevamente maese Dándolo? ¿Teneis una nueva traición para mi o una forma de demostrarme la gratitud de Venecia por perdonar a nuestros prisioneros o fue suficiente con quemar mi ciudad y matar a mi gente?

- Mi señora Carmesina ... vengo a ofreceros la gratitud de Venecia que se mostrará cuando os pongais bajo la protección de mi ciudad ... os vengo a pedir paciencia por un máximo de tres días y en ese tiempo quiero que vuestra ciudad me proteja a mi y a mis hombres, del duque y su horda de demonios

- ¿Que decis?

- Mi señora ... caballeros y guerreros de Atenas ... la cruzada ha sido derrotada en los campos de Nicópolis ... nuestras tropas abandonan el sitio de Adrinópolis y vienen a tomar Atenas. No resistireis una fuerza de veinte mil hombres mas pero os ofrezco protegeros del duque y arrojarlo al mar a el y a sus impíos

- ¿No podeis hacerlo ahora? - le pregunta Basilio

- Mis hombres le pertenecen al duque ahora, pero tengo a cien hombres, verdaderos venecianos que apoyarán la defensa de Atenas hasta que lleguen mis tropas ... si el duque vence antes, todo estará perdido

- ¿Me ofreceis entonces la paz con Venecia y la expulsión del duque?

- Si vos aceptais poneros bajo la protección de Venecia, si

- Podemos pedir la protección del Sultán - interviene Alseci

- Creo que preferireis poneros bajo la protección de cristianos que de musulmanes, además el Sultán tardará mucho tiempo porque se que han perdido a muchos hombres y tal vez prefiera o se conforme con Adrinópolis por el momento ... pasarán meses antes de que los otomanos se asomen por aquí ... aceptad mi oferta y al menos salvareis lo que se pueda

Carmesina guarda silencio para luego asentir ante la sorpresa de los caballeros dorados

- De acuerdo Maese Alseci ... desde ahora sois amigo y acepto la protección de Venecia ... podeis quedaros

- Aún debo regresar ... debo reunir a mis cien hombres y volver con ellos

- Sea como decis ... id y volved con Dios

Dándolo toma su caballo y se prepara para salir pero se vuelve y mira a Carmesina

- Mi señora ¿me contareis la verdad ahora? ¿El porqué el duque quiere Atenas? ¿Es por vos o por algo mas?

- Cuando vuelva, Maese Dándolo, os lo contaré

- Os estaré agradecido y os juro por mi honor, que Venecia respetará vuestra autoridad en Atenas

El veneciano se retira y se pierde en la oscuridad

Fin del capítulo 17


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El Dragón Naciente y el Clamor de la Diosa

Amanecía en Tirnovo cuando el Sultán cruza sus puertas para salir de la ciudad. No había tenido tiempo para festejos u homenajes y tan solo repartió el botín obtenido de los cruzados. Tras un velóz recuento de sus tropas salía con veinte mil hombres en dirección a Adrinópolis. Ya varios cuerpos de infantería y caballería se habían adelantado entre los que se contaban antiguos prisioneros cruzados. Para reponer las pérdidas por la batalla, Bayazid había perdonado a los soldados rasos ofreciéndoles un puesto en su ejército, con los cuales, el Sultán pudo recibir un refresco de ocho mil hombres entre húngaros, alemanes, valacos, bávaros e italianos. Casi otros ocho mil habían sido puestos en libertad, solo con harapos y sin nada de comida, sin los cuales podrían morir en el camino. Algunos se convirtieron al Islam para salvarse y tener un puesto mejor en el ejército. Con quienes no hubo concesión fue con los franceses. Casi todos los prisioneros habían sido ejecutados y los sobrevivientes fueron entregados como esclavos a los jefes y oficiales turcos y todos ellos junto con dos mil prisioneros mas partirían hacia la costa para ser llevados al Asia a ser vendidos o entregados a sus nuevos amos. Otro grupo seguiría al Sultán para ser vendidos en Adrinópolis o en Africa del Norte, los cuales podrían ser considerados los menos afortunados ya que su destino eran los remos o servir a los peores amos de esclavos, los moros.

Bayazid dejó veinte mil hombres para mantener el orden de las fronteras y decidió no emprender la conquista de Rahova y Vidin. Los húngaros aún mantenían un ejército fuerte y no quería arriesgar mas hombres sabiendo que una expedición veneciana y genovesa conquistaba Grecia y sitiaban Adrinópolis y Constantinopla. Rápidamente preparó al ejército para partir al Sur mientras despachaba mensajeros para movilizar la flota y el ejército en Asia

Los prisioneros mas ilustes como Eu, Boucicaut y Juan de Borgoña marchaban con el Sultán, quien se adelantaba con un cuerpo de cinco mil sipanhis, a toda velocidad, para alcanzar a la vanguardia y libertar Adrinópolis. Pero, contra las predicciones de Dándolo, Bayazid tenía otra meta en mente. La imagen de Atenas se le presentaba constantemente en la mente ya que tras la entrevista con Kemal, trataba de entender porque alguien arriesgaba tanto por aquella ciudad. Ya las noticias de Grecia lo habían puesto al tanto de la situación. Toda la Tesalia y el Peleponeso estaba en manos venecianas y genoveses. Adrinópolis y Atenas bajo sitio y esta última resistía un asedio por tierra y por mar. Le intrigaba saber porque Hipólito de Macedonia y Venecia habían preferido atacar Atenas antes que Adrinópolis o la propia Constantinopla

"La Dama de Atenas ... interesante nombre para una mujer valiente que defiende, tal vez sin querer, los intereses de mi imperio ... serás la primera a quien socorra contra los infieles cristianos"

Manuel, emperador de Bizancio, observaba el febríl movimiento de la flota genovesa, totalmente inusual. Se preguntaba si sabían algo que el no y si eso significaban buenas o malas noticias. Se preguntaba por el destino de Atenas y de su prima, la hermosa Carmesina. Sin querer sintió un remordimiento de conciencia por haber llevado el engaño tan lejos e involucrar a su prima en todo esto sin decirle todo

"Pero ¿Que podía hacer? El peso que nos quiso trasladar Moscú no nos pertenecía ... y solo había una forma de hacerla llegar a Atenas y era a través de Carmesina ... mi padre debió habérselo dicho y yo no quise saber porque no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Entregarla a Ettore de Atenas siempre estuvo pensado ... no creí que Hipólito irrumpiría en su corazón y cambiaría las cosas ... Carmesina, perdóname por haberte usado"

Carmesina, princesa de Bizancio, Duquesa y Dama de Atenas recibía a los caballeros dorados. No había querido discutir los términos de la rendición a Venecia con ellos ya que sabía que se oponían, pero era necesario preservar Atenas, por ella, por el duque, por su hijo en su vientre y por todo aquello en lo que creía ahora

- No me importa noble Basilio, las razones que me exponeis todos ustedes ... no me importa si el Sultán nos reclame el hecho de someternos a Venecia ni tampoco me importa mi destino como princesa o plebeya ... yo solo quiero vivir en paz, aquí o en cualquier lugar que Dios me tenga reservado donde pueda criar a mi hijo ... ya no quiero mas muertes y la salida que nos da el noble Dándolo es la mas acertada ... no podremos resistir otro ataque con las tropas que dispóne el duque y si el entra a la ciudad es algo que no deseais ninguno de ustedes

- Entendemos eso - le dice Alseci - pero es necesario que comprendais las implicancias de someteros a Venecia frente a un victorioso Sultán

- ¿Me decis ahora, vos, representante del Papa sobre la "inconveniencia" de indisponer al Sultán? Os digo yo, que el enemigo de ahora puede ser nuestro amigo, lo mismo vale para los otomanos ... ¿Quien creeis que hará vasalla a Atenas? No sera el emperador sino el propio Sultán ... cuando llegue el momento, nos someteremos a la autoridad de los turcos y lo que importa es que Atenas se mantenga ¿No es lo que vosotros queriais?

Dándolo estaba en su tienda. Esperaba partir con las primeras luces de la mañana. El ejército del duque estaba casi disperso y sitiaba la ciudad sin ningún orden, como si no les importara. El ya había dado las órdenes necesarias a sus oficiales para la partida de el y sus leales procurando que captaran mas de los cien hombres con los que podía contar por el momento. El silbido lo alerta como señal para salir y unirse al grupo, pero cuando sale, cuatro brazos vigorosos lo derriban y lo arrastran por el suelo hasta que comparece ante alguien y al levantar la cabeza ve al duque Hipólito, rodeado por sus propios oficiales venecianos

- ¡¿Que es esto?! - pregunta sorprendido e indignado - ¡Andreas! ¡Michelotto! ¿Que significa esta traición?

- ¿Traición? - le contesta tranquilamente el duque Hipólito - Sois vos el único traidor aquí ¿Creiais acaso que serían ajens a mi vuestras acciones? Como el hecho de haber pactado con Atenas y planear destruirme con los enemigos de la cruzada

- ¡El único enemigo de la cruzada y de la cristiandad sois vos! ¡Soldados de Venecia! ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Este hombre es un enemigo de Dios! ¡Solo El sabe lo que sucederá si este demonio entra a Atenas!

- No os escuchan mi buen Dándolo ... ellos saben lo que ahora les conviene ... y les conviene seguirme

- ¡Os han hechizado! ¡Venecianos leales a Venecia! ¡Volved vuestras armas contra este impío!

Como respondiendo a su llamado, varios hombres son alzados. Dándolo exclama con horror. Aquellos hombres, oficiales suyos que conocía estaban atados de manos y amordazados para ahogar sus gritos. Todos eran alzados en estacas que les perforaban las entrañas y les provocaba una lenta y dolorosa agonía

- ¡Jaja! - ríe Hipólito - parece que estos hombres fueron muy leales a Venecia y prefirieron esto a unírseme

- Pagareis por esto ... ¡Os lo juro! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡El verdadero ejército veneciano ya está advertido y vendrán aquí tal vez mañana y os destrozarán a todos! ¡No habrá piedad para nadie a menos que mateis ahora mismo a este demonio que os ha embrujado!

- No gasteis palabras vanas mi buen amigo ... además no creo que vuestro ejército de afeminados que huyen de Adrinópolis pueda llegar a tiempo

- No os confieis ... un mensajero fue enviado ayer y con un mensaje muy claro a Maese Anzio, comandante de nuestras tropas

- Lo se ... lo se ... vuestro mensajero mismo me lo dijo

Sin decir mas levanta una cabeza. Estaba sin ojos, nariz y orejas pero pudo reconocer al oficial mensajero que mandó el día de ayer

- Era duro ... tuvo que convencerlo de hablar y por ello no le corté la lengua primero ... fue estúpido ... si me lo hubiese dicho antes, lo hubiera dejado ir porque yo, el día de hoy tomaré Atenas y cuando vuestro pobre ejército llegue no podrá cambiar nada y lo único que podrá hacer será inclinarse ante mi

- Estais loco ... ¡Maldito seais! ¡Todos vosotros estais locos!

- Ya os dije que no gasteis palabras ... tampoco debeis temer ... vos sois un jefe y no os empalaré y mas bien, poneos contento ... os enviaré con vuestros amigos atenienses y me aseguraré que podais ver todo lo que ocurrirá, como me aseguré que vuestro mensajero hable ...

El sonido de los tambores y el choque de las armas alertó a la guarnición de Atenas que se alista para pelear. Los caballeros dorados comandan sus hombres y se alinean en las murallas donde ven el avance de las tropas del duque. De pronto, un caballo es soltado con un jinete atado a la silla. Los arqueros alistan sus flechas

- ¡No disparen! - grita Basilio - ¡Abrid las puertas! ¡Dejad pasar al jinete!

Las puertas se abren y el caballo entra. Carmesina e Irene corren hacia el grupo de soldados que reciben al jinete a quien ayudan a descabalgar. Carmesina grita y casi se desmaya. Era Dándolo pero solo su cuerpo y su cabeza. Los brazos y piernas le habían sido cortados y se desangraba con rapidez. Los hombres lo acomodan lo mejor que pueden a aquella ruina de hombre que les habían enviado

- Dándolo - le pregunta Basilio - ¿Que pasó?

- Se ... acabó ... Hipólito ... sabía todo ... lo que tramamos ... el ejército veneciano no llegará ... a tiempo ... lanzará su ataque ... ahora ... todos mis hombres están ... muertos

- Resistiremos, noble Dándolo ... hoy no será su día

- Enfrentarán a bestias del averno ... quiso que yo lo viera ... no le deis ese gusto

- Dándolo ...

- Matadme ... no quiero vivir así ... os lo pido de soldado a ... soldado ... liberadme de esta tortura ... por el amor de Dios ... hacedlo

Basilio asiente y un soldado clava una daga en el corazón del veneciano. Carmesina se tapa los ojos e Irene mira con reproche a Basilio

- Pudo haber vivido ... no tendriais que haberlo matado

- Fue un pedido de soldado a soldado y el día que me veais así espero que alguien me haga ese favor ... preparaos para la batalla ... ¡Esta será la última!

"Esta cerca ... esta cerca ... nuestra victoria junto con la humillación de los caballeros de oro está cerca ... atacad mi señor ... destruid todo y luego en la Acrópolis recibireis el poder supremo que os hará amo de esta tierra"

Hipólito levanta su espada y ordena el ataque. Las catapultas lanzan las piedras que golpean la muralla mientras los grupos con escala de mano lanzaban su ataque contra los defensores. Una lluvia de flechas y piedras son lanzadas contra los atacantes que comienzan a tener sus primeras bajas, pero llegan a los portones y comienzan a destrozarlos con golpes de hacha. Las piedrasy el aceite hirviendo caen sobre ellos pero otros toman el lugar de los caidos y continuan el ataque. Los débiles portones comienzan a ceder y los arqueros y ballesteros se alinean tras la puerta. Alseci los alienta

- ¡No los dejaremos pasar! ¡Por Atenas y la princesa! ¡Por Roger Guiscardo y nuestros compañeros caidos! ¡No los dejaremos pasar!

La puerta comienza a ceder y los soldados de todas las nacionalidades se preparan para recibirlos. Yazin y sus mongoles se colocan en las partes altas para atacar mejor con sus flechas. La puerta se rompe y caen con estrépito. Los soldados del duque y los venecianos entraban con violencia a Atenas

- ¡Ahora! - grita Basilio

Las flechas son disparadas desde todas direcciones, causando mas mortandad entre los atacantes. Philip tuvo la impresión que luchaban contra aquellas hordas de salvajes que atacaron sus barcos años antes y supo la verdad de todo cuando sin pensar lanza a sus caballeros al ataque, rechazando la primera horda

- ¡Avanzad! - se escucha la voz del duque - ¡No cedais ahora!

Los mercenarios aumentan sus esfuerzos y consiguen recuperar las portones y entrando en gran número, siendo recibidos por una lluvia de flechas. Los mongoles no fallaban una, pero la gran multitud avanzaba cubriéndose con sus escudos y penetrando lentamente en la ciudad

- ¡Ahora! ¡Disparad el arma! - grita Alseci mientras los defensores se abrían para dar paso a una estructura de bronce de gran tamaño. Los atacantes se quedan en suspenso cuando una antorcha es colocada en el otro extremo

Un gran estruendo sacude todo. Aquella arma lanzaba una bocanada de fuego por el otro extremo y de pronto toda la vanguardia de ataque es lanzada hacia atrás, destrozada por la metralla que caía sobre ellos y los cuerpos, salían despedidos y caían en confuso montón entre sitiadores y sitiados. Tras unos minutos de asombro, los atacantes se reorganizan pero parte de sus ímpetus habían cedido ante la nueva arma. Una columna avanza decididamente pero en eso, una columna de fuego los detiene y convierte en teas humanas a los primeros en tratar de entrar a la ciudad. Un sifón de fuego griego lanzaba sus bocanadas mortales contra los atacantes quienes retroceden

- ¡Avanzad con esa cosa! - ordena Basilio - ¡lanzadla a sus filas!

La mortal máquina avanzaba pero se atraca pasando el portón debido a los cadaveres amontonados pero, provisto de un dispositivo giratorio lanza sus mortales chorros sobre los mercenarios quienes se quemaban ante la impasible vista del duque. Este se sonrie y coge una lanza

- ¡Apartad esos cuerpos! - grita Schelotto que comandaba al grupo - ¡avanzad lo mas que se pueda!

Fue tarde. Hipólito cabalga hacia ellos con la lanza en cuya punta aparece una llama y la lanza contra el sifón. En un segundo todo estalla, consumiendo a los que portaban el sifon y quemando a los que los rodeaban incluyendo a mercenarios y a Schelotto

- ¡Nooo! - grita Alseci y sale con un grupo de hombres a salvar a su amigo, mientras las flechabas volaban de un lado a otro y los soldados del duque avanzaban. Alseci llega y lo que ve le sorprende. El duque surge de las llamas, arrastrando a Schelotto, semiquemado a quien arroja a los pies de Alseci

- Os devuelvo a vuestro amigo - ríe el duque mientras se lanza contra ellos. Los soldados de Alseci son acabados en segundos por el duque mientras el sacerdote guerrero cogía a Schelotto y lo cargaba hacia la ciudad. Hipólito lo alcanza y lo derriba con el cuerpo de Schelotto a cuestas pero en eso una flecha se le clava en el yelmo, perforándole el ojo. El arquero fue Yazín quien desenvaina sus espadas y se pone entre Alseci y el duque

- Veamos si conmigo puedes, escoria - le dice el mongol - mientras desde las puertas, los soldados mongoles que quedaban aparecían a caballo y, pasando por los lados de Yazin, atacaban a los mercenarios sorprendidos al ver aparecer a los temidos soldados de Tamerlán

- ¡Si hemos de morir no será como ratas en un agujero sino como guerreros mongoles! - grita Orgul quien los comandaba - ¡demostremosles a estos perros lo que representa ser un guerrero mongol a caballo!

Los expertos jinetes mongoles cayeron sobre los sorprendidos mercenarios y pese a su escaso número consiguieron hacerlos retroceder. Un ataque de caballería siempre es letal pero los infantes se reorganizan y tratan de frenarlos. Los mongoles van cayendo uno a uno pero se internan en las filas enemigas, deshaciendo a espadazos a aquellos que se les ponían al frente. Yazin se aprestaba a luchar contra el duque en medio del fuego yu con el intenso olor a azufre parecía una visión del infierno

- Os juro por los dioses que vengaré la muerte de Roger

- Y yo os juro por la oscuridad que os reunireis con el ahora

En medio de las llamas, ambos guerreros combaten. Yazin arremete con su velocidad y le propina varios mandobles al duque pero este no parece inmutarse y contrataca pero Yazin también lo esquiva y se prepara a seguir luchando. Salta por los aires y patea el rostro del duque quien retrocede pero detiene un espadazo y sujeta la hoja con la mano, arrebatándole la espada al mongol

- Príncipe Yazin ... os recuerdo de aquella vez en Constantinopla ... os destacasteis en la defensa de la Puerta de Oro y fuisteis vos uno de los que irrumpió en mi castillo y me arrebató a la princesa ... ahora os devuelvo el favor presentándole a alguien a quien seguramente os alegrará verlo

Yazin ve que una figura cruza las llamas y se quita el yelmo a lo que Yazin queda sorprendido y horrorizado. El horrible rostro quemado aún permitía reconocer a su hermano

- No puede ser ... ¡Tu estabas muerto! ¡te vi morir!

- Asi es - replica el duque - pero yo lo traje a la vida y ahora se vengará de vos por haberlo abandonado

Aquel ser no dice nada y salta sobre Yazin quien trata e defenderse. Ambos combaten cuerpo a cuerpo pero ... puede mas y consigue imponerse a Yazin quien cae derribado. Pese a todo consigue incorporarse y mira fijamente a su hermano

- Tu fuiste ... pero ya no mas ... solo eres el cuerpo pero tu espíritu se fue hace mucho tiempo ... ¡vengaré este sacrilegio!

Yazin ataca con su espada y consigue hacer retroceder a aquel muerto viviente. Los golpes se suceden y finalmente, Yazin atravieza con su espada a su hermano pero para su sorpresa, este no cae y mas bien le arrebata el arma de las manos. Se la saca del cuerpo y con ella misma hiere en el brazo a Yazin

- ¡Jajaja! - rie Hipólito - ¿Como pensabais matar a un muerto? ¡Es vuestro fin, principe Yazin!

... avanza con la espada en alto pero de pronto un estruendo se escucha y Yazin ve la cabeza de su hermano estallar en mil pedazos. Atrás de el, Irene llevaba una caña de bambú que había hecho estallar y lanzado un proyectil que salva a Yazin. El duque ve aquello y se sorprende pero alcanza a levantar su espada pero un nuevo disparo lo derriba. Aristos aparecía en escena con otro bambú y disparaba contra el duque. Irene coge de la mano a Yazín y lo jala al interior de la ciudad. En el exterior, la lucha terminaba y los mongoles, aunque habían causado estragos, habían muerto todos. Orgul fue el último en caer. Rodeado de soldados y cubierto de heridas, seguía acabando enemigos antes de que su último aliento saliera de el

- ¡Atacad ahora! - grita el duque y se adelanta con sus hombres quienes lanzaban gritos de victoria, aprestándose a entrar nuevamente a la ciudad. Basilio reordena a sus hombres y ordena a los que estaban en la muralla que la abandonen

- ¡Retroceded! ¡Cargad el arma y alistad sus flechas!

Kemal y sus yenni se unían al combate, junto con Robert de Norfolk quienes lanzan a sus hombres al ataque cuando los mercenarios ingresan

Muchos caen pero Kemal y los yenni los hacen retroceder una vez mas. Basilio da la orden de retroceder mientras las barricadas volvían a caer y los atacantes entraban con furia nuevamente pero esta vez, al frente iba el duque quien parecía no inmutarse ante las flechas y piedras que recibía

- ¡Disparad el arma! - grita Basilio, pero el duque, velozmente ya estaba sobre los servidores del cañón y mata a todos en un instante. El bizantino corre, espada en mano pero sus ataques son inútiles contra Hipólito, quien lo derriba de un mandoble que rompe su espada y hiere mortalmente a Basilio. Lo hubiese rematado pero en eso, una visión detiene a todos por segundos. Carmesina hace su aparición desde lo alto de un muro y mira la matanza. El duque se queda inmóvil mirando fijamente a la princesa, pero es en eso que una flecha, disparada por un mercenario va directo a la princesa. Todos ven con horror que la flecha se clava en su pecho. Carmesina cae de espaldas, siendo sostenida por sus servidores. Fueron unos segundos de horror que sorprende al mismo duque y es cuando Basilio se sostiene de sus piernas y mira a Irene

- ¡Ahora muchacha! ¡Recordad lo que os dije!

Irene no necesitaba mas explicaciones. Enciende una flecha y la dispara, no contra el duque, sino contra la pólvora cerca al cañón. Todo estalla en esos momentos. La metralla se dispersa y abate a los atacantes que rodeaban aquella arma. Basilio y el duque desaparecen en la explosión y los atacantes retroceden asustados. Los Yenni, los griegos y bizantinos retroceden junto con Philip y sus caballeros, pero nuevamente los mercenarios irrumpen en la ciudad.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos aquí! - dice Philip - ¿Donde está la línea de pólvora?

- ¡Comienza allí! - le responde Mohamed - ¡Pero la línea ha sido cortada por la explosión y no enciende!

- ¡Alguien debe llegar a la muralla y encenderla allí! - le responde Philip

- ¡Sería un suicidio! ¡es imposible llegar allí por encima del enemigo!

Es en eso que Kemal se acerca a Nestor

- Nestor ... necesito que hagas algo por mi

- Kemal ...

- Toma ... se que la usarás con honor

Kemal le da su espada y Nestor la recibe pero se sorprende

- Kemal ... es tu espada ... no puedo ...

- Adios Nestor ... no me olvides

Kemal coge un caballo y se lanza contra los enemigos que ya entraban nuevamente a la ciudad

- ¡Kemal! - grita Nestor pero solo alcanza a ver a su amigo ser atravezado por varias flechas pero que no lo detienen y llega hasta un montículo de sacos donde coloca la antorcha

Todo estalla y en varios lugares de la muralla también. Esta se derrumba y los mercenarios que no murieron en la explosión fueron aplastados por las piedras del derrumbe. Una enorme polvareda se levanta cubriendo Atenas ...

En el mar, la flota genovesa y veneciana ven lo sucedido. La enorme explosión remece las naves y se dan cuenta que lo que sucede en Atenas escapaba de sus manos. El comandante veneciano ya estaba enterado de todo y de la extraña actitud de los hombres en tierra. Sin esperar mas da la orden de retirarse a encontrarse con la flota veneciana en el Egeo y tal vez con ellos podrían poner fin a esta locura

Los genoveses los siguieron para luego dirigirse a Constantinopla ... la locura era demasiado grande y preferían alejarse de aquello que no comprendían pero temían

Eso aunado a la extraña desaparición de varios de sus hombres estando en pleno mar ...

La enorme explosión había destruido la muralla de Temístocles en su cara Noreste por lo que la ciudad quedaba a merced del enemigo. Muchos habían sucumbido en la explosión y habían logrado el efecto deseado que era detener el ataque. El duque había sido aplastado por las piedras de la muralla y su ejército parecía haber quedado desconcertado. Fuera de las ruinas, los mercenarios y venecianos vagaban sin rumbo y sin ningún orden, como esperando que alguien les ordene atacar, pero nadie lo hacía. Aún eran mas de diez mil y tenían la ciudad casi a su merced pero no tenían intenciones de atacar

En el lado ateniense, las bajas también eran fuertes. Mas de trescientos, incluyendo a todos los mongoles que habían muerto. También tres caballeros dorados: Schelotto, Kemal y su comandante Basilio habían muerto en la refriega. A ello se suma que la princesa Carmesina estaba mal herida. Había sido trasladada a sus aposentos para ser atendida mientras los demás esperaban. Sería el momento de una contraofensiva pero estaban demasiado extenuados y desalentados como para luchar. Mas aún que con la muerte de Basilio se necesitaba elegir a un nuevo comandante

- No solo necesitamos un nuevo comandante sino alguien que tome las decisiones políticas ya que ... - decía Omar cuando Robert le interrumpe

- ¡La princesa no está muerta! ¡No decidais en algo que no os compete!

- Cuidad vuestra lengua jovencito - le contesta el otomano - tenemos al enemigo frente a nosotros y no podemos perder mas el tiempo en alguien agonizante ni en llorar a nuestros muertos. Creo que todos vosotros sois lo suficientemente sensatos para daros cuenta que con la muerte de Basilio, quien era representante del emperador, nos deja sin comandante. Era lo lógico que el nos mandara ya que Atenas es una ciudad vasalla del emperador pero este lo es a su vez del Sultán, mi señor ... por ser yo su representante, no tuve problemas en ponerme a sus órdenes pero a su muerte, creo que soy yo quien debe tomar el mando

- No teneis experiencia en luchar contra esa gente - le dice Philip

- Soy uno de los vencedores en Kosovo y he servido al Sultán desde joven y me he batido contra sus enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo

- Basta - interviene Philip - yo opto porque la princesa elija a nuestro nuevo comandante ... no está muerta, solo herida ... Omar, dejemos el asunto en sus manos y aceptemos lo que ella decida

En su cuarto, Carmesina estaba con los ojos cerrados. La flecha no había podido ser extraida ya que su punta, al parecer había tocado el corazón. Lo mejor era que se reponga para intentar la operación. Los médicos mueven la cabeza y salen. Alseci se acerca al lecho en compañía de Nestor

- Alteza - le dice - ¿me escuchais?

- Os ... escucho, maese Alseci

- Mi señora ... vos sabeis lo que debemos hacer ... solo Nestor puede sacarle la flecha

- Lo se ... pero creo que no hay ... nada que ... pueda hacer

- No diga eso mi señora ... aún podemos lograrlo

- No hay nada ... todo se ha perdido ... mi vida se va y ... la de mi hijo también ... lo siento ... se que moriré

- Mi señora ... os necesitamos

- No ... no me necesitais ... solo he sido un estorbo ... creí que al verme, el duque ... se detendría ... pero teneis razón ... el ya no es el ...

- No os exijais mas ... debemos curarla

- No os apresureis amigo mío ... se que necesitan que salga y arengue a las tropas y ya no hay tiempo ... se que el duque vive ... Docko ya lo dijo, nada puede matarlo ... solo falta poco para que la batalla se inicie y necesitamos que Atenea viva para la victoria

Alseci calla ya que no entiende pero Nestor se adelanta

- Princesa ... debeis decírselo

- Lo se ... por favor Nestor ... traed aquel cofre

Nestor obedece y la princesa lo abre ... dentro de el había un ornamento, al parecer muy antiguo y de oro puro

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunta Alseci

- Esto es lo que ... trajeron los mongoles ... enviados por Tamerlán que a su vez lo recibió del Príncipe Vasili de Moscú ... lo trajeron para que lo usara la persona elegida ... la Dama de Atenas ... esto tiene el poder para enfrentar al duque

- ¿Que decis? ¿Y porque no lo usasteis?

- Porque ... yo no soy la elegida

- No entiendo ... ¿Quien es entonces?

- Aquella persona que hace años llegó a Constantinopla ... con una embajada de Moscú ...

Alseci casi se tambalea. No hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de quien hablaba

- ¿Os referis a ... Irene?

- Asi es ... ved esto por favor ... es la carta que solo mi tío, el emperador Juan ... pudo leer

Alseci la coge y la lee. Al terminar mira a la princesa

- Ella es ..

- Svlastana ... ese era su nombre ... en ruso, es el sinónimo de diosa o ... es como conocen en Rusia a Atenea ... ella era muy joven para recordarlo pero el zar lo sabía

- No puedo creerlo ...

Alseci se da la vuelta y Nestor se acerca a la princesa

- Debeis decírselo ahora a Irene, princesa ... ella aguarda afuera y debe de saberlo para que asuma el papel que vos protegisteis

- No puedo ...

- ¿Que decis?

- ¿No lo entendeis? ¡No puedo! ... ella ... fue recogida por la zarina y enviada a la corte de Bizancio ... tuvo amor de parte de ella y nosotros y ahora ... tiene el amor de Aristos y Yazin ¿Que sucederá cuando se entere que ese amor no era a ella sino a lo que representaba? ... lo siento ... si lo sabe, se derrumbará y no es lo que quiero ... yo, la quiero a ella y no quiero que sufra mas por mi causa

- Princesa ...

- Yo ... sabré que decirle ... vos la guiasteis bien, junto con Docko ... sin que se diera cuenta y ella despertará a lo que es cuando sea necesario ... decidle que pase

- Debo curarla antes ...

- No ... no hay tiempo ... dejadme hablar con ella ... por favor

Alseci hace pasar a Irene quien se arrodilla frente a su lecho

- Mi señora ... yo lamento esto ... hubiese querido reparar aquellos insultos que os inferí muchas veces

- Mi querida Irene ... no hay nada que perdonar ... vos me enseñasteis lo que significa ser una verdadera princesa ... yo ... no queda mucho tiempo ... solo quería pedirte un último favor

- No, mi señora ... no hable así ... se recuperará

- Escúchame ... y tiéndeme tu mano

Irene lo hace y Carmesina hace acopio de fuerzas y le pone el anillo en el dedo de Irene

- Con este anillo ... os declaro mi sucesora ... y heredera de mis tierras y mi título de duquesa de Atenas ... esa es mi voluntad frente a testigos y ante vos misma

- ¿Que decis? ¡No podeis hacer esto! ¡Soy una esclava!

- ¡No lo sois! ¡jamás lo fuisteis! ... Se que estarán bien bajo tu égida ... quiero que uses esto también ... es el taoril, símbolo de mando de la Dama de Atenas ... úsalo ... úsalo cuando dirijas a los nuestros en contra de los enemigos

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Vos podeis! ¡os la pasaste siempre diciéndome eso y ahora es mi turno! ... ellos necesitan a la Dama de Atenas ... por ella combaten y si le dais la espalda, sucumbirán ... por favor ... haced lo que os digo ... cumplid esta última voluntad ... honrad la memoria del duque Ettore Scola y la mía ... os lo ruego ... salid y decid que vos sois la Dama de Atenas ... que crean que sigo viva y luchen para impedir que aquel monstruo tome Atenas ... de vos depende ... recordad esto siempre ... vos sois el corazón y la mente de Atenas ...

Carmesina aprieta la mano de Irene y lentamente cierra los ojos mientras su mano se suelta de la de Irene ...

Carmesina, Princesa de Bizancio y Duquesa de Atenas había muerto ...

Docko se encontraba en los pasadizos que el encontró debajo de Atenas. No había revelado esto a nadie a excepción de Carmesina, para que nadie lo puediera ubicar ya que sabía que era el lugar donde debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer

Ya tenía varias horas en meditación e incluso había sido ajeno a la batalla anterior por lo que muchos se preguntaban donde estaba

La meditación era necesario. Era necesario trascender esa realidad y entrar en contacto con el "otro lado". Había explorado varias dimensiones pero no había podido encontrar lo que quería encontrar

O mejor dicho "a quien quería encontrar"

"¿Me buscabas a mi acaso?" fue la señal que le dijo que ya había llegado al lugar correcto. Inmediatamente abre los ojos y ante el solo era oscuridad pero la maléfica presencia de Vilonga estaba allí. Pese a que no podía ver ni sus manos, podía sentirlo

- De modo que aquí te ocultabas - le dice Docko

- ¿Ocultarme? no ... desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que sucede afuera a través de los ojos del duque ... desde aquí puedo destruirlos a todos esos caballeros dorados y sus inútiles poderes ... ¡jaja! ... invertiste mucho tiempo en entrenarlos ¿y para que? para ser derrotados por el duque a quien me costó solo unos minutos en convertir en lo que es ... mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos

- Los caballeros dorados son lo que son por ellos mismos ... el duque solo se sostiene por tu poder ... si lograras matarme, ellos continuarán luchando pero cuando acabe contigo, el duque perderá también

- Te equivocas doblemente ... aunque lograras matarme, el duque permanecerá mucho tiempo con dicho poder todavía ... el suficiente para destruir tu preciosa Atenas y tomar el poder que nos corresponde ... la muralla ha caido y vuestra Atenea ha muerto ... además ¡jamás lograrás vencerme!

Docko calla. La noticia lo deja perturbado y Vilonga se ríe

- ¡Jaja! ¿No lo sabías? tu preciosa princesa está muerta ... tus caballeros dorados han caido ... tu morirás aquí y tu alma inmortal nos pertenecerá ahora ... ¡tu fracaso es absoluto! aunque debo reconocer que tu estratagema de la pólvora fue ingeniosa pero el ingenio humano no representa nada contra el poder de la oscuridad y como ves, no te sirvió de nada

- ¿Eso piensas? Carmesina ha muerto ... lo se ahora ... pero te equivocas al pensar que Atenea ha muerto ... ella vive y mas poderosa que nunca ... porque esa es la señal para que la verdadera Atenea despierte

- ¿Que dices?

- La princesa Carmesina nunca fue la verdadera Atenea ... ahora soy yo quien rie ya que mientras centraste tus esfuerzos en corromperla o en destruirla, la verdadera Atenea permanecía en el anonimato

Aún no podía verlo pero sentía la terrible presencia de Vilonga que se manifestaba con mas fuerza. Era evidente que la revelación lo estaba alterando

- No te creo - le responde con bronca voz - ¡Es mentira! ¿Crees que tus argucias funcionarán ahora que estas a mi merced?

- Pobre monje patético ... Carmesina tuvo una misión que supo cumplir pese a sus debilidades humanas ... tu siempre tuviste a la verdadera Atenea ante tus narices ... aquella jovencita a quien hiciste violar con tus guardias pero que eso en lugar de envilecerla fortaleció su espíritu y permaneció al lado de la princesa todo este tiempo

- ¡¿Te refieres a ... ?

- Si ... a Irene ... la joven esclava rusa que era conocida allá como Svlestana ... cuya traducción del ruso podría ser ... ¿Atenea?

Las piedras se mueven y se apartan con violencia. El temible duque aparece de entre los escombros y sus hombres lo aclaman levantando sus armas, pero el estaba demasiado confundido. la fuerza de Vilonga aún lo manipulaba pero la revelación lo había sacudido por lo que trepa sobre las ruinas seguido de sus hombros y levanta su espada

- ¡Responde Atenea! ¿Quien eres realmente? ¿Estas acaso muerta o sigues viva para seguir enfrentándome?

Los caballeros dorados y el resto de los defensores de Atenas se alinean pero nadie atacaba ya que todos estaban expectantes ¿Realmente la Dama de Atenas había muerto?

En el interior de la Acrópolis, El cuerpo inerte de Carmesina aún estaba sobre su lecho. La flecha aún estaba clavada en su pecho e Irene estaba arrodillada a un extremo de la habitación y lloraba. Alseci le pone la mano al hombro

- Os esperan mi señora ... la batalla aún no ha terminado

- ¿Que decis? ¡No soy vuestra señora! ¡Vuestra señora yace allí porque no supimos defenderla!

- La princesa os confirió su autoridad ... siempre demostrasteis la fortaleza que ella no tuvo y por eso creyó que vos sois la indicada y ¿sabeis que? Eso lo supe la primera vez que os conocí en el palacio imperial de Constantinopla ... vos me demostrasteis que pese a vuestra condición de esclava su corazón latía como el de una reina ... en todo este tiempo supisteis empuñar la espada y a su vez guiar a la princesa por el camino correcto ... ahora os pido que nos guieis a todos en la defensa de Atenas

- ¿Guiarlos? ¿Tenemos esperanza maese Alseci? ¿Podremos vencer?

- ¿Importa eso ahora? No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos y no lo intentaremos sin alguien que nos guíe ... sin la Dama de Atenas

Irene no dice mas, mientras Nestor rompía la punta de un a lanza e insertaba allí el Taoril. Irene se mira frente a un espejo y coge un cuchillo y se corta parte del cabello, mientras Alseci le colocaba la armadura que la princesa nunca quiso vestir. Finalmente ella se pone el casco de estilo griego antiguo mientras Nestor le daba el Taoril

Es así como ella sale, con los rayos del sol su cuerpo brilla y se presenta delante de todos vestida como las estatuas antiguas de Atenea. Al verla todos lanzan una exclamación de asombro y los atacantes cesan sus gritos. Yazin, Aristos y el resto de caballeros de oro la reconocen y los dos primeros quedan mudos de asombro. Solo el duque permanece desafiante

- ¡Jaja! ¡Vos no sois Atenea! ¿Como os atreveis a presentaros como la princesa siendo tu una esclava? ¡Soldados! ¡No teman de la mujerzuela que teneis al frente que se entregaba en mis mazmorras a los guardias por un poco de pan! ¡Jaja!

Todos los soldados del duque rien y lanzan denuestos e insultos a Irene. Ella no contesta y solo le entrega el Taoril a Nestor y coge su arco ...

Para todos fue increible lo que sucedió, practicamente imposible. La flecha surcó el cielo desde la Acrópolis, pasando por encima de los defensores y cayendo sobre las tropas del duque. La flecha fue dirigida hacia quien mas fuerte gritaba desde lo alto de una piedra. Pese a que se cubrió con su escudo, la flecha lo atravezó y empujo al soldado hacia atrás, quedando clavado sobre un poste de madera con tanta fuerza que el soldado murió allí de pie sin poder caer. Todos quedan en silencio y ven a Atenea que parecía brillar con el sol y permanecía desafiante frente a todos

Los gritos de guerra de los defensores suena mas fuerte que el de los atacantes y Philip levanta su espada

- ¡Por Atenea y Atenas! ¡No pasarán de allí que será su tumba!

- El ingenio humano pudo mas que tus malas artes, Vilonga - le dice Docko - Nació como aldeana, esclavizada por los tártaros, sobajada por los boyardos y recogida por el Zar de Moscú quien supo quien era ... el recibió esta misión del Patriarca de Constantinopla y luego supo que era el momento de enviarla allí cuando las señales se dieron ... después de mas de dos mil años, la reencarnación de Atenea, que nacía cada 300 años sin que ustedes pudieran encontrarla, se daría a conocer ... fue la esclava personal de aquella a quien creías Atenea y eso era lo que esperábamos ... has fracasado Vilonga ... una vez mas, eres un fracaso tu y el poder que te envió a traer oscuridad a la tierra

- Idiota ... mas te hubiera valido dejarla en las sombras que darla a conocer ... en este momento, el duque y sus hombres acaban con los últimos defensores de Atenas, llegará ante tu Atenea y le arrancará el corazón para ofrecérsela a los Señores Oscuros ... tu aquí no podrás impedirlo

- Ellos sabrán luchar porque para eso los entrené ... para que no dependan de mi ¿Podrá tu duque hacerlo sin ti?

- ¡Nunca lo verás porque aquí quedarás para siempre!

El poder de Vilonga se manifiesta y el ataque derriba a Docko que queda lastimado. El siente como si mil fauces trataran de devorar su cuerpo y no puede detenerlos. Finalmente cae exánime mientras escuchaba la risa de Vilonga

- Pobre tonto ... ¿realmente creiste poder enfrentarme en la oscuridad?

Docko se incorpora lentamente y también sonrie

- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - le dice - ¿Tu poder se reduce solo a mordiscos y arañazos ocultándote en la oscuridad?

- Mi magia es superior a todo poder que puedas tener ... podrás burlarte pero mas no puedes hacer mas que morir

- No ... no es lo único que puedo hacer

Docko extrae un pañuelo de sus ropas y se venda los ojos

Los mercenarios atacan con fiereza mientras los griegos sacaban los bambúes y abrían fuego contra los atacantes. las primeras líneas son destrozadas pero el ataque no cede. Algunos lanzaban barriles de polvora y los hicieron estallar con flechas de fuego. Los soldados volaban por los aires pero no detuvo el ataque ya que parecían posesos que marchaban al ataque aún mutilados

- ¡Formad columnas defensivas! ¡Combatan sin tregua y reagrupense los que puedan en la Acrópolis! - grita Alseci

Los últimos barriles de pólvora se terminan en medio de sendas explosiones que causan estragos entre los atacantes quienes avanzan el medio del humo. Fue el momento en que los piratas de Mohamed y los caballeros españoles de Enrique atacan por los lados y acaban con varios atacantes. Aristos y los griegos queman paja húmeda para mantener el humo, mientras los disparos, flechas y piedras acababan con varios mercenarios. El duque ordena a sus hombres

- ¡Dispersense! ¡Buscad de donde viene el humo y acabad con el que se oponga! ¡Sin piedad!

Era en vano. El humo provenía de agujeros de la tierra, estratégicamente ubicados y la paja era quemada bajo tierra por las mujeres que sacudían mantas para empujar el humo al exterior por medio de aquellos ductos. Los atacantes estaban ciegos y eran muertos por los atenienses que se cubrían el rostro con pañuelos húmedos. Algunos se ahogaban en medio del humo y era mayor el desconcierto. Reynald y sus hombres atacan con furibundos golpes a los mercenarios, haciéndolos retroceder. Omar y sus Yenni atacan por todos lados con rápidas maniobras, aniquilando a las columnas enemigas

El duque estaba desconcertado. No veía nada pero sabía que sus hombres estaban siendo masacrados. Fue cuando concibe algo y golpea con fuerza el piso, con sus puños. Tras varios golpes, rompe el piso y pese a que muchos de sus hombres caen al interior, consigue destruir los ductos y el humo sale, ya no por varios lugares sino por uno solo, por lo que la visibilidad se hace poco a poco, mejor

- ¡Acabad con todos! - grita Hipólito - ¡avanzad por los lados y rodeen a esa escoria!

- ¿Quieres ser mas ciego de lo que ya estas? - suena la voz burlona de Vilonga

- Los ojos no los necesito ... te dije que enseñé a mis discípulos a no depender de mi cuando luchen ... yo aprendí a no depender de mis sentidos para combatir ... no cuando puedo conjugarlos en uno solo

- ¿De que te servirá eso aquí? ¡Tus sentidos no funcionan! No sabes donde es arriba o abajo ... no sabes cual es tu derecha o izquierda ... tu arriba o abajo o tu delante o atrás ... por eso puedo acabar contigo cuando quiera

- Eso crees .. es por eso que te digo cuando no funcionan los cinco sentidos primarios, tu mente pone a funcionar ¡el sexto sentido! ¡la capacidad de ver mas allá de lo que tus cinco sentidos te permiten!

Los ataques de Vilonga son frenados por los movimientos de Docko, quien consigue avanzar hacia donde sentía la oscura presencia pero esta se aparta

- Vaya ... veo que te subestimé ... pero nada puedes hacer contra mi magia ... el poder de manipular la energía que te rodea y esta ¡está a mi servicio!

Docko siente la poderosa fuerza alrededor de el que comienza a oprimirlo

- Tu cuerpo pierde fuerza ... tu carne estalla en ampollas y tus órganos se cocinan dentro de ti ... ¡sufrirás una muerte horrible pero tu alma lo sufrirá eternamente porque de aquí no podrá salir y sufrirá eternamente para nuestro placer!

Pero Vilonga se da cuenta que nada de eso pasa ... Docko estaba inmóvil pero no sentía su dolor pese al enorme poder desplegado sobre el

- ¿Que es esto? ¿Porque no mueres?

- ¿Sabes porque? - responde tranquilamente Docko - tu magia es poderosa pero no se compara con el poder que sale de uno ... poder que nace del lazo que nos une con el universo al que tu y los tuyos desprecian ... es el poder del cosmo resplandeciente que me protege de todo mal que lanzas contra mi ... que se fortalece junto con mi cuerpo y me permite superar cualquier poder sobre la tierra ... no es la magia sino el cosmo el que representa el poder absoluto

- No ... no es cierto

- ¡Y preparate a recibir el poder del cosmo proyectado a ti! ¡No es una partícula de energía sino mi poder entero en todo su esplendor! ¡El poder que cultivé en China y en el largo camino hasta aquí! ¡La conjugación final de todos los sentidos que supera al sexto! ¡El séptimo sentido! ¡El Dragón Naciente!

El cuerpo de Docko se ilumina y genera una luz que destruye la oscuridad del lugar. Pudo ver la infame forma de Vilonga quien observaba azorado como la luz alrededor de Docko crecía enormemente hasta tomar la forma de un dragón verde azulado que miraba amenazante al ser oscuro y se lanza contra el. Vilonga trata de esquivarlo pero antes que se de cuenta ya estaba atrapado en sus fauces y su infame esencia desaparecía con la explosión de energía

- Tampoco podías esquivarlo ... a la velocidad de la luz, nada puede escapar y el séptimo sentido me permite trascender cualquier realidad y esta no es una prisión mas que para ti

Docko comienza a desaparecer cuando siente una voz en su cabeza

"Nada has ganado mas que tiempo ... fue la magia la que nos venció en el pasado y por eso la desarrollamos ... ahora sabemos que camino seguir para vencerlos la próxima vez"

- Nada de lo que hagan servirá ya que simepre habrá una forma de vencerlos

"¿Estás seguro? los de adentro y afuera aprenden también y ahora alguien aprende por nosotros ... el que duerme tiene que despertar"

La batalla continuaba frente a la Acrópolis pero en eso el duque se lleva las manos al pecho y cae de rodillas. En ese momento, Enrique corre hacia el

- ¡Muere hijo del averno! - grita el conde castellano y golpea con su espada la cabeza del duque, pero la espada se parte y solo alcanza a volarle el yelmo. El conde se queda impresionado mas aún al ver el rostro de Hipólito. Estaba contrahecho y cubierto de llagas y cicatrices y los ojos rojos revelaban que no era ya un hombre sino algo incalificable. La espada del duque se clava en el pecho del conde. Sus caballeros de Calatrava corren y tratan de rescatarlo, luchando contra el temible duque pero este los mata rápidamente. Philip alcanza a sacar al mal herido conde mientras sus caballeros de Rodas también sucumbían bajo la espada del duque. Este deja de darle importancia a sus atacantes y se abre camino hacia la Acrópolis

Reynald luchaba con ferocidad pero sus hombres van cayendo. Hubiese muerto también cuando la columna al mando de Robert consigue hacer retroceder a los mercenarios. Robert se pone al lado de su hermano y lo mira

- ¿Me habeis perdonado? - le pregunta Reynald

- No hay nada que perdonar ... eres mi hermano ... nuestro padre os hizo mucho daño pero vos demostrasteis tener mas honor que mi familia ... si salimos de esta, os juro que ocupareis el lugar que os corresponde en la casa de los Norfolk

- Nada quiero mas que tu respeto

- Ya lo tienes ... hermano

Los mercenarios se reorganizan y se produce un combate mortal, donde los soldados al mando de Robert comienzan a caer pese a la resistencia heroica que dan. Al final solo Robert y Reynald los esperan, el primero con su espada y el segundo con su hacha. La multitud de soldados avanzan hacia ellos pero ambos los contienen heroicamente. Ya no había ningún otro caballero dorado que pudiera prestarles ayuda. Reynald mira con ansiedad y se da cuenta que son los únicos, antes que una lanza le atravieze el pecho

Así quedaron ambos hermanos. Tendidos uno al lado del otro. Robert hace el esfuerzo de tomar la mano de Reynald mientras los mercenarios pasaban sobre ellos

Alseci, Mohamed y Philip se habían reagrupado con quinientos defensores al pie de la Acrópolis. La batalla continuaba en los alrededores, donde Omar comandaba a los últimos defensores, pero sería allí donde se daría el combate final

- ¡Una barrera de lanzas alrededor nuestro! ¡Este no es el final! ¡el final será cuando el último de nosotros haya caido! - grita Alseci

El combate se da inicio, pero los mercenarios son contenidos y la sangre chorrea por las escalinatas, mezclándose la de defensores y atacantes, que no consiguen romper la línea defensiva siendo rechazados una y otra vez. Yazin, que había llegado con unos cuantos hombres junto con Aristos, le dice

- ¡Sacad a las mujeres y a los niños! ¡Id junto a unos cuantos hombres y salid por los pasadizos y ponedlos a salvo!

- ¡Vos que hareis!

- ¡Yo protegeré a Irene! ¡Idos!

Yazin ingresa a la Acrópolis en medio de la refriega mientras Alseci y los demás resistían. De pronto, los soldados salen despedidos por los golpes de espada que propinaba el duque quien habría un sendero de sangre hasta la Acrópolis

- ¡No dejeis que llegue a Atenea! - grita Alseci, pero era tarde. Aunque detienen a los homres, el duque consigue entrar a la Acrópolis, matando a todo el que se ponia enfrente

En el interior, el duque entra caminando hacia el Gran Salón. Allí estaba Irene quien lo mira con desprecio mientras el duque avanzaba con aquel rostro contrahecho

- Vuestra parodia ha terminado, Atenea ... vos os revelasteis ya pero de nada ha servido porque yo soy el ganador

- No, mientras los caballeros dorados sigan luchando - le dice Yazin quien surge de entre las sombras con sus dos espadas en mano

- ¡Jaja! ¿el salvaje mongol quiere pelear conmigo? Ya antes pude haberte matado ... debiste aprovechar la oportunidad para huir

- No tocarás a Irene ... no mientras yo viva

- ¿Quieres enfrentar el poder de Leviatán? muy bien ... que sea tu último y heroico esfuerzo por ella ... tu amor platónico

Yazin ataca pero sus movimientos son detenidos por el duque quien trata de golpearlo con su espada pero el mongol salta hacia atrás y trata de darle una estocada con sus movimientos felinos. Irene contempla asustada aquella escena. Nestor se pone a su lado

- No puede vencerlo - le dice - sois vos quien tiene el poder de vencerlo

- No ... yo no soy mejor que Yazin y el no puede con el ... ¿como detenerlo?

- Debeis despertar el poder dentro de vos

Yazín seguía luchando. Golpeaba con patada y espada pero no hacía mella en Hipólito quien trataba de buscar un descuido en Yazin para matarlo. Un golpe de espada rompe el arma del mongol quien trata de luchar con el arma que le quedaba, pero un mandoble le da en pleno pecho, que le parte la armadura y lo hace sangrar. Yazin cae de rodillas pero cuando iba a recibir el golpe final, Unos brazos sujetan al duque, cogiéndole por debajo de los brazos y cerrando sus manos sobre el cuello

- ¡Aristos! - grita Irene. Yazín levanta la mirada y ve a su rival de amores sujetando a Hipólito, impidiendo que de el golpe final

- ¡Tonto! - le dice el duque - ¡Solo viniste a morir junto con el!

El duque trata de soltarse, pero para su sorpresa, no puede hacerlo. La fuerza de Aristos parece tan grande como la suya. Suelta su espada para poder deshacirse de el pero no puede. El duque entonces opta por lanzarse de espaldas contra las columnas, que se resquebrajan pero Aristos permanece aferrado a el. Una luz tenue se forma alrededor del ateniense quien resiste los embates

- ¿Quien demonios eres? - se pregunta el duque antes de continuar con los golpes pero el griego no se suelta pese a sentir sus huesos romperse. Sus brazos mantienen el vigor para evitar que Hipólito se suelte. Irene es testigo de todo y de pronto una luz comienza a formarse alrededor de ella

- Sueltalo Aristos - le dice en voz baja - suéltalo ... por favor ... ¡suéltalo!

Aristos ya gritaba por el dolor pero sujetaba con la misma fuerza de al principio. La luz alrededor de el se hace mas intensa. El duque en eso levanta las manos y las tira hacia atrás y con eso sujeta la cabeza del griego

- ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza! - le dice el duque ... los ojos de Aristos se abre desmesuradamente al sentir la presión y lanza un grito, seguido de un grito simultáneo del duque. Todos ven como una espada atravieza ambos cuerpos. Espada empuñada por Yazin quien la mantiene sujeta y presionando su cuerpo contra el duque. Una cadena lo sujeta a la espada. En ese momento Docko llega y también hace su ingreso Philip

- ¡Detened esto! - grita Irene cuya luz se incrementaba mas mientras sostenía el taoril con fuerza - ¡Detenedlo por amor de Dios!

- Solo vos teneis el poder de hacerlo - le dice Docko - usad ese poder que está en vuestro interior y dejadlo salir

- No puedo

- ¡Debeis hacerlo! ¡Solo tomad conciencia de quien sois realmente! ¡hacedlo ahora!

Docko se pone frente a ella pero dándole la espalda

- Nestor ... Philip ... póneos a mi lado

Ambos obedecen mientras el poder de Irene crecía y el duque se da cuenta y hace un gran esfuerzo para liberarse. Los huesos parecen triturarse cuando la fuerza el duque comienza a superar a Yazin y Aristos

Irene ya había perdido el contacto con la realidad. La enorme luz crece alrededor de ella que ya cegaba la visión. De pronto, el grito, la exclamación y la luz estalla atrás de los caballeros dorados quienes siguen los movimientos de Docko. Este estira los brazos junto con los otros dos y la luz se convierte en energía y es proyectada contra el duque

Aquella energía arrastra a Yazin y Aristos quien junto con el duque son tragados por aquella esfera de energía, desapareciendo en su interior mientras aquella enorme energía salía despedida detruyendo todo a su paso

Los soldados dejan de combatir cuando ven esa enorme bola de luz salir de la Acrópolis destruyendo la entrada en medio de un gran estruendo. Todos corren mientras aquella esfera continuaba su recorrido para finalmente abandonar Atenas y perderse en el mar rumbo al horizonte. Segundos después, el mar se sacude y la luz ilumina todo como si un nuevo sol quisiera aparecer. El poder que la exclamación de Atenea había liberado, estallaba a lo lejos junto con el duque y los dos valerosos caballeros dorados

Fin del capítulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Construyendo el Comienzo

Irene abrió los ojos y tarda en reconocer a aquellas figuras alrededor de ella. Lentamente reconoce a Docko, Nestor, Alseci y Philip

- Vosotros ... ¿acaso ha sido un ... sueño o una pesadilla? ¿que ... ha acontecido?

- Le debemos la vida mi señora - le dice Alseci - el enemigo ha huido y está en plena retirada ... hemos vencido

Ciertamente. Tanto mercenarios como venecianos se retiraban en desorden. Tras aquel hecho portentoso, los atacantes abandonaron sus armas y huyeron siendo perseguidos por los atenienses y demás defensores hasta mas allá de la derruida muralla de Adriano, reconquistando lo que quedaba de la Ciudad Nueva. Solo Omar y sus yenni consiguieron llegar hasta el campamento del duque para apoderarse del botín. Pero fue poco lo que encontraron aparte del hedor de los cadaveres y las pilas de moribundos amontonados alrededor del campamento

- ¿Que sucedió realmente? - vuelve a preguntar Irene

- Irene - le dice Docko - vuestro poder despertó y emergió tal cual vos lo manifestasteis ... en todo su esplendor ... nosotros lo canalizamos y lo dirigimos en contra del duque ... fue la única forma con la que pudimos derrotar al duque Hipólito de Macedonia ... el ya no existe y el enemigo ya se retira

Irene quiso alegrarse pero es cuando cae en cuenta de algo

- Pero ¿Donde está Aristos? El ... acudió a luchar contra el duque y lo vi sufrir tratando de sostener a alguien que destruía los muros con la fuerza de Leviatán ¿Como Aristos pudo ...?

- Mi señora ... Aristos fue alguien especial ... vuestro amor y el de el hacia usted hizo despertar el mismo poder que vos teneis ... fue por eso que pudo detener al duque igualando su fuerza

- Pero ... ¿donde está? Acaso ...

- Lo siento mi señora ... no pudo apartarse a tiempo cuando aquel poder que salió de vos la dirigimos contra el duque ... el murió junto con el

Irene inclina la cabeza y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos por un rato cuando vuelve a mirar a Docko

- ¿Y Yazín? ¿También lo perdí?

- Junto con Aristos ... su espada también detuvo al duque ... ambos lucharon por vos, por nosotros y por Atenas ... bendita será su memoria

Irene comienza a derramar lágrimas y vuelve la cabeza

- Por favor ... quiero estar sola ... dejadme ahora

Nadie quiso replicar y nadie quiso escuchar aquel amargo llanto de Atenea

Comenzaba el penoso trabajo de contar a los muertos y atender a los heridos. Las mujeres atendían a aquellos que estaban mal heridos y entre ellos estaba Enrique de Guzman. El valiente castellano jamás recobró el sentido después de que Philip lo rescatara pero sus últimas palabras fueron "Castilla". Nestor no pudo curarlo y los caballeros dorados velaron por el hasta que entregó su alma a Dios. De sus caballeros de Calatrava solo habían sobrevivido treinta, quienes, cumplida su misión, aceptaron regresar con las cenizas del conde a España.

Mohamed llama a los caballeros para que vean a alguien caido. Robert de Norfolk reposaba sobre un tosco camastro. Aún inconciente, había perdido un brazo pero estaba vivo

- ¿Y Reynald? - pregunta Alseci

- Murió al lado de su hermano ... no se como pudo aguantar con tantas heridas pero lo vi luchar como un león - responde Mohamed

Philip estaba en silencio y Docko se le acerca

- ¿Que os preocupa, noble Philip?

- Muchas cosas ... tengo muchas dudas con respecto a lo que pasó y una de ellas es que Carmesina jamás fue la Atenea profetizada en los anales de los templarios ... para liberar el poder que liberó Irene es porque ella siempre fue Atenea ¿no es cierto?

- Lo es ... pero Alseci me dijo que la última voluntad de Carmesina fue que aquello no le sea revelado a Irene ¿podremos contar con vuestra discreción?

- Si ... siempre y cuando me digais porque sobreviví yo

- ¿A que os referis?

- Enrique, Roger, Yazin, Kemal, Reynald ... caballeros dorados que conmigo compartimos una travesía y un entrenamiento en Asia y Chipre ... ellos han partido y yo no

- Tampoco Robert ...

- Jamás será el mismo

- Vos perdisteis un ojo y mejorasteis ... Robert no será la excepción

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta

- No tengo respuestas, noble Philip ... además yo también estoy aquí ... tal vez aún tengais un camino que recorrer ... no lo se

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver el que haya podido canalizar el poder de Irene?

- Tal vez ... vos debeis encontrar vuestras respuestas

- También tengo otra duda ... vos le mentisteis a Irene

- ¿En que?

- Jamás le advertimos a Yazin y a Aristos que se apartaran ... se que hubiese sido imposible pero ni lo intentamos ... ¿porque?

Docko calla ... la última revelación recibida después de derrotar a Vilonga vino a su memoria ¿como pudo Aristos liberar el cosmo para desarrollar la fuerza suficiente para detener el poder de Leviatán? eso era inexplicable para el ¿era el poder que el amor de el hacia Irene pudo despertar? Yazin amaba a Irene y el no acudió a luchar por Atenea sino por Irene pero no pudo liberar ese poder. Pudo ver algo en la última mirada que le dio Yazin antes de disparar y que el solo pudo ver. Aquella mirada como pidiéndole que ataque decidió a Docko a lanzar la exclamación de Atenea contra los tres. Tal vez Yazin sabía algo que el no ¿porque ese extraño acercamiento del mongol hacia su rival de amores? ¿Porque Yazin no le pidió luchar juntos y mandó lejos a Aristos para que el solo enfrentara a Hipólito? ¿Porque no dudó en atravezar a ambos con la espada sabiendo que eso condenaría a Aristos? Eran preguntas que tardarían en tener respuestas

Pero para eso tendría mucho ... muchísimo tiempo

Aún pensaba en ello cuando compareció ante Irene. Ella había endurecido su mirada y caminaba con dificultad. Pese a todo parecía estar bien y casi no habló cuando salió y se dejo ver por todos quienes se inclinaron a su paso. Los cuerpos de Enrique, Reynald, Roger, Schelotto estaban frente a ella para darles el último adios. Alseci creyó conveniente sepultar el cuerpo de Roger y Schelotto en Atenas, mientras Roger había pedido incinerar el cuerpo de Reynald para llevarlo a la cripta de los Norfolk en Inglaterra. Enrique era preparado para el viaje hacia España

- Al menos algo les queda - dice tristemente Irene - yo ni siquiera tengo algo de Aristos y Yazin

- Lo que tiene en su corazón es lo que cuenta, mi señora - le dice Alseci

- Lo se ... pero no basta para consolarme

Irene pone la antorcha sobre los leños que sostenían los cuerpos de Reynald y de Enrique ...

Todos trataban de recuperarse de la larga lucha. Habían pasado cinco días desde que el último invasor había huido. Omar no había vuelto a hablar de la autoridad del Sultán y ayudaba con los hombres que le quedaban a reconstruir la ciudad y a enterrar a los muertos. El recuento final era que Atenas había perdido dos mil trescientos hombres y los enemigos aproximadamente doce mil. Fue cuando el clarín de alarma sonó y todos tomaron sus armas. Alseci y Philip se ponen al frente ya que era probable que fuera el ejército veneciano que había estado sitiando Adrinópolis y no sabían si Irene sostendría la promesa dada por Carmesina al difunto Dándolo. La Dama de Atenas sale con su arco y flechas

- Si son los venecianos ¿que hareis? - le pregunta Philip

- Ningún veneciano volverá a poner los pies en Atenas mientras yo viva ... lo juro

No hubo necesidad de luchar nuevamente ya que las enseñas hicieron notar quienes eran

- ¡Dejad vuestras armas! - grita Omar - ¡Son mis compañeros! ¡el ejército del Sultán!

Ciertamente, los escuadrones de sipanhis avanzaban a paso marcial y Omar corre a inclinarse ante el que comandaba al grupo quien se apea del caballo y levanta de los hombros con sus brazos a Omar. Era Bayazid

- ¿El Sultán en persona? - se sorprende Alseci - no puedo creerlo ... ¿Porque viene personalmente?

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos. El Sultán avanza con su escolta y aunque estaba sonriente, los atenienses se asustan. El vencedor de Nicópolis se adelanta a su grupo y todos se ven obligados a inclinarse ya que conocían el temperamento de los turcos con respecto al respeto hacia los jefes y lo que menos querían era luchar contra ellos. Alseci levanta la vista ya que se da cuenta que a su lado, Irene permanecía de pie desafiante

- ¡Arrodillate mujer! - le grita un dignatario - ¡Estas ante la presencia de tu señor el Sultán Bayazid!

- Yo soy la Dama de Atenas y junto con estos hombres hemos defendido esta tierra contra los venecianos que contaban con fuerzas muy superiores a las nuestras ... hemos ganado esta tierra en contra de los enemigos del Sultán y no me inclinaré ante otro conquistador

Todos se asustan ante esas palabras tan poco amables de bienvenida y el dignatario reacciona haciéndole un gesto a los soldados pero el Sultán con un ademán violento detiene a los esbirros y avanza hacia Irene. Ante la sorpresa de todos, se arrodilla y le besa la mano

- Teneis razón, hermosa Dama ... soy yo quien os rindo homenaje porque, si bien me enfrenté a un enemigo poderoso y numeroso, vos lo habeis hecho en desventaja y habeis vencido cuando creía que venía a recuperar Atenas de los venecianos ... se que el duque Hipólito, mi enemigo, ha encontrado su castigo aquí en Atenas y la lucha que se dió aquí permitió que mis enemigos no pudieran tomar Adrinópolis ... os rindo mi admiración y respetos ante vos y vuestros caballeros

Irene no sabe que decir ante esa reacción del Sultán quien levanta los brazos y exclama

- ¡Aquí ha habido valor! ¡Una mujer dirigiendo un grupo de guerreros entre los cuales habían algunos que portaban mis enseñas! Omar ... ¿cuantos yenni quedan?

- Treintaseis, mi señor ...

- ¡Y yo mande aquí trescientos! ¡trescientos que derrotaron al duque en Tesalia y lo volvieron a derrotar en Atenas! ¡Omar! ¡Ocupareis un lugar de honor en la entrada a Brusa junto con estos hombres quienes son ascendidos a oficiales de mi ejército y mandarán cada uno cien hombres! ¡Ahora os nombro gobernador de Grecia pero os ordeno respetar la autoridad de la Dama de Atenas!

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el Sultán vuelve a tomar la mano de Irene y la besa

- Os pido ahora que me acompañeis a Adrinópolis y os ruego que acepteis convertiros en mi esposa ... sereis la satí principal y gobernareis el imperio a mi lado

Irene no parecía entender lo que sucedía y mucho menos los caballeros, mas aún los cortesanos del sultán. Irene sonríe y se inclina ante Bayazid

- Mi señor ... habeis demostrado vuestra grandeza al prodigarme tantos dones pero me siento indigna de ellos ... os ruego que me perdoneis pero creo que no es el momento de matrimonios en medio de tanta desolación. No podría marchar tranquila si dejo Atenas en estas condiciones y vos, vuestro imperio que gime por la guerra que vos habeis ganado, además que muchos hombres entre ellos a quien yo amaba han muerto ... reconstruid vuestro imperio y yo reconstruiré Atenas ... luego de eso hablaremos

- Alá el Sabio y Misericordioso sabe lo que hace ... vos habeis hablado con su sabiduría y respetaré vuestros deseos ... El sabe que soy impetuoso y mis palabras obedecen al ver a una mujer tan bella que defendió parte de mi imperio como el mejor de mis generales ... de acuerdo ... ¡jaja! es bueno que alguien de vez en cuando tenga la audacia de decirme no y eso es saludable, pero mi oferta sigue en pie y cuando se hayan vencido los plazos que nos hemos fijado ahora, volveré y os haré recordar la palabra dada

Bayazid monta en su caballo y vuelve a dirigirse a todos

- Quedarán aquí tres mil hombres que ayudarán en la reconstrucción de Atenas y barcos para que comercien o se movilicen para hacer mas rápida esta reconstrucción ... obedecerán vuestras órdenes y espero que con eso los tiempos corran mas rápido y yo ... prepararé la dote para que vos no dudeis en ser mi esposa ... si ... creo que conozco la dote que vos mereceis ... Constantinopla ... si ... cuando regrese será para ofreceros Constantinopla como dote ... espero que para ese momento os hayais repuesto de la pérdida del duque Ettore ... hasta la vista

Bayazid se retira con su séquito, dejando a los sorprendidos atenienses con la palabra en la boca

Todos nuevamente se reunen en el Gran Salón. Irene lucía seria lo mismo que los demás. Omar se siente con derecho a participar y entra sin pedir permiso

- ¿No aprobais lo que acabo de hacer? - pregunta Irene

- Mi señora ... habeis aceptado el vasallaje al Sultán quien considera ahora a Atenas como parte de su imperio - responde Philip

- Eso es lo que pensaba Carmesina cuando aceptó la protección de Venecia ¿Querriais oponeros al Sultán? Solo he aceptado algo que ya de por si era una realidad

- ¿Y el emperador Manuel?

- Enviaré un mensaje para explicarle esta situación al emperador ... supongo que no sabe de la muerte de la princesa y que el linaje bizantino aquí se perdió ... soy y seré por siempre respetuosa de la autoridad del emperador pero es ilusorio pensar que seguimos formando parte del imperio ... al menos los turcos son mas tolerantes que los señores cristianos. Atenas podrá prosperar con tranquilidad

Todos guardan silencio un momento y luego Alseci toma la palabra

- Creo que el Sultán os ha confundido con la princesa ... cree que sois la viuda del duque Ettore

- ¿Y creeis que debamos decirle la verdad?

Todos se miran y luego miran a Omar que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas

- El Sultán me ordenó obedecer a la duquesa de Atenas y vos lo sois ¿no? ... por mi no sabrá nada

Dos días pasaron y Atenas trataba de regresar a la normalidad. Los víveres enviados por el Sultán llegaron así como mucho oro para pagar la reconstrucción. Arquitectos del Sultán venían con cientos de esclavos para trabajar en la ciudad, entre ellos habían cruzados prisioneros de Nicópolis. Alseci reconoció algunos camaradas suyos pero nada podía hacer por ellos mas que asegurarse que no fueran maltratados. Mohamed recibió un barco que Irene quiso darle y junto con sus cincuenta piratas se aprestaba a zarpar. Antes de ello, el y Omar fueron nombrados caballeros de la orden dorada de Atenas. Robert se avino a viajar con el, al igual que los veinte caballeros de Calatrava sobrevivientes llevando las cenizas de Enrique y Reynald

- ¿Que hareis vos, Maese Alseci? - le pregunta Irene al italiano

- Regresaré a Roma para informar al Papa de todo lo acontecido

- ¿Y después?

- Quisiera regresar, mi señora ... si vos lo permitís

- Este es vuestro hogar ahora, noble Alseci ... os ruego que volvais y os quedeis ... os necesito aquí para ayudarme a gobernar, lo mismo que vos Philip ¿acaso pensais regresar a Rodas?

- No mi señora ... ni yo ni mis compañeros ... hemos renunciado a la orden y nos ponemos a vuestras órdenes

- Os lo agradezco pero deseo que seais vos quien le hagais llegar mi mensaje al emperador Manuel ... luego podreis volver cuando deseais

Luego se pone de pie y se acerca a Nestor

- Vos podeis quedaros y vivir aquí ... este es vuestro hogar ¿y vos Robert de Norfolk? ¿regresareis algún día?

- Lo haré mi señora - le contesta el inglés - pero debo poner en orden mis asuntos en Inglaterra tras tantos años de ausencia y cumplir con Reynald de darle el lugar que le corresponde en la Casa Norfolk ... luego de eso, regresaré

- sereis bienvenido, lo mismo que vos Mohamed

- Mi hogar es el mar pero vendré a veros de vez en cuando

- Os lo agradezco ... ¿y vos Docko? ¿que habeis pensado?

- No creo que la vida me alcance para volver a China y regresar ... si vos no os oponeis quisiera quedarme aquí

- Seais bienvenido entonces ... necesitaré vuestro consejo y guía

Los días pasaron y todos, lentamente abandonaron Atenas con la promesa de regresar. Solo Nestor y Docko se quedaron y Atenas iniciaba su vida bajo la égida de los otomanos

Philip se encontraba frente al emperador Manuel quien leía la carta de Irene con suma atención. Al teminar, solo baja la cabeza y ahoga un sollozo. Philip aguarda a que el emperador le dirija la palabra

- Mi hermosa prima ... cuanto lamento que su destino haya sido el morir tan joven y fuera de esta que fue siempre su ciudad ... fui yo quien le pidió a los genoveses que la convencieran de traerla pero ella era demasiado conciente de su misión, lo mismo que el noble Basilio y los caballeros y soldados que murieron por Atenas

- Alteza Imperial - le dice Philip - ¿Vos sabiais la verdad?

- No ... si vos no me hubieseis entregado la carta que el príncipe de Moscovia le dirigió a mi padre, no me hubiese enterado y mucho menos aceptado que el ducado de Atenas esté en manos de la que fue esclava aquí ... pero es obvio que las cosas se dieron como debieron darse ... Atenea está ahora nuevamente después de tres mil años donde debe de estar y os juro que jamás le diré a la nueva duquesa la verdad

- ¿Que hareis ahora Majestad?

- No lo se ... con Atenas se pierde también parte del imperio ...aún me queda la Morea, Mistra, Tesalónica y esta ciudad ... los genoveses se han retirado pero sus intereses comerciales junto con las venecianas continuan estrangulándonos sutilmente mientras que el Sultán lo hará con su ejército ... la cruzada fracasó y no se si alegrarme o lamentarme ... no se cuanto durará esta agonía

- Tened fe en Dios Majestad ... nosotros la tuvimos para defender Atenas

- Si ... salvaron Atenas de un peligro aterrador pero eso les ha costado ahora ser vasalla de Bayazid ... ¿ese será el destino de Constantinopla? No lo creo ... vasallos somos y lo que quiere Bayazid es sentarse en este trono y no se detendrá ante nada ahora que sus enemigos de Occidente han sido derrotados ... esta trayendo tropas de Asia ¿para que? ¿querrá acabar con los húngaros o con nosotros?

Manuel se pone de pie poniendo fin a la entrevista pero antes de salir le dice a Philip

- Rezad por mi noble Philip y por mi desventurada ciudad ... os ruego pasar por Mistra donde mi amado hermano os entregará algo para Atenas ... que sea el último recuerdo que Atenas tenga de Constantinopla

Roma lucía distinta a como Alseci la recordaba tras largos años de ausencia. El Papa lo recibe personalmente y permite que Alseci se siente frente a el

- Os debo felicitar por haber concluido esta difícil misión con éxito ... se que han tenido terribles sufrimientos pero la leyenda sobre vuestro valor se ha dejado escuchar en Roma

- Agradezco a Vuestra Santidad estas palabras de elogio pero creo que debo informaros lo que ha sucedido en Atenas

- Lo se, amigo mío ... lo se ... Irene de Moscovia es la nueva duquesa y Dama de Atenas ... en ella está el antiguo poder que protege aquel lugar por la Gracia de Dios ... la oscuridad ha sido derrotada y pasará mucho tiempo hasta que una nueva batalla se de inicio

- ¿Vos sabiais la verdad?

- Los únicos que lo sabíamos eran el Príncipe Vasili, el Patriarca de Constantinopla, el emperador Juan y yo ... es un secreto que se ha mantenido desde la época del emperador Augusto cuando Atenas pasó a ser provincia romana ... los sacerdotes atenienses le entregaron el secreto al emperador a condición de que sea Roma quien proteja a las herederas de Atenea ... estuvieron protegidas en Delos y luego en Roma hasta que las invasiones bárbaras obligaron a ciertos cambios ... las herederas se perdieron con el paso del tiempo pero esa misión fue recogida por ciertos hombres de la primitiva Iglesia cristiana, con el suficiente entendimiento para que se dieran cuenta de la verdad ... misión que me fue informada cuando la noticia se dio a conocer en Moscovia

- ¿Porque nos hizo creer que era Carmesina?

- Era necesario proteger a Irene ... estaba demasiado cerca de la oscuridad para que su vida corriera peligro pero vos la protegisteis bien y vos reconocisteis en ella la grandeza ... la princesa bizantina fue informada de todo por el emperador y por el patriarca y aceptó su misión

- ¿Y ahora?

- El peligro ha pasado ... por el momento ... dejemos que la nueva duquesa continue su misión por si sola ... tal vez el peligro reaparezca cuando ella ya no esté y para entonces, una nueva Atenea surgirá ... pero eso ... ya no es de nuestra incumbencia ... nuestra misión ha concluido y ella está donde debe estar ... sea bajo la protección de la cristiandad o de los musulmanes, lo que sea será

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Sultán se pusiera en acción. A fines de 1396, su ejército estaba nuevamente listo para la campaña y lo primero que hizo fue reconquistar el Oeste de Bulgaria. De nada le valió al príncipe Ivan Stratsmir los juramentos de lealtad para detener a Bayazid. Vidin, la ciudad que entregó a su guarnición turca a los cruzados para salvarse de ellos tuvo que rendirse sin condiciones e Ivan tuvo que comparecer ante el Sultán a implorar su perdón, pero Bayazid no estaba dispuesto a perdonar. Le quitó a Ivan la corona y lo envió a Brusa como prisionero y el Sultán se quedó con todas sus posesiones convirtiéndose en el amo absoluto de Bulgaria. No contento con eso, se extendió sobre el sur de Hungría, Macedonia y el Peleponeso, imponiendo vasallaje a los griegos aún súbditos del emperador

Manuel no perdió la serenidad. Concertó alianzas, entrenó a sus tropas y mantuvo una diplomacia hábil con el Sultán. Bayazid estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa hecha a Irene de entregarle Constantinopla como dote y empezó a hacer los preparativos para el sitio de la ciudad. Es cuando sucede un hecho fortuito. El mariscal de Francia Boucicaut, aquel que dirigiò a los franceses en el desastre de Nicópolis, escapa de Adrinópolis y se refugia en Constantinopla siendo recibido por el emperador quien lo convierte en su asesor militar y le confiere honores bizantinos. Halagado Boucicaut, envía sendas cartas al rey de Francia para que lo ayude con hombres y un mes después, galeras armadas con dos mil franceses estaban ya en la ciudad

Aquel desafío era algo que Bayazid no iba a tolerar. En 1397, le pone sitio a Constantinopla

- Entonces el Sultán planea apoderarse de una vez de Constantinopla - habla Irene a Philip quien llegaba a presentar sus respetos

Mas de un año había pasado desde la batalla por Atenas. Alseci había regresado y junto con Docko, asistían a Irene en el gobierno de la ciudad

- La situación es desesperada mi señora - dice Philip - hay hambre en la ciudad y el pueblo sufre ... Bayazid no ha podido tomar ni una sola piedra de la ciudad pero no parece querer darse por vencido

- ¿Es que acaso el emperador espera nuestra ayuda? - pregunta Alseci

- Lo que sea, será bienvenido

Irene baja de su trono y se dirige a todos

- Preparad mi caballo y la escolta ... nos pondremos en camino

- ¿Hacia donde mi señora? - pregunta Alseci

- Hacia Constantinopla

El Sultán estaba muy impresionado cuando ve llegar a Irene junto con sus caballeros y sale personalmente a recibirla. Irene baja del caballo y se arrodilla ante el

- Mi señor ... he venido a cumplir la palabra empeñada cuando me propusisteis ser vuestra esposa ... el tiempo ha pasado y no quiero que un momento tan importante traiga un recuerdo triste ... a mis oidos llega el clamor de Constantinopla que gime por el sufrimiento de su pueblo ... levantad el sitio y os juro que aceptaré ser vuestra esposa

Bayazid la mira seriamente y la ayuda a levantarse

- ¿Tanto os importa esta ciudad que os entregais a mi por ella?

- Esta ciudad es la que amo también ... no puedo reinar sobre sus ruinas

- No pequeis de soberbia ¿Acaso creeis que tomaré Constantinopla solo por una mujer? Esta ciudad representa mucho para mi como futura capital de mi imperio y por la gloria del profeta quien pidió la caida de esta ciudad, yo juré hacerla mía algún día

Bayazid la suelta y se sienta en su trono y mira a Irene

- Volved a vuestra ciudad Dama de Atenas ... no levantaré el sitio solo porque me lo pedis y sois libre de elegir vuestro destino ... y si algún dia creeis que me amais tanto como amais a esta ciudad yo haré cuanto me pidais

Las palabras del Sultán fueron terminantes e Irene tuvo que retirarse sin lograr su objetivo

Al día siguiente, para su sopresa, supo que Bayazid se había retirado con su ejército y levantado el sitio de Constantinopla

Quizás fue el último acontecimiento importante en la vida de Irene. Nunca supo si Bayazid lo hizo por ella y que era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. Después de 4 años, desde que tomó el lugar de Carmesina, su belleza aumentó y por Europa corría la leyenda de la Dama de Atenas que esperaba al caballero que la arrebatara del cautiverio turco

Fueron muchos los pretendientes pero todos fueron rechazados. Caballeros ingleses, franceses, españoles, italianos, desfilaron por Atenas esperando ser atendidos pero solo se quedaron con la fugaz visión de una hermosa mujer que agradecía sus atenciones pero no aceptaba ninguna oferta y se retiraba sin dar mayores explicaciones. Irene cada vez se recluía mas en la Acrópolis y Alseci se preguntaba si realmente esperaba a Bayazid quien aún continuaba sus conquistas tanto en Europa como en Asia

En el año de 1399, el 12 de diciembre sucedió un hecho imprevisto. El emperador Manuel, junto con su esposa Elena e hijos llegaban al Pireo. Irene salió de su reclusión a recibirlo y por primera vez ambos se vieron después de los sucesos de 1396. Fue un diálogo corto a bordo del barco del emperador a lo cual Alseci fue el único testigo. Elena no fue muy cordial con ella ya que al parecer la consideraba aún una esclava pero el digno emperador Manuel la atendió como si fuera su prima fallecida. Le dió su bendición y parabienes pidiéndole que velara por Atenas y cultivara la cultura bizantina y permaneciera fiel al recuerdo de Carmesina. Irene asintió y besó las manos del emperador quien partía rumbo a Europa en un viaje en busca de ayuda contra los otomanos. Alseci se animó a acompañarlo a pedido del propio emperador

De una carta de Giacomo Alseci a Irene

"os escribo después de dos años de viaje intenso por Europa. Hay mucho que contar pero prefiero hacerlo en detalle cuando esté frente a vos. Debo confesaros que aún me encuentro impresionado por la forma como el emperador Manuel ha sido recibido en los lugares donde ha llegado. Es la primera vez que un emperador de Constantinopla visita Europa y todos veían el recuerdo de los antiguos emperadores romanos, dignidad de la cual es el legítimo heredero y todos reconocen, mas aún al ver las insignias imperiales de los antiguos Césares. Pero no es solo por ese hecho del respeto que sienten por el emperador. El es una persona culta e ilustrada además de hábil diplomático y persona simpàtica que genera admiración de cuantos lo conocen

Llegamos primero a Venecia. Resulta desconcertante e hilarante a la vez estar en la ciudad que nos atacó hace cuatro años. Es curiosa la forma como los venecianos conciben sus relaciones. Todo en términos comerciales. Entregar las cenizas de Dándolo para ellos fue algo que tenían que pagar de alguna manera. Solo Vincenzo se mostró conmovido y me tendió la mano como olvidando los rencores. El emperador fue esplendidamente recibido y su flota de guerra escoltó al emperador por el Adriático hasta llegar a Venecia, donde el senado lo colmó de honores y regalos. Las preciosas reliquias sagradas como la túnica de Cristo fueron obsequiadas por el camino pero es obvio que poco o nada podemos esperar de Venecia ya que un senador nos informó de manera confidencial que ya habían firmado un tratado secreto con los turcos y es por ello que Bayazid no había invadido las posesiones venecianas del Peleponeso

En nuestro camino por Italia, nos alojamos en la casa de Manuel Crisoleras en Milán, un bizantino emigrado y amigo personal del emperador. Fue en su hermosa finca que tuvimos una visita inesperada pero a la vez importante. El Papa Bonifacio se presentó de incógnito para hablar con el emperador. Fue una entrevista privada y ni el ni el Papa me contaron nada de ella. Supongo que habrán hablado mucho sobre la difícil situación del imperio y seguramente el Papa habrá insistido en la unión de las Iglesias. Pero estoy seguro que un tema de conversación entre estos dos grandes hombres habrá sido vos y Atenas

Luego, tras un largo viaje, llegamos a Paris el 3 de Junio donde fuimos recibidos por el rey Carlos y toda su corte. El pueblo de París nos recibió apoteósicamente. El mariscal Boucicaut fue recibido como héroe pese al descalabro de Nicópolis. El rey nos alojó en las mejores habitaciones del Palacio de Louvre y colmó a la familia imperial de toda clase de honores. Pero es necesario decir que no se pudo llegar a nada concreto. El rey Carlos pasaba todo el tiempo indispuesto y sé de buenas fuentes que sufre fiebres cerebrales y su comportamiento es impredescible. Aunque debo destacar el esfuerzo de los cortesanos para que ese comportamiento no ofenda al emperador. Manuel no quiso permanecer mucho tiempo en París y nos pusimos en camino hacia Inglaterra, pasando por Normandía y siendo escoltados por el camino por caballeros franceses e ingleses

Tras la travesía en mar, llegamos a Londres y fuimos recibidos por el nuevo rey Enrique de Lancaster quien se portó también con mucho respeto con la familia imperial. Debo decir que la situación en Inglaterra es delicada ya que muchos nobles se oponen al nuevo rey. Además se respiran aires de guerra ya que la situación con Francia no es la mejor que digamos. Pese a todo, el rey le prometió ayuda al emperador al menos en dinero. Pasamos las navidades en Londres y nos quedamos en Inglaterra hasta febrero de 1401

Un episodio importante para mi fue encontrarme con Robert de Norfolk. No se encontraba en la mejor situación ya que sus años de ausencia habían provocado grandes cambios en su casa y no pudo hacer valer su condición de heredero, mas aún que su madre murió antes de que el llegara por lo que su primo William tomó el título. Pero a Robert no le interesaba ser el Barón sino el solo quería poner las cenizas de Reynald en la cripta familiar. Apeló al rey no por su título sino por el derecho de Reynald el ser considerado un Norfolk y este dejó que una justa decidiera. Pese a contar con un solo brazo, derrotó a su primo y el rey lo reconoció como Barón nuevamente pero Robert lo rehusó y no solo le perdonó la vida a William sino que le legó su título a condición de que las cenizas de Reynald descansaran en la cripta de los Norfolk lo cual le hizo jurar ante el rey

Fui con el a dejar las cenizas de su hermano en una urna dentro de la cripta familiar. El propio emperador estuvo presente y luego, Robert le pidió permiso para regresar con el porque su deseo era volver a Atenas. Robert está ahora conmigo rumbo a París donde el emperador acude para saber si Francia apoyará su causa. Hemos recibido respuestas de Aragón y Castilla de apoyo con dinero y hombres para defender Constantinopla. No se si eso salvará al imperio o solo prolongará su agonía pero Manuel siente que es su deber e incluso planea regresar nuevamente a Venecia y también acudir a Génova para obtener aunque sea un poco de ayuda

Debo dejar de escribiros en este momento. Me anuncian que el emperador ha recibido una noticia importante. Cerraré esta carta y la enviaré de inmediato mientras aún quedan mensajeros. os volveré a escribir inmediatamente que me entere de las novedades

Dios Guarde a Vuestra Excelencia

Giacomo Alseci"

Irene deja de leer y algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Sabía muy bien cual era la noticia a la que se refería Alseci

Carta de Philip de Rodas a Irene de Atenas desde Esmirna en Anatolia

"Mi queridísima señora. Os hago llegar este último mensaje, que como testigo presencial de lo que sucedió el 15 de mayo de 1402 en los campos de Ankara en los cuales estuve a pedido vuestro, obedeciendo los deseos del Sultán Bayazid de acompañarlo en la campaña que emprendió contra el poderoso Tamerlán

Encontrándome en Brusa junto con el Sultán, llegaron mensajeros del gran Timur en la cual, el gran guerrero pedía un encuentro para resolver las diferencias, entre ellas la entrega del fugitivo Ahmad Jalayir, que había tomado Bagdad y rebelado contra el para luego huir y refugiado en Brusa junto con otros enemigos de Timur. Timur manifestaba no tener nada en contra del Sultán y su promesa de no tomar los territorios otomanos en su guerra contra persas y mamelucos. El mensajero tomó el camino equivocado al hablarnos vividamente de las victoriosas campañas del conquistador y a mis oidos llegó la destrucción de Delhi en la India, Damasco en Siria y finalmente Bagdad, ciudades que han sido destruidas y recordé las palabras que Docko dijo en Bagdad, tal como me contó Robert alguna vez. Recordé la belleza de Damasco y no pude concebir la descripción que hizo aquel hombre de la destrucción de esa ciudad y las cabezas de sus habitantes amontonadas. Bayazid tomó aquello como una velada amenaza y regresó al mensajero con el mensaje mas insultante que podía recibir un musulmán. Si Timur no le rendía homenaje el se apoderaría de todo su harém

Timur acudió, pero con todo su ejército, asolando la Anatolia. Bayazid salió a hacerle frente, juntando como siempre a sus aliados a quienes puso en vanguardia. Entre ellos estaban los tártaros vasallos de los otomanos y los serbios al mando del príncipe Esteban que había decidido la batalla en Nicópolis. El ejército era poderoso, pero Bayazid olvidó que no luchaba contra los arrogantes franceses o el indeciso Segismundo sino contra Tamerlán. Bayazid estalló en colera al ver al lado de los mongoles a los griegos con enseñas de Bizancio, que después supe eran de Trebizonda y enviados por el regente Juan VII, sobrino del emperador. Jurò destruir Coinstantinopla y lanzó a la caballería tártara contra las líneas mongolas pero para su sorpresa, las líneas mongolas se abrieron y la caballería pasó de largo y se unió a la retaguardia de Timur. En su arrogancia olvidó que tártaros y mongoles eran hermanos de raza y era muy difícil que lucharan el uno contra el otro por el. Inmediatamente lanzó a la infantería pesada serbia muy superior a la infantería mongola, pero Timur ordenó atacar a su caballería que detuvo a los serbios a flechazos y luego la rebasó para atacar a los yenni que estaban enfrente. Los serbios trataron de seguir avanzando, pero Timur los deshizo con sus elefantes. Esteban Lazerevich y los serbios huyeron y hasta ahora deben seguir haciéndolo

El ejército, con Bayazid a la cabeza, luchamos durante todo el día, completamente cercados por los mongoles. Los yenni fueron aniquilados por completo muriendo con ellos dos de los hijos de Bayazid. Este resistió cuanto pudo pero fue inútil. El gran ejército vencedor en Nicópolis fue aniquilado y Bayazid trató de escapar pero fue capturado por los letales jinetes mongoles y según sé, fue entregado a Tamerlán. Yo alcancé a huir con pocos caballeros cristianos y buscamos refugio en Esmirna, baluarte de los caballeros de Rodas, donde fui reconocido y apresado

Fui sometido a juicio por la orden y ahora aguardo en prisión mi destino. Aquí pude oir las noticias de la destrucción de Brusa por Tamerlán y de la muerte de Bayazid. Timur lo colocó en una jaula de oro y quiso exhibirlo frente a sus antiguos súbditos. Eso fue demasiado para el orgulloso Bayazid quien murió de un ataque. Así termino aquel hombre que puso en jaque a la cristiandad pero que nos ofreció su protección aquella vez en Atenas. El poderoso Timur ha continuado con su campaña y destruido las ciudades otomanas y todo cuanto encontraba a su paso. Los cristianos en Anatolia le enviaron mensajes de amistad y alianza para acabar con los turcos de una vez por todas pero el ha contestado poniéndole sitio a Esmirna. En este momento, las tropas mongolas atacan las murallas y tal vez se me saque de prisión y se me obligue a luchar por la ciudad. supongo que no tengo mas remedio

No se si esta carta llegará a su destino, pero tenga siempre presente que la llevo a vos en mi corazón y su imagen me ha servido de consuelo en estas horas de infortunio. No os culpeis si mi destino es morir aquí. Vos cumplisteis con vuestro deber y el mío es justamente el actuar como un guerrero y caballero dorado de Atenas

Por siempre suyo

Philip

Alseci se enteró de las noticias al regresar junto con Robert a Atenas. Era ya el 9 de junio de 1403 cuando la travesía por Europa junto con el emperador había terminado. Manuel no se detuvo en Atenas y con lo poco que pudo reunir entre dinero y soldados se encaminó a Constantinopla ya que necesitaba enterarse de las últimas noticias sobre la guerra entre mongoles y turcos

De Philip no se habían vuelto a tener noticias. Nestor no quiso contestar ninguna pregunta y Docko les dijo que al aparecer, el noble caballero que fue Philip había muerto en el sitio a Esmirna

- No os peseis mi señora - dice Docko a todos - muy en el fondo, Philip quería volver a luchar por las enseñas de los caballeros de Rodas. Es por eso que fue a Esmirna pese al peligro

- Pero yo lo envié allí - contesta Irene - mi soberbia al considerar que sería la esposa del Sultán me cegó ... no nos interesaba estar allí y sin embargo ...

Alseci decide cambiar el tema

- Creo que hay cosas en que pensar - le dice - El imperio turco se desmorona y estoy seguro que Venecia y Génova aprovecharán la oportunidad

- No me interesa si alguien desea Atenas ... hay una guarnición turca aquí y ellos se encargarán ... para nosotros terminó el tiempo de luchar ... al menos para mi

Irene se pone de pie y se retira. Alseci piensa si ella se estaba desmoronando al igual que los turcos y si era necesario que ellos tomaran las decisiones

Alseci se equivocó al pensar que los turcos serían destruidos. Pese a los intentos de alianza con Tamerlán por parte de Manuel y otros señores cristianos, este no parecía interesado en aliarse con los cristianos. La verdad, tal como se lo dijo años antes al conde Enrique de Guzmán, Europa no le interesaba. Timur regresó a Samarcanda abandonando la Anatolia. Junto con el estuvo una nueva embajada de Enrique III de Castilla encabezada por Ruy Gonzales de Clavijo quien le transmitió al conquistador la muerte del conde Enrique a lo cual el le contesta

- Supongo que habrá caido como el gran guerrero que fue y supongo que debe estar satisfecho ya que al igual que tu, europeo, buscaba que algún día acabara con Bayazid y su ejército y ya lo he hecho

- Me temo que el poder de los otomanos aún es fuerte, poderoso señor - contesta el embajador - su poder aún es fuerte en Europa

- Bueno ... no esperaras que acuda a salvarlos nuevamente ... el Sultán está muerto y su ejército debilitado ¿Acaso los cristianos no podrían hacerlo mejor ahora que en Nicópolis?

El embajador calló. Era obvio que Timur estaba mucho mejor enterado que el

Dos años después, el poderoso Timur decide realizar la meta de su vida. La conquista de China. Para ello alistó un poderoso ejército y se encaminó hacia Oriente, pero el 17 de febrero de 1405 en Utrar, aquel nómade que se convirtió en un poderoso conquistador, aquel analfabeto que se rodeó de intelectuales con los cuales aprendió a hablar de cualquier tema, aquel gobernante que mostró generosidad con sus amigos y crueldad con sus enemigos, aquel estratega que jamás conoció derrota, perdería su primera y última batalla contra la muerte. La fatiga de sus años y de tantas guerras lo llevó a la tumba a los 69 años de edad. Su imperio era el mas grande y poderoso de su época y el recuerdo de su poderío quedaría en la memoria de generaciones en aquella parte de Asia

Su hijo no pudo mantener el control de sus tropas ni la lealtad de sus generales. Murió luchando contra sus rivales y sus descendientes no tenían ni por asomo las capacidades de Timur para dirigir tan vasto imperio. El imperio timúrida, a diferencia del imperio otomano, desaparecería para siempre

Un año antes muere el Papa Bonifacio IX. Hombre que con su habilidad pudo ayudar en la protección de Atenas. ferviente defensor de la Iglesia, luchó sin éxito contra el cisma y moría sin poder ver la unión de las iglesias. En su lugar es elegido Gregorio XII

Manuel hizo un último intento para salvar al imperio. Organizó un pequeño ejército y conquistó parte del Peleponeso. Sin esperanzas de alianza con Timur y sin mas apoyo de Europa, consideró mejor apoyar a uno de los hijos de Bayazid en la guerra por el trono. El primer Sultan fue Solimán quien agradeció el apoyo del emperador devolviéndole Tesalónica y muchos otros territorios, pero Soliman es derrotado por su hermano Musa y ejecutado. El nuevo Sultán odiaba a los bizantinos y les declara la guerra por lo que Manuel ayuda a otro hermano de Musa llamado Mehmet, con la esperanza que eso le diera la amistad del futuro Sultán cosa que consiguió. El nuevo Sultán, Mehmet I consolidó su posición, derrotando a Musa y mantuvo una amistad con Manuel durante toda su vida

Manuel también hizo lo posible para que sus hijos mantuvieran un amor entre ellos como familia. Quizás fue uno de los grandes méritos de Manuel, el de conseguir que sus hijos siempre estuvieran unidos y no lucharan entre ellos por migajas de poder. El ejemplo lo dio el, al perdonar a su discolo sobrino Juan y darle la regencia durante sus años de ausencia en Europa, y también por el gran amor que lo unía a su hermano Teodoro, déspota de Mistra. Al morir este en 1405, Manuel hizo traer su cuerpo a Constantinopla donde lloró ante su ataud y le dedicó un hermoso discurso

Los años pasan y Manuel se va haciendo cada vez mas viejo, los años pasan también en Atenas

En 1420, Manuel deja los asuntos del imperio a su hijo Juan y se retira a la vida contemplativa. La inexperienia de Juan al apoyar a Mustafá, hijo de Bayacid y pretendiente al trono hace que el sucesor de Mehmet I, Murat II se lanzara contra Constantinopla y la asediara en 1422. El ataque fracasó pero las regiones aún dependientes del imperio fueron arrasadas, a excepción de Mistra y Tesalónica que resistieron. Era evidente que la situación para Constantinopla era nuevamente muy difícil. la falta de decisión de las naciones cristianas había permitido a los turcos recuperarse

El ejército turco era ahora muy distinto al anterior. Totalmente profesional, en su vanguardia estaba la herencia que Bayazid dejó a sus sucesores. Los yenni, que ahora formaban un cuerpo de elite y eran mas conocidos como los yenni zere. Europa entera temblaría ante ese nombre que se transformaría en "jenízaro"

Francia e Inglaterra iniciaron una nueva guerra que concluyó con la total derrota francesa y la caida de Paris en manos de los ingleses. Irene escuchaba con atención las historias sobre una hermosa joven que con su talento consiguió salvar al rey de Francia y unir a los ejércitos de Francia consiguiendo cambiar la guerra a favor de los franceses. Su nombre era Juana de Arco

Muchos años han pasado y en 1425 el digno emperador Manuel, aquel hombre que dedicó su vida al imperio y que mostró tan altas cualidades había muerto. Irene sale de su encierro para rendir el último homenaje al emperador que tan importante fue en su vida. Al pasear por la desolada Constantinopla supo que ya no sería nuevamente la misma y recordaba aquellos difíciles pero brillantes tiempos en que Manuel jugaba con Carmesina ante la mirada del viejo emperador Juan

Había ahora un nuevo emperador. Juan VIII, hijo de Manuel. Su primogénito Andrónico había muerto de niño y por suerte, nadie discutió su derecho al trono, que ya había ido ejerciendo en vida de su padre quien le fue delegando el mando. Difíciles momentos para el nuevo emperador, que pese a sus habilidades similares a las de su padre, la situación se había ido agravando mas aún cuando las pretensiones otomanas sobre Constantinopla despertaban nuevamente

Era el año de 1433 cuando Giacomo Alseci, aquel sacerdote guerrero muriera, siendo atendido en sus ultimos momentos por Irene. Aquel bravo guerrero murió tranquilo a los 88 años de edad. A su lado, Nestor con 48 años, ya hecho un hombre y un brillante caballero y al lado de Irene ya de edad avanzada y manteniendo su rango de duquesa de Atenas pero nuevamente bajo la égida de Florencia tras el repliegue turco por la guerra civil

En cambio Docko no parecía mas viejo de lo que era cuando todos lucharon por Atenas. Para no llamar la atención se había colocado una mascara que usaba todo el tiempo a excepción de ahora que acudía a despedir a su amigo

Alseci fue sepultado en el mausoleo de los caballeros dorados de Atenas

Aque mismo año muere Mohamed. Aquel pirata musulmán perseguido por la tragedia, supo conservar el recuerdo de su amigo Roger Guiscardo. Durante años sirvió a los berberiscos pero luego se retiró a vivir a Argel. Sintiéndose morir, tomó un barco y fue a Atenas donde se despidió de Irene y los demás. Pidió que a su muerte fuera quemado con su nave, cosa que sus amigos cumplieron

Murat II hizo las paces con Juan VIII y se dedicó por completo a la lucha con los húngaros y valacos. Fue cuando surge la figura de Jan Hunyade, caballero hungaro quien derrota a los turcos en varios encuentros y los obliga a firmar la paz. Murat, ya agotado accede a la paz y decide retirarse dejando a su hijo a cargo del imperio

El nuevo Papa Eugenio IV no era partidario de la paz con los turcos y envía al obispo Cesarini, discípulo de Orsini quien aún vivía muy anciano, a Hungría. Para eso ya había hablado con Ladislao, rey de Polonia para una ofensiva contra los desprevenidos turcos. Pese a la oposición de Hunyade, Ladislao acepta y rompe el tratado sin previo aviso y lanza los ejércitos de Polonia y Hungría a la guerra en 1444. El hijo de Murat, Mehmet II alista precipitadamente su ejército y presenta batalla en Varna. Cuando todo parecía perdido para los turcos, aparece en la batalla el viejo sultán Murat con veinte mil jenízaros y cambia el curso de la batalla. El rey de Polonia Ladislao muere lo mismo que el discípulo de Orsini, Cesarini. Lo anecdótico de aquella batalla fue que el anciano obispo Orsini se hizo llevar pese a su edad. Cuando se produce la fuga, Orsini hace el esfuerzo de detener a los húngaros que huían pero fue aplastado por la caballería cristiana. Así murió aquel hombre que trató de destruir Atenas

Con la derrota en Varna, se pierde el último intento por ayudar a Constantinopla. Juan VIII hace un pacto con Murat por lo que pudo disfrutar de paz hasta el final de su reinado. Murat hace un último esfuerzo de conquistar Hungría pero Hunyade consigue resistir en la fortaleza de Belgrado. Los turcos no volverían a lanzar un nuevo ataque contra Hungría en mucho tiempo

En 1449, el emperador, Juan VIII muere también tras días de agonía y poco apreciado por su pueblo. En nombre del imperio accede a las exigencias del Papa para unir a ambas iglesias bajo la autoridad papal lo que no fue aceptado por ellos. Su hermano Constantino asume el trono con el nombre de Constantino XI Dragarces

El 15 de abril de 1452, el nuevo Sultán Mehmet II empieza a construir una enorme fortaleza frente a Constantinopla en el lado asiático. Constantino XI trata por todos los medios de disuadirlo pero solo recibe esta respuesta "fuera de los muros de la ciudad, el imperio me pertenece"

Ningún país quiso o no pudo prestar ayuda pero por primera vez, Génova y Venecia se unieron para ayudar a Constantinopla y enviaron algunos soldados y las guarniciones de ambos estados se pusieron bajo las órdenes del emperador. Ya para fines de 1452, Mehmet no solo había terminado la fortaleza y se apoderaba del Bósforo, sino que exhibía un poderío nunca antes visto. Un gigantesco cañón mas varias piezas de artillería. Una nueva arma volvía a aparecer en escena. Las historias de los sucedido durante el sitio de Atenas eran ya de conocimiento del Sultán

El 12 de diciembre de 1452, los habitantes de Constantinopla asistían a la iglesia y se dieron con la sorpresa de escuchar la misa en latín y no en griego. La unión de las iglesias era ya una realidad la que el emperador cedió para tener ayuda de Occidente y mucha gente se retiró indignada exclamando "mas vale usar el turbante turco que la tiara del Papa". la relación del desesperado emperador con su pueblo se hizo mas difícil

El 31 de enero de 1353, llega a Constantinopla, burlando el bloqueo turco un gran soldado genovés llamado Giovani Giustanini, junto con 700 hombres. Tanta era su fama que hasta los venecianos aceptaron ponerse bajo su mando y el emperador lo recibió entusiasmado y le dió el mando absoluto de la guarnición

Pero el temor era absoluto. Mehmet ordenaba disparar su colosal cañón todos los días para intimidar a los defensores. Tanto temor causó que muchos venecianos desertaron y huyeron durante la noche. El comandante veneciano Gabriel Trevisano avergonzado, juró morir por Constantinopla junto con los hombres que le quedaban

Mientras en Constantinopla faltaban defensores, el 2 de abril de 1453, se plantaban frente a las murallas de Constantinopla un ejército de 180,000 soldados entre bashibazouks, soldados de linea y jenízaros. se dice que en el ejército otomano habían mas griegos que los que iban a luchar por la capital. El 5 de abril, el Sultán envía un mensaje exigiendo la rendición de la ciudad y prometiendo respetar la vida de todos pero el emperador Constantino responde que el honor le impide rendirse

El 6 de abril, el Sultán ordena cañonear la ciudad, dando comienzo al sitio de la ciudad mas famosa de su época. Tras dias completos de intenso fuego, el Sultán se da cuenta que los ingenioso griegos reparaban las murallas con algodón y lana para amortiguar el efecto de los disparos. Furioso, destruye dos fortificaciones a cañonazos y mata a todos los defensores y empala a los sobrevivientes

El 20 de abril, aparecen cuatro galeras que acuden con hombres a ayudar a Constantinopla. Los turcos tratan de interceptarlas pero fracasan y Mehmet ordena azotar al almirante y advirtiendo a todos sus subordinados que el siguiente error se pagaría con la muerte. Pese al refuerzo, los marinos le dieron una mala noticia a Constantino. Diez galeras enviadas por el Papa han sido retenidas por el rey de Nápoles quien quiere usarlas cuando Constantinopla caiga para ser el nuevo emperador

Hasta el 4 de mayo, los ataques fueron esporádicos. Mientras los turcos hacían gala de ingenio y esfuerzo sin precedentes como el de hacer pasar barcos por tierra para llegar al Cuerno de Oro, los griegos hacían gala de valor, rechazando cada ataque turco e incluso haciendo salidas sorpresivas contra los atacantes. El Consejo le pidió al emperador que abandone la ciudad pero el contesta "Estoy dispuesto a morir con vosotros"

Sin esperanzas de ayuda inmediata, los bizantinos enfrentan un nuevo peligro. Una gigantesca torre de asalto que ataca las murallas de la ciudad pero los defensores consiguen incendiarla y reparar los daños. Las bajas fueron tantas en el lado turco que Mehmet pensó seriamente en abandonar el sitio

El 24 de mayo, una lluvia y granizada atípica para la época del año, acompañado de un eclipse lunar, afectó la moral de los bizantinos quienes lo consideraron de mal presagio. Las imagenes sagradas fueron paseadas en espera de un milagro. El 27 de mayo, los defensores hacen una salida desesperada y empujan a los turcos lejos de las murallas pero al regresar, el último soldado cerró mal una pequeña puerta. Al día siguiente todo fue calma, la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Ambos bandos oraban y meditaban y veían en cada señal del cielo un presagio funesto. Constantino escuchó misa en la majestuosa Santa Sofía y luego, al amanecer, se despidió de su familia y amigos y acudió al combate

Antes que rompa el alba, los turcos atacaron. la primera oleada de bashibazouks fue destrozada. La segunda linea consigue abrir una brecha en la muralla pero los que intentaron cruzarla acabaron muertos. Era tan vehemente la resistencia que a las 8 de la mañana, el ataque turco había fracasado y nadie había puesto un pie en la muralla

Mehmet II ordena s sus mejores soldados, los jenízaros, a comandar el siguiente ataque prometiendo grandes recompensas a quienes logren tomar la muralla. Los mejores soldados del mundo consiguen llegar a lo alto de la muralla donde se produce un feroz combate y finalmente son rechazados. Al mediodía en medio del combate, los jenízaros descubren la puerta mal cerrada y consiguen romperla para empezar a entrar a la ciudad

Se combatía ya en las calles cuando Giustanini es herido de gravedad y pide no lo dejen morir en la ciudad. Sus camaradas consiguen abordarlo en uno de los barcos y fue la señal para que los defensores italianos abordaran otras naves y huyeran de la ya condenada ciudad. Los turcos consiguen ya penetrar por todos lados. Ante esta escena, el último emperador de Bizancio, Constantino XI Dragarces, se arrancó las insignias imperiales, empuñó su espada y junto con los pocos leales que le quedaban se lanzó contra los jenizaros muriendo como digno representante de la estirpe imperial que se remontaba desde Augusto. Pese a que el propio Sultán buscó su cuerpo personalmente, para rendir homenaje a su valor, no fue encontrado

La masacre y el saqueo no se hicieron esperar. Todo hombre con armas en la mano fue muerto. La población huía por todas direcciones tratando de abordar las naves italianas que en un acto honorable trataron de recoger a cuantos pudieron mientras el incendio se desataba por toda la ciudad. Por la tarde, en medio del saqueo y la desolación, Mehmet II entra a la ciudad y llega hasta la iglesia de Santa Sofía donde se arrodilla y agradece a Alá por aquel triunfo, mientras los gritos de agonía anunciaban la muerte de un imperio

El imperio romano de Oriente, único vestigio de la pasada gloria de los césares había llegado a su fin y con ello una era finalizaba

"¡Oh, ciudad, ciudad, cabeza de todas las ciudades! ¡Oh, ciudad, ciudad, centro de las

cuatro partes del mundo! ¡Oh, ciudad, ciudad, orgullo de los cristianos y espanto de los

bárbaros! ¡Oh, ciudad, ciudad, segundo paraíso puesto en Occidente, rica en plantas de

toda especie que se curvan bajo el peso de los frutos espirituales! ¿Dónde está tu belleza,

paraíso? ¿Dónde la fuerza, bienhechora del espíritu y la carne, de tus gracias espirituales?;

Dónde los cuerpos de los apóstoles de mi Señor? ¿Dónde las reliquias de los santos, dónde

las reliquias de los mártires? ¿Dónde las cenizas del gran Constantino y de otros

emperadores?" (Ducas, 1453)

El 03 de Junio de 1453, Irene recibe la noticia de la caida de Constantinopla y el fin del imperio. Estaba mirando el mar desde un balcón y de pronto se vuelve y ve alrededor de ella a todos aquellos que fueron importantes en su vida. Carmesina, el emperador Manuel, los zares de Moscovia y los doce caballeros dorados y en primera fila a Yazin y Aristos quienes se inclinan ante ella. Ella los recibe con una sonrisa

Con esa sonrisa la encuentra Nestor sobre su cama. La llamó y no respondió. Nestor le besa la frente y anuncia luego a todos que la Dama de Atenas había muerto. Era la hora de cumplir su última voluntad

Mehmet convirtió a Constantinopla en su capital pero eso no detuvo sus conquistas. Todos los territorios del antiguo imperio cayeron en sus manos. Al enterarse de la muerte de Irene, envía un representante a brindar sus respetos pero mas que eso era para reclamar la ciudad. Ya desde tiempos de su padre había recibido la orden de "no molestar a Atenas mientras la Dama que la gobierna viva". Cuando el sultán decide apoderarse de ella, Florencia se la obsequia en 1456

No fue el último acto de conquista de Mehmet II. Después, en 1460, conquista el último baluarte bizantino que era Mistra, casi sin lucha, respetando la vida del hermano del finado emperador Constantino, a quien dio otras tierras en compensación. Pero si tuvo que luchar por Patras donde estaba otro Paleólogo llamado Constantino a quien perdonó la vida y despidió con honores diciendo "Es el único hombre que encontré en el Peleponeso"

Pero quizás, la guerra mas terrible y sangrienta fue la que libró en Valaquia y Transilvania contra el hijo de Vlad. El príncipe Vlad fue nombrado por Segismundo como caballero de la Orden del Dragón y sus contemporáneos lo conocieron como Vlad Dracul. Su hijo Vlad Tepes, cuya ferocidad lo hizo conocido como "el empalador" provocó graves daños al ejército de Mehmet II quienes lo consideraban el "hijo del demonio" o Drácula. la leyenda del conde Drácula fue aterradora para los turcos hasta que una emboscada acabó con la vida de tan temible príncipe

Cuando el Sultán entró a Atenas, no encontró a nadie mas que una población sumisa que aceptaba a los nuevos amos. La Acrópolis estaba vacía y señales de la antigua señora del lugar no se encontró nada. Mehmet II se preguntaba si su existencia habría sido cierta

En 1480, Mehmet sufre su primera y última gran derrota. Ante la isla de Rodas, con un ejército de 80,000 hombres no pudo conquistar la isla de los caballeros de Rodas quienes lo derrotaron y demostraron a Europa entera que los turcos no eran invencibles. Durante los años siguientes se mantuvieron como baluarte de la cristiandad

En una lejana comarca del principado de Moscovia, tres hombres arrojaban cenizas al aire. respetando el último deseo de Irene, Docko y Nestor arrojaban sus cenizas en su tierra natal. Nestor reprime unas lágrimas que Docko advierte

- No reprimas tu pena ... ella sabe cuanto la extrañas

- Lo se ... siempre nos rodeo el cariño pero lo que nunca pude expresarle era cuanto la amaba

- Tal vez debiste decírselo ... ella necesitaba a alguien

- No lo creo ... jamás necesitó a alguien ... pero me hubiese gustado ... cuanto me hubiese gustado tener a Irene como parte de mi vida ... si ... me hubiese gustado

Los tres hombres se inclinan y besan el suelo que vió nacer a Irene. Nestor y Robert de Norfolk lucían viejos mientras que Docko parecía menor que el

- ¿Que haremos ahora? - pregunta Nestor

- Os invito a conocer China ... tal vez sea una oportunidad para vosotros de conocer algo diferente

- ¿Me alcanzará la vida? - pregunta Robert

- No os preocupeis por ello ... uno necesita una vida para aprender ... tal vez mas

- Vida que a vos os sobra - le dice Nestor - me gustaría poder tener algo de vuestra vitalidad

- Con el tiempo amigo mío ... con el tiempo

- ¿Y Atenas?

- No os preocupeis ... Atenas está en nuestro corazón ... pero si os interesa saber, yo regresaré

- ¿Cuando? ¿Despuès que yo muera?

- Cuando sea el momento propicio ... y aún hay mucho que hacer antes que nos volvamos a reunir en Atenas

Los tres hombres caminan juntos hacia el futuro ...

"Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que partimos de Atenas. Mi amigo Nestor murió después de conocer la Gran Muralla, La Ciudad Prohibida y finalmente ver el misterioso mar en las costas de China. Su muerte fue apacible y sus últimas palabras fueron "Irene"

"Robert murió al año siguiente, cuando regresábamos de tan largo viaje. Curiosamente murió en Samarcanda donde pidió ser sepultado. Nunca me dijo que recuerdos le traía la que fue capital de Tamerlán"

"Yo espero regresar algún día a Atenas. Aprovecho la oportunidad para meditar y prepararme. Es pesada la carga que he recibido pero la he aceptado y si debo pensar en el futuro debo trabajar desde ahora

"Europa esta muy distinta ahora después de tantos años de ausencia. Los turcos aún gobiernan Los Balcanes y el nuevo sultán llamado Solimán El Magnífico, ha conseguido conquistar al fin Hungría después de derrotar a su último rey Luis en la batalla de Mohacs. Todos pensaban que estaría a un paso de conquistar Europa ya que esta se encuentra dividida en una guerra civil entre los católicos y los seguidores de una nueva fe llamada protestantismo"

"El imperio otomano se hace mas grande y poderoso que nunca. Conquista toda Palestina y Egipto derrotando a los mamelucos. La sagrada Jerusalén cae en sus manos lo mismo que las ciudades sagradas del Islam como La Meca y Medina. Derrota a los persas y toma Bagdad donde es reconocido por todo el Islam como el nuevo califa. Finalmente en 1522 consigue lo que no pudo Mehmet II, conquistar Rodas y apoderarse de todo el mediterráneo oriental. La flota turca domina los mares y los argelinos el resto del mediterráneo al mando del temible Khair - El - Din a quienes los europeos llamaban "Barbarroja". Europa entera tiembla ante la posibilidad de que los musulmanes caigan sobre la Europa dividida en guerras religiosas"

"El Sultán llega a ponerle sitio a Viena pero sufre su primera gran derrota. Aún así, Solimán pretende conquistar Europa pero su gran enemigo es el emperador Carlos V de España. Un nuevo continente ha sido descubierto por los europeos y las riquezas robadas a las nuevas culturas destruidas se amontonan en Europa"

"Iré a Malta. El último refugio de los vencidos caballeros de Rodas que han perdido su isla quedando en manos del Sultán. tal vez allí encuentre algo"

"Tal vez después decida ir al Nuevo Mundo ... seguramente habrán nuevas cosas por aprender"

París, 1791

Las calles bullían de gente y las proclamas se daban en cada esquina. Europa entera miraba sorprendida lo que ocurría en Francia. Un movimiento llamado "Revolución" había derrocado al rey y a los nobles cansados de la espantosa tiranía que sufrían y ahora el pueblo era quien mandaba y dirigía al país. Jóvenes entonaban el himno de la Revolución mientras se alistaban para luchar contra las naciones de Europa en defensa de su libertad

La cara terrible de aquella revolución era que mucha sangre se había derramado. Los nobles y sus familias eran decapitadas en la tétrica guillotina en espectáculos públicos y tanto el rey Luis XVI como la reina Maria Antonieta habían sufrido terrible destino. Todo aquel que hablara en contra de aquellas muertes era tildado como sospechoso y los tribunales revolucionarios no tardarían en juzgarlo. Personas ilustres como el sabio Danton y madame Bovary habían caido bajo la guillotina

tal vez un destino peor les esperaba a los niños. Incapaces de acusarlos de traición y mucho menos de ejecutarlos como criminales, los hijos de los nobles eran entregados a familias para que se ocupen de ellos y los "reeduquen". Algunos tenían suerte y eran bien acogidos por familias amorosas, pero otros, eran obligados a hacer de sirvientes en las casas donde caían como había sido el destino del hijo del rey, el pequeño Luis XVII

Muchos hombres y mujeres se agolpaban en la puerta de las cárceles donde esos niños eran arrebatados de sus padres y entregados a extraños. Algunos iban a rescatar a los niños, antiguos sirvientes, parientes lejanos, madres que querían un hijo o personas caritativas que se compadecían de ellos. Otros en cambio buscaban brazos jóvenes para el trabajo pero otros tal vez eran servidores vengativos que buscaban desquitarse de sus antiguos amos en la persona de los niños y tal vez otros con propósitos mas viles

- ¿Esta dispuesto a reeducar a esta niña en los principios de la revolución y que olvide su origen y se convierta en un ciudadano útil para Francia?

- No se que si pueda reeducarla ... es solo un bebe

- Responda si o no, ciudadano

- Si ...

- Firme aquí ... y ponga adonde la llevará ... debo advertirle además que sereis responsable de lo que haga en el futuro ... tampoco piense que manteniendo a esta niña pueda usted reclamar derechos sobre tierras o propiedades

- Lo se

- Adios y buena suerte

El hombre se lleva a la niña quien no parece sentirse incómoda en sus brazos y sale antes de que alguien cambie de opinión

Atenas, 1792

El barco atraca en El Pireo y Docko piensa que hay cosas que se repiten pero que no necesariamente pueden ser las mismas. Es cuando un grupo de niños lo recibe y entre ellos se destaca uno un poco mayor que los demás, quien mira con atención a la niña que Docko llevaba en brazos

- ¿Como se llama? - le pregunta a Docko

- Ivette ... o así se llamaba en Francia

- No parece muy diferente de los otros niños

- No lo es ... para ello deberá ser formada ...

- ¿Y porque estás tan seguro que ella es?

- Solo lo se ...si no descuidaras tanto tu entrenamiento lo sabrías tan bien como yo

- Si tu lo dices ...

- No seas irrespetuoso Shion ... recuerda que tenemos solo 14 años para que ella pueda enfrentar lo que se viene

- Catorce años es mucho tiempo

- Ya verás que el tiempo pasa rápìdo ... vamos ... llevemos a Atenea con su nueva nana y preparate que comenzaremos de inmediato con el entrenamiento

Docko mira la Acrópolis y le parece ver allí a doce caballeros de armadura de luz dorada entre los que reconoce a sus antiguos camaradas. Aquellos que formó desde Samarcanda hasta Chipre y que lucharon con el en Atenas y vio el rostro de Irene en la niña que llevaba en brazos y supo que todo nuevamente comenzaba pero esta vez recibe todo con alegría porque sabía que se volvieron a encontrar

Y sabía que todo se repetiría nuevamente cuando el y Shion se levantaban victoriosos sobre las ruinas del santuario después de vencer a los espectros de Hades y recordó a aquellos que cayeron luchando contra Leviatán

Y recordaba esas historias mientras le hablaba a Shiru en los Cinco Picos cuando lo entrenaba para ser un caballero

Y Docko recordaba ese día cuando Shión de Aries se disolvía en el aire trescientos años después y derramó una lágrima por el y por todos los que partieron en defensa de Atenea

Cuando se pone de pie piensa que el círculo nuevamente se cerraba cuando Kanon de Géminis le anunciaba estar listo para la batalla ...

FIN DE LA SAGA DE ATENEA

Notas del autor

En 1522, la isla de Rodas sería conquistada finalmente por Solimán el Magnífico quien rendiría homenaje al valor de los caballeros y dejó partir a los sobrevivientes vistiendo con un manto púrpura al último Gran Maestre. Carlos V les entregaría la Isla de Malta donde formarían una nueva orden aún vigente hasta hoy. Solimán tal vez se arrepentiría de su generosidad ya que los caballeros de Malta se convertirían en una espina clavada durante todo su largo reinado y consiguieron desquitarse al vencer a Solimán en la batalla de Malta

Debo reconocer que este fic fue el que mas trabajo me dio. Poder escribir creando personajes nuevos es un poco mas difícil que usar a personajes creados por otros que uno conoce y los demás también. Si bien es cierto puede resultar pesado de leer no es eso lo importante sino el poder transmitir una vez mas algo que para mi es completar un sueño. Quienes asuman este reto se que quedarán complacidos y es justamente lo que persigo. Aquellos que realmente disfrutan de la lectura puedan encontrar en este fic una forma de continuar con esa afición que últimamente se ha reducido

Agradezco como siempre a aquellos que me animaron y apoyaron en todo este camino. A Coré quien fue el que me dió la idea de usar al personaje de Leviatan mencionado en el fic "Fundamentos del Poder". Retroceder en el tiempo a partir de esa referencia fue lo que me llevó al siglo XIV y a una época tan convulsionada para Grecia y Atenas me permitió recrear el panorama necesario para la aparición del Santuario. Agradezco también a Akane Kinomoto por ser una lectora y amiga fiel para hacerme llegar siempre sus comentarios. A Carmen (Ulti) por ser siempre mi editora consentida y amiga después de seis años continuos. A Jose Luis Quiroz por sus comentarios, lo mismo que a Falcon, Songbird y demás amigos por su apoyo

Debo reconocer


End file.
